


Tangled Up In You

by Morgana, Winchesterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Biting, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Collars, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Coming Out, D/s relationship - emotional, D/s relationship - lifestyle, Dildos, Dom Derek Hale, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Jealousy Issues, M/M, Minor Laura Hale/Lydia Martin, Mouth Fucking, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Panties, Past BDSM abuse, Past Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Past accidental death from BDSM, Past unsafe BDSM practice, Professional Dom/sub situations, Rimming, Scratching, Spanking, Stiles has a kink about being used, Stiletto Heels, Stockings, Sub Stiles Stilinski, surprise cameos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 105,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is missing from Stiles’ sex life. Maybe it’s the fact that none of his partners share any of his kinks. While doing laundry over Thanksgiving break at Berkeley, Scott finds a flyer adverting, <i>“WALK ON THE WILD SIDE! LET US TAKE YOU INTO THE DARKNESS AND BRING YOU SAFELY OUT AGAIN! EXPERIENCE PLEASURE AND PAIN AT THE HANDS OF ONE OF OUR EXPERIENCED, DISCREET PROFESSIONALS.”</i> Stiles thinks it’s his kinda thing, but doesn’t have the money to pay for a session. Scott offers, only if Stiles refrains from telling him all about his kinky needs, so Stiles agrees. Enter Derek Hale, professional dominant. Stiles has his first session with Derek and can’t get enough (plus, Derek is HOT and Stiles just wants him all for himself).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Special warnings:** Mention of past BDSM abuse and previous Dom trying to kill character with said abuse. Mention of accidental death from BDSM due to medication and over stimulation. _Nothing is described in detail, but it is mentioned therefore we wanted to warn for it._ If there is something that we forgot to warn for, please feel free to leave a comment on that chapter so we can add it to the tags.
> 
>  **Special Thanks!** Lots and lots of thanks to our beta [thrace_adams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams)! Without you this would not be possible and this fic would not be beta’d lol! Any and all mistakes on the final draft are mine. Thanks to Morgana for co-writing this fic and being the guiding voice in BDSM throughout. This fic would not exist without you and your love for Professional Dom Derek Hale. ;)
> 
>  [Also, check out the AMAZING ART done my Emi for this fic! Go give her lots of kudos and comments! It's absolutely gorgeous!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1752188)
> 
>  I'm also going to ignore that Claudia is the name of Stiles' mother since this fic was written way before that reveal and I like the name Anne more than I do the name Claudia.
> 
>  
> 
> _*edit* - Just a note that at some point I will probably go back and re-edit this fic. This fic ended up being rush edited and I feel like I could've constructed parts of it better. If anyone is interested in betaing, send me a message on[Tumblr!](http://sterekbros.tumblr.com/)_

Stiles sighed, shoving his clothes into a washing machine along with some quarters and soap he didn't bother to measure, because yeah - he just didn’t care right now. Hopefully it wouldn’t explode or something and then they'd get banned from the Laundromat. "I just suck at everything," he grumbled at Scott and closed the top before going to check on his clothes in one of the dryers. "Why can’t I just find someone not so vanilla to actually have a relationship with?"

Scott shrugged, but didn't look over at Stiles. His attention was firmly fixed on the bulletin board in front of him. "Maybe you should try, I dunno, just having sex instead of making it all about the freaky stuff?" Then a flyer with bright red lettering caught his attention. "Hey, why don't you give this guy a call?" He took it down and passed it to Stiles.

 _WALK ON THE WILD SIDE_ , the flyer read _. LET US TAKE YOU INTO THE DARKNESS AND BRING YOU SAFELY OUT AGAIN! EXPERIENCE PLEASURE AND PAIN AT THE HANDS OF ONE OF OUR EXPERIENCED, DISCREET PROFESSIONALS._ Underneath, in smaller lettering _, Call 555-PAIN today to set up an appointment. $150 per hour, $50 deposit required. Ask about our memberships!_

Stiles really didn’t understand why Scott acted strange when he tried to talk about sex since he always listened to Scott talk about vaginas. Specifically Allison’s. Maybe it was the freaky stuff that bothered him. He just rolled his eyes to himself and sighed, taking the flyer from him and looked at it. "$150? That's kinda expensive. I can just have disappointing sex for free," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but all that talk about pain and pleasure... that's what you're into, right?"

"Kinda," Stiles shrugged and sighed again. He really didn’t have the money to pay for something like that anyway and there's no way his dad would pay for him to get laid by someone like this. "I guess I just don’t understand how regular sex is so amazing. I want something exciting, not something that's gonna just having me laying there without even saying a word."

"So give this a try." Scott jerked his head at the paper. "Look, if you promise NOT to tell me everything about it, I'll pay for it. Mom sent me a check last week and it'll cover it. I'll even call and make the appointment for you. How does that sound?"

Stiles considered it and it was VERY tempting. Like, totally and he narrowed his eyes and looked at his best friend before saying, " Can I talk about it like, just a little bit?" Cause who the hell else was he going to talk to about this?

Scott shook his head. "No way. I do NOT need to hear about whatever the hell goes on with some professional freak."

Stiles let out a frustrated groan. "Fine. I won’t talk about it." He couldn’t believe he was letting his best friend pay for him to get laid by some kinda kinky person that was into the same stuff he was.

Scott held his right hand up. "Pinky swear."

Stiles held his hand up and hooked his pinky with Scott's. "Pinky swear." And that sucked cause now he had to find someone else to talk to about this, but hey at least it was happening.

Scott nodded and took the paper out of Stiles' hand. "When do you want your, uh, appointment?"

"I'm free this weekend," Stiles suggested and he really needed this cause the whole week had been night after night of disappointing hookups. Actually, that was like, his life.

***

Two days later, Scott walked into the dorm room and plunked a piece of paper down in front of Stiles. "You're supposed to go to that address Friday at seven," he told him. "The lady on the phone said you have to fill out some forms and sign a contract and your, uh, your Dom's gonna see you at nine."

Stiles looked up from his History book and over at the paper before looking up to Scott. "What?" He'd totally forgot about that whole thing between the paper he was supposed to be writing and the two hookups that he'd had since then. "It's going to take me two hours to do paperwork?" What in the hell kinda paperwork was he supposed to be filling out anyway?

Scott shrugged. "She said seven, but it's up to you. You don't have to go if you don't want to." He plunked a folded wad of twenties down on the desk. "That's for the rest if you go through with it."

Stiles looked down at the paper and the money again. "Okay," he said after a deep breath. "Seven?" He had to remember that because he usually forgot just about everything, including appointment times. Even his classes most days. His professors pretty much expected him to be late so they just counted him tardy all the time. "Seven it is."

"And remember - not a word. You pinky swore," Scott reminded him, then patted him on the shoulder and left to go find Allison.

Stiles took the paper and put the address into his phone and saved it. He put the money in his wallet before trying to go back to reading about some ancient civilization he really didn’t care about. He couldn’t believe he was really going to do this. Hopefully it was good and Scott's money wouldn’t be wasted.

***

Stiles found himself in front of the house matching the address Scott had given him and he glanced at his phone again. It was six-thirty and he was early. The house was HUGE and what the hell was he doing here? He paced around outside before he decided to show up early. He walked up to the door, rang the doorbell, and waited.

A young woman wearing red leather pants and a black tank top answered the door. She had blue and purple streaks in her dark hair, a gold ring in her nose, and silver dagger earrings dangling almost to her shoulders. "Oh, aren't you SWEET," she purred, looking him over from top to bottom. "Please tell me you're our new client."

Whatever Stiles had been expecting, it wasn’t her. She didn’t look like a professional. Then again he didn’t really have experience with this kinda thing. So what did he know? "Uh, yeah. I'm kinda early."

"That's okay." She stepped back and beckoned him in. "Come on in, sweetie. We'll get you all set, deal with the paperwork and everything, and then the REAL fun can start." She leered at him with a distinctly predatory smile.

The look she gave him made him even more nervous, but he just nodded and walked in with her. "What kinda paperwork do I have to fill out?" he asked, voice steady, despite the fact that he was about half a second from backing out and promising Scott he'd give him all his money back.

Sauntering over to the desk, hips swaying, she leaned over and rummaged in one of the drawers before she came up holding paperwork. "Here you go, one newbie packet," she chirped, passing over a thick sheaf of papers. "Read it all over CAREFULLY and fill it out COMPLETELY - the better job you do on it, the better job we can do with you."

Stiles took the paperwork, trying to reason his brain into not freaking out and looking even more like someone that had never done this kinda thing before. "Do you have a pen?" he asked and when she handed him one, his hand shook with nerves. He took it and went to sit in a chair so he could look it over. He could feel her eyes on him the whole time and for some reason it made the hairs on his neck stand straight up. He bounced his leg as he went over the first few papers, which were basic info that he filled out with no problem. Medical forms and releases were next. When he came to the kink checklist he really didn’t even know where to start because there were so many. He glanced over where the woman was still standing watching him and then back to the papers. "Uh, what's this stuff?" he asked. There was a whole rating system they wanted him to fill out next to the boxes that he didn’t quite understand.

She got up and came around to look, then smiled. "We need to know what turns you on if we're gonna make you scream, sweetie." A throaty laugh. "And we need to know what turns you off, too. And the rating is how much it turns you on or off, how bad you want or don't want it."

Okay well he got that much from it. "I mean what's a hard and soft limit?" He hadn’t really expected this to be a full out actual Dom place that he was coming to when he'd showed up. Stiles just wanted some kinky sex.

"Oh, honey, you really ARE new to this, aren't you?" But there was no real mockery in her voice as she settled on the arm of his chair, stroking over the back of his neck with her nails. "Hard limits are things you would never, under any circumstances, even consider doing. Like fireplay or blood - for most people, that's a hard limit. Soft limits are things that you might, with the right person or setup, be okay with, but not right off the bat." She chuckled. "Like watersports. That's a pretty popular soft limit. And caning."

"Not into water sports," he said and quickly put a NO next to that and then a 0 next to the bloodplay option for the soft limit thing. Hey, he might be into it. He didn’t know cause he'd never tried it, but he really didn’t want to get pissed on. Or shit on. He quickly put a NO next to that one too and put a 5 on a bunch of relatively normal sexual ones that were on the list. Well at least normal according to the list. Stiles shifted uncomfortably as she touched him and took a deep breath and tried to focus on the list again, methodically going through it and ranking them, putting ?s for a lot of them and the rest were a range of numbers with a lot of No's on the more extreme stuff.

"Well, that's a turnaround," she commented, raising an eyebrow as he said no to watersports and a soft no to bloodplay. While he filled out the list, she looked over his shoulder, not too surprised to see what he was saying yes, no, and maybe to. "Don't forget to tell us your fantasies," she whispered, leaning over to breathe in his ear. "Remember, the more detail, the better we can make it for you..."

Stiles had to get up then and pace around for a second because he was totally a tactile person but there was just something super predatory about her that made him nervous. "I'm thinking my fantasies are pretty tame compared to most fantasies that people put down." Stiles didn’t really have a lot, but he put down the few roleplaying fantasies he used when he jerked off and really stressed in the comments area how much he liked biting. He was so overwhelmed that he really didn’t even know what to do as he finished filling out the paperwork and handed it back to her.

She took it and smirked at him. "Okay, I'll get this all processed. You wait right here like a good boy for me." With that, she disappeared into a room and closed the door behind her. When she came out, she had a dark smile on her face. "Okay, you're all set. Go downstairs, take a right into the first room off the hallway, strip, and kneel in the center of the floor. It's carpeted, so you shouldn't have to worry about your knees."

"Okay." He was trying not to talk himself out of this the entire time he went down the stairs and followed her directions and stepped inside the first room. He closed the door behind him and looked around. It was pretty nice. Very nice, if he was honest to himself. It made him feel a little more comfortable. The room was pretty simple with nice thick carpets and a leather bench on one side. There were a few expected toys littered across the room, but nothing too extreme. Stiles stripped down as he looked everything over and once he was naked he went over and knelt in the middle of the room like he'd been told. He was getting pretty distracted, thinking about how much he needed to finish writing his papers and the test he had next week as the time ticked by that he pretty much lost all his nervousness as he waited.

Behind him, the door opened and closed, but there was no other sound or movement. Finally, a deep voice said, "Stiles. That's an unusual name."

Stiles hadn't really noticed someone entering until he heard his name and twisted to look behind him. "It's kind of a nickname," he confessed and shrugged. "My first name is a lot more unusual." He couldn’t really see that much in the dim lights but he knew it was a guy and Stiles could tell he was at least attractive even if he couldn’t see as much as he wanted. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Sir," was the response. Derek looked over the paperwork, a little surprised at how different the original phone request was from the kink list. "Are you having second thoughts?"

 _Okkkayyy_. Sir. That was a new one for him. "Maybe," Stiles confessed and sighed. The angle made his neck hurt so he looked away, back down at the floor. "I've never really done anything like this before."

"Looks like you've been thinking about it for a while," Derek replied, amusement clear in his voice. "And remember what I said about Sir. When you're spoken to, you respond properly or we'll be starting off with punishment. Is that clear?"

"How am I supposed to respond properly?" Stiles asked and twisted again to look at him. "Just like a yes sir, no sir type of thing?" He wasn’t exactly up to date with all that and rebelling against any and all authority was kind of his thing.

"You will answer direct questions with 'Yes, Sir', 'No, Sir' or whatever answer you have, so long as you include 'Sir' at the end," Derek replied. "Now, do you have a safe word?"

"I don’t know," Stiles said and motioned with his hand as he tried to come up with one. "How about Bananas or something like that, Sir?" His tone raised in amusement on that last word since he found it kinda interesting that he was paying for this (or Scott was) and he had to be calling this guy Sir. "I hate bananas."

"Bananas it is, then," Derek answered, and there was a definite note of amusement in his voice. "Stand up, hands at your sides. Let's take a look at you."

Well, at least someone thought he was funny. Stiles smiled at that and got up like he was told and stretched out to his full height rather than his normal slouch. He put his hands at his sides and stretched his neck, looking forward again at the wall.

"Good boy." A hand stroked down his back, moving along his spine from neck to waist, then further down, reversing just before fingers would've dipped down into his hole. "I saw you like dildos and plugs. You like being filled up?"

The 'good boy' and question sent shivers down his spine. Stiles had no idea praise like that could have such an effect. Huh. Must be this guy’s voice. He startled a little at Sir's touch, surprised at the contact even though it was welcome. "I use them on myself sometimes, Sir. Well a lot, but I've never actually bottomed before, Sir." Stiles thought the whole Sir thing sounded absolutely ridiculous but he really didn’t want to get whatever punishment this guy might have in mind for such an infraction because that list had some crazy things on it.

"Very good." Stiles was rewarded with a brief squeeze of his ass. "We won't be having full on sex, but you will be allowed to come if you ask permission and I give it. Do you understand that?"

What?! All that money and he wasn’t getting fucked?! "I thought that’s what this place was," Stiles said and stood there, obviously disappointed and kind of upset over the whole thing. "I mean the flyer was pretty vague but still." Then he added a, "Sir," at the end of it.

"I'm not a hooker." This was accompanied by a pinch to his ass. "You'll find pleasure here - if you ask for it - and pain - if you ask for that, too. But you don't want just sex, do you? You're good-looking enough that you could find that anywhere." There was no question in that. "So what DO you want, Stiles? What brought you here?"

The pinch to his ass surprised Stiles, but he didn’t jerk away from it. He sighed, wanting to kill Scott right about now for pretty much talking him into this. "Something exciting, Sir. I don’t know... there's just something missing." And he didn’t want a lot of boring sex.

"I'd ask if you top or bottom, but I don't think I need to." Those fingers stroked down over his spine again, this time following the cleft of his ass just a bit, a suggestion of something else. "Get on your knees, eyes closed, face up. Let's see what you'd look like if you were allowed to serve me the way you want."

Stiles couldn’t help the way he leaned into the touch and he would've replied with an answer of both since he slept with women and he wanted to get fucked by a guy but he just hadn’t really found anyone he wanted to bottom for yet. He moved to kneel and closed his eyes like he was told, turning his face up and Stiles could only imagine that he was going to be giving a blowjob but he wasn’t even sure that was allowed even though he'd checked it off on the list.

Derek moved around in front of him and cradled his cheek in one hand, thumb stroking over his lips. "Open," he commanded in a low voice, pushing his thumb in when Stiles obeyed immediately. God, this one was sweet. And so malleable - he'd make some lucky bastard the nearly perfect sub with just a little training. Derek pumped his thumb in once or twice, feeling the lips close around him. "Open your eyes."  
  


Stiles was surprised he wasn’t presented with a dick right away, but he sucked and teethed the thumb in his mouth, plenty happy to start here. Stiles opened his eyes and if the thumb had been a dick he would've choked on it. Holy FUCK! This guy was GORGEOUS! And where could be get one of his own outside of here for free?!

Pretty eyes. Like dark honey or whiskey with the light shining through them. Derek looked down into those eyes and thought for the first time ever about breaking the rules and offering him something better than his thumb to suck on. Instead, he eased his thumb free and stroked it over Stiles' lips, imagining them swollen from a blowjob. "What are you thinking about, Stiles?"

His words were like seriously stuck in his throat, and he let out a sound of protest when the thumb pulled out of his mouth. He breathed carefully, really trying not to get hard just from thinking about giving this guy a blowjob. "You're gorgeous," he said softly and just stared at him. Fuck. "And I really wanna blow you, Sir." Like, really bad. There was no way this guy didn’t have a gorgeous dick because he was super hot.

"I think you've done that already, though, haven't you?" Derek offered Stiles his thumb back, slowly pumping it in and out of his mouth, and fuck, he was actually starting to get hard just watching. "I think you've sucked more than a few guys off, but it didn't get you off like you wanted it to. What was the matter, didn't they know what to do with you?"

Stiles wanted more than just a thumb but he guessed he wasn’t getting that. No blowjobs. He settled for Sir's thumb again, working his mouth over him and nuzzling into his hand when he had to pull off to answer. "Not really," he shrugged. "I guess they were okay, Sir." And one thing for sure was they were nowhere near as gorgeous as this guy.

"I know how to treat you," Derek said, pulling his thumb out again. "You need to be used, pushed down to your knees, to have a dick shoved into your mouth to fuck it, don't you?" He teased over Stiles' lips with his thumb. "Answer me and I'll give it back."

Stiles groaned at just the thought, unable to keep himself from getting hard in a rush and all he really wanted to do right then was bury his face into this guy’s crotch and suck him off right then. "Yes, Sir." And Stiles' opened his mouth for Sir's thumb, drawing on it and sucking it just like he would his dick if he'd let him.

God, if just talking about it could make him groan like that... Derek looked down at the kid's dick, watching it twitch as he sucked his thumb like it was his dick. "You could get off just like this, couldn't you?" He moved a little closer, sliding one leg between Stiles', pressing against him just a little but not offering enough friction to really do the job. "If I gave you my dick, used your mouth like I know you want it... you'd come all over my leg and then lick it up after like a good boy, wouldn't you?"

This was so hot that it wasn’t fair. Stiles tried to rub himself on the guy’s leg but he wasn’t quite close enough and he nibbled on his thumb as he pulled off. "Fuck yeah - so hot, Sir." Stiles licked his palm before drawing on his thumb again briefly. "Please? I want to." Actually he thought he needed it. Especially after all his craptastic hookups.

"Should take you to a club," Derek said, watching him as he pushed his thumb in deep without warning, then backed off to tease him again. "Put a nice little collar around your neck and have you on your knees with everyone watching, let them see just how much you get off on this... would you like that?"

Oh god fuck that was hot. Stiles wanted that, he wanted all of that and he wondered if there was a place they could go where they wouldn’t get arrested. Then again, did they even do outing type things here? "Yes, Sir," he nodded and licked his lips, trying to control his breathing so he didn’t get too excited and come all over his leg like he was 13 again.

Derek watched the flush spread across Stiles' cheeks and knew he had to be close. He stepped back, pulling his thumb out of his mouth. "Stand up," he told him, ignoring the whimper that told him Stiles wanted the thumb back. The kid was pretty oral, that was for sure. "Unless you want to beg to come now... but then you'll have to leave. Are you ready for that yet?"

"No I don’t want to leave," Stiles said and quickly stood up like he was told, telling himself to think of anything but his dick so he didn’t have to leave. "I don’t wanna leave, Sir." Plus Scott paid $150 for this. He'd better get his money's worth since he wouldn’t be able to afford to come back.

"Good." Derek told himself he was just concerned with giving him his money's worth. "Because we're just getting started." He ran a hand over Stiles' chest, then down his stomach and along one hip, slowly circling until he used the hand on Stiles' hip to jerk him back hard against him, letting him feel that Derek was hard, too. "This is what you were missing, isn't it?" he whispered, circling Stiles' throat with his free hand. He didn't put any pressure, but he knew just the possibility was enough for a lot of people. "You needed someone to take charge and show you what you really want." He bit Stiles' earlobe lightly, then moved down a little and bit his neck. Hard.

Stiles groaned when he was yanked back and felt the hard dick against his ass, even though denim and fuck it was hot. He pressed himself back against Sir, whimpering and forcing himself to think of anything else. Flowers, chickens, puppies - oh fuck that was good. "God yes. Fuck. Sir." It had been exactly what Stiles needed (apparently) and he couldn’t believe he'd been missing out on this the whole time. He shuddered when teeth closed on his earlobe and when teeth closed on his neck he jerked against him with a loud moan, reaching down to grab his dick and squeeze to keep from coming all over himself.

Derek immediately smacked his hand away. "You don't touch yourself unless I say you can," he barked, then bit his shoulder. The hand that had been around Stiles' throat stroked down along his side to his hip, tightening and grabbing, pulling him back even tighter. "Maybe I should let you come, after all," he said casually. "Have you ever kept going after you did, or is that where you stop, with just one orgasm?"

"I can keep going," Stiles assured him. "I do that all the time, Sir." Even if he did it all by his lonesome. Stiles had a healthy sex life with himself, but sometimes he just needed someone else to try and ease that ache inside of him and whatever was happening here was helping out more than he thought it would.

Derek bit down on his shoulder again, then spun him around and shoved him down to his knees. He slid a hand into his hair and fisted it, jerking back just a little so Stiles was looking up along his body. He planted his foot between Stiles' knees, pressing his leg against him. "This is what we're going to do," he stated, smiling down at Stiles as he watched a shudder run through him. "You can come anytime you want, but when you do, you'll lick it up, just like a good boy. And if you do a good job with it, then we'll see about a special treat for you. Got that?"

Stiles' brain was firing all sorts of chemicals and he looked up to Derek with a slightly glassy look from how turned on he was. He closed his eyes when a shiver rolled through him at Derek's fingers twisted in his hair, carefully rocking his hips against Derek's leg to test out if that was okay before nodding up at him. "Okay, yeah. Okay, I can do that, Sir." Stiles had no problem with any of that.

"Good boy." Derek brought Stiles’ mouth right up against his dick. "Show me how bad you want it," he breathed. And God, it was so tempting to just open his pants and shove in, take what he wanted, especially when he knew Stiles would welcome it. "C'mon, open your mouth." He thrust against Stiles' lips, groaning at the warmth of his breath as it seeped through his jeans.

Stiles groaned the second his mouth was on Sir's dick, mouthing him and sucking on him through his jeans. Fuck. God, fuck. Stiles dared reach up, running his hands along his thighs and back over his ass as he nibbled at the denim and licked along the fabric, leaving it nice and wet over his dick. He closed his mouth over the head and sucked the best he could against the jeans, rutting against the leg between his knees as he mouthed him.

God that felt good. Derek hadn't bothered getting laid for a while, and having the kid's mouth on him was showing just how bad an idea that was. "Yeah," he groaned, holding Stiles' mouth up against him. "You want it, don't you? Hungry for it, need something to fill you up?" He didn't usually get off with clients, but damn, he wanted to. "Imagine it, Stiles. Picture yourself down on your knees for me in the middle of a club, letting everyone see just how hungry for my cock you are."

Just the thought had Stiles bucking against Derek's leg and groaning against his dick, hands running over his ass and squeezing as he tried to pull him closer and lick and suck right through the denim that blocked Sir's dick from him. Fuck he wanted to suck him off so hard and swallow his come. "God that's so hot," he groaned again, sucking up and down Sir's length until all of his crotch was wet from Stiles' mouth. "Wish you could fuck me, Sir," he mumbled against his dick and sucked on the head again, hips working just a little faster, trying to draw this out because it was just too damn good.

Derek could just imagine that, could see himself bending Stiles over and ramming into him. "Yeah... you need something inside to fill you up?" He shuddered when Stiles' moan vibrated against him and flexed his leg, pressing a little harder against him. Then he yanked his head back again. "Beg for it," he ordered.

Stiles groaned and hissed when he was pulled back, but fuck that felt good too. His hands were still on Sir, gripping his ass and massaging hips and fuck he wanted to suck on him again but being fucked would be so much better. "Please," he begged softly. "God please, want you to fuck me with your dick. Need it so bad." And maybe just once he might get lucky and whatever rules they were supposed to have would be bent for him cause Stiles really wanted to get fucked right now.

Derek tugged on his hair. "Beg for it PROPERLY," he hissed. "Or you won't get to come at all. I'll step back and leave you hanging, and then we'll see to your punishment."

Oh shit, he totally forgot about the Sir part and he mentally kicked himself for being too turned on to remember it. "I'm sorry, Sir." He tried to apologize quickly, not wanting any of that and tried again. "Please fuck me, Sir. Please - need it." It wasn’t as good as his first attempt, but at least he included the Sir part this time.

"That's better." Derek let go of his hair and tipped his chin up so he could really look down into those pretty eyes. "What do you want more?" he asked quietly. "You want to come or you want to get fucked?"

Stiles looked up to him and god he was so gorgeous. "I can't have both Sir?" He knew he was greedy. He wanted both. "I'd rather get fucked, but you can't fuck me and let me come like that, Sir?" Cause Stiles knew he could get off like that. He did it all the time when he fucked himself on any of the numerous dildos and vibrators that he had stashed away in his dorm room.

Derek just smiled and jerked him to his feet. "Greedy," he said softly, leaning in until he was almost, but not quite, kissing him. "And you made your choice... guess you'll have to wait and see if you can earn an extra treat." He licked his lips, then stepped back and wrapped a hand around the back of Stiles' neck. "Go kneel over the bench on all fours, ass up in the air for me." He pulled a little to get him off balance, then patted his ass. "How much prep do you need?" he asked casually as he walked over to the desk to get the lube.

Damnit. He was NOT leaving here without getting off so he guessed he better do whatever he needed to get that extra treat. He'd been so close and Stiles had wanted to lean in and kiss him, but he forced himself to go over to where the leather bench was that he'd seen when he first came into the room earlier. "Probably not a lot," he confessed. "I kinda fingered myself earlier before I came, just in case, Sir." He looked at the bench and then moved to get onto his hands and knees like he'd been instructed and pushed his ass out in offering as he waited, looking over and watching Sir move around the room.

"Did you get off or just prep and get hard for it?" Derek asked casually, collecting a few more things from the desk before he strolled over to the bench. He waited until he knelt down behind Stiles to pop the cap open on the lube, making sure he could hear it.

"Just prepped. I didn't get off, Sir." He hadn't had the time to do more than finger himself because he knew Allison and Scott needed the room and he'd managed to get Scott out for a little while so he could get ready. Stiles closed his eyes at the sound of the bottle, feeling his dick jerk at the knowledge he was going to have fingers and dick inside of him soon.

A leather ring was wrapped around the base of Stiles’ cock, snaps clicking into place, and then a slender plug pressed against his hole. Derek didn't give him any warning before he pushed it in, going slow but steady, and almost before he knew it, Stiles' body had sucked it right in, taking it down to the base. "We'll call this the warm-up," he told him, rocking it against him.

Stiles barely had a chance to look down at himself when the leather cockring snapped into place at the base of his dick and he couldn't do anything but groan when he felt the silicone plug slide into him.. "Not big enough, Sir," he said softly but rocked back against it all the same to get more.

Derek chuckled and wrapped his fingers around the plug, fucking Stiles a few times almost gently. "It doesn't need to be big to make you scream." He flicked the switch on the base, making the slender vibe hum to life, then pulled it halfway out, adjusted the angle, and pushed it back in again. This time, he left it in place and bent to bite the back of Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles let out a long moan when the plug started vibrating and fuck, yeah - okay, that made sense. Definitely didn't need to be big if it could do that. He tried to push back against Sir to feel his body, shuddering when teeth closed on his shoulder. "Oh my god that feels so good, Sir." Fuck.

"You've got a mouth on you, don't you?" Derek said more amused than upset by that, though. Most subs didn't do more than pant and moan and beg, but this one... he pushed the limits, and it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. "See, I'm thinking you pick these nice, polite guys and these pretty, petite girls. And they can't be rough like you need. They won't hold you down and take what they want from you, they won't push you to your limits and beyond, they won't HURT you." With that, he dragged his nails down Stiles' back, hard enough to have faint pink welts rise up almost immediately.

"Oh, fuck," Stiles hissed and muffled a groan against his arm as he turned into it. Yeah that was definitely good. "You're right," he agreed. "They can’t give me what I need. But you can, Sir." And he couldn’t talk about it with Scott but he can sure as hell THANK HIM for paying for this and getting him to come here.

Derek turned the vibrator up. "Yeah, I can," he agreed. "I can take anything I want and you'll give it to me, won't you? And not because I make you - because you want to make me happy and you need to give it." He smirked, running an open hand over his back. "Because you're a very, very good boy, isn't that right?"

There were those words again and they shot through Stiles, straight to his dick. Fuck. "Yeah," he whimpered softly, trying to push into the touch against his skin and wiggle a little on the vibrator inside of him too. "I'll be good for you." Fuck, it felt like he was never going to get off, but if Sir just kept touching him Stiles thought that was okay. "Wanna give you everything, Sir."

Derek gave him an approving hum and rewarded his admission by stretching out over him, pressing him down into the bench. "Shouldn't make an offer like that to someone like me," he whispered in Stiles' ear. "I just might take you up on it." Or at least want to, which was more than he could say about any of his other clients. He bit Stiles' earlobe and knelt up, bringing him along with him, circling his neck with one hand. "You'd look pretty hot with a collar, you know that?"

Right about now Stiles thought he'd give him just about anything so he didn't bother taking back his offer and just nodded. He leaned back into the warm body against him when he was brought up to kneel. "You think so?" He'd never really worn a collar but he knew that he'd marked something about that on his list of things he liked or something. "If you want I can wear one, Sir," he offered.

God, yes. Derek groaned at the thought of Stiles wearing not just any collar, not just one of the generic sub collars, but HIS collar, the one upstairs in his room, honey gold leather always bright against the rosewood whenever he looked at it. He'd called himself ten different kinds of idiot when he'd bought it three years ago, but he hadn't been able to resist it. He'd told himself maybe, someday... Shaking his head to try to clear it, he squeezed Stiles' neck lightly. "We can discuss it."

Stiles nodded again, turning his head just enough to nuzzle at the guy’s jaw and press his ass back against him, the feeling of the vibe and the dick against his ass sending another shiver through him. His cock ached, leaking as he tried to think of anything else so he wouldn't just come right there. He needed to get a damn job so he could get money to come back.

Derek let go and pushed him over the bench again, then turned the vibe off and pulled it out. "You said it was too small," he reminded him when he heard what sounded like a whine of protest. "I thought you might want something else. Something bigger, to fill you up."

"You said it didn't have to be big," Stiles reminded him right back and grinned to himself, pressing his ass out for him and whatever he was going to get for him next. Stiles still wanted an actual dick fucking him, but he didn't think he was going to ever get that. "Gonna give me something bigger, Sir?"

Without even hesitating, Derek skipped the second dildo he'd been planning on and picked up the last. He slicked it up and moved it into position and started pushing it in. "Bear down for me," he told Stiles. "You can take it - and if you can't, just say your safe word." But that was the only reminder Derek would give him.

Stiles could already feel the larger toy against his hole and it made him groan softly. He did what he was asked, bearing down against it when it pushed against him. Fuck! It was big, bigger than what he normally used but it felt so fucking good sliding into him and the slight burn just made it that much better. "Oh my god," he moaned. "Oh my god that feels - fuck, so good, Sir."

"There you go," Derek praised, pressing it in until it was halfway there. "That's it, take it for me like a good boy." Stiles seemed to like that, always reacted to it, and Derek filed that away for future reference. He added more lube and pressed in further, stopping with a couple inches to go. "I want to watch you fuck yourself on it," he ordered, dragging nails down Stiles' back again. "And I want you to tell me exactly what you're thinking about while you do."

Stiles gripped the bench and groaned again when Sir pushed the dildo further into him and _fuck_. He shuddered at Sir's words and the nails against his back had him trembling. He couldn’t do much other than nod at first as he tried to get his brain cells to fire and he shifted to spread his knees a little wider. Stiles braced himself on the bench before he pushed back onto the dildo taking it all the way in. "Ohh fuck," he panted and had to bite down on his hand to muffle a strangled sound. After a few more moments he took a shaky breath and glanced back at Sir. "What's your name, Sir?" The question was soft and genuinely curious and if Stiles was going to think about fucking himself on his dick then he wanted a name he could use rather than Sir. "If you'll let me use it, I mean, Sir."

Derek had expected panting and groaning, begging to come, a steady stream of filth, but instead, he got - his name? Why would Stiles want his name? Most of his clients never bothered to learn it. He was Sir, he was Master, he was Lord, he was the nameless Dom that gave them what they needed. "It's De-" he replied, then cut himself off. No, he couldn't do this. Stiles was a client, and if he was going to come back, then Derek had to keep this strictly business. "You don't need it," he said firmly, reminding himself as much as Stiles. "Now - I'm pretty sure I gave you an order. Are you gonna disobey me now?"

"No, no - I'm not," Stiles assured him and shook his head, doing his best to conceal his disappointment. It had been the second time he'd tried to get his name tonight so he should've known that he wouldn't have gotten it. "I'm not, Sir," he assured him again and turned back to look at the wall before resting his forehead against the bench and moving experimentally against the dildo. "Fuck," he groaned and pulled off of it again, pushing back against it until he was steadily rolling his hips and fucking himself on it in a steady rhythm. Stiles was in no hurry, he wanted to enjoy this, so he took his time. "Imagining it's your dick, feels so fucking good sliding in and out of me, oh my god-" he moaned and gripped the bench, speeding up just enough to shove back against Sir's hand with one shove and grinding there.

Derek didn't get off with clients. It was rule one of what he did, something Laura had impressed on him when they'd created this business. Sex with clients was illegal and getting off with them led to them expecting sex. And it made the likelihood of unprofessional feelings developing more likely. But watching Stiles fuck himself on the dildo, Derek just had to reach down and palm his own dick. "Yeah," he moaned. "I can tell you want it. You need to get fucked hard, don't you? Held down and made to just take it until there's nothing for you to do but scream and come, isn't that right?"

Stiles couldn’t keep himself from fucking himself faster on the dildo being held for him. "God, fuck yeah - oh my, nnnghhhhh, fuck-" Stiles worked his hips quickly, imagining that he was fucking himself back on the dick he actually wanted inside of him. "God, fuck - want you to come in me," breathed. "Would feel so fucking good. Fuck...oh my god. Wanna come soon, Sir."

"That's it," Derek told him, trying not to think about coming inside him, actually fucking someone and coming in them for the first time since - he wasn't going there. "Go on, fuck yourself on it and come for me, just like a good boy."

With how worked up Stiles was, it only took a handful of more thrusts onto the dildo to have Stiles tensing and jerking against it as he came. And fuck, it felt good. Except he was coming dry because of how tight the cockring was strapped around him. He groaned, panting and shoving himself back onto the dildo as he tried to fuck himself through it.

"That's it," Derek egged him on, watching him jerk as he came dry. "That's it, good boy. Go on, come for me, that's a good boy..." He watched Stiles thrust back onto the dildo, fucking himself through it, and when Derek was sure he was in the last few seconds, he reached around and unsnapped the ring. "Good boy..."

"Oh my - FUCK! Ohhhhnnnghhhhhhfuckfuckfuck!" A sudden rush hit him when the ring came off and Stiles jerked and came again, unable to control his hips as he spilled all over himself and it was ten fucking times better than the one he'd had only a few seconds before. He laid there against the bench when he finally finished, still shuddering from the aftermath and gave a soft whimper, moving back against the dildo again just to feel it thick and full inside of him as he tried to catch his breath.

Derek gave his ass a light smack, but didn't pull the dildo out. "Someone made a mess of my bench," he commented lightly. "I think it was a dirty little boy, don't you?" He waited to see what Stiles would say when he pushed the limit, how he would react, if he was in this just to get off or if maybe he actually wanted more.

"I'll clean it," Stiles panted. "Just - gimme a second, please, Sir. I'll lick it clean." That had been the agreement earlier, hadn’t it? Stiles got to suck him through his jeans and whenever he came he was going to lick up his come and get a treat afterwards if he was good.

Derek barely managed to bite back a groan as his cock jerked, precome spilling out into his underwear. God, between Stiles' mouth and him leaking like a faucet, he was going to have to change pants after this. He squeezed himself through his jeans, then patted Stiles' ass. "Good boy," he praised softly.

After a few more moments, his breath started to even out and Stiles thought he had just enough brain cells back to move. He pushed himself up with his hands, groaning softly at the dildo still inside him and how it pressed in all the right spots. Moving down to get to the bench, Stiles licked and sucked up all his come without any hesitation. This wasn't the first time he'd tasted his own come, but it sure as hell was the first time someone had watched him do it.

Derek was going to jerk off to this for WEEKS, he thought as he watched Stiles lap up his own come, ass up in the air, dildo still inside. He couldn't resist touching. Derek told himself it was still business, that aftercare was part of what the client paid for, and this was part of the comedown, the long strokes over his skin to gentle him down from what looked to be one hell of a high. Once Stiles finished and the seat was dry, Derek got up and moved to sit down on the bench. "Kneel up," he told Stiles, looking him over. "Do you want me to take it out?"

Stiles was careful when he kneeled up so the dildo wouldn't work its way out at the wrong angle and shook his head when asked if he wanted it out. "No, I'm okay, Sir," he assured him and shifted so he could try and sit on the end of the dildo and keep it pushed up inside of him. Stiles noticed that his Dom was still hard in his jeans and he wanted to reach out and touch and close his mouth around him, but he didn’t. "Can I make you come, Sir? Please." Stiles wanted to see what his Dom looked like when he came and if he could get hard again so soon he would just at that thought.

Derek shook his head. "I don't -" come with clients. Or anyone. Then he remembered one thing Laura always said, that it was about what the clients wanted and using that for their benefit. "How bad do you want it?" he heard himself ask, reaching out to pet Stiles like he might a favorite pet.

Stiles leaned into his touch, just like he had every time Sir had touched him. "I wanna help you come. I wanna taste you, Sir," he said softly. Stiles didn't think he was going to get it, but hell if he wasn't going to try, just like he had been pushing for more earlier. He'd at least gotten to suck him outside of his jeans, right? That was one step more than he thought he'd get then, too.

"Which do you want more?" was the next question. Derek could see in Stiles' face that he didn't fully understand, and he probably should make him ask, but he decided to cut him a break, so he clarified, "To help me come or to taste me?"

"I want both," Stiles pointed out, because he was greedy like that. "But I'd rather help you come if I can’t taste you, Sir." At least then he'd get to touch and maybe use his mouth on him again if he was lucky.

It was a surprising request, especially since Stiles wouldn't get anything out of it, but then Stiles was proving to be a pretty big surprise as a sub. No, Derek corrected himself, client. Their clients might pay for dominance, but that didn't make Stiles his sub anymore than it made Derek Stiles' Dom. Derek tried to focus on remembering Stiles' kink list as he considered how he wanted to get off, and then he smiled. "Hands and knees," he told him, easing the dildo out once Stiles obeyed. The small vibrator went back in and he turned it on, keeping the setting low. Then he patted Stiles' ass and sat back. "Okay, up." He pulled Stiles into his lap, settling him into a backwards straddle, and ran a hand up his chest, pinching a nipple. "I think we should talk about your list..."

Stiles was pretty surprised to find himself in his Dom’s lap, but he didn't question it. He frowned when his list was brought up. "What about my list? I know it's pretty vanilla compared to most of the stuff you probably get, but -" Was there something wrong with his list? "Sir," he added quickly as he remembered.

"You said you liked exhibitionism." Derek's hands slid down to Stiles' hips, holding him steady as Derek began to move, rolling his hips up against him. "And you gave friends... a higher rating than strangers. Does that turn you on, the thought of your friends seeing you on your knees for me?"

Stiles thought about that, giving a soft sound at the feeling of his Dom’s dick pressing against his ass. "I was thinking about a little bossy red-head when I put that down," he confessed and smiled. "She's just a friend, though, Sir." That he'd been in love with since third grade but they were just really good friends now.

"Yeah?" Derek thrust up against him. "You want her to watch you suck cock? Or maybe let her see you get fucked, stuffed full and begging for more? Think she'd like that, too?"

"Oh yeah, to all of that, Sir." Stiles groaned softly when he was thrust against, trying to wiggle down onto the hard dick pressed flush to him, resting his head back onto his Dom’s shoulder. Fuck that felt good, especially with the vibe still in him.

Derek urged him forward a bit, then reached down to reposition himself and turn the vibe up just a bit. "Said you like pain," he muttered as he pulled Stiles back into place and continued to thrust. And yeah, that was it, right there. "Ever get someone to hurt you just right before?"

 _Fuck_. Stiles was going to end up hard all over again by the end of this if Sir kept that up. "Not yet, Sir. I've never really met anyone really into that before." Even the few times he'd tried biting either the guys or girls he was with it always ended up with them telling him no way to the biting cause although he didn't mind leaving bruises or having them left on him they wanted no part of it.

"I can hurt you." Derek pinched his nipple again, a little harder than before. "I'll hurt you in all sorts of ways." And just the thought of Stiles crying out as the crop landed on his ass or whimpering under the flogger was enough to make Derek moan.

Stiles wasn’t sure if he was moaning more because of his nipple being pinched or because he got to hear that gorgeous moan right in his ear. Fuck. He could get used to hearing that. "Tell me how you're going to hurt me, Sir. Do you like doing that? Giving pain?"

This wasn't about Derek’s kinks. He was there to see to it that Stiles was dominated, not to really be his Dom. But Derek couldn't hold back another moan as he thought about it. "I'll use the crop on you," he gritted out. "Watch it make little pink marks. Or maybe the flogger... Put some nipple clamps on you nice and tight -" He pinched Stiles' nipple hard. "- and turn your ass and thighs so red you'll think about it every time you sit down for a week. And you'll come for me when I tell you to, won't you? Just from a flogging?" Fuck, that thought was hot enough to make him start rocking Stiles in his lap, thrusting up with hard snaps of his hips. He wasn't sure how much longer it was going to be until he shot off in his jeans like a teenager, but he didn't think it would be too long.

"Come for you whenever you want me to," Stiles promised and whimpered softly at the quicker thrusts of hips against him. Stiles wrapped an arm back around Sir's neck even if he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to and tried to grind down against his Dom with another moan. And he had no idea what exactly the difference was between the two things that were being talked about, but he knew that he wanted to find out, hopefully sooner rather than later if he could get the money to come back. "God, you feel so good, Sir."

Derek paused just long enough to turn the vibe up to high. "Jerk off for me," he panted as he pulled Stiles back against him, hips working hard and fast now. "Fuck, gonna come... wanna watch you getting off for me while I do."

Stiles didn’t wait to be told twice and wrapped a hand around his half-hard cock, hardening fully in a rush as he started to quickly stroke himself. Stiles groaned and tried to match his Dom’s pace, fucking into his hand with each thrust against his ass and fuck this was so hot. The vibrator was driving him absolutely fucking insane and he bucked and moaned, shoving down against the hips moving under him so he could feel the vibe being fucked into him in just the right spot. "Fuck, gonna come soon - oh my god. Just, fuck - tell me when I can, Sir." Stiles hoped it was soon otherwise he was gonna be getting into some trouble and find out about those punishments he wanted nothing to do with.

"Yeah," Derek panted. "That's it, good boy. Such a fucking good boy, jerking yourself off like that for me... nnnngggghhhh, shit! Fuck, that's - now! Come for me now!" Derek bucked up hard, hands digging into Stiles' hips as he started to come, groaning and cursing while he soaked his jeans like a fucking kid.

Stiles came hard over his hand, jerking against the body under him and moaning loudly. He reached for something, anything and ended up with his hand wrapped around the guy's arm, fingers digging into him as he held on to ground himself as they both came. Stiles panted as he collapsed back against him, head lolling back against his Dom’s shoulder and he smiled lazily, laughing softly. "I made a mess again," he said and raised his hand to show him. "Want me to clean it up, Sir?" God he was so fucked now after coming here.

Derek laughed, half-tempted to do it for him, then settled for biting his shoulder gently instead. "Yeah," he said, his voice low and raspy and fucked out, the way it always was after a good orgasm. "Lick it clean for me, like a good boy." He idly stroked over Stiles' chest and thighs, petting him with long passes of his hands. "Such a good boy..."

Stiles raised his hand in display, tongue darting out to lick away his come and lips closing over skin to suck it clean for Sir to watch until his hand was free of come. "You want me to clean you too, Sir?" he offered, knowing that was most likely a big fat no, but he had to ask anyway. He enjoyed the petting, moving around a little uncomfortably with the vibrator still on high inside of him. Stiles wanted to tell him that he'd be his good boy if he let him and he'd come back as often as he could. Or at least he was going to try to get the money to.

Derek eased him out of his lap, turned the vibrator off, then pulled it free. "I think I'd better handle that clean up," he said lightly, trying to keep the denial from being too harsh. "And just so you know, you were a very, very good boy." Derek told himself it had been the kid's first time, he deserved a reward, but it wasn't exactly the whole reason as he leaned forward to lightly kiss Stiles on the lips. Pushing himself to his feet, he pressed down until Stiles was folded in a kneeling position. "Sessions begin and end like this," he told him, just in case he came back. "You may say thank you now."

Stiles was still a little shocked from the brief kiss he'd been given as he knelt there and nodded then. "Thank you, Sir." _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!_ He wouldn’t let Stiles suck his dick but it was okay to give him a tease of a kiss? That wasn’t fair at all.

Derek laid a hand on Stiles’ head for a moment. "I hope to see you again," was all he said before he turned around and left, taking the back stairs up to his room to try to keep Laura from finding out that he'd come in his pants during a session. If she discovered that, she'd never let him live it down.

Stiles watched his Dom leave and once he was alone he let out a long sigh and then rubbed his face. Well that went better than he'd expected. He got up and started looking around, glad to find a small cleanup station and he wet a washcloth and wiped himself down before tossing it into the basket labeled washrags and then went to put his clothes back on. He found his way back upstairs, trying to ignore all the new aches in his body he wasn't used to.

Laura smirked at him when he emerged into the main hallway. "Well, well, so you survived the session," she cooed. "Did you have fun, sweetie?" Then she laughed. "Never mind, I can see you did."

Stiles looked down at himself, wondering if he'd gotten any stray come on his clothes by accident during the session and didn't see anything. He must look fucked out then. "Yeah, it was great," he assured her and smiled, a lot more relaxed than he'd been before. "Can I get one of those frequent card things?"

She raised an eyebrow, not having pegged him for a trust fund kid, but appearances could be deceiving. "Sure thing, sweetie," she drawled, sauntering over to the desk to take the application out. "You want the Gold, Silver, or Platinum membership?"

"Oh, it's a membership? I thought it was like a punch card or something," he said honestly and took the application to look at it.

"A punch card?" Laura laughed and shook her head. "This isn't the buffet, sweetie pie. We're a cash upfront business, and we turn out amazing subs by the time they go through one of our memberships."

"Never mind." Stiles said when he got a look at the outrageous prices. They were charging five thousand for silver, ten thousand for Gold and twenty-five thousand for Platinum. He couldn't even afford freakin' tuition which was why he was on a scholarship. There was no way in hell that he would be able to afford this. "Maybe later," he offered instead at the look she gave him.

She smiled and patted his arm. "Look, you seem like a nice guy, so I'm gonna give you a little free advice. Go on back to your school or whatever, find a nice little boy or girl who doesn't mind the occasional spanking, and don't come back here, okay?"

The more she talked, the less he liked her. He looked at where she'd touched him on the arm and raised a brow when he looked back at her. "So because I'm not dishing out thousands of dollars at a time for a membership you think I'm not into this?" It was more of a statement than a question. "And I don't think it's really any of your business what I like since I'm not coming to you for services," he pointed out. "But I'm not looking for a nice little boy or girl. That’s why I came here." He snatched the application back. "Thank you for taking my appointment. I'm planning to come back soon." At that he started for the door to let himself out.

Laura's delighted laugh followed him out. "Sweetie pie's got TEETH!" She laughed again and went looking for her brother, eager to find out what he thought of the kid.


	2. Chapter 2

"So I was thinking about a lunch to welcome him home - nothing big, just a simple 'look-how-fabulous-my-life-is-since-you-walked-out-on-me' kind of thing." Lydia broke off and peered at Stiles, who'd done little more than agree with her ever since he sat down twenty minutes ago. Not that he didn't usually end up seeing things her way, but it wasn't generally as easy as this. "Hello, Earth to Stiles..."

Stiles had really been trying to focus on his reading but the only thing he'd been able to think about for the last three days was the Dom session. And he hadn’t told ANYONE! "OH my GOD I have to tell you. I don’t think I can hold it in anymore. I'm about to freakin' burst here from withholding information for so long!" He really didn’t give a crap about Jackson’s welcome home lunch.

"About time!" she exclaimed, dropping her pencil and sitting back in her chair. "Because you haven't heard a word I've said since you came in here and -" She gasped and covered her hand with her mouth. "You had sex!"

"I've been having sex for years," he pointed out and when she gave him a more pointed look - "But no, I didn’t bottom," he clarified. "Not really." Not technically. He'd just fucked himself on a dildo in front of a guy while he held it for him.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter you FINALLY had decent sex," she shot back. "You wouldn't be grinning like an idiot if you hadn't." With a little bounce, she hopped out of her chair and ran to hug him. "Tell me all about it! Was he hot? Was it a hookup? Did you get his number and are you going again? Was it -" She paused when she saw a piece of paper sticking out of his history book, something he'd obviously been staring at while she talked and he pretended to read. "What's this?"

"Nothing, give it back," he said and tried to snatch it from her but she held it away from him and unless he tackled her he wouldn't get it back. He sighed. She'd figure it out anyway on her own. "It's an application for a membership to this Dom/sub place I went to. Well, they just have Doms there," at least that's what he thought. "I - uh - " he grinned. "I went. And had great sex."

"Stiles, that's wonderful!" She beamed at him, then glanced at the application. "Oh my God... seriously?!? Where are you planning to get $5000?"

"Prostitution?" he joked and then sighed. "I don’t know. Even if I get a job it's gonna take me forever to get that much money together at one time. Every session is like $150 with a $50 deposit so I'm thinking of just doing it session by session when I get the money."

"Honey, you know I love you, but you're not working that much," she replied with a sigh. "How'd you pay for the one session, anyway? And if you go session by session, you know that means you'll be going, like, months between each one, right?"

"Uh.... Scott paid for it with a check his mom sent him," he raised his brows and nodded at the look she gave him. "He made me pinky swear to never speak of it ever again so I've been DYING the past few days." He groaned in complaint, hating the thought of going too long before going back again. "And I don’t have any choice," he pointed out. "I'll just have to stick it out or something." Cause going every few months was better than not going at all.

"You know that won't work. Looks to me like you only have one option" She tossed her hair. "Let me get it for you."

He jerked his head in her direction and just looked at her. "What? Lyds that's a lot of money," he pointed out. Yes, she had a lot, but still.

She shrugged. "Consider it your birthday and Christmas present for the next twenty-five years." Before he could say anything else, she held up a finger. "BUT you have to tell me everything. And I mean every last, little, perverted detail. Got that?"

Stiles didn’t have a single problem with that and he grinned up at her. "Really? You're serious?" Because he could probably do her one better and call to check if they actually let people sit in on sessions like they'd talked about last time when they were going over his list.

She stalked over to the desk, scribbled some information on the sheet and handed it back to him, tapping one immaculately manicured nail under the X that marked the Platinum box. "Does that look like I'm joking?"

"Holy shit!" Stiles dropped the paper in his book and jumped up to grab her and squeeze her tightly, picking her up and twirling her around the room and planting kisses on her perfect face and hair. "Oh my god, I'm gonna owe you for like, a lifetime." Not just 25 years.

"You started owing me as soon as I let you study with me," she retorted, although the truth was that Stiles was one of the few people that could actually give her a challenge. "And I meant what I said - every single detail." She pulled away and went to sit on the bed, then patted it. "Starting with your first night. SPILL."

Stiles looked at the paper again before going over and throwing himself on the bed next to her, unable to stop grinning. "God, he's so fucking gorgeous," he started. "But I don’t know his name 'cause I have to call him Sir," he started and then picked up again from the beginning and talked to her about all the paperwork and the girl at the front desk he didn’t really like. He finally got to the juicy stuff and picked over every single detail from when he first knelt, waiting for his Dom to show up to the kiss that he'd been given and how he'd mouthed off to that same chick that he still didn’t like. He shifted a little uncomfortably when he was done, having to reach down and adjust himself before grabbing his pillow and shoving it onto his lap instead. "God, it was so great. I mean I've never felt anything like that before, with anyone I've been with."

"Oh my God, you're actually hard just TALKING about it, aren't you?" she squealed when he pulled the pillow into his lap. "That is SO CUTE!" She laughed and clapped her hands. "This place must be something else."

His hard on was NOT cute, it was torture, but he just laughed with her and shook his head. "You should come with me to check it out," he said and tugged on her dress. "I think you might like it."

"Right, like I'd ever do sub work." She tossed her hair again. "Please. Now if they had subs on offer, it might be tempting..."

"Well if you'd given me a chance back in high school you'd totally have one right now," he teased and gave her a look and then chuckled. "Well, I'm gonna ask them about their policy on observations. I kinda checked off Exhibitionism on my list of kinks with friends next to it so maybe you can sit in on a session sometime if they let you."

"Ohhhh, REALLY?!?" She laughed and smiled at him. "You'd really want me there when you were all... doing the sub thing? 'Cause that's pretty intense."

"You were my fantasy for like, ten years," he pointed out. "I don’t think there's a scenario that I haven’t thought of that didn't include you making an appearance in it at one point or another," he chuckled. "Maybe after a few sessions? I mean I wanna get more comfortable with him first," even though he thought he was pretty damn comfortable with him already.

"As long as I get all the details of those sessions," she reminded him with a smirk. "And now that we've established that you'll be providing me with porn for the next eternity, let's get back to planning my party."

"Yes, ALL the details," he promised her. "If I have to I'll write you a report so you can read it over and over again." Stiles sat up in bed then, keeping the pillow in his lap, more than happy to plan her party now. "Alright so where do we start?"

***

Stiles parked outside the little restaurant they all agreed to meet at for Lydia's party and he was so sore after his session last night, but he promised her he'd be here for lunch. Stiles had gotten flogged last night for the first time and he wasn’t used to being this kinda sore the day after. He got out of his Jeep, thankful for the relief that standing up gave him even if it was minimal and then headed into the restaurant to meet them. "Hey!" he grinned and smiled as he hugged his friends, giving Lydia an extra tight hug. He'd gone a total of 5 times since his first session (including last night) and Stiles had been a lot happier over the last few weeks than he'd been in a long, long time.

"Hey, Stiles," she chirped, hugging him tightly in return. "How was last night?"

"Last night?" Scott asked, looking from Stiles to Lydia. "What was so special about last night? It was just Tuesday."

"Exactly!" Lydia agreed, smirking at Stiles. When Scott continued to look confused, she sighed and looped her arm through Stiles'. "Never mind. Tuesdays are just special, that's all. Right, Stiles?"

"Yeah, Tuesdays are just really special days," Stiles said and smiled over at Scott with a shrug and then over at Lydia, giving her a kiss on the temple before whispering, "Great, so sore." He chuckled softly then. "So I'm guessing there's no word from Jackson yet?" he asked as they all stood around waiting.

"Not yet," Allison replied and checked her phone again before smiling up at Scott and leaning into him. "Have you gotten a text or anything?" she asked Lydia.

"No, but that's not exactly unlike him." Lydia shrugged. "He probably just knows he won't be able to stand up to my fabulousness." She checked her phone and smiled smugly when the sight of a now-familiar, very pink ass greeted her. "Nothing from Jackson," she said innocently. "Let's have lunch anyway."

"Great 'cause I'm starving!" Stiles went with them over to the hostess and followed his friends as they were shown to a table. Stiles did his best to not show how sore he was, fighting the hesitation he had at sitting down. He decided to bite the bullet and took a seat,  grabbing a glass of water from the table to take a sip a he tried to hide his discomfort. "I think I'm gonna get some tacos," he said as he looked at the menu.

"Ooo, that sounds good," Allison chimed in as she perused at the menu. "Do they have like street tacos here or just regular sized tacos?" She flipped through the menu, not finding the tacos she wanted and leaned into Scott to look at his menu. "What are you getting?"

"Like I'd go someplace that serves TACOS for my party," Lydia sniffed. "We'll all have the tasting menu," she told the waiter when he came over. Once he'd collected the menus and left, she turned to Stiles. "Do you need a pillow?" she asked quietly. "You look a little... uncomfortable."

"They have pillows here? A pillow would be great," and what kinda restaurant kept pillows on hand for people with sore asses? Stiles really wanted to know.

"If they don't have them, they'll go get them," she assured him with a confidant toss of her head. "Just go tell the maitre d' that you just had surgery and would like some extra cushioning."

"That means I have to get up," he pointed out in a whisper. "Can’t we just ask the waiter?"

They could, but it was obvious Stiles didn't know that, and Lydia wasn't averse to watching him walk around all stiff and sore and adorable. "Sorry, special requests are pretty much a maitre d' thing." She nodded towards the elegant wood stand and the even more elegant woman behind it. "Now go talk to the nice lady and get your cushioning, or shut up and suffer through lunch." Flashing him her sweetest smile, she added, "Tasting menus are always wonderful - a three hour event!"

"You're evil," he told her with a completely serious look on his face before he got up and walked all the way back to the nice lady and asked her for a cushion and then he had to STAND THERE and wait for it. She finally brought it over to him after several minutes and Stiles made it back to the table, not any less sore than before. He positioned the cushion on the chair and sat down carefully on it. Much, much better - even though he was still uncomfortable.

"Wait, how come Stiles gets a cushion and we don't?" Scott asked when Stiles settled back into his seat.

"Because I like him better," Lydia informed him haughtily. "And he's helping me with organic chem, while you can barely spell organic chem." She gave him one of her sweetly poisonous smiles. "Any more problems?"

"No, I'm fine," Scott said hastily, taking a drink of water.

The interchange reminded Stiles why Lydia was rapidly becoming his best friend over Scott, but he just smiled and shook his head. "So what are we tasting on this tasting menu?" he asked her when Scott and Allison started talking amongst themselves again as usual, ignoring them. "Is it supposed to be like some kinda special foods?"

Lydia sighed, clearly wondering how on earth she was such good friends with such uncultured people. "It's a chance for the chef to show what he can really do," she explained. "Instead of one plate with just one or two things on it, we get several plates with lots of little things on them." Another bright smile. "That's why it takes a while."

"So basically we don’t know what we're eating," Stiles said and just smiled at her. "Why didn’t you just say that?" It would've been a much simpler answer, but then again he wouldn’t love her so much and they wouldn’t be such great friends if she gave him answers like that.

"Stiles, I highly doubt you'd know what you were eating even if you'd picked it off the menu," she informed him loftily. "So all of you will just shut up, eat, and love it."

"Yes ma'am," he teased and grinned at her, nudging her with his elbow and letting out a chuckle. Stiles settled more in his chair then, just enjoying his time with his friends as they talked about school, life and random things, and no one really cared that Jackson didn’t show up. Stiles ate just about everything he could on the first few plates and then he frowned and picked at stuff on his current plate. "What is this?" he asked as he pushed it around again.

"Rabbit loin and lap chong," Lydia informed him, popping a dainty morsel in her mouth. "Delicious, isn't it?"

Before he could answer, someone called his name. "Stiles?!?" a voice asked, clearly surprised to see him in such an establishment.

Stiles froze. No. It wasn’t. Holy shit! It was! When he looked up, there was a very familiar Dom standing there looking at him in shock that Stiles was sure was mirrored on his face. "Hey!" he offered and smiled brightly at him, not sure what else to do. It was so strange seeing him outside of their session room, but he looked him over very appreciatively and fuck he was wearing a SUIT. It just made him ten times fucking hotter. Fuck. "Wow... such a small world," Stiles added and smiled at everyone when they looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, pretty small." Derek knew he probably shouldn't have said anything, since he would never have gone up to another client outside the dungeon. But he'd just been so SHOCKED to see Stiles sitting in the same restaurant that Stiles’ name had popped out before he knew it.

"Stiles," Lydia said, giving Derek her sweetest smile. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your very handsome friend?"

"Uh, yeah, of course," Stiles said and nodded once his brain started working again. "These are my friends. Scott and Allison," he pointed to them and Allison waved and smiled at Derek sweetly. "And this is Lydia," he added and gave her a silent look. "Guys, this is -" Fuuuucckkkkkkkk..... he didn’t know his name. What the fuck was he supposed to introduce him as? "We have History together," he backpedaled and kicked Lydia under the table to go along with him since she was in his History class and she would know that was a big fat lie.

"Derek," he supplied with a charming, company smile as he took first Allison and then Lydia's hands. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Stiles." He tried to cover up his faux pas by getting out of there quickly. "I'd love to catch up but I just finished a business lunch and need to get back to the office. We'll talk again soon?"

Derek? Derek! Stiles had been asking him for MONTHS what his name was and he just gives it to his friends like it's nothing. MONTHS! He tried not to look pissed as he smiled and took a breath. "I'll walk you out," he said and stood up without waiting for Derek to reply. There was NO WAY he was passing up this chance to talk to him since he never saw him outside of their sessions.

Derek nodded and watched Stiles push his chair back, eyes dropping down to the cushion on his chair. He managed not to say anything until they had walked away from the table. "Sorry for approaching you in public like that," he said quietly. "It was just such a shock to see you here that I didn't think."

Stiles waited until they were outside to even bother saying anything. He wasn’t sure that he could've said anything that didn’t include shouting in the restaurant. "Really? Really! Oh my god. Your name is Derek?" he asked and looked at him. He didn’t even care about the whole public awkwardness inside. "I've been asking you for months what your name is and you give it to my friends?"

"I couldn't be rude to them," he tried to explain. "And our, uh, our -"

"Association?" Lydia put in helpfully as she joined them.

"Okay," he said slowly, glancing from the girl to Stiles. Her presence definitely complicated things, although she seemed to know what was going on, which put her one up on most of his clients' partners.

Great. Just what he needed. Stiles let out a long sigh. "Lydia can you please go back inside?" he asked nicely first, trying really hard not to just snap on her. He really didn’t want to talk to Derek with her around them. He didn’t think she'd listen, though, so he stood there and rubbed his face hoping today was his lucky day and she would listen to him just the once without putting up a fight.

"What? It's clear that you need help, like always," she pointed out.

Derek began to wonder why Stiles was seeing him when he had a girlfriend who was obviously very well suited for the role of dominant. "Listen, I should probably let you get back to lunch. We'll talk some more next - uh, I mean, in two weeks."

Stiles completely ignored him and turned on her. "If you do not go back inside right now I swear to GOD and what ever powers there are out there that you will be FAILING Organic Chemistry by the end of the week." He said it very calmly and with a very serious tone as he stared at her. "I promise you." And there was just something about Organic Chemistry and Lydia that didn’t compute for some reason, just like him and straws didn’t get along. He stood there, jaw set and waited. He really didn’t want to raise his voice and it was taking everything in him to keep what little control he had right now.

Derek watched, impressed with Stiles' command as he sent his girlfriend hurrying back into the restaurant with a huffed, "Fine." When Stiles turned back to him, he tried again. "Like I said, I'm sorry for coming up to you. I'm usually not so unprofessional, I swear."

Stiles ran a hand over his face again and sighed. "It's okay," he said, trying to be a little calmer than before. "I wasn’t really worried about that anyway," he told him. "Lydia knows, which was why she stuck her nose out here to see what was going on." And Scott knew too, just not any of the details. "I just... I wanted to walk you out because I don't exactly get to talk to you outside o f-" he made a motion with his hand. "You know."

Now Derek looked confused. "That's usually the point of hiring me," he told him. "It's not exactly the kind of thing most people want to acknowledge in public."

"Actually the only person that doesn’t know is Allison," Stiles amended and scrunched his face up at that confession. "I'm kind of like an open book. I have a problem with words just coming out of my mouth, like now." Oh god he was rambling now.

Derek fought back a smile. "I see." It was actually pretty damn adorable, both how ruffled he'd gotten with Lydia and how he rambled now. "I'm gonna guess that's the redhead you told me about?" And that was something he really shouldn't do, bring up what they'd talked about in session out here, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Uh, yeah," Stiles smiled a little. "We've been friends since, like, the third grade. She's actually pretty awesome and a genius. Except for some reason she can’t understand Organic Chem," he shrugged. "I don’t know how to explain that one," he laughed softly. "She actually, uh - paid for my membership as a 25 year advance on all birthday and Christmas presents." He didn’t know why he was telling Derek all this, but the longer he talked the longer he'd stay here and listen to him talk about nothing.

"That's a pretty big present," Derek commented, although he could understand now why she wanted those pictures of Stiles. Derek had to admit, he was pretty fond of them himself. "So are you guys here for something special?"

"Well.... It's Lydia's party, disguised as a welcome home party for her ex-boyfriend to show him how fabulous her life is - or something. So basically it's just an excuse for Lydia to take us all out somewhere really nice and treat herself at the same time," Stiles smiled and laughed. "So I'm not sure it's that special, but it's normal for her."

Derek chuckled, deciding that Lydia must be quite a handful, and he needed to make very sure she and Laura never met or they'd take over the world with even less trouble than they'd have as it was. "Sounds like a good time."

"It usually is," Stiles nodded and smiled. "She's kinda a lot to handle sometimes, but she grows on you." At least she'd grown on all of them. Stiles had been under her spell since they were kids and he still thought she was perfect in all her forms, but he wasn’t under any illusion that they would ever be together. He stood there for a few moments, just smiling at Derek trying to think of anything to say. "So you had a business meeting?" He'd pretty much been spewing word vomit since he came out here and he wasn’t even sure Derek would answer any questions. "Like... that kinda business meeting?" he told himself he didn’t want to know, but part of him was curious how many clients Derek actually had.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, pretty boring." It took him a minute to realize what Stiles meant by business and he felt like kicking himself. "It wasn't THAT kind of business, though. This was my, uh, my accountant."

Oh. Well that was good, he guessed. Actually it kind of eased some tension in Stiles he didn’t know he'd been holding onto. "Well accounting is pretty boring," he offered, trying to just throw something out there since Derek wasn’t really that talkative. Fuck. Why was he running out of things to say? "Do you wanna hang out some time?" he asked suddenly before he could stop himself. "I mean I can’t afford a place like this, but we could go get some burgers or something. Maybe a movie."

Derek did, but he knew better than to say yes. Laura would have his head. "I... can't," he said slowly. "We really need to keep it business...."

"Well it's not like we're going to be doing any of that in public," Stiles pushed. He'd found himself really wanting to talk to Derek like a normal person talking about normal things the past couple of weeks. "I think it would be nice."

Shit, he'd really hoped this wouldn't happen with Stiles. Derek sighed and hoped he wasn't going to have to go home and tell Laura he'd just cost them $25,000. "Stiles, we're not dating," he said flatly. "We can't date."

That hurt more than Stiles thought it would've. "I know we're not dating," he nodded, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. "I just thought maybe we could be friends." But that wasn’t really professional either, was it?

Derek told himself he was doing the right thing as he stepped in, pitching his voice low to keep anyone from overhearing. "Friends don't usually get naked and beg their friends to make them come or hurt them a little more like you did last night."

"I guess you don’t really know my friends that well then," Stiles replied without missing a beat. Because Lydia might not do the begging, but she'd sure as hell make whoever she was with beg and he knew that from the stories she told him. "I think those friends are the best kind."

A sudden hot flash of anger made Derek want to demand to know how often Stiles had done that with Lydia, but he clamped down on it, reminding himself he had no right to get upset over that. "Well, I'm glad you have friends like that, then," he said tightly. "I'll see you at your next appointment." Without waiting for a reply from Stiles, Derek turned around and strode over to his car.

"Derek -" Stiles sighed and bit back a frustrated sound, asking himself why the fuck he was following him to his car like a lost puppy that had done something wrong. "That's not what I meant," he said as he tried to understand what he'd thought he'd said. "I want you to be my friend. That's what I meant. Do I have to pay you to talk to me like a normal person?"

"We're not friends," Derek pointed out to him. "You hire me for a service and I provide it. It's a business relationship, and I don't make friends with clients."

Stiles was going to suggest they be friends instead of have a business relationship, but he sighed cause there was no way in hell he was going to give up having that in his life. Shit. He clenched his jaw and wanted to kick Derek right in the leg, but he just stepped back. "See you in two weeks," he said and turned around and walked away, heading back into the restaurant where he knew a furious Lydia would be waiting for him. He was suddenly realizing how fucking stupid of a decision that had been to chance her fury to talk to someone that saw him as a dollar sign. Fuck. He was in so much trouble.

Lydia was waiting for him just inside the door, but when she got one look at his face, she put out a hand to stop him. "You have my card to charge for my table," she told the maitre d'. "Would you please tell my friends we left because I wasn't feeling well?" Without waiting for an answer, she slid her arm through Stiles' and leaned her cheek against his shoulder as she started him walking towards the door. "I think we need pizza and Haagen-Dazs yogurt and The Notebook in my dorm room."

Stiles wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in close to his side and kissed the top of her head as he walked with her. "I think you're right," he said softly. He felt like crap, because of Derek and because he treated her like crap when he knew she was hurting under all that front she put up about not caring that Jackson didn’t show up. "I'm sorry." But whether he was apologizing for Jackson, himself, or both he didn’t really know.

"It's okay." She patted his arm and sighed. "Men are real dicks, aren't they?" Jackson wasn't supposed to stand her up - he'd been supposed to show up for lunch and eat his heart out over how gorgeous and fabulous she was.

"Total dicks," Stiles agreed, not excluding himself from that group. "You want me to follow you or do you want to drive in the passenger side of my lowly Jeep?" he asked and smiled a little against her hair.

Lydia giggled softly. "I'll ride with you." She didn't feel like dealing with driving or anything just then, and from the way Stiles had looked when he came back in, he was in the same boat. She stopped and hugged him when they got to the Jeep, neither of them noticing the black Camaro that peeled out shortly after.

***

Derek stomped up the stairs and shoved the door open, slamming it behind him. "Where the fuck is he?!?" he demanded in a shout. "That's two appointments the little shit's missed!"

"I don’t know," Laura said as she looked in her appointment book. Stiles hadn’t called out and there were no notes from Peter about it so she really didn’t know. She'd called Stiles to remind him both times but he was just a no show. "Why are you so pissed off about it anyway?" Laura asked and looked up at him from the paperwork she was doing. "You have a list of people waiting to get in to see you. I can call someone to fill his spot."

"That's not the point!" he snapped, slamming the crop he had in his hand on the desk. "It's STILES' appointment, and HE should be here to keep it!"

She looked down at the crop and then set her jaw, turning up to look at her brother. He was acting like he was pissed off as if he was being directly disobeyed or something. "He's not your sub," she pointed out and gave him a hard look. "So we can fill his spot," she said again. "He probably decided to drop back to once a month since that is our policy."

Derek didn't bother to argue - Laura was right, Stiles wasn't his sub, but he was his client and dammit, there should be a little respect shown to his appointments! But all he said as he stomped upstairs was, "If he misses one more, he can find a new fucking dominant - I'm dropping him as a client!"

"Derek!" she stood up and stormed after him. "You are NOT dropping a 25 THOUSAND-FUCKING-DOLLAR account! You hear me?!" They couldn’t afford to lose clients like that and if someone heard about it or mentioned it word would travel fast.

"I can and I will if he doesn't show up to keep his FUCKING APPOINTMENT!" Derek stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, then immediately locked it. "And you can tell him I said so when you give him his little fucking reminder call for his next appointment in A MONTH!" Because there was no way he was giving him another appointment in two weeks, not when he'd already bent his own rules to give him one every other week as it was.

She growled and kicked at the door and her stubborn brother behind it. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" She shouted through it. "You never get this pissed off if someone misses an appointment. What the fuck happened Derek?"

"NOTHING!" He'd been polite, and okay, he'd talked to a client outside the dungeon, which was bad enough, but then he'd refused the whole movie thing and - Wait. Was THAT what this was about?!? Stiles had blown off two appointments because Derek refused to be his buddy?!? "Bet he's in bed with _Lydia_ ," he muttered, glaring at his own reflection in the mirror.

"I can’t hear you when you're mumbling," Laura grumbled through the door, still standing outside the restroom with her arms crossed. "You know I can wait you out." Plus he had to come out for his next appointment anyway.

"Yeah, well, you can just wait," he yelled back through the door. It was childish and he was above that now, and he knew it, but he really wasn't in a mood to tell Laura any more than he had to. Not when she still had subs from their first WEEK in business.

She growled out in frustration and slammed her first on the door, kicking it for good measure before she left him in the bathroom and stomped back downstairs. She didn’t have time for this! They had a business to run!

*****

Lydia had let herself in when nobody answered her knock, and when she heard the commotion upstairs, it was easy to see why. She thought about going up to investigate, but before she could, a VERY gothed out girl who wasn't completely unhot came stomping down the stairs. "Is this a bad time?"

Laura looked up to see a girl there and turned a bright warm smile to her. "No, of course not. Sorry for the wait. Were you here to make an appointment?"

"Actually, I'm here to discuss someone else's appointment." Lydia walked over to the desk and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of it. "Stiles Stilinski? I'm Lydia Martin, by the way."

"Oh Ms. Martin it's so nice to finally meet you. I hope you've been enjoying the pictures we've been sending you," Laura said and put on a smile for her. "I've actually been calling and leaving messages for Stiles and he's missed his last two appointments. Is everything okay?"

Lydia's cheeks heated as she thought about the last set of pictures. "Very much. Of course, there haven't been any in a while..." And then Laura mentioned the missed appointments. "I don't know what's wrong," she confessed. "He says he's busy with papers, but I know he could spare the time for this. He just... isn't." She sighed. "I think something happened at the restaurant and I'm concerned that it's made him not want to come back here."

Laura just stared at her for a moment. So something HAD HAPPENED! She kept herself from getting up to storm off and kick down the restroom door, looking back to Lydia. "I see. Well I can talk to his Dom and figure out if anything happened," she assured Lydia. "If you're worried about getting a refund if Stiles decides not to come back, we'll cut a check for what's left in the account."

"It's not the money," Lydia hurried to assure her. She didn't want Laura thinking she was just like her father, only concerned with money and the things and people it bought. "It's Stiles. He's not... He was happy. When he was coming here, he was happier than I've seen him since before we left high school. And now he's back to throwing himself into his books and he won't even go out with us for burgers." And that was definitely NOT like Stiles.

Thinking about Derek and whatever might have happened was giving Laura a headache now. "I'll talk to Derek," she said softly and sighed, opening up her appointment book. "Usually he has an appointment every other week... If you want to bring him in without an appointment that's fine... we'll work him into the schedule. The least we can do is have a sit down and try and figure out what's going on together."

Lydia thought about that. "I definitely think we need to get those two in the same room together," she agreed. "But I don't think Stiles would come here if I asked him to, and he's kind of hard to trick. Maybe if he thought _I_ had an appointment, though..." She gave her a shy smile. "He might come along to see me through it."

Laura raised an eyebrow, surprised at the suggestion. She liked the way this girl thought. "Well if you're really interested, you have to fill out some paperwork."

Lydia blinked, surprised by the comment. "Even if I'm not really going to have the appointment? I'll be happy to pay for it all the same," she assured her, "But I'm really not a sub, so it's kind of a waste of time."

"If you're not going to have an appointment you can just show up with Stiles," Laura assured her. "You don’t have to pay for a fake appointment." She gave her one of those predatory looks that always made Stiles uncomfortable. "But if you are interested I think I can help you with your needs." Plus, Laura was curious about her and she was much more flexible than Derek was on a lot of things.

Lydia met the challenge with an even stare of her own. "What makes you so sure you can see to what I want?" she asked calmly. "For all you know, I'm a raging sadist who wants to whip someone the second they kneel for me."

Laura grinned and kept her gaze. "We can work with that as long as we maintain safe boundaries." Plus, she didn’t think Lydia was crazy. "Why don’t you look these over and fill out what you're interested in as a Dom," she said and handed her the same packet she had given Stiles to sign up. "If you want, take it home and look it over and we can set up an appointment later."

Lydia told herself it was all for Stiles as she took the paperwork. "I'll be more than happy to pay you for your time," she told her. "Do you want me to book the appointment now? I suppose I could set it for the same time as Stiles' next appointment..."

Laura looked at her schedule and nodded. "Stiles' next appointment is two weeks from today. If you want to book it now all we would need is the $50 deposit and you can bring the paperwork back when you come in for your appointment."

Lydia nodded and handed over her credit card. "Go ahead and charge the full amount," she said. "May as well put it on there - that way you'll know I intend to show up." She glanced down at the paperwork. "I think it's going to take me two weeks just to get this done!"

"Well the more complete the paperwork is the better we can serve your needs," Laura told her and gave her one of those smiles again before taking down her information and charging the $200. She folded the invoice and put it into an unmarked envelope, handing Lydia both her card and receipt. "The date is on the printout and we'll call to remind you when the date is closer."

Lydia nodded, gave Laura her phone number, and headed out to her car. "Stiles had BETTER appreciate me," she grumbled as she got behind the wheel. Although given that Laura had a very nice smile, maybe she should be the one appreciating him!

*******

The last few weeks had been miserable. Stiles sighed and ran a hand over his face. He felt exhausted, but if he was honest with himself he was really just depressed. He hadn’t gone back to see Derek since their run-in at the restaurant and he kept telling himself it was because he was busy but really he just couldn't face him, not after being rejected. He raised his hand and knocked on Lydia's door. They were supposed to watch movies tonight and he'd told her no, but she never accepted that for an answer so here he was.

Lydia opened the door in full Queen Bee regalia - off the shoulder linen shirt, black leather skirt, hair and makeup completely done. She frowned at Stiles. "You look like hell," she said bluntly. "But that's okay. You're just going to be my backup tonight, anyway." Turning to grab her car keys and her purse, she smiled at him. "Ready to go?"

He just looked at her. "Where are we going? I thought we were watching The Notebook?" And he'd come over looking like hell ready to cry with her over Noah and Allie and how much he wanted a love like that. He knew, it was cheesy but sometimes it made him feel better and worse all at the same time.

"We did that last week," she reminded him. And the week before that, and the week before that. "Tonight we're going out. We're going to have fun and get a little wild, and just maybe hook up with someone special." She patted his shoulder. "I gave you a few weeks to wallow, sweetie, but now it's time to get up off the pity couch and rejoin the world."

"I don’t want to rejoin the world," he complained as he followed her. "I don’t want to go hook up with some shitty person." Because no matter how hard they tried they just wouldn’t be Derek. Stiles tried not to think about that, told himself he was being stupid but it was true.

"Of course you don't want to hook up with a shitty person." Lydia led him over to her BMW and got behind the wheel. "Nobody wants to hook up with a shitty person. We're going to find you somebody hot, a real sex god." Starting the car up, she pulled out. "Just relax and leave it all to me."

"Fine," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out the window, happy to ignore her until they got wherever she was dragging him off to.

Lydia turned the radio on and hummed along as she drove. The place was only a fifteen-minute drive, but she took the back way around so it was half an hour before they pulled up into the driveway. "Here we are!" she announced brightly.

Stiles had been ignoring everything: Lydia, the radio, the passing buildings and even the trees outside. He didn’t really care where they were going because he knew he wasn’t just going to hook up with someone else. All he'd been able to do these past few weeks was think about Derek and he hated himself for it because Derek was right. He paid him for a service and that was it. He faintly wondered if all of Derek's sessions with everyone else were as intense as theirs, but then he guessed they were since that’s what they paid for. He blinked a few times and glanced at Lydia when the car stopped and finally looked around. "Why are we here?"

"I have an appointment and you're coming with me for moral support." She got out of the car and stood waiting impatiently for him to join her, the toe of her Christian Louboutin's tapping loudly against the driveway.

Stiles sat and glared at her for a long minute before he got out and slammed the door. "You could have fucking told me!" He was pissed. "I mean really, Lydia. And I thought they didn’t have what you wanted here?"

"Well, you seemed so happy with it, I thought it was worth trying." She smiled at him. "And you wouldn't have come if I'd told you, you know that." Then she decided to try playing on a little hunch she had. "Besides, you can't expect me not to be at least a little interested in someone as hot as your dominant."

The look he turned on her was so fierce that she would have been dead if looks could kill. "You're kidding me right?" he asked calmly and shook his head, running his hands over his face. "You're here to see Derek?" He looked betrayed and hurt and he couldn’t believe that after the last few weeks that she would go and do this to him.

Lydia just smiled at him and turned to start for the house.

She didn’t answer him so he turned and kicked the tire of her car. "You know what. Fuck THIS. FUCK YOU, TOO!" He turned and started walking down the drive again. He'd just walk back to town.

When Stiles screamed at her and stalked off, she sighed. "Stiles! STILES!" This wasn't going anything like she'd expected it would, but then most things involving Stiles didn't. "I'm not seeing Derek!"

He stopped halfway down the drive and had to run a hand over his face as he tried to calm down. "Then why would you even say that?" he asked without turning around. "After the past few weeks -" She knew how down he'd been.

"Because you have to stop moping over him!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot. "Either get over him or get in there and get your guy back, but I can't take any more Notebook and ice cream marathons!"

"He's not MINE!" He turned and looked at her then. "He'll never be MINE. He's just a guy you pay to get me off. He said he's paid for a service and that's all it is and he's right. So that makes me some lame ass newbie that wants more than I'm ever going to have with him. That's why I haven’t come back."

"So do you want me to ask for a refund, then?" She raised one eyebrow. "Or use the money myself? Laura set me up with an appointment tonight. She'd probably be willing to transfer the membership from you to me if you don't want to come back."

That made him uncomfortable as he thought about never seeing Derek again. "I don’t know," he said honestly and shook his head. He sighed then and kicked himself mentally before walking back over to her. "After you," he said, motioning his hand towards the house.

She tossed her hair and headed for the house, her head high. Knocking on the door, she pushed it open when there was no answer. "Hello? Laura?"

Laura was at the door in seconds (of course after she finished having a heated discussion with her stubborn brother). "Sorry, come in." She looked completely different than she had the other day, with softer makeup, and a softer look than her goth attire. She stepped aside to let them in.

Lydia stepped inside, then turned to glare at Stiles until he followed her. Once he closed the door behind him, she smiled at Laura. "You look really nice." This softer look suited her better than the whole goth thing, although Lydia supposed appearance was everything in Laura's line of work. "Stiles, you remember Laura, right?"

Laura smiled at the two of them. "Nice to see you again. Was wondering when you'd come back," she teased.

"Yeah... you look... different." Very different. "But in a good way," he pointed out. "You kinda scare me when you look like a crazy person."

"It's all in the appearance," she told them and gave them a wink. "I'll show you to your rooms."

"I don’t have an appointment." He looked at Lydia, wanting to kick her in the leg, or trip her. That would work too.

"It's just me," Lydia told her. "Stiles is my support person, but he can wait for us here." She reached into her bag and withdrew a thick envelope and handed it over. "Here's the paperwork you wanted."

"Oh, great." Laura said and took it, glancing over it to see what exactly Lydia liked. "Stiles, you can wait over there if you want," she pointed to an area with nice comfy chairs. At that she walked with Lydia to go down to the rooms leaving Stiles to himself.

Stiles sighed and looked around, half wanting to follow Lydia like a lost puppy because he didn't know what to do with himself. Just like he hadn’t known what to do with himself the past few weeks. He walked around and then sat down, tapping his fingers on the chair and then picked up a magazine to flip through it. After a few minutes he got up again and started pacing, then decided he needed to use the restroom. He couldn't find one downstairs so he looked up the stairs, wondering if there was one up there.

Quietly, Stiles climbed the stairs. He opened the door to every room, ostensibly looking for a bathroom, but more out of curiosity. After the third door he began to think there wasn't one. He turned to leave but stopped short when he saw a picture on the dresser near the door. Huh. Stiles reached out, picking it up to get a closer look. It was Derek, Laura and some older guy and they looked normal and happy.

He wondered if they were always like this and how exactly they got into this business as he looked at the photo and smiled to himself, running a finger over Derek's face before putting it back down. The bookshelf drew his attention next and he walked over to it, running his fingers along the titles. This was Derek's room. At least he could assume as much from the pile of clothes on the floor and the picture on the dresser. He pulled out a book that was bookmarked and opened it up, reading a few lines of some murder-mystery novel. There were so many different kinds of books and Stiles was surprised and interested in Derek's wide range of reading. He put the book on the dresser and his attention was drawn to a collar lying there. He'd never worn one in their sessions and he guessed he should have asked Derek if he even had a sub but he probably wouldn’t have gotten an answer. He picked up the collar and smoothed his fingers over the honey leather. It was gorgeous and Stiles was jealous of whoever got to wear it, wishing it could've been him.

 

Derek shut the shower off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he stepped out. Laura had been after him to work tonight, told him she'd booked an appointment, and that since he was probably going to cost them all the money they'd made on Stiles' account, he owed it to her to keep it. But tonight was Stiles' night, and he didn't want to take any other appointments in his place. Still, Laura could and would make his life hell, so he resigned himself to playing the Big Bad Dom for some weak-kneed businessman as he headed to his room to dress. He pushed the door open and froze, because Stiles was in his room. Stiles. Was in his bedroom. "Hi," he finally said, not quite sure if Stiles was real or some kind of illusion.

Stiles looked up when the door was pushed open and - oh god, it was Derek. "Hi," he said softly, standing there like a deer caught in headlights and just stared at him. "I - uh, I don’t have a good excuse." Because he didn’t. He had no right to be poking around upstairs and now Derek had caught him in his bedroom. Stiles was suddenly aware of the collar he was clutching in his hands and he carefully put it back down on the dresser.

Derek's jaw tightened when he realized what Stiles was holding. He'd taken it out last weekend when he'd been really drunk, had sat there and stared at it, imagining it around Stiles' neck for a long time before he'd laid it down. "Are you here for an appointment?" Although he couldn't imagine that Stiles would have come up to his room if he was.

"Uh, no." But now seeing Derek standing there Stiles half wanted to run out of the house and walk back to town or actually see if he could get an appointment like, now. "Lydia has an appointment with Laura. I'm just kinda here for support." _Against his will_. "I was looking for the restroom," he added lamely.

"Oh." Derek told himself not to be disappointed, especially since Stiles had made it pretty clear he didn't want any more appointments, not when he'd blown off the last two. "Uh, it's the door at the end of the hall," he told him, reaching to grab his towel before it slipped. "Might still be kind of steamy."

"Okay," Stiles nodded and sighed, unable to keep himself from letting his eyes rove over Derek. It was the first time he'd seen him without a shirt since Derek always came fully clothed to their sessions. He suddenly realized how shitty and ragged he probably looked, especially since he hadn’t expected to come here. "I guess I'll go then." Stiles kinda shifted there, shoving his hands into his pockets even though he made no move to actually leave.

Derek nodded, although he didn't step out of the doorway to let Stiles pass. Instead, he just stared at him, wondering if he'd lost weight or if it just looked that way, and thinking that he seemed pale and tired. If he were his, he'd make sure - but he wasn't, was he? Derek told himself yet again that he needed to just get rid of that damn collar. "Are you -" he started, then stopped.

Stiles looked up from the spot he was staring at on the floor so he wouldn't just stare at Derek, hating the hopeful look that was probably on his face. It died when Derek didn't finish whatever he was going to say and he told himself he was stupid for even thinking that Derek would actually talk to him. "I'm sorry for missing the last couple of sessions," he started, trying to fill the silence. "I've been busy with school and tests and papers and just a lot of stuff for school." He really didn’t have much to talk about which was a first for him. "I was gonna come back but I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to after -"

"You're working too hard," Derek said, only realizing after the words were out how hard they probably sounded. Not his Dom, he reminded himself. Stiles' well-being wasn't his concern, his health not his to worry about.

“It’s kind of a thing I do." It was something Stiles did when he was trying to avoid everything else in his life. "I just kinda throw myself into whatever I'm working on and it's usually school, which means I don’t sleep a lot and I probably look like shit," he grumbled more to himself than Derek, raising a hand to run over his face and sighed. Why the fuck was he still standing here?

"I thought you didn't want to be here," Derek finally admitted.

"I didn’t," Stiles confessed and shrugged. "But it's not because I didn’t want to see you," he assured him.

"Because you don't like being my client?" Derek asked stiffly. He'd always taken pride in being good at what he did, and even moreso in being a good dominant, but if Stiles didn't want to keep his appointments, then something was seriously wrong. And he doubted it was just because Stiles wanted to be his friend.

"Because I like it too much," Stiles said, shaking his head. "Because I want more than just being your client. I want something more... something... real," he settled on, because if he said something more intimate that was probably pushing it. "But that's not what you do so I've been trying to -" forget about him. "I don’t know... fix myself." Because he felt broken.

"You don't need to be fixed," Derek told him, although he DID need a few good nights' sleep and some decent meals. "And I thought you were just - that you liked the sex." He sighed. "I don't know how to do something that isn't business," he finally admitted. "Laura says I fail at relationships."

"Yeah, well, I've never had a boyfriend," Stiles offered, trying to smile a little but he didn’t think that was working out too well. "Or a girlfriend," he added as he thought about it. "So I must suck at them too." The only thing he was good at really was being a friend and sometimes he screwed that up as well. "And yeah the sex is good. Obviously I wouldn’t have come back if it wasn’t, but I don’t know... it's just, not enough." Stiles had been surprised he'd been missing something he'd never had when he finally got the sex he'd been wanting and that was one of the reasons he hadn’t come back.

Never having a boyfriend definitely beat having a psychotic, sadistic ex who had taken Derek's interest in BDSM and used it to make him feel worthless while she beat him as her slave. But Derek didn't want to tell Stiles about that. Anytime someone found out, they always gave him a look that said they were wondering why he hadn't known she was crazy. "So you're going to terminate your contract, then?" He swallowed hard, hating the thought of not seeing Stiles twice a month anymore. Or once a month. Or ever. "Is that what you want, a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend?"

Stiles wanted Derek, but he couldn’t exactly say that, especially since Derek didn’t even want to be his friend. "I can’t have what I want," he said and managed a sad smile. "And I haven’t really decided if I'm going to. Lydia said if I do, she's going to use the money with Laura... so you don’t have to worry about losing money. I know Laura would be pissed to lose 25k but at least that way you won't take the heat for it," he shrugged.

It wasn't about the money, although Derek knew Stiles probably wouldn't believe that. Instead, he nodded, a jerky movement of his head, and forced himself to step into the room. "I, uh, I have to get ready for an appointment," he mumbled, hating whoever it was more than ever. He really hoped it was a masochist, because he was in a mood to paddle the HELL out of somebody.

"Oh." Stiles tried to hide his disappointment, but then again, this was what Derek did for a living. "I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to - Yeah. I'll go." He hesitated for a moment before forcing himself to move his feet and walk out of the room and head for the stairs. He didn’t need to use the restroom anyway. He felt even crappier than he had when he'd gotten here. He wanted to go home, maybe curl into a ball, lick his wounds, and hide away from everyone. Except he had come here with Lydia, so the only thing he could do was go back downstairs and wait until she finished.

Derek put his dark blue jeans on, added a black shirt, and grabbed his black leather gloves, then headed downstairs. Stiles sat in a chair in the waiting area, looking almost as miserable as Derek felt. He wanted to say something, but there was nothing left, so he settled on nodding at him as he walked past to open the basement door. Hopefully the appointment was down there waiting for him - and hopefully they got off on abuse.

Stiles ached as he watched Derek disappear into the basement and he sighed, running his hands over his face. Right now he hated Lydia more than he ever had, even though he knew she had done this in an effort to help him. There was just no way to help him when he wanted something he couldn’t have and something someone wasn’t willing to give. He sat for a good twenty minutes before he really did have to take a piss and he tried to ignore it so he wouldn’t have to go upstairs and be faced with passing Derek's bedroom on the way to the restroom but his bladder just wasn’t having it.

Stiles went upstairs and hurried past Derek's bedroom and the open door he wanted to look into and made it to the restroom. He pissed and washed his hands, dried them off and just looked at himself in the mirror. God he looked horrible. He looked sick and exhausted with dark circles under his eyes. His hair was limp and kinda greasy because he hadn’t washed it in a couple of days. Augh. After looking at his pathetic self in the mirror for a few moments he walked out and closed the door behind him, pausing at Derek's bedroom door again. He wanted to go in and explore and get to know him better, but he knew that was dangerous and stupid because Derek didn't want him and he would just be torturing himself with what he couldn't have.

Stiles’ eyes landed on the collar, still lying right where he had left it on the dresser. His fingers itched for it. His neck felt bare without it even though he'd never had it on before. He couldn’t dare take it, could he? He chewed on his lip, telling himself that if he couldn’t have Derek then maybe having something of his was the next best thing, especially if he never got to see him again. Stiles looked around before slipping inside and snatching it off the dresser. He stuffed it into his pocket before quickly heading back downstairs so he wouldn't get caught. He threw himself into one of the chairs and sighed. He hated just about everything right now. Except maybe his bed. He was tired and he just wanted to go back to his dorm room and lay there until he died.

*****

Derek waited downstairs for the better part of forty-five minutes before he stalked up to the waiting area. "This is getting to be a fucking pattern," he muttered, going over to check the appointment book to make sure Laura had gotten the time right. But there was no name there, not anywhere under his column for the night. "LAURA!!!" he bellowed, then belatedly looked over at Stiles and apologized. "Sorry, but I have to go kill my sister now. She lied - I didn't have an appointment."

"She's still with Lydia," Stiles replied, or at least that's what he assumed since Lydia hadn’t come up from her appointment yet. "It's probably going to be a while. Like, a very long time.” He knew Lydia well enough that when she started something she wasn’t finishing until she was satisfied. Stiles watched Derek carefully, wondering why Laura would've told him he had an appointment when he didn’t, but some part of Stiles was relieved that Derek didn’t have an appointment tonight. This was his appointment night and Derek seeing someone else in his place just felt wrong.

"Great," Derek muttered, scowling at the basement door. "Just great." Laura was getting hot sex and Derek got... shafted, for the third time in a row. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, belatedly realizing he still had the gloves on. "Dammit..."

Stiles looked up from his phone where he was trying to beat this stupid level of Candy Crush Scott had gotten him hooked on. "You can sit here with me," he offered, knowing it was probably the stupidest suggestion he'd made in a while, but there wasn’t much else he could say that he hadn’t already said.

Derek started to walk over to the chairs, then stopped. "You know, those chairs are pretty uncomfortable," he commented, slowly starting to pull one glove off. "We could go sit somewhere else, since you're not here as a client."

Stiles looked down at the chair and then up at Derek, raising an eyebrow. "Well, this chair is a LOT more comfortable than the chair in my dorm room." That made him smile and he shook his head. Derek was used to the good stuff in life and Stiles, well - his dorm room was as good as it got while he was away from home. "Where are the more comfortable chairs?"

As far as Derek was concerned, his bed was the most comfortable spot in the house, but he doubted Stiles would want that, so he just pulled the other glove off and left them on the desk, beckoning Stiles to follow him. Leading him into the living room, he held a hand out towards the leather couch and matching recliners. "Take your pick. You want anything to eat?"

"Is everything leather around here?" Stiles asked and moved over to the couch, considered sitting on it but he threw himself back on it and lay there instead. "Oh god this is more comfortable than my bed." He could take a nap here. Lydia was probably going to be down there for a few hours. "I'm not hungry," he lied and his stomach growled with betrayal.

Derek hadn't thought about what having that couch and recliners meant until just then, and he could feel his cheeks heat in response. "It's comfortable," he mumbled, smiling when he heard that Stiles liked it. The smile was short-lived, however, when he heard Stiles’ stomach growl. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked quietly.

Stiles had to think about it, which meant it had been a while. "Yesterday around lunch time." Between studying and running himself into the ground he hadn’t really bothered to stop and eat and his stomach was hating him for it right about now.

Which meant it had been over 24 hours. No wonder Stiles’ stomach was growling! "What did you have?" Derek asked, then shook his head. "Never mind. I'm pretty sure I don't want to know. Just... wait there." Derek went into the kitchen and immediately opened a can of soup and put it in a bowl, which he set in the microwave to heat. While he waited on it, he set about making three sandwiches, then put two on one plate and one on the other. The microwave beeped and he took the bowl out, loaded everything onto a tray, remembering at the last minute to add silverware as well. A bottle of water and another bottle of orange juice finished it all off, and he picked up the tray and carried it into the living room. The soup, plate of two sandwiches, and juice were all set down on the coffee table in front of Stiles and he took the single sandwich and bottle of water as he went to settle in the chair nearby.

Stiles moved his arm off of his eyes and looked over at Derek and then the food, turning over on his side and propped his head up on his hand to look at it. "Oh my god, this is a feast," he joked, but it was also true. "How am I supposed to eat all of this?" He reached out to grab one of the sandwiches and took a bite. "I've been living on potato chips and junk food. Scott refuses to go shopping for groceries and I just haven’t had time."

"Take it slowly," Derek cautioned, watching him intently. Stiles might not be his sub, but maybe just for an hour or two, until he left, Derek could pretend. Because he knew this was just what he'd be doing if Stiles was his and looked this terrible - he'd make him food and he'd make him rest and once he was back to normal, he'd tan his ass to make sure he never did that again. But all he could do now was this, and he'd have to hope it was enough. "You should make sure you eat better," he commented. "You don't want to get sick.

"You sound like my Dad," Stiles mumbled around another bite of sandwich before lying back against the couch. He chewed carefully with each bite he took so his stomach had enough time to register that it had food in it. "I used to be on his case all the time about eating healthy when I was at home. He hated it. He's probably eating steak every night now."

Derek chuckled. "Steak's not that bad for you," he pointed out, although Stiles' father sounded like the kind of guy who probably skipped the steamed vegetables Derek liked to have with his. "You want me to put a movie on or something?"

"No. The silence is nice. The dorms get kinda loud sometimes," more like all the time and it was just one of the many reasons Stiles hadn't slept that well. Usually it didn't bother him but lately it had been.

Derek just barely kept himself from suggesting Stiles spend the night. Instead, he nodded and ate his sandwich in silence. Once he was done, he got to his feet. "I'm going to go get a book." He hesitated and looked at Stiles. "You want a blanket or anything?"

"A pillow would be nice," he mumbled and finished his sandwich, telling himself that he needed to stay awake so he could finish the rest of his food. He wouldn't be eating like this again for a while so he couldn't waste any of it.

Derek smiled and forced himself to nod and head upstairs. He took one of the pillows off his bed, but when he turned to the dresser to get his book, he froze, staring for a long minute at the empty spot next to it. The spot where something very, very special should be. Grabbing the book, he went back down to the living room and handed the pillow and blanket over. Once Stiles was settled back down on the couch, Derek asked, "Stiles, where's your - I mean, did you take my collar?"

"What?" Stiles looked up at him wide-eyed and guilty. Fuuckk... he hadn’t even thought about that when Derek said he was going upstairs because he'd been too distracted by his sandwich and the possibility of sleep. "Uhhh....no?" Yeah that wasn’t working. He sighed and reached under the blanket and dug the collar out of his pocket and handed it back to Derek without a word.

Derek didn't take it back immediately, then finally, he accepted it and went to sit down, slowly stroking it through his fingers. He didn't say anything right away, but eventually, the need to know won out over pride and he asked, "Why'd you take it?"

"Why do you think?" Stiles asked, a petulant tone slipping into his voice. Apparently that answer wasn’t enough from the look he got. Derek was still waiting for an explanation. "I thought if I had it then at least I would have something that was yours, you know, since I can't have you." His cheeks burned as he answered and he stared at his sandwich like it was the most interesting thing in the world, avoiding Derek's eyes at all costs.

Derek stared down at the collar for a minute, almost afraid to hope Stiles' words meant what he thought they did. What he wanted them to. "Do you know what it is?" he finally asked. "I mean, what it's - WHO it's for?"

"I might not know all the details, but I know it's supposed to be for your sub." Stiles took another bite of his sandwich, a big one, so he couldn’t say anything else until he finished chewing.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, it is. Not a client - my personal sub." For a long moment, he stared at the honey leather, soft from years of careful oiling and handling. "Nobody's ever worn it, you know."

Stiles didn’t say anything and finished his sandwich quietly, before finally speaking. "That's surprising," he commented as he reached for the orange juice.

Of all the things he might've expected to hear, that certainly wasn't one of them. Derek looked from the collar to the boy he didn't dare offer it to. "Why?"

"Because you could have anyone you want," Stiles pointed out. "I'm pretty sure you'd have the pick of the litter," or in this case, subs. "Laura says you turn out a lot of good subs here after their memberships are over."

Derek shrugged. "They're good for other people, and there are probably Doms out there that they're perfect for. I'm just... not one of them." He looked back down at the collar. "I wanted something... different."

"Like what?" Stiles sat up and reached out to grab the bowl of soup before settling back down on the couch to eat it. He watched Derek for a moment before he began to eat, his mind busy trying to figure out why Derek didn’t want any of the subs he serviced here. Which included him.

"Most of the subs that come through here give everything up too easily." Derek paused to think about that for a minute before admitting, "Maybe that's because they're just here for the scene, but I want someone strong enough to push. Not a brat or anything, just enough that I have to prove how strong I am so I EARN their submission instead of having it handed to me on a plate."

Stiles smiled a little at that. "Kinda sounds like my friendship with Lydia," he commented. "I mean we've never done the whole Dom/sub thing and we never will, but she tries to run over me all the time and sometimes I let her but most of the time I don’t. I think that's why we're still friends after all these years. She thinks I'm a challenge and she drives me nuts." It wasn't exactly the same dynamic Derek was talking about, but it was the closest thing Stiles had and he wanted Derek to know he understood what he meant. "But then again I push most peoples buttons."

"She's very lucky," Derek said softly, thinking that if he were in her shoes, he'd have snapped Stiles up and put his collar on him years ago. "I can tell she cares for you... maybe you'll end up subbing for her yet. She's got an appointment with Laura to work on her dominance, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does," Stiles nodded. "But I don’t think she needs any help in that department. She's kinda got it down. Shoulda seen the way she yanked Jackson’s chain around when they were together. There were times it was obvious he thought he was the boss, boy was he wrong." Stiles ate more of his soup and then shrugged. "And that's never going to happen," he said, meaning the subbing for Lydia. "I mean we're friends, but it's not that kind of relationship. We love each other on, like, a friendship level and I want something more than that."

"But you said, you and your friends..." Derek started, a small frown appearing between his eyebrows as he remembered Stiles talking about his friends being comfortable with sex among them. Then he shook his head. "Never mind. What do you want, then?"

Stiles looked into his soup then, pushing around some vegetables and sighed, leaning forward and putting the half-eaten soup back on the table. "I thought Ialready made that pretty clear," he told Derek, messing with the cap of his orange juice before taking another sip and capping it again. "You said I was just a client and that was all I could be."

"I couldn't afford to lose your account," Derek admitted in a low voice. "Laura would've killed me. And we can't date clients - it was one of the first rules we set down, so that it would always be professional." And so Peter wouldn't be able to complain they weren't being fair when they told him their clients were off-limits to him, too. "So I had to keep it on a professional basis only."

"I know..." Stiles agreed sadly, putting his orange juice back on the table before tucking himself under the blanket again and pushing the pillow under his head.

Derek knew an end to the conversation when he heard it. He tucked the collar in his pocket and cleared the dishes, rinsing them off and putting them in the dishwasher. Stiles was sound asleep when he got back, and Derek watched him for a minute, then took the collar out and set it on the coffee table. "Good night, Stiles," he said softly and turned out the light. He slipped out of the living room to find a very rumpled and very happy Lydia and Laura emerging from the bathroom. Crossing his arms over his chest, Derek glared at his sister. "You lied to me."

"Yeah, well, you aren’t exactly innocent," Laura pointed out to him, still grinning from ear to ear from her session. "You didn’t tell me about the restaurant. Lydia came in concerned about how horrible Stiles has been doing. Did you at least talk to the kid?"

"We talked," Derek said stiffly. When Lydia started to move towards him, he shook his head. "He's asleep, and he needs the rest. I'll bring him back tomorrow, or he can call you to pick him up, but I'm not waking him." And he wasn't going to let Lydia wake him, either.

Lydia glanced at the door, then over at Laura. "I guess," she said slowly. "Just... ask him to call me when he wakes up?" Derek nodded and she smiled, then went back to Laura. "So... two weeks?"

Laura grinned, leaning in to give Lydia a long, slow kiss and when she pulled away she suggested, "How about next week? I can open my schedule for weekly sessions." Especially for Lydia.

"Sounds great," Lydia purred, leaning in to kiss her, nice and wet, before she pulled back. "I'll see you next week."

Derek barely managed to close his mouth by the time Lydia left. When she was gone, he closed the door to the living room and stalked over to Laura, hissing, "What the hell was that?!? Kissing? Next WEEK? We don't do weekly sessions - you had a fit when I scheduled Stiles twice a month!"

"What can I say? She's special." Laura was too high from her session with Lydia to be angry or really care that her brother was in her face about it. "Plus, you kind of broke all the rules falling for Stiles, didn’t you?" She wasn’t letting him live that down, ever.

He glared at her. "I didn't fall for him," he said, although they both knew that was a lie. "And you're the one with the big-money client now, so you can just run the damn business. I quit." Brushing past her, he headed for the stairs and the safety of his room.

"God damnit, Derek! Don’t quit! I can’t take all the clients!" She'd be so exhausted it would probably kill her if she did. "Derek!"

"Peter can take my clients!" he yelled back, closing the door behind him. Either way, it's not like they were hurting for money, not with their trust funds as well-managed as they were. But he was through with this business. Now if only he could fix his broken heart that easily.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles grumbled and pulled the blanket over his head when sunlight came streaming through a window right onto his face. Fucking Scott. He must've forgotten to close the blinds again. Stiles shoved the blanket back, about to get up to close them when he - holy shit. He was still at Derek's. When had he fallen asleep and why hadn’t Lydia woken him up? He looked around for Derek and didn’t see him, his eyes coming to rest on the collar that lay on the coffee table in front of him. He picked it up and fingered it, rubbing his fingertips over the smooth leather. It hadn’t been on the table when he'd fallen asleep, but Stiles didn't want to think that maybe Derek had left it here for him. The smell of coffee coming from the kitchen drew his attention and he smiled a little, getting up and heading over to the kitchen with collar in hand so he could talk to Derek. "Hey, you -" Oh. It was Laura. "Uh, hey."

She turned around to look at him, her face hard and eyes cold. "You," she sneered. "Why'd you ever have to come here, anyway? We were fine until you showed up."

That was so out of left field he didn’t even know how to respond. "Why are you all pissy?" Because Stiles really wasn’t in the mood for it this morning. "Where's Derek?"

"That's a good question." She poured a cup of coffee and shoved it at him, deliberately trying to splash it all over his hand. "You see, I tend to get pissy when my BUSINESS PARTNER quits on me with no fucking notice. And as for my brother, you don't need to know where he is."

Stiles barely kept the coffee from burning him and he put the cup on the counter. Derek quit? "Then I guess the money in my account is no good here anymore," he pointed out to her. "And maybe if you treated him like your brother and not a business partner he wouldn’t have quit." Stiles didn't wait for her to answer and walked out of the kitchen. He knew where Derek's room was so he'd check there first.

Stiles headed up stairs, quietly knocking on the door to Derek's room. "Derek?" he asked carefully and when he got no response he pushed the door open and peeked in to find Derek asleep in bed. Well, at least he was still here. Stiles went in quietly, closing and locking the door behind him so Laura couldn’t come barging up here if she was following him. He stood quietly, the collar still in his hand, watching Derek sleep.  Coming to a decision, Stiles moved around to the other side of the bed, toed his shoes off, set the collar on the nightstand and crawled into bed next to Derek. He slid under the covers and sighed. He wanted to wake Derek up and ask why he quit. Almost as soon as Stiles settled into place, an arm stretched out to wrap around him and pull him in close until he was tucked up against the curve of Derek's body.

The arm around his waist surprised Stiles, but he didn’t fight it, settling against Derek and when he nosed at Stiles' neck. Stiles willed himself not to get hard. Oh god, he was going to be in so much trouble when Derek woke up if Derek kept that up in his sleep. After a few moments he carefully rested his arm against Derek's arm and closed his eyes. Maybe he could go back to sleep until Derek woke up. After all, the bed was nice and warm.

Derek woke up slowly, yawning and nuzzling into his pillow. But then his pillow moved and his eyes flew open. "Stiles?" he whispered in shock. "Is it - are you real?!?"

"I'm pretty real," he smiled, amused by Derek's reaction. "I, uh - woke up downstairs..." He smoothed a hand over Derek's back, arm still wrapped around him. "Laura told me you quit."

Derek woke up with Stiles in his bed, warm and pressed up against him so close there was absolutely NO missing his morning erection, and Stiles wanted to talk about his JOB?!? "Uh, yeah," he finally managed to say. "I don't think I'm cut out to do this professionally." Especially since he couldn't imagine dominating anyone but Stiles now.

Stiles leaned in, almost close enough to brush his lips against Derek's, but not touching. "Good... 'cause I don’t think I'd wanna share you with anyone else," Stiles said softly before pressing his lips against Derek's, holding him close and oh God he hoped Derek didn't shove him away and tell him to get out.

When Stiles kissed him, Derek was too stunned to react at first. Then he wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss, tongue slipping in to brush Stiles' for the first time. And holy hell, it was good. "So, you're not leaving?"

"Not unless you want me to," Stiles breathed softly. Fuck, he really hoped Derek didn’t. "And I'm not your client anymore," he pointed out. He would tell Lydia to transfer the money to herself later. Stiles brushed his nose against Derek's, asking for silent permission to kiss him again and pressed in closer to his body so Derek could feel how hard he was now. He hadn’t been touched in weeks and Stiles hadn’t even jerked off because he'd been too damn tired to do it himself.

Derek groaned and kissed Stiles, hands wandering over Stiles' back and down to his ass, pulling him in tight, the way he'd wanted to for so many sessions but denied himself time and time again. "Guess this means we can date, then," he panted when they had to break apart for air.

Stiles moaned and fuck it was good to be touched. Even something as simple as Derek's hands on his ass holding him close had him panting and clinging to him. "I was hoping for more than just a date," Stiles smiled, rocking his hips against Derek. "But we can have lots and lots of dates too. I just wanna be with you." Stiles didn’t care how or when he got time with Derek as long as he did.

"Yeah," Derek agreed, kissing Stiles deeply, rolling Stiles onto his back so he could settle in between Stiles’ legs. He hadn't gotten to do this before, and he'd lost track of how many times he'd jerked off to it, the thought of really getting to feel Stiles against him. Derek's hips were moving of their own accord, rocking against Stiles to chase the friction and pleasure that it brought. "Want you," he agreed, kissing him again.

Stiles groaned into Derek’s mouth, moving his hips with Derek's, fingers digging into his shoulders and fuck, he was gonna come in his pants if Derek kept that up. "Need to get outta this clothes," Stiles breathed and kissed Derek again deeply. "Please. Wanna feel you." Stiles had wanted to feel Derek for so long he couldn’t believe he finally was. Just like he couldn’t believe they were kissing now.

Derek didn't want to stop, not now, not ever. But when Stiles begged, Derek couldn't tell him no. He groaned and pulled away, shoved the covers back and knelt up, hands moving down to start working on Stiles' pants. "No more clothes for sleeping," he grumbled, growling at the fabric that kept resisting his efforts.

Stiles had no complaints whatsoever about that and he groaned, lifting his hips to try and get Derek to touch him before opening his eyes to - oh shit. Derek was NAKED. His eyes slid down to Derek's dick, hard and thick and fuck, Stiles wanted to touch and lick and suck until Derek came in his mouth. It was all he'd wanted when they started this and now he might just be able to get it.

Derek yanked Stiles' pants open and tugged them down his hips, stripping them off before he realized Stiles was staring at his dick.

"Fuck, your dick is gorgeous," Stiles mumbled, leaning up to kiss Derek while his jeans were worked open. "Can I touch you?" He wasn’t sure what was acceptable outside of their sessions so he wanted to play it safe by asking first.

Derek leaned over to kiss him, taking one of Stiles' hands and guiding it to his cock. He curled Stiles' fingers around his shaft, his own covering them. "Ohhhh fuuuuck," Derek groaned, head dropping forward at how goddamn good it felt.

Derek was warm and heavy in his hand and Stiles moaned, working his fist over Derek's dick for a few strokes, dragging Derek back up for a kiss with his other hand. "Can’t believe I get to touch you," Stiles breathed between kisses. "Wanna suck you off later." And fuck just the thought of that had Stiles' dick leaking as he continued to stroke Derek's dick. _Fuck_.

Derek groaned at the thought of that, remembering how bad Stiles had wanted to do that the first night. Then he reminded himself that he wouldn't be able to fuck Stiles' mouth, but it would still be good. "Yeah," Derek panted, his own fingers abandoning Stiles' hand in favor of curling around Stiles’ dick, giving it a nice, slow stroke. "Fuck, yeah, whenever you want."

"Whenever I want, huh?" Stiles grinned into another kiss, arching his hips at Derek's touch against his dick. "Fuck that's good." He gave Derek another firm stroke, thumb circling his head and he licked his lips, reminding himself that he could suck him off later. "How far do you wanna go?" Stiles asked before kissing him again.

"As far as you'll let me," Derek replied. He stroked Stiles, swiping his thumb over the head of his dick and bringing it to his mouth to lick his fingers. "Fuck, you're wet."

The sight of Derek licking his precome from his fingers was almost enough to make Stiles come right then, untouched. "Haven’t come since our last session," he told him. "You told me not to jerk off and I haven’t." He gave Derek another stroke before reluctantly releasing him and raised a leg to curl around Derek's waist and pulled him in closer. "Want you to fuck me. Please? Need you to."

"But it’s been eight weeks!" Derek blurted out, staring at Stiles in amazement. "You didn't - why would you - I mean, you said you weren't coming back, so -"

That was NOT the response Stiles had expected to get after asking to be fucked. It pulled him up short and he didn't know what to say at first. "Because I still wanted you and I guess I was holding out hope that, I don't know - I'd either come back and continue the sessions or figure out some other way to try and get you." He kissed Derek carefully then. "I usually get what I want," he smiled at Derek. More like most of the time.

It humbled Derek a little, knowing that Stiles had wanted him enough to obey his last order, even when Stiles hadn't expected to see him again for some time. "Fuck, that's hot." Derek chuckled and slid his fingers into his own mouth, then stroked them over the tip of Stiles' dick to wet them again. "So you always get what you want, huh?" And what Stiles wanted now was to be fucked - he'd begged for it over and over, and today Derek wasn't going to deny him.

Stiles gave Derek a grin and leaned up to nibble on his lip, sucking it into his mouth and then giving Derek a deep kiss. "I got you, didn’t I?" And that made Stiles happy. "You're mine and I get to be yours and I don’t have to share you with anyone ever again." Especially since Derek quit and didn’t have any more clients.

Derek smiled at him and kissed him. "Yeah," he agreed quietly. "Yeah, you did." He reached over to the nightstand, hesitating when he saw the collar lying there, then pulled the drawer open to get the lube out. "Wanna beg me one more time?" he teased as he popped the cap open.

"You really can hold out for the begging?" Stiles teased back and kissed Derek again. Stiles hadn’t missed Derek's hesitation when he'd seen the collar and Stiles chewed on his lip as he turned to look at it. He leaned over to grab it off the nightstand, running his fingers over the smooth leather like he did yesterday. "Here," Stiles said softly, offering it to him. "You're supposed to do it for me."

That pulled Derek up short. He slowly uncurled his fingers and sat up, pulling Stiles up as well, then set the lube aside and wiped his hand off on his thigh. "I think that's something we need to talk about," Derek said carefully. "And we can have that talk now, or I can fuck you now and we can talk about it afterward. Your choice."

That sounded serious and Stiles didn’t think he'd be able to enjoy getting his brains fucked out with that looming in the back of his mind. "What do we need to talk about?" he asked carefully, smoothing his hand over Derek's arm just because he had to keep touching him. "I thought you wanted me to have it? You left it downstairs..."

"It belongs to you more than it belongs to anyone else," Derek agreed. "I couldn't ask anybody besides you to wear it. But wearing it... that means something different than wearing something in a scene." Derek hesitated, then asked, "What do you know about lifestyle subs?”

Great. Everything Stiles knew was a jumbled mess of websites and articles. "There's some pretty crazy shit out there," he started as he thought about that and rubbed at his eyes and sighed. "I've read a lot of different things but nothing is really consistent. There's a lot of extreme lifestyle slave crap that I'm not going to do," Stiles said firmly. "And then there's like the opposite where it’s more of a relationship for life. You know, that you have to work on like a regular relationship. You can’t just up and leave because you get pissed off or something. And then there's everything in between."

"That's more what I was thinking about," Derek told him. "The second one, that is. I'm not looking for a slave anymore than I think you want a Master. But I do want to be your Dom - not just for scenes, but all the time. And I'm okay with being just your boyfriend, if that's what you'd prefer, but the collar... that's only for my sub."

Stiles nodded, trying to understand what he was saying. "What does that mean though? I wanna take care of you and I don’t mind being taken care of, but you're not going to control every part of my life, right?" This was all new to him and Stiles truly didn't know what exactly Derek wanted..

"Stiles, I don't care about what clothes you wear or how you walk into a room. That's for people who need to constantly prove their dominance. I'm a dominant just by being myself, and that means that you trust me to know when things are too much and if I tell you to stop and take care of yourself, you agree to listen to me. You respect me and I respect you, we take care of each other, and you let me take control of you sometimes, because that's what we both get off on."

Stiles nodded, considering what Derek was saying and smiling to himself. "I think that sounds like a lifetime worth spending with you," he agreed softly. "I'm willing to work on everything if you are.” Stiles knew he was probably really rough around the edges, especially since sarcasm ran in his blood and Derek would probably think that was disrespectful at some point even if he didn’t mean it that way. "I wanna get to know everything about you..." 

"I think we have a lot to learn about each other," Derek agreed. "And we can do that, date and get to know each other better before we worry about the collar or anything else..."

"Okay..." Stiles guessed that was a good idea. After Derek got to know him he might not want him as his sub. Or the opposite, but Stiles had a hard time believing that he'd ever not want Derek. He looked at the collar in Derek's hands, carefully taking it back from him and putting it back on the nightstand where he had left it earlier.

Derek kissed him, slow and easy. "When you're ready for it," he promised. "When you want to be completely mine, in every way, and you know you won't want to change your mind, then pick a time, strip and kneel for me, and ask for it. And it'll be here waiting for you until you do, okay?" 

"What if you find someone else before then?" Stiles asked carefully. Honestly, that was Stiles' biggest fear. That maybe Derek would get tired of waiting, that getting to know each other would take too long and Derek would change his mind. He didn’t want to miss out and lose Derek forever, not after getting him back.

"I bought that collar three years ago," Derek told him. "And I waited for you for longer than that, metaphorically speaking. I don't think I'm going to be looking at anyone else, much less collaring them." But Stiles had a point, since Derek was the one with the D/s experience and Stiles wasn't. "Maybe you'll discover there's another Dom you want. Or maybe you won't want one at all." He hesitated, then said, "We could try going to a club for a night, let you get a look around, see what's out there, and -"

"I don’t want anyone else," Stiles assured him and leaned up to kiss him. "Everyone I've ever been with has been a disappointment except for you. I just wanna be with you." He lay back down again, drawing Derek with him and kissing him deeply. Stiles wrapped his legs around the back of Derek's thighs and rolled his hips up against him. "Just wanna be with you."

Derek returned the kiss. He still intended to take Stiles to a club and let him look around, but that could wait until he was wearing Derek's collar. Groping for the lube, he pulled away long enough to squeeze some onto his fingers, then shifted to one side as his hand slipped down between Stiles' thighs. "Have you been fingering yourself like I told you to?" Stiles was supposed to give himself two fingers every day in the shower, although Derek wouldn't hold it against him if he hadn't.

Stiles shifted to open his legs more for Derek and he felt his cheeks heat. He nodded. "Sometimes three," he confessed, chewing on his lip. Hopefully that was okay and it had been hell not being able to come for eight weeks and fingering himself every day. "Shouldn’t take too much prep."

Three fingers, and Stiles had still held back. "God, you really are my good boy, aren't you?" Derek said, two fingers pushing easily inside. "Ohhhh fuck, just like that... opened right up for me." He kissed Stiles and slowly finger fucked him in reward.

Stiles groaned into the kiss, hips lifting when Derek's fingers pushed inside and fuck - those words shot straight to his dick, precome pulsing from his cock. "God, yeah - always be your good boy. Just yours," he promised and rolled his hips down to try and fuck himself onto Derek's hand. "Can't believe you're actually fingering me. Feels so fucking good."

Derek had forgotten how much Stiles loved being called a good boy, but watching him jerk like a live wire under him, Derek knew he wouldn't make that mistake again any time soon. "Gotta open you up so I can fuck you," Derek panted, pulling his fingers out just long enough to add more lube before he returned, this time with three. "Is that too much?"

Stiles shook his head no, trying to focus on his breathing so he wouldn’t come right there from not having Derek's touch for so long. Fuck. "Feels good." Derek stretching him had his dick throbbing and Stiles reached out to touch Derek, running his hands over whatever skin he could reach and leaned up to kiss him, blunt nails digging into Derek’s shoulder.

Derek relaxed a little when he saw Stiles' breathing pattern change. That was his 'trying not to come' breathing. He pushed his fingers all the way in and stopped, giving Stiles time to adjust. "So good," Derek muttered in between kisses. "So fucking amazing, gonna fuck you so hard you feel it for DAYS."

Stiles whimpered against Derek’s lips at that promise, his grip tightening on Derek's shoulder and he had to pull away to breathe, resting his forehead against Derek's as he calmed himself. "Or just fuck me for days," Stiles offered, giving him a grin. "Don’t have to wait to see you only twice a month now." They could see each other as much as they wanted.

"That's true." Derek kissed him and shifted, curling his fingers to press against Stiles’ prostate. "Can fuck you every night now if I want." And Derek definitely, definitely wanted. Another press and he kissed Stiles, slow and deep. "God, you're so tight... ready for it? Wanna fuck you now."

Stiles groaned, grinding against Derek's hand with each press against his prostate and Stiles was panting when he pulled from the kiss. "Yeah, yeah - fuck. Need you to fuck me." And damn he could definitely get used to this. Stiles would be here every night to get fucked if Derek would let him. "Don’t wanna wait anymore."

Derek kissed him again, then slowly pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the lube and slicked himself, then paused when he realized he hadn't even thought of using a condom. Shit. "I don't have anything," he confessed. "I, uh, haven't really... for a while." Fuck! Maybe Laura had some he could steal.

"Well you're the only one I've ever bottomed for," but Derek already knew that. Stiles moved up enough to kiss him again, nuzzling at his jaw before placing a bite there. "Didn’t wanna use it anyway," Stiles assured him. "Been thinking about you coming in me for weeks." And it always had Stiles so hard that it hurt. "I'm clean. So are you, right?"

Derek nodded and kissed him. "Yeah. Haven't fucked anyone for -" He broke off when he realized he couldn't remember, which meant it had been a VERY long time. "Years," he finally settled on. Derek slicked himself up more and shifted over, nudging Stiles' legs apart. "Okay, tell me if you need me to stop for a minute." Derek reached down to position himself, then started to press forward.

Stiles moved under Derek, opening his legs more for him and - "Oh god," he moaned, bearing down as Derek pushed into him and it felt so much better than any fucking toy Derek had ever used on him. Heat filled him as he stretched around Derek's thick dick and Stiles turned into his neck to breathe Derek in and gave a soft whine.

Derek took it slow, pushing in carefully until at last he was pressed up tight against Stiles, his breath coming in ragged pants. "God... you feel so good around me..."

Stiles held Derek, pressing his face into Derek's neck until he started to relax around Derek’s dick, taking deep breaths and kissing his neck. "First one to ever fuck me," Stiles reminded him and grinned, closing his teeth on Derek’s neck, biting carefully. "You feel so fucking good. Gonna try and hold out as long as I can," Stiles promised, not wanting to come until Derek said he could.

Derek groaned, both from the bite and from Stiles' words. "Whenever you want," he said breathlessly. "Don't have to hold back. Wanna feel you come around me, squeeze me tight when you go off." Derek started to move, gritting his teeth as he fought the urge to fuck Stiles hard and fast, since he wanted it to last more than fifteen seconds.

_Fuck!_ Stiles muffled a groan into Derek’s neck, his words almost enough to make him shoot off right then. "Move more," Stiles breathed, rolling his hips onto Derek, trying to urge him on. "Wanna feel you fucking me." Stiles knew that he was being impatient and greedy, but he'd been waiting months for this and he never thought he'd actually get it. "Don’t want you to hold back either."

"Yeah?" Derek kissed him, the bed creaking as he started to go faster. He pulled out a little more with each thrust, shoving in harder until the mattress springs were twanging wildly under them. "Nnnggghhh... fuck, Stiles, so hot and tight," Derek panted. "God, just like that."

Stiles was groaning and bucking underneath Derek, head falling back onto the bed and opening his neck up for him as he arched into him. "OHhhhhhfuckkk, oh my - fuck! Uhhnnhhggh." Stiles was lost in the feeling of Derek thrusting into him and Stiles tried to meet Derek's thrusts with his own, clutching at Derek’s shoulders and digging nails into him before scratching down Derek’s back as he jerked against Derek’s body. "Fuck, so close."

Derek buried his face in Stiles' neck as he fucked into him hard and fast. "So good," he mumbled. "So fucking tight..." Derek turned his head to bite Stiles right on the neck, teeth sinking in to mark Stiles as his. For the next several days, at least.

The familiar sting shot through him and Stiles tensed under Derek and then he was coming, moaning into Derek's shoulder and clinging to him. "Derek, oh fuck, DerekDerekDerekohhhh!"

"Fuck, yeah," Derek growled, loving how Stiles squeezed him tight. And God, the sound of his name on Stiles' lips... Derek had only ever heard himself called Sir before, but now it was HIS name Stiles was screaming as he came. And that tipped Derek over the edge and had him shuddering and coming with a low groan.

Stiles panted heavily  when he finally collapsed under Derek, hands stroking over sweaty skin just because he needed to keep touching Derek. Stiles dragged Derek in for a deep, wet kiss then grinning up at him before letting his head fall back against Derek's pillow, offering his neck and closing his eyes. "Oh my god you're amazing," Stiles breathed, still trying to catch his breath. "Never giving you up. You're stuck with me, buddy." Stiles’ tone was light and playful, but he meant every word.

Derek grinned and kissed him, still breathing heavily himself. "Good, because I forgot just how great sex was," he teased, dipping his head down to kiss over the bite mark. Derek moved around to the other side and scored his teeth over the unmarked skin there, a promise for later that he definitely intended to keep. After another long kiss, Derek carefully pulled out and flopped down on his back next to Stiles. "So, just how late have I made you this morning, anyway?"

Stiles shuddered at the teeth against his neck and god that was such a turn on for him. He lay there, still trying to catch his breath (and his brain cells) when Derek moved off of him and Stiles instantly missed the contact. "What?" he asked and looked over at Derek confused. It took him a few seconds to understand what Derek was asking. "Oh. I don’t have class on Monday, Wednesday or Friday. I'm on a Tuesday/Thursday schedule." Stiles turned on his side and propped his head up on his hand and just watched Derek, unable to get the stupid smile off of his face. "How often can I be over here?"

Derek pretended to think about it. "How do Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays sound?" he finally asked, rolling onto his side and reaching out to put a hand on Stiles' hip. "What are you studying, anyway?"

"Everything right now," Stiles shrugged and leaned in to kiss Derek. "Can I add Tuesday and Thursday nights if I'm not busy with school?" Because he wanted to be over here as much as he could. He scooted closer to press himself against Derek and wrap his arms around him so he could touch and kiss.

"Of course," came Derek's automatic response. He wasn't about to turn down anything that meant more time with Stiles. "As long as it doesn't mean your grades start dropping." He didn't want Stiles sacrificing his study time just to stay in his bed, tempting as the thought might be. Derek kissed his neck. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, starving. But if that means you have to get up then I think I can wait," Stiles chuckled softly, turning his face into Derek's neck, still unable to believe he was getting to touch and kiss like he'd wanted since forever. And they'd had sex! Stiles groaned softly, throwing a leg over Derek’s hip and moving Derek’s hand to press fingers over his leaking hole. "God, that's hot."

"Yeah? You like knowing you're gonna be leaking for a good long time?" Derek circled two fingers around Stiles’ hole, rubbing his come into Stiles' skin then pushing it back into him. "Should get you a plug if we're gonna do this a lot."

Just the thought of leaking Derek's come all day had Stiles’ dick fighting to harden again and he muffled another groan into Derek’s neck when fingers pressed into him. Fuck. "I'll stop by and get one tomorrow after school," he suggested. "And Laura might still be downstairs and pissed at me," Stiles said as he thought about it, chuckling softly. "I kinda told her off."

"Really?" That was a surprise. Derek could've sworn Stiles was terrified of Laura, from what she'd told him when Stiles had shown up that first night. "What did you say to her?" Derek fucked his fingers back and forth slowly, almost absently, just enjoying playing with Stiles, feeling him warm and naked against him.

Stiles focused on Derek's fingers for several minutes, kissing his shoulder and rolling his hips back against Derek’s hand as he enjoyed the feeling. "Mmmm... well," Stiles hesitated. "I told her if she treated you more like a brother and less like a business partner then you might not have quit. She was blaming me for you quitting."

Derek laughed. "Wish I could've seen her face when you did that." He rubbed over Stiles' prostate in reward. "But to be fair, she's not entirely wrong. You are the reason I quit."

Stiles arched into Derek’s touch, closing his teeth on Derek’s shoulder and biting enough to leave a faint mark. "I know, but she still could've treated you better," he smiled, kissing over his mark. "Her face was pretty priceless."

Derek pulled Stiles up, letting Derek get his fingers in deeper. "I'm glad I quit." He kissed Stiles, slow and easy. "Didn't want to take on any more clients after you."

Stiles smiled against Derek’s lips, pulling his leg up higher on Derek's hip to open up more for him and _fuck_ , that felt good. "Me too, cause I didn’t want you to either." Stiles kissed Derek then, long and slow, smoothing a hand up Derek’s arm and around his neck, tracing circles there as he held him. "Speaking of," Stiles smiled and pulled back to look at him. "When are you going to tell me what your kinks are now that you can?"

Well, that was a question Derek hadn't exactly counted on. "My kinks?" Derek hadn't discussed those with anyone since his time on the other side of the kneel. And then they'd been used against him so badly... But Stiles wasn't Kate. He took a slow breath and admitted, "I like leather."

"Isn’t that kinda a general given?" Stiles asked and kissed him again. At least Stiles thought that was pretty obvious since he thought most BDSM people probably liked leather. "I thought you were supposed to share that type of stuff with me now." He leaned in to kiss Derek again, shifting to push Derek onto his back and sliding on top of him, kissing his chest as he lay there. Stiles rested his chin against him and looked at Derek expectantly.

"I'm not too good at that," Derek admitted. "When I first got into this, I started as a sub." He saw the surprise in Stiles' eyes. "Almost everyone does. And I think it's good for a Dom to do that - we get to learn how it feels, and that helps us be better Doms for our subs. But the Mistress I was collared to... she wasn't in it for me, like I am for you."

The admission that Derek started as a sub surprised Stiles but it made sense. But the part about his Mistress not being in it for him, Stiles wasn't sure what that meant. Stiles traced his fingers along Derek’s chest, trying to decide what to say next. "What do you mean?" he asked softly, placing a gentle kiss over Derek’s heart. "That she wasn’t in it for you," Stiles clarified. "How did you get out of being collared to her?"

The first question was easy. "A good Dom wants to push their sub in the right ways. They're always paying attention to them, trying to make sure they enjoy the session, focusing on them instead of their own arousal because for them it's about getting their sub off." The second was harder, and Derek hesitated as he fought to actually admit to Stiles what had happened. "She tried to kill me," he said softly. "She took most of my hard limits and started pushing them, said I'd try to give in if I loved her, and I thought I did, so..." Electric and breath play had gotten steadily longer and more difficult until blacking out had become commonplace, and Derek generally woke up in puddles of his own piss or vomit while Kate mocked him for his weakness.

Stiles stayed quiet as he listened, trying to fight the anger that bubbled up in him the longer Derek talked about this Dom he used to be collared to. He wasn’t sure what the right words were, but Stiles didn’t think pushing the topic would be best or easy on Derek and that maybe he'd tell him more when he was ready. "I'm sorry," Stiles settled on, moving his hand to stroke fingers over Derek’s cheek gently. "She sounds like a real bitch. I hate that you had to go through that."

Derek kissed him, easing his fingers free so he could wrap his arms around Stiles. "I wasn't ever going to get into D/s after her. But then Laura came up with this business, so I thought I'd give it a try." And gradually Derek had learned just how sick and twisted Kate really had been. "I always told myself I'd be better for my own sub if I ever found one."

Stiles smiled at the thought of being Derek's sub again, giving him a soft kiss. "Don’t worry. I'll put you in your place if you ever get too crazy," he teased and kissed Derek again, longer this time. "I won't let you get away with everything mister." Stiles was really trying to lighten the mood and he hoped it worked, fingers pushing through Derek's hair to scratch at his scalp gently. "Whenever you're ready to talk more about your kinks, I'm here," he assured Derek. "We don’t have to do it now."

Derek leaned into the caress, eyes drifting closed as he enjoyed it. Without really meaning to, Derek blurted out. "I like teasing. And uh, makingyoucomeinyourpants." That had been a kink Derek hadn't even known he had until Stiles brought it out in him. 

Stiles couldn’t help the way his cheeks heated and he could feel his ears get red right along with them. "You're gonna make me ruin all my pants," he joked, resting his cheek on Derek's chest as he continued to stroke his hand through Derek’s hair and scratch at his scalp. Stiles liked the way Derek looked while he was doing it. "I have no problem coming in my pants as long as you yank them off and fuck me afterwards. Now that you can, anyway." During their sessions Stiles had begged and begged and Derek never would fuck him after Stiles had come in his pants for Derek. Stiles had hated the rules during that session more than ever.

"Really?" Stiles hadn't laughed at him. He hadn't teased him about it, called him twisted or hinted at maybe allowing it sometimes. Instead, Stiles had just said yes as simply and naturally as breathing. And that made Derek want to ask for the one thing he'd only ever told Kate, the one she'd relentlessly mocked him for. "What do you think about, um, panties?"

"For me or for you?" Stiles asked, surprised, but he was grinning all the same and he could feel his ears get even redder. "Do I need to ask Lydia for some of her panties to wear?" Stiles was probably red as a beet by now, but he leaned in to give Derek a kiss. Stiles had asked Derek for his kinks and now he was getting them. "Because I don’t own any panties."

Derek’s eyes flew open. Stiles was bright red, from either embarrassment or lust, and Derek couldn't quite tell which. "Do you like that idea?" he asked, watching Stiles carefully. And God, the thought of Stiles in something soft and silky, in a rich color to stand out against his skin... Derek swallowed hard. "I could get you a pair."

"Okay. Get them in like...red or something equally nice." With Derek looking at him like that, Stiles couldn’t tell him no, but Stiles just smiled and ran a hand over Derek’s face at what he was about to tell him. "You know most college guys have at least worn panties at some point, right?" The time he'd streaked across that frat party in nothing but some bright pink panties was coming to his mind right about now. Scott had been so embarrassed. Stiles gave Derek a kiss.

One eyebrow slowly raised. "Is this your way of telling me you've already worn panties?" Derek stroked his fingers down the cleft of Stiles' ass until he was rubbing over his hole again. "Gonna tell me about it?"

"Oh my god," Stiles mumbled into his hands and chuckled softly, rubbing at his face to avoid looking at Derek for a few moments before turning his gaze to look up at him. "A couple of times. Both at parties. With lots and lots of people around," Stiles laughed again. "I'm sure there are pictures floating around Facebook and the internet of me in bright pink panties and maybe a thong on a different occasion."

It was on the tip of Derek's tongue to offer Stiles anything he asked for if he found them, but that wasn't really what he wanted to see. "Did you get hard?" Derek asked, pushing just one fingertip inside. "All that soft silk and lace right on your cock?" He wanted to ask if he'd jerked off with them - or even in them, but he doubted it. Not when he remembered how Stiles had been so disgusted with sex when he'd come to him.

"With everyone around? No." Stiles smiled and wiggled against Derek's finger, rocking their dicks together as he did. "But they felt pretty nice on the walk home." Stiles hadn’t been able to drive home cause he'd been drunk and then couldn’t find his own underwear so he'd been stuck with them. "You know every few months when there's a big party on campus everyone strings up their underwear in trees around the dorm and frat houses. That’s kinda how I got them. Maybe we should go to one, you know, together."

"So you can put on second-hand underwear?" Which were probably cheap synthetic fabric and scratchy lace. Derek didn't mind attending college parties, but he wasn't about to put Stiles in anything less than the best. And thanks to Laura, he knew just what that meant. "We can go, but I want you wear what I get you."

"Okay," Stiles agreed and smiled, leaning in for another kiss. "And I promise not to put them in a tree," he joked and then laughed, rocking against Derek again. "Mmmm," another kiss. "I'll go make us some breakfast. Need you to keep your strength up so you can fuck me all day." He made no move to actually get off Derek though with Derek’s finger teasing him and Stiles settled on kissing him slowly.

"Breakfast," Derek agreed, although he didn't do anything except press two fingers in again, moaning into Stiles' mouth when he opened right up for him. "Not gonna have to use lube the next time... you'll probably still be wet from getting fucked before." And open, if Derek had his way.

Stiles groaned softly then, arching his back and rolling against Derek's hand to push Derek’s fingers into him more. "Gonna have to stop if you want food," Stiles breathed, giving Derek another kiss. And Stiles really liked the sound of being slicked up from Derek's come. "Let me take care of you. I'll go get us some food and then you can finger me some more and slide right in," he promised and if Stiles didn’t leave now he knew they'd never eat. Stiles stomach growled then, offering its input. Plus, he didn’t think Derek got taken care of much and Stiles wanted to do what he could for him.

When Stiles put it like that, there really was no way Derek could say no. How could he deny Stiles the chance to take care of him, especially if he wanted him to be his sub at some point? Derek kissed him, rubbed one more time over his prostate, nice and fast, just enough to make Stiles' knees weak, then pulled his fingers out. "Okay," he agreed, patting Stiles’ ass. "There are sweatpants in the dresser you can wear. And I like sausage, bacon, and scrambled eggs, if you're taking orders." Nothing that would take too long to cook.

Stiles gave a groan of protest when Derek's fingers slid out, giving him another quick kiss. Such a fucking tease, but then again that was one of his things, wasn’t it? "We're having pancakes for lunch," Stiles said as he slid off of him and went to go dig out some sweats, pulling them on and then grabbed one of Derek's shirts to yank over his head. "You know since we can't have them for breakfast." Stiles would get his pancakes one way or another. He moved over to steal another kiss and before Derek could grab him he moved away and over to the door. "I'll be back. No starting without me while I'm making breakfast."

Stiles looked good in his clothes. "Pancakes for supper," Derek suggested, since he wasn't about to let Stiles out of his bed for more than a sandwich once he got back. And when Stiles teased him about not starting without him, he let one hand drift down over his stomach as though he might. "Guess you'll just have to hurry back to make sure, won't you?"

"I'll just eat all the food," Stiles commented and grabbed his sock from the floor, wadding it up and throwing it at Derek playfully. Stiles left so he wouldn’t be tempted to jump back in bed with Derek He checked for Laura on his way down the stairs to see if she was still around. He really didn’t want to fight with her again and he was relieved that it seemed like no one was downstairs. Stiles snagged his phone from the coffee table in the living room and headed into the empty kitchen, punching Lydia's name to call her and started digging around in the fridge for food.

"It's about time!" Lydia exclaimed as she picked up the phone. "You have thirty seconds to tell me everything or I'm using my newfound skill to drag it out of you." She laughed. "Actually, why don't you meet me for lunch? My treat."

"Uhhhh," Stiles grinned, pulling out eggs, bacon and sausage like Derek had asked for. "Not gonna be possible. I'm getting fucked through lunch," he commented and got some pans out to put on the stove. "How about lunch tomorrow between classes?"

"Oh really?" she purred. "That sounds promising - as long as it's Derek and not some random hookup." She paused. "It IS Derek, right?"

"Yes, it's Derek," he chuckled and he knew Lydia could hear his happiness over the phone. "You're gonna have to transfer the money from my account to you because Derek's my boyfriend now and he quit." Stiles turned the stove on and cracked some eggs. "Do you have any silk panties you don’t mind never seeing again that I can have?"

"Oh, I already took care of the money last night," Lydia assured him. She smiled at the memory of her session with Laura and just how productive it had been. "Trust me, I'm not about to let that go to waste. And I'd ask what you want the panties for, but I remember Kappa Delt's party last year all too well." She considered. "Why do you want silk? Won't the rayon do just as well?"

"Uhh... well... I thought trying out something nicer would be better." Plus Derek didn’t want him in anything cheap. He mixed up the eggs in a bowl before putting some sausage and bacon in a pan for himself and Derek. "So you transferred the money last night, which means you were pretty positive Derek and I would get together then?"

"I wish I could say yes, but I can't," she admitted. "Honestly, I was going to wake you up and take you home last night, but Derek said he'd bring you back. And you haven't been sleeping, so I thought you could call me if you wanted me to come get you..." But either way, it had been apparent that Stiles was done being Derek's client. "And I'm not letting you into my La Perla panties. You want some that bad, I'll buy you a pair of your own."

"Oh, hey. Do you have any pictures from that party by the way?"

His mention of the pictures was enough to make her smile. "You bet your sweet hot pink lacy ass I do. Why?"

"Because I don’t have any pictures of those parties since I pretty much ran around mostly naked in only a pair of panties the entire night," he laughed and shook his head as he thought about it. It had been a mixture of being too drunk and a dare and at some point Stiles stopped caring and just stayed in nothing but the panties through the entire party. He was surprised that he'd found his clothes at the end of it all. "Can you send me the pictures you have? I know there was that time with the pink and then some thong at another party." He couldn’t remember if he'd done it more than twice. "Is there a La Perla store around here? I think I might take Derek shopping with me."

"Gonna go right for the good stuff, hmm?" Lydia laughed. "And you're going to have to go to Beverly Hills for them. Think you can put up with the snobs long enough to pick up a few pair?" The last time she'd dragged Stiles into Beverly Hills to shop with her, he'd been the most insufferable shopping companion ever, constantly whispering about how the sales clerks made him feel inferior and how he didn't want to sit down or touch anything. "Maybe we should check out Macy's tomorrow after lunch..."

Stiles groaned in protest and sighed at the thought of going to Beverly Hills. "I don’t know if it's worth going all the way out there." He might just have to order some online. There was no way those women were going to let him try on underwear and let Derek be in there with him so he could tell him if he liked them or not. "Does Macy's have any real silk?" He was pretty sure that Derek wouldn’t take him in anything less.

She hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure Nordstrom's does. Shopping trip after lunch? I'm ahead in History, so I can afford to miss a class, especially for a good cause."

Stiles considered it, wondering if Derek would be upset with him for missing History to go shopping. "Maybe... but I'm not getting anything if it's not real. Derek kinda made a comment about cheap underwear." Or if Derek hadn’t, his face surely had. Stiles wasn’t sure which one it had been. "And I don’t want to disappoint him."

"Awww, look at you. So sweet and eager to please," Lydia cooed, but she couldn't deny that it was nice knowing he'd finally found someone he wanted to impress. "So I'm gonna guess you're staying there for today? Because I'm holding those photos hostage until I get all the details on everything that's gone on with you two."

Stiles sighed at Lydia holding the photos hostage. He might just have to search Facebook.... or message Danny since he'd been visiting that time with the pink underwear. "Yeah, I'm staying. I think we're gonna make it an all week thing other than when I'm at school or doing school stuff."

"Sounds serious." And a lot like practically moving in, but she couldn't really blame him. "So where do you want to go for lunch tomorrow? I was thinking Applebee's, since you've already slept with most of the staff there."

"Yeah I guess that's okay. They have that 2 for $20 thing going on right now. We could do that." He got two plates and put eggs on both plates and then bacon and sausage on each before going to put some bread in the toaster and turning off the stove.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and Jonathan will be our server," Lydia teased. "Wasn't he the one that fell asleep about two seconds after you blew him for all of a minute and a half before he lost it?"

"Augh. Don’t remind me. At least Justin lasted a good ten minutes before he came." And he'd enjoyed it a lot more and made lots and lots of noise, which had kept Stiles' interest some.

"Either way, you can gloat about your hot new BOYFRIEND and all the incredible, mind-blowing sex you're having over lunch. Since I'm pretty sure none of those guys know hot from a hole in the ground." Then she remembered the little blonde girl he'd picked up the last time they'd had lunch there, and added, "Girls, too. Except me, of course."

"Yeah but you're like a goddess, so I don’t think you count on this earthly plane," he chuckled. "You and Derek are like from another realm where amazingly hot people come from. I'm just glad I get to have Derek and that you're my best friend." Especially since Scott was slacking on his best friend duties now.

"Well, I'll grant you the whole me being a goddess thing, but Derek's just a hot guy who's good at sex. Remember, I told you they actually existed." They were few and far between, but he'd found one. And Derek had better treat him right, or he'd have Lydia to deal with. "Anyway, I have to get going - my study group's waiting on me. How does 12:30 tomorrow sound?"

"Okay, sounds good. I'll meet you by Davis Hall at our little table there and we can go from there." Stiles put the pans in the dishwasher after he'd gotten the oil off of them and closed it before washing his hands again and buttering the toast. "Thank you," he smiled and disconnected when she'd said goodbye. Stiles checked the plates then and dug around in the cabinets to find a tray to put both plates on before getting two bottles of water, two glasses of orange juice, and some silverware before heading back upstairs. Stiles managed to get all the way back to Derek's room without tripping and spilling everything. "Breakfast is served!" He smiled, moving over to the bed carefully.

Derek had dozed a little while he waited for Stiles to come back, but he opened his eyes as soon as he heard the door open. And then Stiles walked in with enough food for an army on a tray. "Looks like you're planning on us not going anywhere for a while," he joked, sitting up and reaching out to take the tray from Stiles. "I hope Laura didn't give you any more problems."

"Nope, she wasn’t downstairs. I didn’t see her at all." Stiles carefully climbed into bed so he wouldn’t dump the tray that Derek was holding now. "I wasn’t sure if you wanted orange juice or water so I brought both. And I made toast, but if you don’t want it I'll eat it." Derek hadn’t specified that he wanted toast, but Stiles thought he'd make it anyway.

"It all looks great," Derek assured him, kissing Stiles once he was settled. He set the tray down securely over his lap, then picked up a piece of bacon and offered it to Stiles. "Better be careful or I could get used to this."

"Well maybe I want you to." Stiles smiled and took the bacon, taking a bite and then offering a bite to Derek. "Gotta make sure you wanna stick around," Stiles teased. "Or at least that you want me to stick around." He reached out for one of the orange juices and opened it up to take a sip. "I hope I didn’t overcook the sausage. I was talking on the phone with Lydia while I cooked."

Derek leaned down to take a bite of the bacon. "I definitely want you to stick around." And he knew he'd want that even if Stiles was the world's crappiest cook. "And I'm glad you called her. She'd probably have stormed the house with the state police if you hadn't." Derek picked up the other orange juice and opened it. "She's kind of... scary, isn't she?"

Stiles smiled and kissed Derek’s shoulder, nuzzling it. He leaned against Derek before eating the rest of the bacon and reaching for a fork to pick at the eggs on his plate. "She can be," Stiles admitted. "But I think it's when she's quiet you have to worry the most. If she's talking you have nothing to worry about. She's pretty up front, like me," he shrugged a little. "I think she was ready to come over and check on me," he chuckled. "She answered on the first ring."

The sausage was done just right, and Derek told Stiles so. He settled down to finish the rest of the breakfast, in between kisses and feeding Stiles. And if Stiles ended up finishing all of his plate and a decent portion of Derek's, that was just fine, especially since he hadn't been eating right lately. Once the tray was empty, Derek set it aside and lay back down, pulling Stiles with him. "What time is your class tomorrow?"

"Bright and early," Stiles grumbled and moved to lay with Derek even though he was still fully clothed. "My classes start at 8am. I swear I'm never doing that ever again. An 8am class is like the worst decision ever." He chuckled and leaned into Derek.

One hand slid up under Stiles’ shirt to rest on his stomach. "So what made you decide to pick them like that?" Derek had taken two classes that started before 10am during his college years, and that had only been because they weren't offered any other time.

"Well the idea behind it was that it would be better if I had two full days a week starting at 8am rather than four days a week starting after noon. The tradeoff hasn’t been so bad," Stiles said honestly, raising his shoulder a bit. "I'm just not a morning person." He moved a hand to run through Derek's hair and scratch gently at Derek’s scalp like he had earlier. Derek seemed to really like that. "Did you go to college?"

Derek hummed an answer. "Graduated two years ago from USC." And he had to admit the two days a week strategy wasn't a bad one, especially since it meant he got more days with Stiles. "So should I expect you to stick with that plan and just have two busy days most semesters?"

Stiles couldn’t help but smile when Derek talked like it was a for sure thing that they had a future together. It made Stiles happy, because he wanted them to. "I think so, but I'm gonna cut back. Maybe start at 10am instead. You only have to take 12 hours to be full time and I'm at 18 hours." Stiles rubbed his face at that, giving a sound of protest at the reminder that he had a lot of fucking work to still do. "What did you study at school?"

"18?!?" Derek exclaimed, ignoring Stiles' question. Eighteen hours was a lot. "That's practically suicidal." Especially if the classes weren't easy, and he was pretty sure Stiles' weren't. "And I majored in Ancient History with a minor in English." He finally answered. "Thought I might want to teach someday."

"Oh god. That just gave me all kinds of bad thoughts." Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at that and smiled, shaking his head and playing with Derek's hair again. "You think you still wanna teach?" Stiles hadn’t really decided what he wanted to do so he was just taking everything.

"Yeah? You got a thing for teachers?" Derek kissed him, hand stroking down his back. "And I don't know. Maybe, but I can't imagine too many school districts hiring someone who used to be in sex work."

"None of my teachers are hot," Stiles laughed and smiled into the kiss, sliding his arm around Derek as he scooted closer. "But if you were my teacher I think I'd let you bend me over your desk and let you fuck me into it." Actually, that was a really hot idea. "How would they know unless you put it on your resume?" He was sure Derek wouldn’t just put 'professional Dom' on his resume.

"They wouldn't, not necessarily, but that doesn't mean other teachers or parents wouldn't have been clients. And most schools have morals clauses, so if they found out about it, they could fire me." Derek had thought about that, tried to convince himself it was okay to lie about it, but he couldn't take that risk. Not with something like that.

"Well.... I doubt they'd want any of their dirty little secrets out," Stiles said and kissed Derek again. "Like you said most people don’t want anyone to know." Most people weren’t Stiles. "Maybe someday you could teach if you really wanted to." And then fuck Stiles over his desk at school. Yeah, that was hot.

"I never thought of it like that," Derek admitted. But knowing that it might be a possibility after all... that made him feel good. "What are you thinking you want to do? Since you can't just study everything forever."

Stiles laughed softly. "I really have like no idea," he said honestly and sighed. "Auughhh... don’t I still have two years or so before I have to figure it out?" Stiles hated when his dad asked him what he was going to do every time they talked on the phone.

Okay, obviously Derek had hit a button with that one. Derek rubbed long strokes up and down Stiles' back. "You don't have to settle on anything until you're ready." Derek would make sure of that, even if it took his whole trust fund.

"That's what I keep telling my Dad," Stiles said and sighed. "I don’t know... I just think that picking one thing pretty much limits everything else." He lay there a few minutes thinking it over. "I was thinking about trying to join up with the CIA or maybe even the FBI after graduation or eventually, at least."

Derek blinked. He knew he'd only seen a few sides of Stiles, but Derek had a hard time imagining Stiles in a suit with his sense of humor removed. "Guess it's a good thing I quit the business, then." While it might not be legal, he was pretty sure that any law enforcement agency would frown on their agents being involved with a sex worker, especially the federal ones. "That sounds... pretty awful, actually. But if you want to do it, then go for it."

"Why does it sound awful?" Stiles asked curiously, wondering why Derek didn’t seem to like the idea. "I mean you can pretty much go any direction in either agency. It's pretty much limitless compared to joining up with the police force working for my Dad. He's a Sheriff."

"I meant I'd hate it," Derek tried to explain. "And it doesn't seem a whole lot like you, wearing a suit and everything." Then Stiles mentioned his dad and Derek swallowed hard. "Your - your dad's a sheriff?" Jesus. "Does he know about -"

"Uh, no," Stiles laughed softly as he thought about that. His Dad would drive down here and kill him if he knew. "And he never will." Stiles smiled then and watched Derek carefully. "You've never seen me in a suit," he commented. "I look pretty good in a suit, but not as sexy as you in a suit." Stiles smiled and kissed him. "And talk about stereotyping," he added and poked Derek’s shoulder. "If you can’t see me in a suit and working for the FBI or CIA, I can’t even imagine you teaching little kids."

"Little kids?!?" Derek had never even considered that. He just assumed he would teach high school or maybe college - kids were usually afraid of him and he had NO idea how to talk to them. "Maybe I should see you in a suit," Derek suggested. "You know, just to make sure it's a good look on you."

"Well, yeah, you kinda need a Masters to teach College. So grades K-12 is pretty much the limit. Or did you get a Masters two years ago? How old are you anyway?" Stiles suddenly realized he didn’t even know that. "And we can always do some window shopping. I mean, I've got no where to wear a suit."

"I'm 27 - or at least, I will be in about a month." Derek thought about Stiles' paperwork, the ones that said he was only 20. "I got a few credits towards my Masters, but then the business got really successful and it just seemed... easier to do this." Derek hesitated, then suggested, "Maybe for my birthday, we could go somewhere?"

"Where do you wanna go old man?" Stiles smiled, teasing him. It felt so easy and natural that Stiles didn’t even think twice about it, not realizing that Derek might get offended at being called an old man since he was really only going to be 27. But that was 7 years older than Stiles.

A hand landed on Stiles' ass with a sharp crack. "I was thinking about dinner out and then maybe I could show you one of the clubs I've told you about." Derek kissed him briefly. "When are you going to be 21, by the way?" The paperwork had given Stiles’ age, but not his birth date. That should probably be added - birthday specials might be popular with the clients.

"Ouch," Stiles laughed and smiled when the sting started to settle into his skin. Old man jokes get him spanked. Check. "Next month," he added and smirked, not sure if Derek would believe him since Derek had just said his birthday was in about a month, too. "My birthday is April 17th. Not that it has stopped me from drinking," he pointed out.

"Mine's the 13th." Derek smiled at Stiles and pulled him in for another kiss. "We should celebrate together." Then Derek remembered it was Stiles' 21st and that usually meant parties and booze. "Unless you and your friends already have something planned."

Stiles was surprised that their birthdays were only a few days apart. "Legally drinking is no fun," Stiles joked and kissed Derek again, longer this time. "Plus, I don’t have any plans. Lydia will just want to throw some party and spend lots of money and there will be lots and lots of people I don’t know, like there is every year. I'd rather spend it with you."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to give up your party," Derek told him. "We could do something the next night or that weekend... it doesn't really have to be that night if you want to wait a little while."

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles smiled at him. "I've had like more than 10 birthday parties with Scott and Lydia. I think they can spare me for one." And if they couldn’t then, oh well, because this year Stiles wanted to spend his with Derek.

"If you're sure." Derek slid a hand down to cup Stiles’ ass, squeezing gently. "You have any idea what you'd like to do for it?" Derek already knew he'd agree to whatever it was, as long as sex of some kind was included. And knowing Stiles, that was a given.

"Well...lets see," Stiles grinned and leaned in to kiss Derek slowly. "I think spending it in bed with you sounds pretty good," he pointed out. "Maybe we can even bake a cake? Or brownies. I can always buy a box mix thing on my way over here that day."

"Gotta say, I like that kind of birthday," Derek agreed with a grin and a kiss. "And either a cake or a brownie sounds like a good idea." He'd make it himself if Stiles wanted him to, even if it would come out looking like a four-year-old had done the decorating.

"Good. Now that it's settled, why don’t you fuck me again." Stiles drew Derek in for a deep kiss, rolling his hips against him. "'Cause we've got a lot of time to make up for." Eight weeks to be exact and Stiles had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

Derek rolled them over, pressing Stiles down into the mattress as he kissed him deeply. "Gonna make you scream," he muttered against Stiles’ lips. "Over and over again..." And then he set about showing Stiles just how good it could be without rules or barriers or anything between them except hours to spend in bed together.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles still felt pleasantly fucked come lunch the next day and he sat at a table in front of Davis Hall with a big grin on his face waiting for Lydia to meet him there. He still couldn’t believe Derek was his boyfriend.

"You DO realize that everyone in the whole world knows you're getting laid when you sit there smiling like that," Lydia told him as she strolled up and sat down across from him. "Honestly, Stiles. Haven't you ever heard of discretion?"

"Oh my God, I don’t care." Stiles grinned, laughing softly and putting his head in his hands. "It's like the best sex I've ever had in my entire life. It's ten times better than any session. Especially since there aren’t any lame no touching rules. It's fucking awesome."

"Really?" She smiled at him, the feline smile of a predator on the prowl. "C'mon, let's go to lunch and you can tell me EVERYTHING. And I do mean everything. I want details - the more, the better."

Stiles went with her and he couldn’t stop talking the whole way to the restaurant. He talked about how amazing Derek was and gave her the kinky details she was looking for but left out the more tame and intimate details Stiles felt were private. Especially since she wasn’t paying for him to have Derek's attention now, she didn't need to know everything. Also, Stiles didn’t think Derek would really appreciate him telling her every single detail now that they were actually in a relationship. "So, yeah - hot boyfriend. And I need some nice panties," he smirked and took a sip of his water. "Oh and we're staying in on my birthday so you don’t need to throw a party this year."

"But I always throw you a party!" She pouted, then smiled up at the waiter when he came by the table. "Thanks, Jon. You remember Jon, don't you, Stiles?" She knew he'd been listening in on their conversation and she hoped it showed him just how inadequate he'd been in the bedroom.

_Oh, God._ Stiles put on a good face and smiled up at him. "Hey. Uh, yeah. I remember." He was the guy that finished before he'd even gotten a chance to get started. "Thanks," Stiles commented when his water was refilled. This was awkward.

"Anyway, so you were telling me about your hot new stud of a sex god..." Lydia prompted, smiling sweetly at Stiles before Jon walked away. "God, I love reminding idiots of their inadequacy. Now, about these panties - who's going to be wearing them, when, and for how many people?"

Lydia seemed to like reminding Stiles’ past hookups more than he did that they were horrible in bed. Stiles usually avoided people he'd hooked up with like the plague. He hadn’t eaten at Applebee’s in, like, months. "Uh, me and just for Derek. I thought that was kinda obvious since I asked about those pictures that you're supposed to text me now since you have all the details you wanted."

She sighed and shook her head. "You REALLY don't check your email often, do you?" Lydia had sent the pictures almost as soon as she'd hung up with Stiles, knowing he wouldn't try to cheat her out of the details in return. "Are we talking crotchless or negligee kind of thing, here?"

"I was kinda busy getting my brains screwed out," Stiles reminded her. "I haven’t checked my email, no." He pulled out his phone to check his email and sure enough there they were. He saved them on his phone and then opened up a text, dumping the photos into it and sending it to Derek. "And I don’t know... normal underwear? Can we just go look and see what they have? I'm not really sure what I'm gonna get."

"Of course." She patted his hand, then beckoned Jon over for the bill and laid her credit card down. "Daddy's threatening to change my Platinum out for a Gold," she told Stiles. "But then he missed my birthday and now he's talking about raising my limit."

"How are you even my friend?" Stiles laughed softly at her and shook his head. God. They were such total opposites when it came to their lives financially and he just couldn’t understand how Lydia had no problems spending money. After she paid, Stiles went back to his Jeep and waited until she was in. "Where did we say we were going? Nordstrom?"

"We'll start there. They've got a pretty good selection, might give you an idea of what you want." She smiled over at him. "And in case you were wondering, those hot pink things you wore to the party? Total tacky trash, but then, some guys are into that. It's the whole Kardashian thing."

"Well they weren’t actually my underwear," Stiles reminded her and shook his head, starting up his Jeep and heading toward Nordstrom’s. When they arrived, Stiles walked with her casually to the women’s underwear department, totally overwhelmed by all the different kinds of underwear he saw. "Wow. I don’t even know where to start." He picked at a few things on a rack and made a face cause they were ugly and there was no way his ass was going to be seen in something like that.

Lydia studied him critically. "I really don't think Derek's the trashy type." She turned to survey some of their options and then started making selections.

"Yeah, well, I want something sexy, not trashy," Stiles agreed and just made a face at everything.. It seemed to be trashy or generic and he sighed and gave up before turning to see what Lydia found on the round tables.

"Here we go. Definitely want some color... but not white or black. And DEFINITELY not pink or pastel. Oooh, what about these?"

Stiles looked at the light blue lacy underwear and shrugged. "Do they have it in a satin?" Since they didn’t have silk here. When Lydia picked up a satin pair he nodded. "Much better." Stiles walked with her and they shopped for a while, his brow rising at a nice pair of red satin underwear. He plucked it off the table and showed it to Lydia. "What about these?"

"There you go!" She beamed at him and added those to the 'must buy' stock. "Derek's going to love these." Then she smirked at him. "Maybe we should get him a pair - you think he'd look good in green?"

Stiles chuckled at that. "I'm not sure Derek would want to wear panties and as long as it's not an ugly lime green, I think we can manage something greenish, or teal. He has hazel eyes so they're always changing." That was one thing he'd noticed yesterday during the times he spent staring at Derek when they weren't sleeping. Plus, Derek hadn’t really specified if he'd actually want to wear panties. He'd just asked Stiles to.

"Well, I guess the question is do _you_ want to see him in them, then." Lydia picked up an emerald satin pair and passed them over to Stiles. "What do you think? Does that turn your crank, picturing him in them?"

"They're really pretty," Stiles said, turning them over in his hand. They were soft against his skin. He had never given any thought to Derek wearing panties but now he couldn't get the image of sucking Derek's dick through green satin and watching it darken with moisture. Stiles put them back and got the next size up since Derek was bigger than him everywhere and he didn’t think he'd be comfortable in the sizes they'd been picking out for him to wear. "I think that's probably enough. I just hope he likes them." Plus, he was tired of shopping.

Lydia glanced at her phone and sighed. "Yeah. Missing History's one thing. Missing Organic Chem is begging for trouble. C'mon, let's go pay and get back to school." Taking the panties from Stiles, she headed for the cash register.

The rest of the day dragged by slowly and when classes were finally over Stiles went to his room and packed a bag of clothes along with his backpack and made sure to grab the panties before heading to his Jeep and starting over to Derek's. He'd missed him all day and he'd been both excited and worried that Derek might not like the panties he'd gotten or that he'd hate the idea of wearing some himself. Once he was there he rang the doorbell with his backpack and bag in hand.

Laura answered the door and glared at him. "Oh, it's you," she said flatly. "Back again? Maybe this time you can convince our clients to start quitting."

Stiles sighed and glared right back. "I'm not leaving and you're not gonna scare me off, so either you can cut the crap or at least deal with it and get out of my way." Because Derek was inside and that's where Stiles wanted to be.

Laura crossed her arms. "I've known you four and a half months," she pointed out. "And in that time, you've gotten my brother to break almost all his rules about clients, been the reason he quit the business we spent two and a half years building up, and now you've wormed your way into his bed." And the last time that had happened, things had gone very, very wrong. "So tell me why I'm not supposed to want to kick you out as soon as humanly possible."

"Because I care about him and I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him." As if that wasn’t obvious. "And it's not just about the sex." But that was a very big plus that Stiles enjoyed quite a bit. "Why can't you just accept that?"

Laura narrowed her eyes as she watched him. He stood his ground, which was more than she could say for most of the wannabes she'd run off over the past couple of years. But he'd also gotten to Derek in a way that she'd only seen once before. "If you hurt him," she said quietly. "Or if you do anything but make him ecstatically happy, I will make you very, VERY sorry."

"I'm not that woman that he was with before," Stiles told her, but he understood why she was so protective over him. "I don’t want to do anything to hurt him," he assured her. He didn’t know what that evil woman’s name was, but they'd talked about her and that had to count for something, didn’t it?

Laura's eyes widened. "He told you about Kate?!? He NEVER talks about Kate!" Only that one time she'd dragged him out to a bar and gotten him drunk enough to spill the entire story. "When did he tell you this?" she asked carefully.

Stiles sighed. Apparently he wasn’t getting into the house until Laura was satisfied. "Well, he didn’t tell me her name," he pointed out, but now he knew it. Kate. "And he told me yesterday... while we were talking." After sex. Then again they'd spent most of the day talking, having sex and eating when necessary.

Laura grudgingly stepped back. "Just remember what I said," she warned him. "I mean it. You hurt my brother and I'll make sure everyone you care about learns just how desperate you were to be spanked, paddled, fucked, and dominated."

"They already know," Stiles said as he smiled and walked in past her. His Dad didn’t but she didn’t need to know that. "Remember, my friend came and had a session with you? I think they got it." At that he turned and headed up the stairs toward Derek's room. "Honey, I'm home," Stiles teased and smiled to himself as he knocked on Derek's door. "Derek?"

Derek looked up from the desk when he heard the knock on the door. He smiled and went to answer it, then bent his head to kiss Stiles. "Hey, there." Tugging Stiles into the room, he leaned past him to push the door closed. "How was your day?"

"Long," Stiles said and smiled, stealing another kiss before going to put his backpack and bag next to the bed. "What'd you do today?" he asked, coming back over to Derek and pressing in close. "I sent you some trashy pictures at lunchtime," he added and chuckled.

"Yeah, I got them." And jerked off to them, too. Derek probably shouldn't have, since they really weren't the sexiest he'd ever seen, basically just Stiles drunk and laughing in cheap, trashy underwear, but then Derek had thought of taking them off Stiles, and he'd ended up yanking his jeans open and jerking off at the desk. He kissed Stiles and slid his hands down to his ass, pulling him up tight against him. "I did some research online, jerked off to your pictures, and waited for you to get here."

Stiles grinned, nipping at Derek’s lip. Hearing that Derek got off on his horrible trashy pictures made him feel a little better about having gone to buy the underwear, especially since the pictures he'd sent hadn’t been the best. "What did you research?" he asked casually, kissing Derek again, doing his best to try and hold off on telling Derek about the surprise he had for him. It was killing Stiles not to just blurt it out.

Derek stepped back, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck as he glanced over at the laptop that sat on his desk. "I was looking into maybe going back to school... to get my Masters," he admitted. "See how long it would take and how much it would cost."

"Oh, that’s great," Stiles smiled and kissed Derek again before going to sit on Derek’s bed, grabbing his overnight bag and starting to dig around in it. "It usually takes about three years for most programs. Where are you thinking about going?" Hopefully somewhere close, because Stiles still had two years left of school here. At minimum.

"I was thinking maybe NYU or Michigan State," Derek said, just to tease Stiles. "I think I could do pretty well there, don't you?" He wrapped his arms around Stiles and nuzzled his neck. "And you'd be okay waiting a few years for me to finish, right?"

Stiles’ heart sank when Derek mentioned where he wanted to go. "When are you planning on starting?" He didn’t answer Derek's question, wondering how much longer they had together before Derek went off to the other side of the country and left him here. Stiles tried to remind himself that if Derek still wanted him in two years then he could move out there with him, wherever he decided to go.

Derek nuzzled Stiles’ neck. "I emailed the admissions office, and if they're willing to take me, I could start in the fall. But I was thinking about taking a few classes this summer, get back into the swing of things." His hands drifted down to Stiles' hips, pulling him back against him. "Were you planning on taking classes this summer?"

So, two months then. Maybe three if Derek started the second part of summer rather than the first half. "Uh, yeah. I usually do." Stiles nodded and focused on looking in his bag again, but this time he wasn’t actually looking for anything. He just needed a distraction. Two months. His chest felt like it was about to collapse on itself and he was really trying to keep himself from having a panic attack. "So how is this supposed to work when you're on the other side of the country?" It was an unavoidable question and Stiles figured he needed to ask it now rather than later since he already felt like crap.

Derek hummed thoughtfully and scraped his teeth over Stiles' neck. "Good point." He waited a minute, then said, "Guess I'd better go ahead and finish enrolling in Berkeley."

_Wait, what?_ "Berkeley?" He elbowed Derek, turning and smacking him on the chest even though there was no power behind it. "You're a jerk!" Stiles poked him in the side. "I thought you were going to leave me to go away to school. That's not funny." Stiles had been genuinely upset at the news of Derek leaving.

Derek laughed until he got a good look at Stiles' face. Shit, he really had upset Stiles. "I'm sorry," he immediately apologized, wrapping his arms around him. "I was just teasing. I didn't think you'd really believe it." Derek kissed him softly. "Will you forgive me?"

"No," Stiles pouted and buried his face into Derek's chest. "You're not funny. That's not a joke, Derek. I really thought you were leaving and that we only had two months left together." If Derek had really decided to leave, Stiles would have done his best to support him even though it would've broken his heart. "You are not forgiven, mister." He wrapped his arms around Derek tightly and held him. Derek wasn’t leaving. Derek wasn’t leaving and Stiles wasn’t about to lose something he'd just found for the first time in his life.

Derek held him tight. "I really am sorry," he said again. "If I'd known you'd get that upset, I wouldn't have teased you like that." Derek kissed Stiles' temple. "I'm not about to leave without you." And it might be too soon to say something like that, but Derek already knew it was how he felt.

Stiles really wanted to believe Derek wouldn’t leave without him, but some part of his logical brain reminded him that this was really new and they didn’t know each other as well as they should and he couldn’t expect Derek to stay here just to go to school nearby. It hurt, because the other part of his brain just wanted to be with Derek and didn’t care about all that other stuff. Stiles didn’t care if it had only been a few months. He held onto Derek for several minutes, not wanting to let him go until he started to relax enough to pull away from him and plant himself on the bed. "I'm sorry," he said softly and sighed, rubbing at his face so he didn’t have to look at Derek. "I have no right to ask you to stay if you really want to go away."

"Stiles." Derek waited for him to look at him. "I'm staying here. I didn't look at any other school besides Berkeley. I was always going to go there - because YOU go there." And it was Stiles who'd made him want to go back to school in the first place, Stiles who'd convinced him he just might be able to teach, after all.

Stiles reached out to take Derek’s hand then, nodding and taking a deep breath before pulling Derek down to sit next to him on the bed. Stiles leaned into him, kissing Derek slow and thorough until he had to pull away to breathe. "Good... 'cause I'm not giving you up." After graduation if Derek wanted to go somewhere else, Stiles knew he'd go with him wherever that was. "I meant what I said," even if Derek wanted to wait and date for a while.

Derek pushed Stiles back onto the bed, following him down and kissing him slow and deep. "About what?" he asked, pushing Stiles' shirt up, anxious to get his hands on skin. Stiles had mentioned a number of things, any one of which Derek was happy to have him mean.

"That I wanna be with you," Stiles started and shifted under Derek on the bed to get more comfortable before kissing him again. "That I wanna know everything about you and make a commitment to you," he added with another kiss. "And that you're stuck with me buddy." Stiles chuckled softly at that one, remembering it was the first thing he'd said after the first time they'd had sex yesterday morning. "I meant all of it."

"Good." Derek kissed him, then pulled Stiles up so he could strip his shirt off. "Now you just need to remember it, no matter what." Because Derek wasn't about to let him go. He yanked his own shirt off and pushed Stiles down again. "How do you feel about letting a returning older student seduce you?"

Stiles would do his best, but he knew it wouldn’t be easy to remember and believe that Derek wanted him. He smiled and laughed softly, considering Derek's question. "Hmmmm, how hot is this older student? 'Cause if he's hotter than you, I might just let him," he joked and smiled up at Derek, moving his hands into Derek's hair as he leaned up and kissed him again.

Derek chuckled. "He's pretty hot," he said, enjoying the game as he nibbled along Stiles' jawline then moved down his neck. "I've heard him described as a sex god, even. And he's supposedly very good with his hands..." One of which was making its way down Stiles' stomach to the waistband of his jeans.

Either Derek could read his mind or he'd overheard him talking to Lydia at some point in time about how much of a sex god Stiles thought Derek was. Stiles smiled and opened up his neck for Derek more. "I think I really need to meet this sex god and take him for a spin, just to make sure he lives up to his rep."

"You probably should," Derek agreed, biting down at the base of Stiles’ neck a little harder. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of Stiles’ jeans, teasing along the lower edge of his stomach, grinding slowly against him to let Stiles feel him hardening. "Of course, I've also heard he's pretty picky and nearly insatiable... you really think you'd be up to taking him on?"

Stiles gasped and moaned softly at the bite against his neck, lifting his hips to try and find the friction he needed and fuck Derek really did like to tease. "Oh yeah, totally capable of taking on an insatiable sex god." Stiles didn’t think he'd ever be able to get enough.

***

Stiles lay there, panting heavily with a big ass grin on his face, signifying he had just had another amazing orgasm from Derek. "You're gonna kill me," he joked and reached out to touch Derek where he was laying in bed next to him. It took Stiles a few more seconds to get his brain to work and he rolled over onto his side, pulling Derek into a deep kiss. "Mmmm, definitely a sex god," he smiled and kissed down Derek’s chest, licking his own come from Derek's skin.

Derek chuckled, then moaned as Stiles started lapping his own come up. He set a hand on Stiles’ head, urging him on. "Glad you think so. But you're a big part of that, you know. Should qualify as a minor divinity if not a full sex god yourself."

Stiles had a hard time believing that he was a sex god, but a minor divinity, he could believe that. He smiled and closed his mouth over Derek's nipple and sucked, giving him a gentle bite before moving down to finish licking his come off Derek’s abdomen. "I've got a surprise for you by the way," he said and turned up to Derek, bright and happy.

"You mean besides coming so hard you shot all over my neck?" Derek teased, reaching out to swipe a thumb over Stiles’ bottom lip. He tugged Stiles down for a long kiss, his free hand roving down over Stiles’ back to squeeze his ass. "Because I gotta say, that was a pretty sweet surprise..."

Stiles laughed at that and wrapped his arms around Derek. He turned into his neck to lick and suck any come he might have left behind until Derek was clean. "What can I say, you're just that good." And Stiles had never gotten off so hard in his life. He nuzzled into Derek and gave him another bite before he pulled away and rolled over to the edge of the bed to start digging into his bag. "I went earlier today to get it for you." After a few moments Stiles pulled out a black and red unmarked bag that Lydia had given him to put his panties in. "You wanna look inside yourself or you want me to show you?" Stiles was way too dirty and covered in too much come to slip them on right now but he wanted to show Derek anyway.

Derek's hand lazily stroked Stiles’ ass, petting over the swell of it when Stiles rolled over. But then he sat back up and held up a bag, and the way his eyes shone was almost irresistible. "You got me something?" Derek reached out to take the bag, then set it down and pulled Stiles in for another kiss. "Thank you." It had been a very long time since somebody besides Laura or his parents had gotten him anything.

"Well I got you something else too, but you're not getting that until later." Stiles had stopped off on the way here to get Derek a book, but he thought Derek might like to see the panties first since they were screwing their brains out right now. "I really hope you like them." Stiles gave him another kiss before stretching back out on the bed next to Derek, the bag between them. "Go ahead, check 'em out."

Derek reached into the bag, then paused when he felt something cool and soft and - "Stiles, did you -" He upended the bag and stared in amazement at the small pile of fabric that slithered out. "Oh my God," he whispered, carding through them. "You - Jesus, Stiles. You bought panties?!?" And shit, it HURT to try to get hard again that fast!

"Yeah." Stiles grinned and watched him. "I got 'em today between classes. They didn’t have any silk, but I thought satin would be just as good." For now, at least. "And..." he smiled and started digging around in the pile. "I got these for you. I don’t know if you were interested in wearing panties but I thought you might wanna try it out."

Satin. Derek's mouth went dry as he picked up a red pair and stroked the cool material through his fingers. Then Stiles held up a green pair - for him?!? "Do you -" He had to clear his throat to keep going. "Do you WANT me to wear them?"

"I think it would be nice. And they're really soft." Stiles rubbed his face on the green panties before putting them back into the pile. "The others are for me. Which one do you like? I wasn’t sure so I just got a couple."

Derek groaned as his dick twitched at the sight of Stiles rubbing his face on the green panties. He could easily see Stiles doing that while he was wearing them, rubbing his face all over them and that would feel so damn good. "God, you're trying to kill me," he muttered then sifted through the pile.

'What, you don’t want to wear panties?" Stiles teased and chuckled softly, leaning in to give Derek a kiss.

"I like these," Derek finally said, holding up a blue pair with a little white bow on them. "And the red ones." God, the red ones would look incredible on Stiles, bright colors against his pale skin. "I just can't believe you bought these. For me." Derek had never expected to have someone cater to his kink like this - he'd just been happy when Stiles hadn't laughed or called him seven different kinds of pervert for wanting it.

"Let me go wipe down and I'll put a pair on." Stiles hadn’t even gotten a chance to try them on so he really hoped they looked good. He trusted Lydia enough to get him some sexy panties, especially since they all just looked like underwear to him. "Or you wanna wait until later?"

"I don't - I can't -" Derek didn't have the words for what he needed or wanted. He pulled Stiles in for a long kiss. "I can't believe you did that for me," he whispered against his lips. "And I wanna see you in all of them."

Stiles pushed away the part of him that wanted to take that comment too literal and make it into a joke since this was really something Derek needed and he leaned in to give him another long kiss. "I told you that I would." He kissed him again for long moments and then had to pull away before grabbing a pair and rolling off the bed, grabbing his bag too. "I'll be right back," Stiles promised, not even bothering to put any clothes on as he headed to the door so he could go clean up and change.

Derek rolled onto his back, tucking his hands behind his head. He grinned widely as he thought about Stiles, cleaning up and putting on one of those panties. For him. God, he was doing this for him! Derek could hardly believe he'd gotten this lucky, that Stiles wanted to please him enough to do this. And hopefully he'd get off on it, too.

*

Stiles managed to make it to the restroom without getting caught in the hallway by Laura. He wet a cloth and wiped down the best he could, making sure to clean Derek's steadily leaking come from his ass so at least he wouldn’t get the panties dirty right away. "Right.. okay...how the fuck do these go on?" He made sure to check the inside for the printed tag and then pulled them on, turning around to look at his ass in the mirror. Not bad. Lydia had gotten the perfect size for him. He made sure to tuck himself in so he wasn’t falling out the side of the underwear and then started digging around in his bag. He pulled out a few things and shook his head. "I'm gonna kill her," he chuckled and really hoped Derek wasn’t turned off by what he was about to do. Lydia had made the suggestion and Stiles thought it wouldn’t hurt to give it a try. He pulled on the rest of his surprise and than grabbed the five-inch heels that they'd bought earlier. Stiles walked down the hall and then hid behind the wall in the hallway, tossing his bag into the room. "Close your eyes," he called out to Derek before hopping around outside to try and put on one heel at a time and FUCK they were PAINFUL!

Derek chuckled and did as Stiles asked, already looking forward to the reveal. "Okay, they're closed!"

"You better not be lying!" he laughed and tried not to fall in the hallway just standing there. Stiles peeked into the room to make sure Derek's eyes were closed before wobbling into the room and closing the door behind him. Between trying not to laugh at himself and trying not to fall he managed to prop himself against the closed door and tried to do the sexy position Lydia had taught him. "Okay, you can open them now."

Derek opened his eyes, sat up, and looked at Stiles, clearly gawking at the sight of him leaning against the door in stockings, a garter belt, and stilettos?!? "You, uh... wow," he managed. "You really... went all out, there."

Stiles hoped that was a good wow otherwise he was killing Lydia the next time he saw her. "Well, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try it out," he shrugged. "I wasn’t sure what you liked. So I just got everything." Stiles stood there awkwardly while Derek looked him over and he tried to maintain his balance as he moved away from the door and started walking carefully over to the bed.

Derek bit his cheek, trying not to laugh as Stiles pushed off the door and took his first wobbly steps towards the bed. He looked like a baby giraffe, really. Adorable and -

A sharp pain suddenly shot through Stiles’ calf as a cramp hit. "Owowowowowowowowowow! Help, help! Gonna fall over." Stiles wasn’t sure what he was going to grab onto or fall on but he knew he was going down with a cramp like that.

As soon as the first 'ow' slipped out, Derek was off the bed, rushing over to grab Stiles and steady him. "It's okay," he assured him, helping Stiles to the bed before he knelt down to pull the shoes off. "Where does it hurt?"

"Right calf, right calf - owwwowowDereekkkk," Stiles whined, needing Derek’s help as he laid back on the bed and helplessly extended his leg to him. "Make it go away." Stiles was never EVER wearing heels EVER again! How the hell did women do it!?

Derek dropped the heels with a clatter and wrapped his hands around Stiles' leg, fingers working over his calf, massaging the muscle with slow, deep circles. "I'm going to guess this is your first time in heels," he commented, digging in a little harder.

"I thought that was pretty obvious," Stiles commented and hissed when Derek dug into the muscle to massage it. It still hurt but the pain was more manageable as the muscle started to relax. "Ouch," he whined again softly, trying to flex his foot to see if it made it any better and his leg tensed up again. "I'm never wearing heels again. Ever." Stiles laughed and then groaned, placing his hands over his face in embarrassment.

"That's probably a good idea," Derek agreed, hands moving down to Stiles’ foot to get into the arch. He smiled at Stiles and shook his head. "Why would you go with the heels and stockings, anyway?"

"I wasn’t sure if you wanted the whole get-up or just panties," Stiles laughed again and threw an arm over his eyes. "So, I thought I'd just try it all and see how it worked out."

Derek smiled and kissed the arch of Stiles’ foot, hands smoothing up along his legs. He crawled up to settle in between Stiles' legs, kissing him slow and thorough. "I don't want a female version of you," he said softly when they parted. "I just want the panties - with you in them, your cock hard and pushing out against them."

"That sounds much better," Stiles said and smiled up at him, pulling Derek in for another slow kiss. "Now get the rest of this crap off me so I just have the panties on." Stiles unclipped the stockings so Derek could take them off. He couldn’t believe he'd actually done it, but his willingness had to count for something, right?

Derek kissed Stiles again then knelt back down. "I appreciate you trying to give me the full experience," he assured him, reaching up to take hold of one stocking. He drew it slowly down Stiles’ leg, then followed it with the second one, kissing the newly uncovered skin every so often on the way down. The stockings joined the heels on the floor and then Derek got to his feet, looking down at Stiles, who was sprawled on the bed. The panties gleamed against his skin, a rich red that made him look like Derek's special Christmas gift. "God, look at you..."  
  


Derek taking off the stockings was hotter than it should have been and it made Stiles flush, but then again everything Derek did was hot. "You should see them from behind. My ass looks awesome," he laughed softly and smiled up at him, grabbing the green underwear from the bed behind him and moved to sit up. "You wanna put yours on?" Stiles asked, moving the panties to rub the fabric over Derek's dick as he kissed his hip and sucked a deep red mark there.

Derek shuddered as his dick twitched at the slide of satin. "Later," he promised, taking them from Stiles and tossing them onto the nightstand. "I'll wear 'em later. Right now I want to focus on you." And how fucking hot he looked with that red satin cutting across his hips and cupping his dick. "Roll over for me?"

Stiles nodded, giving Derek’s hip another kiss and nuzzled into the dark curls at the base of Derek’s dick before he moved to turn around and lay on his stomach. As he did, he gathered the rest of the panties and put them into the bag, tossing it onto the floor. He pushed his butt up to give Derek a better look at his ass in the panties. "Like what you see?"

Derek smoothed one hand over the curve of Stiles’ ass, the satin warm against his hand, already soaking up Stiles' body heat. He caressed him through the sleek fabric. "How do they feel?" Derek asked softly, stroking Stiles again. He slid his hand under Stiles to cup Stiles' dick in one hand, fingers molding the satin to his still-soft dick. "Not too sensitive, are you?"

Stiles rolled his hips against Derek's hand, shaking his head. "I'm okay and they feel really smooth." He faintly thought they should make satin jerk-off socks and they'd make a fortune. That made Stiles smirk, but he managed not to chuckle at the thought. "That feels good," he added, rolling his hips again into Derek's hand. Stiles didn’t know how the fuck he was going to have an orgasm again so soon, but he was damn well going to try. Stiles was eager to please Derek and happy to give him just what he wanted.

***

Derek woke up well before Stiles, but that didn’t surprise him. Not after the afternoon and night they'd had. He smiled and kissed the first bit of skin he could reach, then carefully eased out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweats, and headed downstairs to see what he could make for breakfast.

Laura was in the kitchen, sitting at the table sipping her coffee as she went over the list of clients she had for the day. She'd spent most of the morning going through Derek's list and rescheduling them with Peter or herself, but a few high profile clients had dropped them because they only wanted to see Derek. She wasn’t too happy with her brother when she greeted him over the rim of her mug. "Morning. Coffee's still hot."

"Thanks, but I'll skip it for now." Coffee breath didn't really scream 'kiss me' first thing in the morning. He opened up a cupboard to grab a bowl, and then went looking for the pancake mix. Stiles had wanted them the other day, and he'd definitely earned a little pampering after yesterday. "What are you working on?"

"Client list." She pulled up her email on her laptop and checked to see if she had any replies before opening up a new email to send another reschedule suggestion as she tried to work everyone in. "Trying to see if we can keep any of your clients. Thankfully Peter has no limits for anything so it's helped." She started typing without looking over at Derek and checked her schedule again before plugging in a date. "So how's the three day sexathon going?"

It was only the start of a much longer sexathon if Derek had his way, but he wasn't going to get into that. "You're the one who was always telling me I needed to get laid," he reminded Laura. He grabbed a mixing cup and started measuring some pancake mix, then added water and picked the bowl up, going to look over Laura's shoulder at the contact list. "Don't give Mr Whittemore to Peter. He's not into humiliation as much as his profile says - you could probably take him. Just make sure he gets a good spanking and if you let him come, make him lick it up."

Laura crossed Mr Whittemore off the list. "He's not coming back." She just hadn’t marked him off yet. "I even offered him a discount but the brat said he was only going to be your client." Fucking trust fund families. She sighed. She really didn’t want to fight with Derek. "So.... are you going to tell me what's going on with you two?"

Derek winced when she mentioned losing Mr Whittemore. He always showed up on time and tipped really well for what was actually a light job. But he couldn't really apologize, since he didn't regret quitting. Not when that had given him Stiles. "We're, uh, we're together." He focused on mixing the batter up, trying to get all the lumps out. "You want some pancakes?"

Laura just stared at him, stunned. "Like together-together?" she asked after a few moments. "Like boyfriends together? Derek. You don’t do relationships," she reminded him.

"I do now," Derek said firmly, setting the bowl down on the counter so he could get the frying pan out.

What in the hell had changed Derek’s mind and made him want to be in a relationship with Stiles? After Kate - Laura sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Are you sure you know what you're doing, Derek?" Her voice was soft and concerned. She didn’t want her brother to get hurt again.

Laura's question made Derek stop and stare down into the pan, since he knew he really didn't, not completely. Finally, he answered, "I want to." Looking over at her, he saw the worry in her face and a lot of his annoyance with her vanished. "I want him, Laura. He's... special."

She nodded and stood up, carefully crossing over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder. "I just don’t want you to get hurt, Der. You know that... and I don’t mean just physically -" even though she meant that too. "I just want you to be happy."

"I know. But Stiles isn't Kate." Stiles wasn't like anybody Derek had ever known, actually. "He's different. And I really - I like him." He smiled and hugged her back. "I know you probably won't believe it, but I am happy."

"Are you sure he actually likes you? I mean, that there's something else there other than sex?" Because even though Stiles had told her there was, she rarely took words at face value unless there was a contract behind them. Even with Peter. The only people she trusted were Derek and their parents.

Derek really wanted to say yes, but he had to admit, "I, uh, I think so." But they hadn't actually done too much outside the bedroom just yet. He hugged her again, then turned away and started getting the pan ready, making sure it was hot before he poured some batter out onto it. "He asked for my collar," he finally admitted in a low voice.

Laura nodded, rubbing at her lips as she tried to keep herself from talking shit about Stiles because Derek obviously thought he cared about him. "Does he even know what that means?" she asked carefully. Stiles had obviously been pretty new to everything when he'd come here and he'd only been doing scenes for a few months now. He couldn’t possibly understand what being a personal sub meant.

"Not entirely." Derek grabbed a spatula from the holder by the stove and flipped the pancake over. Not that it really mattered, since the first one was always a wash. It was one of those little mysteries about pancakes. "I told him no. Well, not exactly no, just... not now. Maybe later, when he knows what it's all about."

That made Laura relax a little. Good. At least he was taking things slow. That was something. "Do you want him to wear your collar?" She knew that he'd been holding onto it for years now and she never thought he'd actually take a personal sub. With the way he was talking, she wasn’t so sure now. Laura moved to lean up against the counter, loosely crossing her arms over her stomach and watched him, worried.

Derek tossed the first pancake away and poured out batter for two more, seriously thinking about the question before he answered. "Yeah, I think I do." He'd pictured Stiles wearing it more than once, had thought how good the honey leather would look against his skin, and when he imagined taking him out, it wasn't a training collar he saw him wearing but HIS collar, the one he'd bought just for his special sub.

She nodded, swallowing a sigh. So then this was serious. Derek didn’t just think about anyone wearing his collar. "Just take it slow, okay?" she suggested and gave him a peck on the cheek. She wanted him to be happy and if Stiles hurt him, she would certainly cut his dick off and make him eat it. "You want some help with breakfast? I can make eggs and bacon while you work on those delicious pancakes."

"You just want some pancakes without having to make them yourself," Derek teased, but nodded anyway and shifted over a little to give her some space in front of the stove. He didn't say anything about taking it slow, since he'd already promised himself and Stiles he would, and he knew Laura only had his best interests at heart. For a little while, brother and sister worked in companionable harmony until there were three full plates on the counter. Derek added butter and syrup to the pancakes he would be taking back for himself and Stiles. Then he put them on a tray along with some orange juice and water. "Maybe we could all have supper together later," he suggested. Hopefully, Laura would see some of what he saw in Stiles and understand why he wanted this so much. "When's your next night off?"

"I don’t know," she said as she took her plate back over to the table and looked over her schedule. "I'm pretty booked with all the schedule shifting." She flipped a couple of days and sighed. "I can ask Peter to take my evening client on Sunday," she offered. Usually she didn’t work Sunday nights since that was their family dinner night, but the client had requested to be seen this weekend.

Laura didn't take clients on Sunday. That was just a given, had been for years. Derek guessed she'd agreed either because she was worried about him quitting and what it would do to the business, or else she'd been mad at him or - "Which client is it?"

"It's that lawyer guy," she said and started flipping through the book again. "What's his name?" She knew that she'd accepted his appointment for Sunday but she hadn’t penciled it in yet. There was no way she could forget him, though. "McDonald?"

"Oh, HIM." Derek had only had three sessions with him, but that had been plenty. The guy had some serious issues, both in his professional and personal life, and he was completely fixated on someone he obviously wasn't going to get. "Yeah, Peter's probably a better fit for him. Tell him to wear leather - the guy kind of gets off on it." Even more than most of their clients.

"Right," she nodded and flipped to Peter's Sunday and penciled Mr McDonald in, scribbling 'leather' on the side of it so Peter could see it. She'd text him later to make sure he knew, but she didn’t think he would mind taking it. "Okay, so what are we making Sunday?" They usually made dinner together. "Is Stiles going to be helping or just watching?"

"How about pot roast?" It was a Hale family favorite, one that he looked forward to introducing to Stiles. "And I'm pretty sure he'd be willing to help. Maybe we could have him make the salads?" Derek always did the meat and roasted potatoes and Laura usually took the corn on the cob and green beans they always had with it. Stiles would be a perfect fit to make the salad.

"Okay, but that means that both of you need to go shopping this weekend for groceries since I will be busy. We're kind of running on bare minimum right now," which included mostly breakfast foods. "I assume he's going to be here all weekend so that means he gets to go with you."

"I'm pretty sure he'll be okay with that." Laura hated grocery shopping, always had, so Derek wasn't surprised to see her trying to use this chance to get out of it. He smiled at her and picked up the tray. "Leave your share of the money on the counter and we'll go shopping later." Whenever they managed to get out of bed.

"Alright. I'll put it under the peanut butter jar," she said and picked at her food, going back to the schedule she was trying to fix.

Derek carried the tray upstairs. He eased the door open and smiled when he saw that Stiles was still asleep. Nudging the door closed, he walked over and set the tray down on top of the nightstand. He sat down on the bed and reached out to gently shake Stiles' shoulder. "Hey... feel like waking up for pancakes?"

Stiles grumbled when his shoulder was touched, burying his head into his pillow to avoid waking up. He had sprawled out all over the bed when Derek left and he was hugging Derek's pillow. "Mornings are evil," he added and didn’t move to sit up. He was still asleep and he ached everywhere.

Derek smiled and bent to kiss him. "Would breakfast in bed help make it a little less evil?" He ran a hand down Stiles' arm and back up again. "You feeling okay? It was kind of a long day yesterday."

Stiles sighed and rolled over onto his back, running his hands over his face to try and rub his sleepiness away. "Just tired and kinda achey all over. I'm not really used to, you know -" having an amazing sex marathon. He smiled and moved to sit up, sliding a hand around Derek's neck and pulling him into a proper morning kiss, completely ignoring morning breath. "That smells so good." Stiles turned his attention to the pancakes and reached for a piece of bacon, biting a piece off before offering Derek some.

Derek smiled at Stiles and kissed him, then ate the bacon out of his hand. "Sounds like you could use a day off." And some pampering. He wondered what Stiles would make of the tub in Laura's bathroom, and decided to sneak him into it once Laura was downstairs with a client. "And I remembered you wanted pancakes the other day, so I thought I'd make breakfast. Laura made the eggs and bacon."

Laura helping Derek with breakfast surprised him since he was convinced that she didn't like him. He didn't want to say anything because he didn't want Derek to think he didn't like her either. She just made him uncomfortable with her obvious disapproval. So he chose to ignore it and changed the subject. "Well, I brought some movies with me," he said and reached out for a fork so he could cut off some pancake and eat it. He moaned around it. "If these came out of a box you're the pancake box god," he chuckled and smiled at him. "What'd you wanna do today?"

_Spoil you._ But Derek doubted Stiles would say yes to it that easily. He gave Stiles an easy smile and handed him a plate, sliding into bed beside him. "Movies sound good. And we need to go grocery shopping at some point. I promised Laura you'd help with our Sunday night dinner." And then he realized that he had assumed Stiles would be staying the weekend. "I mean, if you were planning on being here. We usually make something for Sunday nights... it's kind of a thing we do."

"Groceries and dinner, huh?" Stiles smiled up at him after eating some eggs, balancing his plate on his knee. "Getting kinda domestic here," he teased and then leaned over to peck Derek. "I'd love to go with you. What are we making for dinner Sunday?" Stiles had said he was going to be here as much as he could and he meant it.

Domestic sounded really damn good to Derek, but he wasn't sure if Stiles felt the same way. "We could go out to a club tonight or tomorrow if you want," he offered. Maybe he should show Stiles some of what was out there before they did the whole family dinner thing. They were kind of doing things backwards anyway. "And we're having pot roast. It's my mom's recipe, and I thought you could do the salad."

"I'm an awesome salad maker," Stiles laughed softly and ate some more of his breakfast. He shrugged then. "I'm cool with staying in. I kinda have a paper to work on and I was thinking that maybe I could work on it here between you know, sex and hanging out?" He hoped Derek didn't mind him working on school stuff here, not if they were going to be spending so much time together.

"That sounds good." Derek stole a piece of bacon from Stiles' plate, then offered one of his own in return, just because he wanted to see him eat from his hand. "I can work on my application, get everything together and look into the classes for summer while you're doing that."

Stiles was about to protest Derek stealing his bacon, but then Derek offered him one of his. He ate it and leaned in to suck the grease off of Derek's fingers, grinning when Derek drew in a sharp breath as he licked his fingers clean. "You're so good to me," Stiles smiled and offered Derek some of his pancakes. "Maybe we can do some work after we go grocery shopping?"

"If you're okay with waiting until tonight, sure." Derek kissed the grease from Stiles’ lips and ate the offered bite. "Because I want to spend most of the day with you, right here." And hopefully by the end of it, he'd know more about whether this was sex or something more.

Stiles smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a good plan." He reached over for Derek's plate and handed it to him. "Eat up. You need to have breakfast too," and more than just sharing his. Stiles turned his attention back to his plate and focused on eating for several minutes with a smile on his face.

Derek picked up his plate and dug in, pausing occasionally to offer Stiles a bite of pancakes or bite of bacon. After a few minutes, he said, "I told Laura you asked for my collar." And maybe he shouldn't mention that now, but he figured Stiles deserved to know about the conversation, since he'd been the whole reason for it.

Stiles paused, picking at his eggs, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. He licked his lips without looking up to Derek. "Oh? What did she say?" He knew Laura hated him and didn’t want him to be with Derek. After the whole Kate scenario Stiles didn’t blame her concern, but he thought he at least deserved a chance.

"She, uh, she thinks it's too soon." Derek looked over at Stiles, then admitted, "And she didn't think you really knew what it meant." And Derek couldn't really say she was wrong, since he didn't think Stiles did either, although he knew it wasn't for lack of wanting to understand. It was just something you really needed to see to get just how powerful it was. "But she was pretty surprised I'd even consider it."

"Well, you said that you've had it for three years..." Stiles nodded and picked at his eggs some more before putting his fork down on his plate. "And I thought we kinda talked about it? You want more of a life-long commitment type thing rather than the other stuff I read about," he reminded him. "What's hard to understand about that?"

Put like that, it sounded pretty damn simple. And a lot easier than what he knew it was really like. "It's kind of like saying you want to get married, and actually being married," Derek tried to explain, wincing inwardly at the comparison, since he knew the M word could very easily scare Stiles off. But that was the only thing that really came close to it. "A lot of people say they want it, and planning the wedding's easy and fun, but then you get into it and you're there and you can't leave just because you're having a bad day or someone's sick or upset."

Stiles nodded, guessing that Derek didn’t really think he wanted to commit with that comment. "I had a pretty good example of a good marriage before my mom died," he told him and put his mostly empty plate aside before grabbing his orange juice. "My parents fought," he shrugged. "Everyone fights. But that doesn’t mean they didn’t love each other." Fuck. Did he really just say the L word? It applied to his parents but he hoped making that comparison didn’t scare Derek off. "I mean," he shrugged again and took another drink. "Anything worth something isn’t easy, right?"

Derek knew from watching his own parents that fights were part of married life, just like love and laughter and chores. But he didn't go into that, just nodded and kissed him. "Yeah, you're right." Then he gave Stiles a curious look. "Are you still upset that I said not right now?" Because he'd seen the disappointment in Stiles' eyes when Derek had refused to put the collar on him earlier.

"More disappointed, then upset," Stiles said honestly, twisting the cap back on his orange juice. "I mean I get it. I know how I feel, but you know - we don’t really know each other past the bedroom and what we've talked about. So I get where you're coming from.”

Derek nodded and ate a piece of bacon, thinking about what Laura had said, remembering her question about whether this was more than just sex. "Do you want to?" he asked after a minute. "Get to know each other out of the bedroom. It's okay if you don't, but if you want my collar..." They needed to know each other outside of sex, to really know what they liked, what they hated, what made them laugh and what pissed them off.

"Yeah, of course I do. Why would you think I wouldn’t?" Stiles reached out to touch Derek's calf, giving it a squeeze since Derek’s hands were busy with his breakfast. "I told you I want to know everything about you. I know we're kinda doing things all backwards but that doesn’t mean we can’t do this."

"So I guess today's kind of... our first date, then." Derek smiled at Stiles and leaned in to kiss him, light and chaste. "Maybe you could pick your favorite movie from the ones you brought and I'll pick mine?" And hopefully, since they were doing things backwards anyway, clothes wouldn't be all that mandatory for the whole movie-watching process. Maybe sweats, since Derek really liked seeing Stiles in his clothes, but nothing else.

"Okay," Stiles smiled and nodded. "I brought a few 'cause I wasn’t sure what you might wanna watch." Stiles couldn’t help the way his cheeks flushed at the thought of them having their first date today. "So is grocery shopping part of this date?" he teased.

Stiles really was adorable when he blushed, and this time Derek could tell him so. "You're cute when you blush," he said, raising his free hand to stroke the line of color in one cheek. "I liked that from the first session. And yeah, grocery shopping could be part of the date. Sort of our version of dinner and a movie."

Stiles leaned into Derek’s touch but chuckled softly. "That’s new too," he admitted about his blushing. "I don’t blush or do relationships or have great sex." Stiles never did any of that.

"That's still hard to believe, that you didn't have great sex until you came here." They hadn't done anything even close to a session since Stiles came up to his room, but it was still scorchingly hot every single time.

Stiles turned his face to kiss Derek's hand and then nuzzled it. "You wanna make something tonight just for us?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Anything in particular you want?"

"Hmmmmmm," Stiles smiled and thought about it. "I can make my mom's lasagna," he offered and leaned over to give Derek another kiss. "And I've never really connected with anyone before... so it's not hard to believe."

"That sounds good." Although Derek had been the one expecting to make dinner, he wasn't about to turn down homemade lasagna. Especially a family recipe that was obviously pretty special. "I guess it's just hard to see how you wouldn't have connected before this." Stiles was so open and willing, ready to try anything and had been since their first session. "You were right there with me all along, so I don't see how anyone else wouldn't connect with you."

Stiles nodded, drinking more of his orange juice as he thought about what Derek was saying. "I guess I just never really let anyone in. Not like I have you, anyway," he confessed. "I don’t really trust a lot of people. And - uh, honestly -" Stiles hesitated. "I'm kinda always the top," he chuckled. "Like I said... you're the first one that I've bottomed for." But Stiles fucked himself every chance he got with one the many toys he had stashed in his dorm room.

"Why did you let me in, then?" Derek knew he hadn't really earned that trust, not with the first session, although he certainly hoped he had by now. "And what made it different with me? Wanting to bottom instead of top, I mean." Most people didn't change their mind about their preference, just like most people didn't suddenly decide they were interested in BDSM overnight.

"I don’t know... it just... felt right after a few sessions," Stiles said honestly. "I don’t know if that make sense, but it just does. And I've always known that I was a bottom," he added and finished his orange juice. "Well, I mean at least since after high school. I just haven’t really trusted anyone to top me. I think you kinda need that, or at least I do."

Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles, slow and long and deep. "I need it, too," he confessed. It was a big part of why Derek hadn't had more than the occasional one night stand or brief affair since things ended so badly with Kate - he hadn't been able to really trust anyone enough to let them in beyond just sex. But Stiles was, as he'd told Laura, different. Derek didn't feel like he had to hold back or keep anything from him. "There's one thing I want you to do for me before we pick the movies out, though." He took Stiles' empty plate and set it on the tray along with his own, then rolled out of bed. "Come with me."

Stiles was all warm and happy from the kiss, so he smiled at Derek, took his hand and got out of bed with a wince. "What exactly do you want me to do?" he asked and stretched a little, still aching everywhere. "Because I might need to stretch out some muscles if you want me to do some crazy sex position or I might get a cramp,” Stiles said, amused.

Derek chuckled and shook his head. "No crazy sex positions today," he promised, then led Stiles out into the hallway. "Remember, you said I could take care of you? Well, this is part of it." Derek headed toward Laura's room, tugging gently to encourage Stiles to follow. Once they were in her bathroom, Derek closed and locked the door, then guided Stiles over to sit down on the closed lid of the toilet. "I think a bath will help a lot more than a shower." Derek kissed him and turned around to twist the knobs to start the water up, already looking forward to Stiles' reaction to the deep tub with its jet massagers.

"Oh wow, this is nice," Stiles said as he leaned over and looked in the tub while Derek started it up. "Are you going to get in with me?" There was enough room for the both of them to enjoy a bath together. Stiles had never used a tub this nice before, not even in a hotel room. It must be super expensive. He hoped Laura wouldn’t mind.

"I was planning on it." Derek checked the water temperature, then glanced over at Stiles. "How hot do you want it?" Derek considered asking about bubbles, since Laura swore by them, then decided that was just too frou frou for him. If Stiles wanted to go the bubble bath route, then he'd have to do it some other time.

"As long as it doesn’t burn any important parts I'm good," Stiles said and smiled, reaching his hand in to touch the water coming out of the faucet. "That's good. You want to get in first or you want me to?" Because right about now Stiles didn’t care which. A nice hot bath sounded great for his aching muscles.

"Let's get you in first and then I'll get in behind you." Derek held a hand out to help Stiles up and steady him while he got into the tub. He squeezed Stiles’ hand, pulling him in for a kiss before he got him settled and climbed in after him, carefully settling in so he was cradling Stiles against him. "How's that?"

"Mmmm, that's nice," Stiles smiled, leaning in back against Derek and resting his head on Derek's shoulder. "You know, if you keep spoiling me with breakfast and baths and I'm just gonna move in here and stay," he chuckled softly, smoothing his hands down Derek's arms and drawing them in around him. He turned to press a kiss against Derek’s jaw. The hot water was already soothing his aching muscles.

That sounded pretty good to Derek, but he knew he couldn't say that. Not yet, anyway. He laughed and kissed Stiles' shoulder, wrapping an arm around him to hold him close. "Just make sure you tell me when you're hurt." Derek had a sneaking suspicion that Stiles wouldn't have said a word about just how bad his aches and pains were. "It's my job to take care of you, remember?"

"I know," Stiles said softly, but he wasn’t used to people just taking care of him. "I'm not really hurt, just achey," he added. If he were hurt-hurt Stiles wouldn’t have been able to hide it. "I'll get used to it," he smiled and brought Derek's hand to his mouth for a kiss. "Anyway it’s a good kind of ache. Nothing I can't handle."

A good kind of ache. Yeah, Derek knew about those, and from the sound of it, Stiles wasn't about to give them up anytime soon. Derek smiled and nuzzled his neck. "Glad to hear it." He twisted a little, reaching out to grab a washrag. Wetting it thoroughly, Derek squeezed it, sending water cascading over Stiles' chest. "You deserve to be spoiled a little, you know."

Stiles smiled and sighed happily, enjoying Derek's touch. "As long as you let me spoil you too," he reminded him and reached out for the soap so he could soap up the rag for Derek. This was probably going to be the only time they washed before getting dirty again. "How do you like to be spoiled?"

Derek washed Stiles with slow circles once Stiles handed the rag back. He paused at the question about being spoiled. "I don't - I mean, nobody's ever asked me that before." And he hadn't really thought about it. "You did a pretty good job of it yesterday."

"What about outside the bedroom?" Stiles asked, resting his head back against Derek's shoulder, turning just enough to kiss against his neck. "You've gotta want to be spoiled outside the bedroom too." Although he had absolutely no problem giving Derek anything he wanted inside the bedroom, he wanted to know what he could do for Derek outside it as well.

Derek considered that. He'd never been spoiled inside the bedroom before Stiles, not really. Outside had been something he hadn't really thought about. "Breakfast was pretty good." Derek hesitated, concentrating on washing Stiles for a minute. "And maybe when you're studying later... you could... indulge me in something..."

"Mmm?" Stiles smiled, moving his hand down to stroke over Derek's thigh. Nobody had ever washed him before and Stiles could definitely get used to taking baths with Derek. "What is it?"

The washrag moved lower, over Stiles' stomach and Derek kissed his shoulder again. "It's okay if you don't want it," he told him first. "But I'd kind of like to... have you do some of your studying on the floor, at my feet?" Derek liked the idea of being able to touch and pet Stiles while he worked, to have him nearby so he could just enjoy a quiet moment.

"I usually lay down and study on the floor anyway," Stiles pointed out, giving Derek's thigh a squeeze. "I don’t mind doing it near you." After a few moments he turned enough to place a kiss on Derek's neck. "Is this part of the whole sub thing?"

"It can be." Derek thought about it for a minute, imagining his collar around Stiles' neck while he sat at his feet and let him pet him, and Jesus, that was hot. "But I think it's more of just a... me thing." Because he'd want that no matter what, to be able to touch and pet Stiles like that. "Is it - I mean, that's something that goes on in normal relationships, too, right?" Suddenly Derek realized just how little he actually knew about relationships that DIDN'T involve collars and contracts.

"Maybe," Stiles shrugged a little bit. "I think the longest relationship I had was in high school and it wasn’t even a relationship. It was just sex," he pointed out. "But I think it could be." Stiles didn’t see why it couldn’t be. "But I think I'd like it." It meant that he got to be near Derek while he studied and he wouldn’t be out of Derek’s reach like he probably would be otherwise.

"What was it like?" Derek raised one of Stiles' arms, moving it so it wrapped around his neck and allowed him to wash underneath and down his side. "You said you hadn't really had hot sex, but I assumed you had relationships that involved sex." Stiles seemed like the kind of guy who would want that, who would need that, actually.

"I don’t know... I just.... I never -" Stiles chewed on his lip, letting out a long sigh after a few moments. "I never wanted to have a relationship after my mom died. She died when I was eight. I didn’t want to lose anyone like I lost her... thought maybe it would be easier if I never had anything serious." But after finding Derek, he knew he'd been missing out. Stiles needed Derek. Needed more than just sex. "I mean it was okay. We were friends. We had a lot of okay sex, but it wasn’t like, hot sex. I topped and you know, he bottomed. I guess it was normal?" Stiles didn’t really know how to explain it.

Derek washed under Stiles' other arm, then kissed his neck. "I'm sorry about your mom," he said softly. He couldn't imagine losing a parent so young, and his heart ached for Stiles. "I can promise to try not to die," Derek offered quietly, then dipped the washrag in the water to start rinsing him off.

Stiles smiled a little at that, just the idea of Derek promising to try not dying. "She had cancer," he continued softly. "I think she kept it from us as long as she could, but it got to the point where she couldn’t anymore. Her and my Dad fought a lot after that, about not telling him. I think she just wanted to live as normally as she could before she had to undergo treatments. I actually buzzed all my hair off when she lost her hair from her chemo sessions." Stiles reached a hand up to run through his longer hair. He had only let his hair grow out in the last couple of years.

Derek urged Stiles around, and then guided Stiles to straddle him so he could wash his back, moving down in slow strokes. "I think I'd have been mad, too." He tried to imagine that, seeing someone you really loved getting sick and being unable to do anything about it and knowing they'd tried to hide it from you. And he thought he understood why Stiles' father had been so angry.

Stiles shrugged a little, looking down and smoothing his hands along Derek's shoulders. "No point in wasting time being angry with her when we didn’t have that much time left together," he pointed out and leaned in to kiss Derek's neck, wrapping his arms around him and burying his nose there.

"Did she know about you liking guys?"

"I think so. I mean I was eight." Stiles smiled against Derek’s skin and kissed his shoulder. "Eight is a bit young, but I had crushes on boys and she knew. I never did anything, obviously. She knew about my hots for Batman though," he joked.

"Batman, huh?" Derek smiled and kissed the top of Stiles' head, already planning his next Halloween costume.

"I guess I have a thing for tall dark and handsome," Stiles laughed softly and gave him a kiss.

"I was always more of a Marvel man, myself. Wolverine and Iron Man, actually, but Batman's pretty cool." He rinsed Stiles' back, then reluctantly pushed him away so he could soap the cloth up and move it down to wash his cock, handling him carefully. "Are you sore?"

"I'm okay," he assured him, head lolling back at Derek's hand on his dick. "Like I said, pleasant aches." He smiled and kissed him again, rolling his hips against Derek.

"What about here?" The washrag moved down, then back to wash tenderly over what Derek knew had to be a swollen and well-used hole. "Not too sore here?" Derek washed him carefully, then rinsed him. "Maybe we should take the night off... give you a chance to rest up and get rid of some of those pleasant aches..."

"Or you could just rub the ache out," Stiles offered and kissed him. "Sex is a great pain reliever." He smiled and kissed Derek again, pressing back against Derek's hand as he washed him. "But we can do all those domestic things instead." Stiles didn’t mind that at all, either.

Derek chuckled and kissed him again. "There ARE other kinds of sex besides fucking," he reminded Stiles, hooking a hand around Stiles neck to pull him in for a long kiss. "Like a nice, long, messy blowjob, for one thing." Then he smirked at him. "Or me holding you down and making you take it the way you wanted me to that first night."

Stiles groaned into Derek’s mouth, grinning against his lips. "You wanna fuck my mouth?" Stiles thought that was hot, just like he had that first night, even if they hadn’t done anything similar to their sessions since they'd started fucking. "Wanna come down my throat?" Stiles hadn’t even gotten the chance to blow Derek yet and that had him aching and half-hard already.

Derek still couldn't quite believe how hard Stiles seemed to get off just on the thought of it. "Yeah, I wanna shoot right down your throat." Derek caught his mouth in another long, hard kiss, then handed him the rag. "Want to wash me, get me nice and clean for you?"

Stiles smiled, taking the washrag and lathering it up again before starting to wash Derek up. "Can’t believe you get to fuck my mouth now." He kissed Derek again, wet and deep, running the cloth over every bit of skin he could wash while kissing him. "Still can't believe I get to touch you."

Derek smiled as Stiles washed him, enjoying the slow sensuality of the cloth and water on his skin. "All you want," he assured Stiles, his own hands drifting down to Stiles' hips, urging him closer. "You can have anything you want - if you're a good boy." Derek nipped Stiles’ lip and smirked at him. "Are you my good boy, Stiles?"

A shiver ripped through Stiles with those words and he grinned, closing his teeth on Derek's neck and biting hard enough to mark. "Always be your good boy," he breathed, licking over the mark, washing over Derek's chest and down between them.

After one of the very best baths of Derek’s life, they dried off and watched a movie - some kind of superhero thing, although Derek dozed through most of it, and he woke to find the screen empty and Stiles working on his laptop next to him. "Hey," he said groggily, reaching out to pull him down for a kiss. "What time is it?"

Stiles rubbed his face and glanced over at Derek. "After six," he shrugged and looked down at his computer, saving his work and sighing, stretching. "You've been asleep for a little while." He'd ended up turning off the movie half way through once Derek fell asleep so he could start on his work.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sleep so long." Rolling onto his side, Derek glanced at the computer. "How's your work coming? Think you might be ready for a break to go get food?" There was still the grocery shopping to do before they could have anything beyond breakfast, and Derek wanted to make sure Stiles got to make the dinner he'd asked for.

"Yes, I'm ready for a break," Stiles smiled and leaned down to give Derek a kiss. "And I've gotten pretty far. After the research I'm like... a third of the way through. That's pretty good. Research takes the longest. You can’t read it until it's done." Stiles chuckled and closed it, sliding his laptop onto the floor and moving to stretch out on top of Derek.

"What's it about?" Derek stroked a hand over Stiles' side, closing on his hip. He wondered what it would be like to go back to school, to do research and write papers again, and he hoped it wouldn't be too difficult. "You gonna help me with my homework once I go back?

Stiles laughed softly and smiled, giving Derek a light peck on the lips before nuzzling into his neck. "I don’t think you'll need help, but I will if you need it. I can help you with blowjob breaks," he teased and nibbled Derek’s ear before kissing his neck. "And it's a paper for my Ancient Civilizations class."

"If they're anything like the one I got in the tub, then I'll end up flunking everything because I keep stopping for breaks," Derek teased in return, tilting his head to give Stiles better access. "And what do you want as a reward when you finish it? I believe in rewarding diligence, you know that." Derek had shown that when he'd asked Stiles to write him a fantasy and Stiles had given him four detailed ones that led to a session where he came closer than he ever had before to breaking his rules. 

"Mmmmmmmm," Stiles smiled against Derek's neck, trying to come up with a reward. "Can I think about it?" Because he had no idea what to choose and right now his brain was mush from his paper. "I'll make sure you don’t flunk," he added and nibbled against Derek's neck again, closing his teeth on the light bruise he'd left earlier. "I like marking you up." Stiles closed his mouth on the faint purple spot and sucked to make it darker.

A low moan answered him as Derek's hand wrapped around the back of Stiles’ neck and squeezed. "Can mark me up anytime you want - so long as I get to return the favor." He dragged his nails down Stiles' back and back up again, moaning when Stiles sucked harder on his neck. "Keep that up and we'll end up ordering pizza at midnight instead of going shopping."

Stiles rocked against Derek, licking over the darkening bruise before closing his teeth on the mark again and biting firmly. "Mark me up anytime you want. Want everyone to know I'm yours," he breathed, kissing lower on Derek's neck and sucking another dark mark into his skin. "Want everyone to know you're mine, too." After another teasing bite Stiles grinned and leaned up, giving Derek a quick peck on the lips. "We need to go shopping."

Derek had never had someone actually want to claim him before, not like this. Kate had insisted they keep everything hidden, had refused to give him a collar no matter how often he'd begged, and it was only after she'd tried to kill him that he realized what a good thing that was. "Yeah? You want to show off just how much you’re mine?" He licked his lips and prayed he wasn't about to make a huge mistake. "Even if it's just going to the store?"

"Most definitely," Stiles grinned and gave him another quick kiss. "So when are we going shopping? Because if we don’t get up now we should probably order in," since by the time they would get dinner made it would already be really late. Stiles rested his chin on Derek's chest and smiled at him, turning his face down to bite his chest. "You're mine," he breathed, leaning in to give Derek another kiss, slower this time.

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles in return, then gently pushed him back. "And you're mine." He pushed himself up, getting out of bed and walking naked over to the dresser. It took a minute or two rummaging in the top drawer, but he felt sure Stiles wasn't about to protest, not when he got to stare at Derek's naked ass for the whole time. Eventually, he found what he was looking for and returned to the bed. "Sometimes, when a sub is considering asking for a collar or a Dom is considering offering one, they try it out," he said, stroking his thumb over the black leather band in his hand. "It's not a full collar, but it means you're mine, and if you wear it when we're out at the club, people will know that." Derek swallowed hard and held his hand open to show the wristband he used to wear himself. "I'd like it if you'd consider wearing it, whenever you want."

Stiles looked down at the thin leather strap and back up at Derek before smiling and reaching out for it. "It's not as pretty as the other one," he pointed out, but smiled anyway and opened the clasp before wrapping it around his wrist and strapping it on. "It's not as soft, either. Did you wear this before?" Stiles really hoped Derek wasn’t giving him something Kate had made Derek wear when he was her sub.

Derek nodded, then realized when Stiles' face fell that he'd hoped for a different answer. "I put it away after -" He swallowed hard. "I wasn't going to keep it, but I didn't want to let her win. And I want it to mean something else, now." Shit, why was this so hard to explain? "You've helped me believe in something I didn't think existed for me." But Derek _had_ believed when he'd put the bracelet on, and he wanted to somehow transfer that belief to Stiles, as though it was embedded in the leather.

Stiles just nodded as he listened to Derek, looking down at the bracelet and it made his stomach turn. "You want me to wear the bracelet she gave you?" He didn’t understand why he couldn’t just have his own. Why Derek wanted to give him the one he'd been given by the bitch that had tried to kill him instead of something just for them. Stiles didn’t take it off, though.

Derek hadn't actually though of it like that, only that it had once been his when he'd believed in collars and relationships - and love. He knew it was too soon to think like that, but he thought he might be able to love Stiles, and pretty easily, too. But apparently the bracelet was a mistake. Derek reached out to take it off and stood up, taking it back to put away in the dresser. "I'll get you a different one if you want."

Stiles sighed, getting up to follow Derek over to the dresser and wrapping his arms around him. "Derek..." he rested his head on Derek's shoulder and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry... I'll wear it," he told him softly. "I wanna wear it... I just... I hate everything she did to you. And I feel that wearing it would be a reminder to both of us of what she did to you.”

"I used to." Derek had spent a lot of years hating Kate and everything she'd done, what she'd turned him into, but there was one big reason he couldn't anymore. "But if she hadn't done all that, then I wouldn't have ended up going into business with Laura." He turned around and looked at Stiles. "And then I never would've met you." Stiles made it all worthwhile, every last bit of it.

Stiles still hated her, even when Derek put it like that. He leaned up to kiss Derek softly, wrapping his arms around him tighter and drawing him in close. "I wanna wear it," Stiles assured him and kissed Derek again. "Will you put it on for me?" Stiles wasn’t even sure if Derek wanted him to anymore after he'd taken it off and tucked it away in the dresser again. He hated the look on Derek's face when they talked about Kate. "It's yours and not hers." Stiles was trying to understand what Derek had originally been trying to say to him.

"Yeah, it is." Derek took it out again and looked at Stiles. "But it's okay if you want one of your own. Or even if you don't want one at all." He looked down at it. "I guess it's just that I haven't thought about some of these things since I wore this, so I thought maybe... but I'll get you one of your own if you'd prefer."

Stiles drew in a breath and nodded, looking at Derek and then at the wristband again. "If I don’t wear it, it gives her power," Stiles pointed out and kissed him. "And she doesn’t have any of that here. Okay? This is mine and it'll mark me as yours and she has no place here with us." Stiles leaned in and kissed him slow and thorough before drawing back and offering him his wrist.

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles, then wrapped the band around his wrist and snapped it into place. "Yours," he told him. "Just like me." Neither the band nor Derek belonged to Kate - they never had, not really. But Stiles... Stiles could own him more completely than she'd ever dreamed of doing. "And you're mine." He smiled and kissed him again. "My good boy."

Stiles groaned and then laughed softly, giving Derek a quick kiss. "Don’t call me that or we're never going to leave the bedroom and go shopping. We're gonna starve," he joked and stole another kiss before going to throw himself back into bed. "Clothes are evil. Why do we need clothes to go shopping." Stiles chuckled and leaned up on his elbows in bed to watch Derek.

"Because I'm not going to let everybody at the store see what's mine," Derek told him, grabbing jeans and two shirts from the dresser before he returned to the bed. He tossed the clothes down, then picked up one shirt and held it out to Stiles. "I like seeing you in my clothes." Almost as much as he liked taking them off Stiles.

"They're too big," Stiles joked and smiled, reaching out for the shirt to pull it over his head. It fit him nicely across his shoulders since he was just as broad as Derek, but hung around his midsection because he wasn’t near as built as Derek was. "But I like them too." He moved from the bed and dug through his bag to pull out some underwear and pulled them on before fishing out some jeans too.

Derek didn't bother with underwear, just pulled his own jeans and shirt on. When he was dressed, he drew Stiles in for another kiss. "If you don't think they fit right, I can always take the ones you have tucked in your bag out," he teased, letting Stiles know that he was aware of the dress shirt and t-shirt that had found their way into Stiles' bag.

Stiles blushed and laughed, giving Derek a deeper kiss. "Oh no you won't mister. 'Cause I'm gonna need those shirts when I'm missing you and I can’t be over here." Stiles didn’t plan on staying away too much, but there would most likely be some school nights he wouldn't be able to come over and he knew that he'd miss Derek's scent and having his shirts was something he could hold onto then. "If you owned a sweatshirt I'd take one of those too."

"There's some in the dresser." Derek took Stiles’ hand, looking down at the bracelet on his wrist. "Want me to wear it for you before you leave again?" Laura used to take her boyfriend's worn sweatshirts because she said she wanted something that smelled like them. Derek had thought it was disgusting when he was twelve, but now he understood why she'd want it.

"If you would," Stiles smiled and pulled Derek in closer, flush to his body. "And maybe your shirts, too." He kissed him. "Come on. Let's go grocery shopping before I strip you naked again and have you fuck my mouth." He grinned and gave Derek a heated look before moving away and grabbing his phone, wallet and keys from the nightstand and shoving them into his pockets. "My Jeep or your car?"

"My car." Tugging on Stiles’ hand, he led him downstairs and out to the driveway, where the black beauty of his Camaro gleamed. Derek ran a hand over the hood, then pressed Stiles up against the door for a long kiss. "I want to fuck you on the hood someday," he told him. With a blanket underneath, of course. Sex on the car would be hot, but Derek wasn't about to ruin his finish for it.

"Mmm, really now?" Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around Derek. "I think you like this car more than you like me," he joked and nibbled Derek’s lips. "You're just gonna use me to get off fucking on your car." Stiles smirked. "It is a really, really nice car though."

"It was my special gift to myself when I landed my first big client." Derek laughed at Stiles' teasing accusation. "And I WAS going to offer to let you drive it sometime, but since you think I like it better than you, maybe I shouldn't..."

Stiles thought about that. "Hmmm... well... I think I'm jealous of your car," he chuckled and kissed Derek again. "And maybe on your birthday we can find somewhere nice and secluded and you can lay me out on it and fuck me?" Because even if he was jealous of the car he still wanted to get fucked on it. "If you can wait that long."

"Trust me, as nice as the car is, you're much better." Derek slid a hand up under Stiles' shirt, enjoying the way the loose fabric let him get right up against skin without any effort at all. "A lot more fun to play with, for one thing." He leaned in to suck a dark mark up on Stiles neck. "Mark the car up and it loses value. Mark you up and you just get hotter."

"Whew, I was worried there I was going to be traded in for a car," Stiles chuckled then groaned at the mark Derek put on his neck. "We really need to get in the car to go get groceries," he said but made no move to push Derek away as he threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair and held him against his neck.

"Mmmhmm," Derek agreed, the sound muffled against Stiles' neck. He didn't move just yet, though, too busy working on another mark to match the first. Another nudge finally convinced him to move away with a sigh. "Okay, okay. Food." He gave Stiles one more kiss, then pulled him off the car and swatted his ass. "Go on, get in."

"Oh, so the honeymoon phase is over?" Stiles grinned and raised a brow. "I don’t even get a door opened for me," he teased and stole another kiss before turning around and opening his own door and sliding into the passenger seat. He was already buckled in by the time Derek came around and got into the driver's seat. "So after we get food and while we're waiting for dinner to cook we're supposed to do actual work," he proposed, not sure if he'd be able to commit to working with Derek around.

Derek nodded and put the key in the ignition, then started the car up. "Yeah, okay." Although his own work wasn't that much. He was pretty sure he'd be able to write a good essay without too much trouble. "How long do you think you'll need for your paper?"

"I don’t know... couple of hours maybe? I won't finish it tonight, but it's not due until next week anyway. I figure if I slowly plow through it in the next few days and really commit to it Monday then I'll get it done," he shrugged, rubbing at his face while Derek drove them to the store. "If you wanna help you can always read my Mythology and Folklore reading to me while I cook dinner. Two birds with one stone," he smiled. "My ADHD kinda helps with the scattered brain work flow." Sometimes it totally failed him when he didn’t take his meds, but other times he could use it to his advantage.

"Won't that be confusing, though? Reading one subject while you try to write a paper in another?" Derek couldn't imagine concentrating on anything while that happened. Then Stiles mentioned ADHD and he frowned. "Are you on any medication for that?"

"Uh, yeah. I've been on meds since I was a kid," Stiles nodded and glanced at Derek. He guessed he forgot to mention that before now. "And I think I've got it down to a skill by now. I mean sometimes I can’t focus on anything at all, especially if I forget to take my meds, but I mean I can switch back and forth between subjects pretty easily. Actually most of the time it helps to concentrate on several things interchangeably. Kinda gives my brain a break on whatever I'm working on."

"That's not the point." Derek scowled at him. "You didn't put down any medication on your intake paperwork. What we do... I have to know if you're taking anything, legal or illegal, so if something goes wrong..." God, what if he'd overloaded Stiles' senses and hadn't known about the medication? Things could've gone so terribly, terribly wrong.

"Are you serious?" Stiles asked and looked over at him again. "You're mad at me for not putting down my medication for my ADHD on some paperwork?" The last thing Stiles thought they'd be doing is have a conversation about this while on their way to the grocery store. "If anything I was more focused in those sessions. Why would that have been a problem?"

"I'm mad at you for putting yourself at risk!" And at himself for not double-checking and explaining the way he usually did when he went over a new client's paperwork. "If I'd overloaded you... I don't know what kind of effect that medicine might have, what it might do to you without me even knowing about it. And then if I would have had to take you to the hospital and I wouldn't have been able to tell them what you were taking..." Derek shook his head. "I knew someone who had that happen and her sub... she lost him, Stiles. And then on top of that, there were possible manslaughter charges she had to worry about."

Manslaughter charges? Stiles ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "I'm sorry, okay?" He didn’t think it would be that big of a deal. "So...what does that mean? That we can’t do anything like that anymore?" Because that fucking sucked. "I haven’t had a problem with my meds since I first started taking them when I was a kid."

"No, it just means I need to know whenever you're not on your meds. As long as I know what you're taking, I can try to make sure I don't overload you and if I do, I can help you come down from it." But he never wanted to face Jessica's nightmare, first losing his sub and then being blamed for his death. "I just - I'd hate myself if I hurt you like that without meaning to."

Stiles nodded, reaching out to take Derek’s hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry...I didn’t think it was that important. I'll make sure to show you the bottle when we get ho- back so you can make sure to write it down. It's the only thing I'm taking."

With Stiles' agreement, Derek breathed a little easier. "When we get home," Derek agreed, reaching over to take Stiles’ hand and squeeze it. They drove the rest of the way in silence, and it wasn't until he parked the car that Derek turned to look at Stiles. "I don't want to lose you. Not like that."

"I know," Stiles said softly and traced his fingers along Derek's hand. "I don’t want to lose you either," in any way. "I'm sorry I kept it from you. I won't keep anything from you again," Stiles promised. After a few moments he leaned over and gave Derek a kiss, squeezing his hand back.

"Thank you." Derek kissed him in return. He smoothed his thumb over the leather band. "Part of this means trusting me to take care of you, but we both have to be completely honest for me to do that. I don't want you to ever hide how you're feeling from me."

"I won't," Stiles agreed. "I'll do my best not to." He raised Derek's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Let's go get some groceries so you can taste my mom’s lasagna." It was something he wanted to share with Derek and he really hoped he liked it.

Derek grinned and followed Stiles into the store, grabbing a cart and pushing it down the aisles. He waited until they'd gotten the noodles and were browsing the vegetables before he asked, "Did your mom write this down for you or did you learn to cook it with her?"

"I, uh, learned it cooking with her," Stiles smiled. "But she wrote it down, too. I asked her to write all her recipes down when she -" he chewed on his lip, grabbing a couple of bags so he could start picking out some vegetables. "When she was dying. I wanted to make sure I wouldn’t forget anything... it makes me feel closer to her, having something of her's still. Like my Jeep. It was hers."

"I'm glad you're making her recipe for me," Derek said softly. "Maybe someday you can teach me to make it." He liked to think of that, Stiles showing him his mother's recipes, and Derek showing him some of the Hale family dishes in return. He watched Stiles looking over the tomatoes like he was eyeing diamonds. "Does it really matter what size or color they are?"

Stiles looked over at Derek and smiled. "Yes, it does," he chuckled. "Go pick out fruit if you're gonna be impatient." He leaned in to peck Derek before turning his eyes back to the tomatoes and checking them over carefully, choosing one and then another, smelling each.

"Actually, I'll go get the pot roast for Sunday. Are you super picky about the ground beef as well, or can I just get a package of that for the lasagna?" Derek grinned at him, enjoying the teasing in a way that he never had with anyone outside the family.

"Make sure it doesn’t have too much of that white stuff in it," Stiles told him. "Get leaner ground beef. Leaner the better." Stiles gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Go before I change my mind," he chuckled. "I'm trusting you with my ground beef."

"Picky, picky. All right, lean ground beef coming up." Derek set off to get the meat they'd need for both meals, along with a few other things for the coming week.

Derek hadn't been gone long before a voice said, "Stiles? Wow, is that really you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles froze. When people said his name is was NEVER a good thing. Usually it meant people he'd hooked up with caught him doing normal things. He bagged another tomato and turned around to see - "Danny?! Holy crap! When did you get in town?" he asked stunned, but smiling.

"A couple days ago." Danny laughed and headed over to hug him tightly. "Man, it's good to see you! What have you been up to? Still at Berkeley or did you finally transfer to some genius Ivy League school?"

Stiles couldn’t BELIEVE it! He was still stunned, but he managed to hug Danny back tightly for a few seconds before he pulled away to look at him. "Yeah, yeah - still at Berkeley. I'm not planning on transferring. I mean, home is like what? Two and a half hours away?" It was perfect, but not too close. "What have you been up to? God, I haven’t seen you in like... a year and a half at least."

"Yeah, I know." Danny smiled at him. "Been a long time, huh? I'm down at SDSU, and except for the heat in the summer, it's great. We got out a little early for spring break so I thought I'd take an extra week off and come see everybody." He beamed at Stiles, hands still on his shoulders. "So what else is new?"

Derek had picked out a five-pound chub of the leanest ground beef they had, along with a large pot roast and a few packs of steaks and pork chops. He was looking forward to Stiles' reaction to his haul when he got back to see a stranger. Holding onto Stiles. And smiling at him. And Stiles smiling right back at him.

God, Stiles thought, so much was new, but the only thing he could come up with was, "I'll be 21 next month." He chuckled at that, remembering all the times they had snuck alcohol from his dad’s cabinet and filled the bottles up with water to make up for the missing alcohol when they were younger. "No more watered down alcohol," he laughed and holy crap Danny was right here. He could poke him in the chest with a finger.

"Yeah, I know." Danny had planned the trip fully expecting to be invited to Stiles' birthday party. "Lydia must be throwing you one hell of a party for it, huh? I already heard Jackson's in hot water with her, but you never seem to be."

Derek moved a little closer, trying to ignore the desire to stalk up to the guy that had HIS HANDS ALL OVER STILES and demand he let go of him. Stiles had said he didn't have boyfriends, but this guy sure looked like he used to be one. Or wanted to be one now.

"Well yeah, he stood her up a while ago when he came back from London," Stiles confirmed and shrugged when Danny said he was never in trouble with Lydia. That wasn’t true, but he nodded about the party. Movement caught Stiles’ eye and he glanced over and saw Derek and the look on his face. _Crap._ What did Stiles do wrong now? "Derek." He looked at Danny and then at Derek and grinned. "Uh, Danny this is my boyfriend Derek. Derek this is my old friend Danny, from high school."

Stiles’ friend from high school. As in, the friend he'd slept with, who didn't seem anything like a bottom. "Nice to meet you," Derek said flatly.

Danny started when Stiles mentioned a boyfriend, then immediately let go of him. "Shit, I'm sorry. You didn't mention a boyfriend. I thought you were still -" He cut himself off just in time. "Uh, anyway, good to meet you, too."

"I guess I was just so shocked at seeing you in the produce section," Stiles pointed out and this was quickly getting awkward. _Crap_. Derek was pissed and Stiles bit back a sigh.

Just then Jackson walked up with a buggy, hitting Danny on the butt on purpose before coming around at his hip. "Oh look. It's left-nut Stilinski," he said disinterested. "Where's right-nut McCall? You two Disney Princesses are never too far from each other."

Derek glanced from one to another. "I'll go look at the fruit," he offered. "Let the two of you catch up." And God, that was probably one of the harder things he'd ever done, but he was willing to give Stiles the time with this guy if he wanted it, and it looked like he did. At least, until some handsome asshole walked up and started insulting Stiles. Derek opened his mouth to say something, but the new guy beat him to the punch.

"Jackson, knock it off," Danny said amiably, jostling his shoulder comfortably against the other boy's. "We're all out of high school now, so leave the douchey jock behavior in the locker room, okay? For me?"

Jackson just glared at Danny then and reached out to take Stiles' tomatoes from him. "You couldn’t get tomatoes because Stilinski is hogging them all?" he said and put the tomatoes into his basket.

"Hey - Jackson! Gimme my tomatoes back," Stiles growled and reached for them, bumping chests with Danny who was in the way.

"There's more behind you," Jackson pointed out, but he wasn’t insulting Stiles anymore like Danny had asked him not to. "You have a mute following you around now?" Jackson asked, jerking his head in the direction of Derek.

"No, a boyfriend," Derek said tightly, glaring daggers at the asshole.

Danny grinned again and took the tomatoes out of the basket and passed them to Stiles, moving far too slow for Derek's liking. "When did you start dating? I thought you weren't doing the whole boyfriend/relationship thing, like, ever."

Stiles took the tomatoes back, looking at them like they were precious and making sure they didn’t have any bruises from Jackson mishandling them. "A while," Stiles offered and gave Derek a smile, hoping to ease his bad mood. Danny didn’t need to know it was fairly new. "And things change. A lot has changed since I saw you last."

Jackson just rolled his eyes at all of them, still disinterested, and took an apple off one of the stands near him rubbing it on his jacket. He took a big bite from it. "Come on. Let tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum ogle their tomatoes. I've got things to get and you're coming with me." There was no question about that. Jackson was bored and Danny was his.

That did it. Derek definitely hated this idiot. He glared at him again, but thankfully they were leaving, the asshole steering the ex away. There was only time for Danny to look over his shoulder and yell, "Call me - we should catch up!" before they were moving off, leaving Stiles alone with Derek. "I imagine that was a surprise," Derek said as he moved over toward Stiles. "And I hope you like pork chops - they had a good deal so I got some for later in the week."

Stiles tried to ignore Danny yelling back at him and sighed, putting the tomatoes in the buggy as he checked them again. "Yeah, haven’t seen him in nearly two years," he confessed and shrugged. "Pork chops are good," Stiles nodded and leaned in to Derek, offering him a chaste kiss. "Why do you have your grumpy face on?" He hated Jackson too, but Derek had his grumpy face on before Jackson even showed up. "Danny is just a friend... one I'm not interested in," Stiles reminded Derek and then raised his wrist to make a point. "I'm with you."

_His grumpy face?!?_ "I do not have a grumpy face," Derek groused, refusing to be teased out of his bad mood that easily. "And he was touching you." But it wasn't just the touch - it was how proprietary it had been, like he had a right to touch Stiles anyway and anytime he wanted.

"You have a grumpy face," Stiles pressed, pouting and trying not to smile as he raised his fingers to Derek's forehead between his brows and tried to smooth out his grumpy face wrinkles. "So no one can touch me ever again but you? Not even my friends?" Was that how this worked? Stiles wasn’t sure about the details and that seemed like something he should know.

"It was more HOW he was touching you." When Stiles gave him a curious look, Derek sighed. "He was touching you like I touch you. And I'm assuming you haven't slept with most of your friends." God, he hoped not. Because jealousy was NOT something he was good at ignoring.

"No, just Danny," Stiles confirmed and nodded. "I guess I just didn’t notice," he said honestly. "I'm a pretty tactile person so... I mean... people touching me is just normal for me." Stiles kissed Derek’s grumpy frown then, smoothing his thumb over Derek’s brows again to try and push away the look on Derek's face. "I'm sorry... I'll try to be more aware of stuff like that."

Derek nodded. "Thanks. And I'll try to be less jealous." Although he already knew that wasn't going to be easy. If he'd hated seeing an ex and friend holding Stiles' shoulders, what was it going to be like to take him to the club and watch some Dom hit on him? But he'd promised to at least give Stiles the chance to see how things were at a club, so he knew he had to, if only once.

Stiles smiled a little, giving Derek another kiss. "I'll just kiss your grumpy-jealous face away," he said and kissed Derek again, slower this time. "Come on, let's get a few more things and go home so I can make you some awesome lasagna. I'll even let you help," Stiles promised.

"Sounds good." The mention of home helped ease some of the anxiety, and another kiss from Stiles worked on the rest. Derek still kept close as they went through the store, though, just in case Danny and the asshole that was apparently fucking him now came back. Once they'd finished shopping and went back to the car, Derek put the bags in, then got in and looked over at Stiles. "I acted like a jealous idiot, didn't I?"

Stiles sighed, taking in another deep breath. Some of the tension had eased from Derek, but Stiles still felt like Derek wasn’t completely himself again. He glanced over at him and smiled, reaching out to take his hand. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I didn’t mean to let Danny touch me like that, but now I know what's acceptable touching," he nodded and leaned over to give Derek a reassuring kiss. "You're not an idiot."

Derek sighed. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known about it, especially if you haven't had a relationship before. And I kind of have jealousy... issues," he admitted sheepishly. Derek knew where that came from - Kate, of course. She used to go out to the bars and come home reeking of alcohol and sex, then taunt him with how many other men she could've screwed and how much better than him they'd have been.

Stiles nodded. He could see that. He saw it when Derek walked up to them with that grumpy face ready to kill Danny for just talking to him. "I'm never going to be able to take you out in public like a normal person, am I?" he teased and chuckled, drawing circles into Derek’s hand as he held it.

"I didn't hit him or anything," Derek muttered, although he'd wanted to, especially when he'd seen the look in Danny's eyes. "Why didn't you let him try dominating you when you realized you were into it? He'd have gone for it, I can tell."

Stiles laughed. "Danny?" he shook his head. "No way... he was the one that wanted to be handcuffed -" he cut himself off when he realized he'd probably said too much. "I mean..." Crap. "Yeah. No. Danny was not into topping when we were in high school. Or dominating."

"He is now," Derek told him, hoping he wasn't making a mistake by doing so. "He was looking at you like he wanted to own you." Like the Doms at the club would when they got a look at him. "And he was the one in charge with Jackson - didn't you notice they didn't leave until he said it was okay?"

"Between Jackson throwing a fit and stealing my tomatoes, I didn’t really notice much," Stiles confessed and thought back on it. He hadn’t really noticed a difference in their interactions or relationship. "The tomatoes were too important," he teased and smiled. "Why do you always seem like you're trying to pawn me off with a different Dom?"

"What? No! When have I ever done that?!?" Derek couldn't even begin to imagine handing Stiles off to someone else, let alone ENCOURAGING it. "Why would you think I'd want you to be anybody else's but mine when I barely held back from punching that jerk just for touching you?"

"Because you keep suggesting it," Stiles pointed out. "You want me to go to clubs and see what other Doms are like and you're practically trying to get me to run off with Danny," he added. "I mean that’s what you sound like even if you don’t realize it. And I want to be with you."

Derek just stared at him, horrified that Stiles would think he didn't want him. "Is that really what you think?" he asked quietly, pain stabbing right in the center of his chest at the thought. "That I'm just... using you until I can give you to someone else? You really think I'd do that to you?"

_Augh, god_. Everything Stiles said was just WRONG since they left the house and the bedroom. Stiles wondered if they were always going to get into disagreements and heated discussions and stuff like this constantly if they weren’t fucking. "I really hope not," he settled on. "Like I told you before, I'm more afraid of you finding someone else you want more once you realize I just keep fucking up because I don’t know anything about all of this." Stiles was flying fucking blind and apparently just kept screwing up today.

Derek tried to figure out how to explain it to Stiles, just how damaged he was and how unappealing that made him as a Dom to most subs. Then he reached out to take Stiles’ hand, laying his free hand over the leather wristband. "I never showed this to anybody else," Derek told him. "I never told anybody but Laura and my Uncle Peter what she did to me. And I never even considered offering my collar to anybody. I thought it would just sit there, but then I met you." And he'd started to want, not just Stiles but all the other things he'd thought were forever beyond his reach, a relationship and maybe - just maybe - a lot more than that.

Stiles nodded, looking down at their hands and sighed softly. "But now that you know you want those things... you might decide you want them with someone else. Maybe I just made you realize that you wanted them again?" That didn’t mean that Derek would always want them with Stiles, even though Stiles hoped he would. "And until I have your collar, it feels like everything is just up in the air waiting to collapse."

Derek was tempted to offer Stiles his collar right then and there, if it would help Stiles feel secure, but he'd promised Laura he'd wait. "I didn't say yes because I want someone else," Derek tried to explain. "If you hadn't come upstairs that morning, if you'd just left and gone home, I never would've even considered collaring anyone else. That collar is YOURS, Stiles - no matter what happens with us, and that's not going to change. But if you took it and then decided you didn't want it -" Or him. "- I don't think I'd ever get over that."

"What’s the point then?" Stiles asked and finally looked at Derek. "It's mine. Right? I take it and it's mine, I don’t take it and it's mine - I wear it, I don’t wear it. You keep it, I keep it. It's all still mine, right? So what's the point of not having it?" He just didn’t get it. "If you say you can't get over it then no matter what happens you wouldn’t be able to get over it. So what’s the point of choosing a time or waiting out some tradition or promise? Do you think that I don’t really want you?"

It was a good point, but Derek knew there WAS a difference and he wasn't sure how to explain it. "That's like saying that the moment a woman gets an engagement ring, she might as well be married," he finally settled on. "Does that mean she shouldn't plan the wedding and wait for the right time just because the ring is hers, no matter what?" 

Stiles whimpered and sighed, putting both of his hands over his face and shaking his head. "Can we just go home and make dinner?" He didn’t think he could take any more of Derek's wedding comparisons. "And YES people think that when they get engagement rings. They freakin' move in together and do married people things and sometimes they're engaged for like fucking years and then it’s called common law marriage and all they really need to do is go sign some papers to make it legal."

Derek nodded and started the car up, checking behind him before pulling out. He didn't say anything about Stiles' comment about living together, since he doubted they were going to agree. It was corny, he knew that, but Derek really did want the happily ever after - he'd stopped believing in it after Kate had turned on him, but with Stiles, he thought it might not only be possible, but something truly special. If they could manage not to kill each other when they weren't in bed, that was.

Stiles sat in the car quietly for a long time while they drove back toward the house before he sighed and said, "My parents weren’t even married until a few months before I was born." His arms were crossed over his chest and Stiles was half-curled up near the window, banging his head against it a couple of times. "They were together in high school and didn’t even get engaged until my mom got pregnant with me and even then they fought and fought and fought about getting married until my mom finally caved. It wasn't that she didn’t love my dad or want a ring," he shrugged. "I guess she just thought of marriage as a legal shackle. I don’t know. I just - I don’t see what the difference is between me saying that I want this and me wearing the collar other than you thinking that wearing a collar is more important than my word."

Derek wasn't even sure what to make of that. It was so far from his experience that he could hardly understand it. Why wouldn't his mother want to get married? Especially if she was pregnant. "My parents were married for several years before they had Laura. They met in college, and my dad always said he knew he was going to marry my mom from the first time they watched a movie together and she curled up against him. He said he knew they just fit together." And he'd also told Derek he'd know when he found the right person because they'd fit together. He hadn't even bothered trying to find out if Kate fit, but he was almost sure Stiles did. "If you don't think it's different, then why did you agree to wait for it? Why not just wear it if you want to?"

"Because it's important to you," Stiles said softly as he thought about it. "I want you to believe me when I say that I want you and I want this even if we're bickering and fighting about stupid shit," he sighed. "I want to earn it and I think you deserve that." He didn’t know if that made sense, but if anything, Derek deserved the respect from him to wait for it like he'd asked him to, even if Stiles already thought of himself as committed and taken. As far as he was concerned, he was spoken for. For good.

"Thank you. For respecting my wishes." That was what Derek wanted; the chance to prove that he could be good for Stiles, as both a dominant and a boyfriend. He reached over to take Stiles' hand again as he drove, wanting the connection, already looking forward to the night ahead of them again. "How long do you think it'll take to make the lasagna?"

Stiles held Derek's hand in silence, trying not to let his mind wander too much, flitting from things like his parents, Derek's parents, Derek, himself, to Danny and Jackson and his friends and school. "Probably about two hours with prep and cooking," he commented and gave Derek's hand a squeeze, trying to just focus on holding his hand. "It's going to be late by the time it's done... probably around 9 or 10 depending on when we start."

"We can sleep late tomorrow." And another day in bed with movies wouldn't be a bad thing. "Did you want to pick a movie tonight? We could watch it after the food's done, take it up to our room and have it there."

"You're just gonna fall asleep," Stiles pointed out and shrugged, running his free hand over his face. "And I'll just end up working on my paper again." Stiles had pretty much figured out that unless it was a super hero that Derek liked, he wouldn’t last the movie. "I should probably work on my paper anyway for a couple of hours..."

"I probably won't fall asleep if we don't have sex beforehand." Derek was pretty sure the sex combined with a hot bath had been what led to him passing out from being so relaxed. But then Stiles mentioned his paper and Derek nodded. "Okay. I could try making the lasagna so you can work, if you want."

"No you don’t know how to make it," Stiles told Derek and looked over at him. "I don’t have the recipe with me, but I mean, you can help with... stuff...like cooking the meat when I tell you what to put in it. Or I can find something. I wanted to make it for you. How about you read to me while I make it?"

"I could do that." Derek pulled into the driveway and put the car in park, then looked over at Stiles. "Stay right there. Don't move." Derek got out of the car and took the grocery bags inside, even though it meant making three trips. When he was done, he walked around to Stiles' side and opened the door. "See? You're special enough to get the door opened for you."

Stiles smiled up at him and shook his head. Derek was just too much sometimes. He slid out of the car, closing the door and leaning back against it, tugging on Derek's belt loop to pull him in close. He kissed him. "Thank you," he said softly, rubbing his nose against Derek's. "I could've helped you take the groceries in after you opened the door for me.”

"Yeah, but this makes it more special." Derek smiled and kissed Stiles again. "Now you don't have to work - you just get to go inside and cook. Part of taking care of you, remember?" He was discovering just how much he really liked doing that.

Stiles didn’t point out that he thought Derek had the easier job of taking the groceries inside because he actually wanted to cook for Derek. He wrapped his arms around him before leaning in to kiss him slowly, pouring himself into the kiss and everything he wanted Derek to understand that neither of them could quite seem to say. When he pulled away to breathe, he smiled, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Derek's and just held him for a few moments. "Come on... let me go make you dinner and you can read to me." Stiles gave him a chaste kiss before taking Derek's hand and tugging him towards the house.

Derek followed Stiles inside, then kissed him and went upstairs to grab the book. He paused when he saw a DVD sitting on it. He picked it up and carried both downstairs. "Is this the movie you were planning on watching later?" he asked, holding it up.

Stiles looked over at Derek when he came into the kitchen and saw what he was holding. "Oh," he smiled and laughed softly to himself. "Uh, yeah. If you don’t mind it being animated." It was his favorite animated movie and he wanted to share it with Derek but he wasn’t even sure if Derek liked animated movies.

"I don't mind, I just - it's about a robot, right?" Derek thought he remembered hearing that, and the case had a robot on it, so it felt like a safe guess. "Is it good?"

Stiles blushed at Derek asking about the movie being about a robot. "Uh, his name is Wall-E and it's a story about a little robot at the end of the world finding love with a much more advanced and technology-hardened robot that doesn’t know what love is and they pretty much try to save earth with this little plant in a boot." At least, that’s how Stiles saw the movie. "Wall-E falls in love with Eeevaaaa." Stiles laughed at himself as he said her name like Wall-E says it in the movie. 

A robot love story. Derek smiled just thinking about it. "It sounds nice." He kissed Stiles and set Wall-E down on the table, then picked the book up and went to lean against the counter. "So where am I starting with this?"

"There should be a pink post-it note sticking out at the top of where I left off. Like, the second paragraph on that page, but you can start from the first to refresh my memory," Stiles said as he started getting all the stuff out of the bags and went to find a pot so he could make the noodles.

Derek nodded and opened the book and started reading. It was a Native American legend about the trickster Coyote, followed by a discussion on where the trickster figure had come from. He kept reading as Stiles cooked, not stopping until the book had been exchanged for a plate of the most heavenly-looking lasagna he'd ever seen. "It smells great." He grabbed Wall-E and smiled at Stiles. "Are we still going up to our room to eat?"

"It tastes even better," Stiles grinned and filled his plate, leaving his book on the kitchen table. "And yes, unless you wanna watch it in the living room," he replied, trying not to react to how Derek called his room their room. Not Derek's, theirs. Stiles grinned, a warm feeling running through him. He tried not to remind himself that both he and Derek had called Derek's house their home earlier, too. Three official days already felt like a lifetime to Stiles, but he tried to remember that they still had a lot to learn about each other. "But I'd prefer if we'd watch it upstairs. I'll probably sit on the floor and eat anyway," since Stiles didn't want to get the bed dirty.

"Upstairs sounds good." Derek tucked the movie under his arm, took Stiles' plate from him as well, and headed out, calling a reminder over his shoulder for Stiles to get silverware and drinks. Once they were settled on the floor at the foot of the bed, Derek took a bite and moaned as the taste exploded on his tongue. "Oh my God, that's so good."

Stiles smiled happily over at Derek and leaned up on his knees, taking the movie and putting it into the DVD player before setting the TV and hitting play. "I'm glad you like it." Stiles leaned against Derek, giving him a quick peck on his cheek before returning his attention to his plate of lasagna. After a few minutes he jabbed Derek with his elbow gently. "Oh look, look. He's about to run over his friend and kill him," Stiles laughed. The cockroach squicked Stiles out in the movie, but he had a brief moment of satisfaction when Wall-E ran him over and temporarily killed him.

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles' temple. For the next hour and a half, he enjoyed the lasagna, the movie, and most of all, having Stiles next to him. When he finished his supper, he set the plate aside and wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder, and Stiles nestled against him and Derek thought he understood what his dad had been talking about. They fit just right, and he wanted a thousand - no, a million more nights just like this, with dinner and a movie and the promise of going to bed together afterward. When the movie was over, Derek turned it off and looked down at Stiles, who was sound asleep, mouth open, on his shoulder. "Hey," he said, shrugging just a little. "We need to move to the bed or you're gonna be really sore in the morning..."

Stiles was warm and comfortably and so sleepy and he didn’t want to wake up. He snuggled into Derek more, smiling as he thought about the movie. He could still hear the music and wondered if it was over. He really liked that song. "I think I love you like Wall-E loves Eva," he mumbled, holding onto the dream he'd been having while he dozed, not opening his eyes as he held onto Derek and breathed in his scent. "You think you can love me like Eva loves Wall-E?"

_Oh, God._ Stiles loved him? Derek's heart felt like it stopped in his chest at Stiles' words. Then he told himself that Stiles was mostly asleep and probably didn't mean it, but if he was mostly asleep, why would he lie? Derek had to swallow hard several times before he was able to answer, his voice low and rough. "Yeah, I can." Derek kissed Stiles’ temple and moved into a crouch, then guided Stiles up to the bed as slow and careful as he could. "C'mon, just a little further and you can go back to sleep."

Stiles grumbled when Derek dragged him up, fighting waking as hard as he could and just wrapped himself around Derek, burying his head into Derek's neck and swimming in and out of his dream about him and Derek being two robots in love. "Good, 'cause I love you," he mumbled against Derek’s neck, dozing off again before he was even moved onto the bed.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, the words sinking in and easing every ache he'd ever had. "I love you," he whispered, safe in the knowledge that Stiles wouldn't remember this come morning. He held Stiles as Stiles drifted off to sleep, following him naturally and easily into warm, wonderful dreams.

***

For the second day in a row, Derek woke up before Stiles. He rolled onto his side and looked at Stiles, smiling as he remembered the sleepy words that had wrapped around his heart. Four days. They'd only had four days together, but it felt like so much more. It felt like Stiles was the one thing he'd been waiting for all his life, and Derek wondered just what he could possibly have done right to finally deserve him. He lightly traced a line down Stiles’ nose, then leaned forward and kissed him, tempted to say the words he'd heard last night again, but he kept them back. Stiles probably wouldn't even remember what he'd said - Derek would have to wait until he could earn the words waking as well as sleeping. He kissed Stiles lightly and when Stiles’ eyes flickered open, he smiled. "Good morning," Derek said quietly, not wanting to disturb the early morning stillness before he had to. "Sleep well?"

Stiles woke up smiling and kissed Derek back quietly, breathing deeply and sighing out as he stretched. "Morning." When the hell had he fallen asleep? Stiles couldn’t even remember if he'd ended up watching the entire movie last night. "I think I did," he grinned and then snuggled back into bed, reaching out to pull Derek in close. "I had the strangest dream." He chuckled at the thought and kissed Derek's chest, burying himself against him. "We were Wall-E and Eva and the cockroach was trying to get me and you were trying to save me but that damn bug is practically indestructible and eventually I finally ran over him and then you shot him with your laser arm gun like Eva's and then we danced to Wall-E and Eva's song in the movie and lived happily ever after on a trash filled Earth."

Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles, lingering over it. "Sounds like a pretty good dream - except for the bug part." Bugs were never a good thing, in Derek's opinion. "And the trash." But the dancing and living happily ever after? That sounded pretty damn good to him. He rubbed along Stiles' back and smiled. "So how does a nice, lazy Saturday in bed sound to you? We can try to bribe Laura into bringing us breakfast, watch a few movies, have a few orgasms..."

"Sounds perfect," Stiles grinned and kissed Derek again before snuggling into his chest. "Except I didn’t get to work on my paper at all yesterday evening," he whined softly. Between dinner and the movie and falling asleep he hadn’t even had the chance to open his laptop and get any work done. Not that he minded, he just really needed to get some work done today. "I need to work on that today. I'm a day behind schedule." Stiles kissed Derek's chest again, tucking himself under Derek’s chin as he held onto him, refusing to let go just yet.

"It's not due 'til next week, though, right?" Derek knew he'd promised not to let their relationship interfere with Stiles' school, but he didn't want to lose a whole day. Guilt nagged at him and he offered, "You could work on it tomorrow while Laura and I make dinner... would that help?"

"It's due Tuesday morning," Stiles pointed out and sighed, not really wanting to think about it. Then again, it was his fault for putting it off so long, otherwise it probably would've been done already. "I already planned on doing that after making the salad. So that wouldn’t be making up any time. I'd be two days behind. Yesterday and today." He was really hating this class right about now because he wanted to spend all his time with Derek.

Derek sighed. While he was really proud of Stiles for going to college and working hard, right now he wished he was a ditch digger or plumber or something that didn't require studying. "Yeah, I know." He kissed Stiles’ temple, holding onto him just a little bit longer. "How much time do you think you'll need? A hour or so?" Derek could do the laundry - and the dishes. Laura had cleaned up after breakfast yesterday, which meant she'd probably left everything from supper right where it was.

"Maybe four hours," Stiles grumbled. "Two for yesterday and two today. Minimum. I could probably get pretty far with four solid hours of nothing but paper writing." And if Stiles really committed to it rather than getting distracted like he usually did he might even end up finishing it.

"Four... hours?!?" It was official. Derek hated college even more than he had when Stiles first mentioned the paper. Especially if it was going to mean he lost his boyfriend for 1/5th of the day. But he didn't point that out to Stiles, just sighed and said, "Yeah, okay. You, uh, you don't get papers like this TOO often, right?"

Stiles pulled away just enough to look up at Derek like he was crazy. "You went to college. What college did you go to where you don’t have papers?" Because it was just part of college. "I'm taking like... 18 hours, remember? This class doesn’t even have any tests. All it has is papers. I have like four major research papers. This is the third one this semester and then we have to write reaction papers over our weekly readings but I can do that between classes. You're gonna have such a hard time going back to school," Stiles joked, but it was so true.

"Oh." Derek hadn't thought about that. The papers had always just seemed normal when he was in school, but listening to Stiles talk about them now, Derek wondered if he'd even be able to go back to school and work the way he needed to. Maybe he should just find something else to do - some kind of nine to five job that wouldn't mean hours of studying and writing papers.

Stiles sighed and pressed his face back against Derek's chest to avoid the day. "You get used to it," he assured him. "It's kind of a lifestyle... and somewhere between running yourself into the ground between papers you find time to study for tests. By the way, the reading yesterday while I was cooking really helped. I don’t have to worry about reading for that class until next week now."

At least Derek had been able to help out a little. Derek smiled and hugged Stiles, then rubbed his back. "Anything I can do to help out today?" He couldn't write the paper for Stiles, but he might be able to either help with research or just be nearby while he worked.

"You could provide me with food and water," Stiles smiled and turned in to kiss at Derek’s neck, nibbling there. "And coffee... and... brownies… and maybe some candy and make sure the Wall-E roach-fiend stays away from me." Stiles chuckled softly and turned his face up to give him a kiss. "But I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have to lock you out of the room so I don’t get distracted by how gorgeous you are and how hot you make me because then I'm never gonna get any work done."

Those sounded not only doable, but pleasant. "Mmmm, I could do that," Derek agreed, smiling at the mention of the Wall-E roach. Then Stiles kissed him and - "Wait. you're - really?!?" He was going to LOCK HIM OUT? Of his own room? "But... what about the food and water and coffee and roach protection? I can't do all that if I'm locked out."

"I can text you when I need survival supplies," Stiles suggested and smiled at him, kissing Derek’s frown. "And you can leave them at the door and I can get them. You know since your door doesn’t have one of those little prisoner holes where you can just slid the food and water inside." But Derek taking his roach protection seriously made him want to let him in and keep him in the room with him, but Stiles knew that he would never get anything done.

Derek scowled. "I just want you to know, I think this plan sucks." But if that was what Stiles needed, Derek would get out of the room and bring him food and drink when he texted. "I should probably sort through the dungeon, anyway - otherwise Laura'll say everything down there is hers and I won't get to keep any of it." And after he'd bought a few things down there just for Stiles, he wasn't about to let his sister claim them.

"Oh, make sure to get that toy I like," Stiles said and looked up at Derek with a big grin. "And some of the ones we used to use in our sessions. Those were always good." They hadn’t done any of that since they'd gotten together but that didn’t mean Stiles never wanted to do any of that again. "And maybe I'll get my paper done today," he pointed out. "Which means tomorrow and Monday I'm all yours. That's a good payoff right?"

Two days for one wasn't bad, but Derek wasn't about to give in so easily. "Depends - do I get to use that toy on you for one of them?" He kissed Stiles and patted his ass. "How are you feeling, by the way? Still sore?" God, he hoped not. They'd only skipped one day, but already Derek missed being inside him.

"Hmmmmmm," Stiles pretended to think about it and then kissed him. "Mayybbeeeee.... if I finish my paper," he added with a smile and another kiss. "And I feel good. Totally having lots of sex tonight," he promised. "Lots and lots of sex."

That DEFINITELY made being kicked out a lot easier to handle. Derek kissed him, deep and wet, and squeezed Stiles’ ass. "Lots of sex sounds like a plan to me." Another slow kiss. "How about we both get breakfast and then you can come up and lock yourself in while I do laundry and get us some goodies for tonight?"

"I'm never gonna need to wash my clothes because I always wear yours." Stiles kissed Derek, biting his jaw as he pulled away and nuzzled Derek before he sighed and let him go finally. "Do I have to make breakfast or can I just show up for breakfast?" He was smiling as he said it and they hadn’t made breakfast together yet since he'd made breakfast one morning and Derek had made breakfast the other morning and every time they needed food other than that it had been sandwiches.

"We'll both make it. How does scrambled eggs and toast sound? I'll make the eggs, and you, spoiled and pampered boy that you are, you can do the toast." Another kiss. "And if you can finish in less than four hours, you can have whatever you want tonight."

"I can make eggs," Stiles protested. "I'm not that spoiled and pampered," he pointed out and stole another kiss before rolling out of bed and grabbed Derek's sweats off of the floor to pull them on.

"You can make them tomorrow," Derek offered, yawning as he rolled out of bed as well. He stretched, and went to the dresser to get another pair of sweats. "I'm going to need to buy more of these if you keep stealing them," he grumbled, but there was no real anger in his voice. He pulled the pants on, kissed Stiles, and led him down to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Yeah, well, if I stash away all your clothes to take back to the dorm and sleep in them you're probably going to have to buy a whole new wardrobe," Stiles teased, dropping a kiss on Derek's shoulder on his way to get the bread out of the cupboard to put into the toaster.

If Derek had his way, Stiles wouldn't be sleeping at the dorm very often, so he wouldn't need more than a few extra shirts and sweats, but he didn't say that, just pulled the eggs out of the fridge and got started. He discovered he liked cooking with Stiles - they worked well together in the kitchen, and soon enough, they were sitting down to breakfast - for once, outside his room - and enjoying a nice start to the day together. Once they finished, Derek gathered up the dishes and put them in the sink, then followed Stiles upstairs to get the clothes. "The door doesn't lock, but I promise I won't come in for four hours or until you text. Is that good enough?"

Stiles nodded and sighed, looking at all the stuff he already had spread out on the floor from the other night. He'd been slowly taking over Derek's room, but at least Derek hadn’t complained about it like Scott did when Stiles took over their dorm. "So.....can I get like a thermos of coffee?" he asked and looked over at Derek. "Do you guys even have a thermos? Do you even drink coffee?" He wouldn’t need food for a couple of hours at least, but Stiles needed lots of coffee.

"I don't have a thermos, but if you'll open the door to give Laura a cup when she wakes up, I'll bring the coffeemaker up here and you can just have the pot," Derek offered. He needed to make sure Laura could still get her coffee, because Laura without it was the stuff of nightmares. And not the fuzzy kind of nightmares. The scary ones with big pointy teeth that were really, really hard to wake up from.

"As long as she doesn’t plan to camp out in here with the coffee pot," Stiles chuckled and went over to his bag to dig out his medication, opening the bottle and taking two out. He realized when he was putting it back that he'd never actually taken his meds in front of Derek before and it kind of held him up for a few seconds before he tossed them into his mouth and grabbed his cup of water from the night stand to down them with. "I'll make sure to bring my extra thermos from the dorm next week."

"Bring some extra clothes, too," Derek suggested. "And books and movies and whatever else you want." Derek went over to the bag to get the medicine bottle out so he could get a better look at it. Adderall, and not a weak prescription, but not so strong he really needed to worry about Stiles turning into a zombie, either. Putting it back in the bag, he gathered up the clothes and put them in the laundry basket he kept in the closet, then kissed Stiles and went downstairs. One more trip up with the coffeepot and coffee, along with some water and granola bars, and Derek was on his own for the next four hours.

Once Stiles was settled he started pulling out everything from his overstuffed backpack and then even more stuff from his bag. He set his textbook and several reference books out around the room, flipping them open to the pages marked by post-its. Then he set out several stacks of papers he'd printed out in the library for hard references of his online sources, spreading some of those pages out from the piles before he yanked out folders and highlighters and pencils and markers and everything else under the sun including more post-its and those little colored tab sticker holder-things.

Stiles checked his piles and stacks on the floor before he jumped on the bed and grabbed his laptop from the other side where he'd left it the other night. He planted himself on the floor again with a sigh. "What the fuck am I doing?" he asked himself and looked at everything. Right. He was supposed to make some kinda sense out of all this mess. It had always been hard for him to pick up from where he'd left off earlier. Stiles sighed again and opened his laptop. He began sorting through all his research and everything before he climbed onto the bed and started writing with the notes he'd jotted down on several scrap papers. Sometime between writing and reaching over to grab research off of the floor, Stiles passed out and fell asleep about three hours into his research, snoring and half hanging off the bed, drooling on his papers.

*

Derek did the laundry, sorted through the toys and claimed quite a few of them (and if Laura had a problem with it, she could just take some of the cost of replacing them out of his last check) and made three pans of brownies - one for Laura, one for him and Stiles, and one for supper tomorrow. There had been two texts from Stiles, one requesting a sandwich, which Derek delivered with chips and juice, and one about two and a half hours in, saying he missed him, but no word for the last several hours, and four hours was up almost two hours ago. Derek had folded the clothes, washed the dishes, finished his college essay, and read until he was so bored he could barely stay awake. Finally, he set the book aside, gathered up the clothes and brownies, and headed upstairs, telling himself that he'd only promised to stay out for four hours. Still, he tapped lightly on the door and called out, "Stiles?" No answer. "Stiles, are you okay?" Still no answer. Derek pushed the door open and smiled at the sight in front of him. Stiles was sound asleep, half on and half off the bed, his hips pressing into the mattress while his chest and arms were plastered to the floor. Derek set the laundry inside the door, took the brownies over to the nightstand, and then went to wake his boyfriend. "Hey... Sleeping Beauty... rise and shine."

Stiles grumbled out a protest and when he was gently shaken again he snapped awake, jerking up and falling onto the floor. He groaned, pulling off the papers that were stuck to his face and looked up at Derek. "What time is it?" He couldn’t believe that he'd fallen asleep. With a start he looked over at his computer where he'd kicked it off the bed a few seconds ago when he'd jerked awake. "Crap. I swear this thing is gonna die on me." Stiles reached over to grab it, making sure to save his work immediately. He'd fallen asleep before he'd gotten a chance to write his conclusion so he wasn’t done yet.

"Is it okay?" Derek glanced at the computer.

"Yeah, it's fine."

Derek surveyed the wreckage of the room. Papers and books were strewn everywhere, all over the bed and floor, with highlighters, pens, and pencils scattered around. "So, I see you don't really believe in desks..."

Stiles ran his hands over his face, trying to rub his sleepiness away before looking over at Derek and following his gaze around his room. "Uh - I'm sorry," he apologized and closed his computer, putting it on the bed and started crawling around on his papers, trying to gather them up without mixing anything up. "There's just not enough room. I'll clean it up."

"It's okay," Derek assured him. "I'm just... not used to it. I'd help, but I don't want to confuse you." He rested his hand on Stiles' back, just for the contact. "Did you get your paper done, at least?"

"Uh, almost. I just have to finish the conclusion." Stiles grabbed some folders and put some papers in it, grabbing a post it and putting it on there before he scribbled a note on top of it. Derek's touch calmed him, settled him down enough that he could clean up what was in reach until everything started to look more tolerable. When he finished that, he got up to tidy up everything else and shoved it back into his backpack in only an organizational system that he would understand. "You're not the only one that can’t stand the mess," he assured Derek and smiled a little. "Scott complains all the time, but," he shrugged, "this is just how my brain works."

"It's okay," Derek said again, stopping Stiles long enough to kiss him. "I can stand a little mess. Just... make sure I have somewhere to walk so I don't have to worry about stepping on your papers, okay?"

Stiles nodded, trying to think about that. He hadn’t even thought about making sure there was room to walk in the room once he'd started researching and writing. "Okay. I'm guessing you are a desk only person," he smiled and looked over at Derek again, rubbing his own eyes. "Like a normal thing," he added. Stiles could never do that. There was never enough room just to confine himself to the small space of a desk.

"I do most of my research for anything I need online and keep all my notes in Google docs or bookmarks," Derek admitted. "But you liking the floor actually works out." That was, if Stiles still liked the idea of sitting at Derek’s feet while he worked.

"So basically make sure the area around your desk isn’t a danger zone," Stiles chuckled and leaned over to kiss him. "But most professors require you to have hard resources, so you might need a book or two eventually. Just something to think about when you go back school. What did you work on while I was passed out?"

"I got the laundry done, picked out our toys and told Laura I want one of the rooms downstairs for us." No need to tell Stiles about the rent she'd insisted on charging. "And I, uh, I made brownies." He picked up the pan and passed it over to Stiles. "I hope you like them - I kind of like the edge ones, so I got the special pan that makes them all edges, so... yeah."

Stiles was too distracted by the brownies to really say anything about the toys and their room yet, grinning and taking the brownies like a kid on Christmas morning. "Oh my, this is awesome. I love edge brownies too. Holy crap." He took one of the brownies and groaned at how awesome it was. Perfectly crunchy and chewy. After a few seconds he offered Derek some of his brownie. "We're gonna have a room downstairs?" he asked, surprised but curious. "That's cool. Are you just gonna keep all the toys down there or are you gonna bring some up here?"

"Yeah, she's letting us have our usual room - I'll have the keys to it and nobody else will use it." Derek smiled, pleased by Stiles' reaction to both the brownies and the room. "And I thought we'd keep everything we have now down there. I've got a couple vibrators and plugs I haven't opened yet in the closet, but I figured you'd probably want to keep the scenes there, since it's where we've always done them."

"Yeah, okay," Stiles shrugged and focused on eating more of his brownie and then another one. "I mean are scenes usually kept to a room? Like separate from everything else?" Because they'd had lots of awesome sex in their bedroom, but nothing super D/s or anything like a scene since they got together. Either way, Stiles was enjoying their time together. "How does that stuff usually work?"

"That's pretty much up to the people involved. For some people, anything they do together is a scene. Some people use a prop to signify they're in scene, like a special collar or a trigger word, some people use a room... it's really something everyone decides together. I wasn't sure how comfortable you'd be mixing the D/s with us, up here... what do you think you'd want?"

"I don’t know, I mean, I haven't really thought about it. We haven’t really done any D/s stuff since we got together. What were you hoping for? I mean, what do you think about keeping it separate or mixing it up?" Stiles wasn’t exactly experienced with this stuff and part of him hated being reminded of that when they had to talk about stuff like this.

Derek thought about that for a moment. "I'd like to be able to scene sometimes," he admitted. "I'm okay with using another room or doing it here, that's pretty much your choice." When Stiles just looked at him, he smiled. "Most Doms won't admit this, but subs have the real power in a D/s relationship. They're the ones who say where and when and how far. We're just the ones who wield the power they give us, and hopefully do a good job with it. So... what are you comfortable with? I want you to like whatever it is we do."

"I dunno, I guess it depends on what we're doing," Stiles said. "If we're planning stuff out then we'd have time to use the room, but it’s kinda hard to be in the middle of sex and have an impromptu D/s scene and try to run off and use a room for that. I guess it just depends." But he was surprised about what Derek said about subs having the real power in a D/s relationship. He smiled at the thought, leaning in to give Derek another kiss, slower this time.

Derek wrapped a hand around the back of Stiles’ neck to keep him there as the kiss deepened. "We could always use the room if we want to do a full on scene," he suggested. "And then if we end up doing something here as well, that's okay, too. You could call me Sir if you want to go there, or put my hand on your throat if you want breathplay... anything like that would work. Like I said, it's really up to you."

"Okay," Stiles nodded and smiled, giving Derek another brief kiss. "And you know if you want something all you have to do is ask, right? And we can figure out when to go down to the room to do it or here too, if you want."

"I will, thanks." Derek kissed him again. "And the same goes for you - you know that, right? Anything you want or need, just ask. And anything you're not comfortable with, I need you to tell me about it right away."

"Okay. I think I've been pretty open with just about everything." Stiles was pretty okay telling Derek what he liked and what he didn’t, plus Derek had his list. Derek had probably memorized it by now since he remembered that Stiles hadn’t put any meds on his paperwork.

"You have, and I really appreciate that." Derek smiled at him and squeezed the back of Stiles’ neck. He loved that Stiles had been completely honest with him, unlike anybody else he'd known. There were no games here, no hidden agendas, nothing held back, just Stiles. "Have you decided what you want for your reward?"

Reward? "But I didn’t even finish my paper," Stiles pointed out, remembering that Derek said he'd get a reward if he finished his paper in under four hours. Stiles had a paragraph left and it had been at least six hours since he started, if not longer.

"So you'll finish it and then you'll get your reward." Derek kissed him again. "You've been incredibly honest with me about your feelings and what you want as far as the D/s side of our relationship. Usually it takes a lot of work to get a sub to be that open about things, but you're doing it right away, and I want to reward that." Another kiss. "So what do you want? Anything, just name it."

Stiles smiled and thought about that, then tried to settle on something that he wanted. "How about we go out to one of those clubs?" he asked, reaching out to touch the fading mark on Derek's neck from yesterday. "I know I'm not wearing your collar yet, but I still want everyone to know I’m yours. And I'm guessing you know these people since you've been doing this for a long time."

"A - you want to go to a club?" Derek was surprised by the request, not that he would refuse, because he'd already promised. "Yeah, I know people there. Is that going to be a problem for you, if anyone I've scened with comes up to us?" Derek hadn't done it much, had usually preferred the professional scene, but every once in a while he'd wanted something that HE could get off on and not worry about catering to a paid fantasy. "If we do this... you'll need to obey certain rules. Are you going to be okay with that?"

Stiles couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t want to yank their hair out, but he didn’t say that. "As long as they know you're mine now and not interested then I think I'll be okay." At least he thought he would be. "What kinda rules am I going to have to follow?"

"We'll go in there like you're my collared sub. You'll need to wear the leather bracelet and I can get you a plain collar from downstairs if you want. If anyone talks to you, you get permission from me before you say anything in return. You speak respectfully to me, sit at my feet or in my lap, and nobody touches you without my permission." Derek drew in a careful breath. "I know it sounds like a lot, but it's to keep there from being a lot of arguments over collared subs and how they're treated."

"So basically I just go in there, shut my mouth, and act like a zombie, without the flesh-organ-brain-eating-ness," Stiles snarked. It didn’t really sound like a fun night at all since he wouldn’t be able to be himself. He sighed. "I guess that's okay. You wanted me to see what it's like," he said more to himself than Derek. Stiles wondered if he was going to have to be like that all the time if he took Derek's collar.

"Not a zombie. But you do keep your mouth shut and your eyes open."

It sounded like a zombie to Stiles, but he was pretty sure that Derek wasn’t going to agree with him on that, so Stiles kept his mouth shut.

Derek was fairly sure Stiles wouldn't like the club that much, which was fine with him, since it really wasn't his favorite place to be, either. "We'll have supper here and go late, so we can catch a scene or two at the club. They don't usually get going 'til close to midnight."

"Why do you want me to see all this again?" Stiles asked and closed his eyes, resting his head on his hand. He was still sleepy and his brain was pooped from all his research.

"Because it's what most people who are into D/s want." And what Derek really couldn't stand, since most of the people at the club were about the trappings of power instead of actual power. There were some there he respected, some long-term happy subs and Doms, and he hoped to maybe see them there. "And there's a few people I'd like you to meet - they don't go to the clubs much, since they're not really into the rules, but they're what I'd like to be." He kissed Stiles. "What I'd like us to have."

"We can’t just have a little get together with them or something to meet them?" That sounded a lot better than being restricted at a club. "Or would I have to follow those rules too if we did that? Do I have to follow the rules all the time in public in these kinds of crowds?"

"God, no!" Derek laughed at the thought of some of the subs he knew adhering to the general rules. "They're actually kind of... special cases. The dominants aren't really into rules any more than I am, and most people are okay with that. If we started going regularly, they'd do the same for you, too, because I'd make it known you weren't expected to go by those rules."

"You know, Rules and I... and any kind of laws are like... enemies. Given that I grew up in a town where my father is the Sheriff. I know that's kind of ironic, but there it is," Stiles commented. "I'll do my best to keep my mouth shut and do what I'm supposed to there." His skin was already crawling with the need to rebel just at the thought of be trapped in that place.

"You do have some rules, though," Derek reminded him. "Be honest with me, tell me what you like or don't like, respect me and let me take care of you." He kissed him. "The rest is just playing dress-up, really."

"Yeah but those are like, normal things," Stiles pointed out and kissed Derek back. "They're not crazy silent-slave-zombie rules." Stiles didn’t have a problem with their normal rules. He'd agreed to them because it only made sense and Stiles thought those rules were what every good relationship should consist of.

"Like I said, most Doms don't like to admit that the real power lies with the subs. So they set up all these rules and protocols - it allows them to pretend they're really the ones in charge." Derek chuckled. "But most of the subs really worth having know that it's all bullshit and their Doms don't expect them to give it more than lip service."

"Hmmm," Stiles smiled and moved into Derek's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "So I have the power, huh?" He smiled and kissed Derek slowly. "Well I'm glad that I'm trusting you to wield it." Another kiss. "How about we go have some left over lasagna for a late lunch?" he smiled, running his hands through Derek's hair. "And then we can see about dinner if we don’t want more lasagna and I can pick out a collar that isn’t too ugly from downstairs.”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and kissed him, glad to see him smiling again. "Now you're getting it. And I think I know which collar you might want - it sort of matches the bracelet." Plain black leather, but soft, so it wouldn't chafe. "All of that sounds good - why don't I go heat the leftovers up while you finish your paper?"

"Okay," Stiles said, kissing Derek softly for several minutes before he moved off of his lap. "I just have to finish my conclusion. It shouldn’t take any more than like half an hour. The food should be ready by then." Stiles climbed onto the bed and opened up his computer again, making sure it was coming out of sleep mode.

Once Stiles moved, Derek kissed him, got up, and went down to the kitchen to get the leftovers (of which there were considerably less than there had been last night). He left Laura a large piece, heated the remainder up, and carried it upstairs. They ate lunch, made out for a little bit, took a shower together, and made out some more. When they finally came up for air, Derek agreed to rewatch Wall-E, deciding that it was well on its way to becoming one of his favorite movies, since it had led to Stiles telling him he loved him. At the end of it, he kissed him, got up, and stretched. "Ready to go downstairs and get your collar for the night?"

Stiles was just fine where he was, laying in bed and dozing in and out of Wall-E, but he smiled and nodded, getting up and stretching out before giving Derek a kiss. "Yeah, okay. So what are people going to think when I have both a wristband and a collar?" He doubted every sub wore both. He followed Derek downstairs to their room.

"Probably that the wristband's your everyday collar and you forgot to take it off." Derek said as he unlocked the door. "Or that I'm spoiling you rotten, which isn't too far wrong, so I'm good with either impression."

Stiles grinned at that and went in with him. "I'm guessing most subs don’t get spoiled rotten, then." Since they had all those rules. "And don’t get to practically destroy a bedroom in the process of writing a paper," he added and chuckled softly. Stiles really needed to find another way of doing his papers.

Derek laughed and went to wrap his arms around Stiles, biting his neck gently. "I can't say for most subs, but mine gets both. And he seems pretty happy with it, so I'd say that's a win."

"Definitely a win," Stiles smiled and kissed Derek’s neck, nuzzling into him and enjoying the embrace. "Where's this collar I'm supposed to wear?" Stiles never wore one in their sessions so he wondered which one Derek had picked out for him.

"Over here." Derek guided him over to the bench where he'd stored the toys he'd picked out earlier. He'd put a couple of the plain black collars on top, but he was really more interested in nuzzling Stiles' neck then paying attention to Stiles picking one out. "Pick one you like - you can either keep it here after we're done or it can go back in the pool. Up to you."

"Everyone wears these?" Stiles asked and leaned back into Derek, baring more of his neck for him. Reverently, he reached out to touch each collar carefully, testing out how soft they were. Once he found the softest one he picked it up and looked at it, rubbing it with his thumbs as he held it and thinking about Derek's collar for him upstairs. After a few moments he handed it to Derek.

"Not everyone. It depends on what they want or need or ask for. And what the dominant wants to give them." Derek scraped his teeth over Stiles’ neck and took the collar from him. "Good choice. You want me to keep this for us when we're done?" Derek smoothed his thumb over the leather. "When do you want me to put it on you?"

"Yeah, we can keep it," Stiles shrugged. "And I meant, have these have been worn by your clients?" he elaborated before turning in Derek's arms and kissing him softly. "Would you put it on me now? That way I can get used to how it feels so I'm not picking at it all night."

"Mine and Laura's both - does that bother you?" Derek asked, forcing himself to let go and take a few steps back. He took a breath, settling back into that part of himself that had already claimed Stiles as his own. Once he was settled, he continued, not letting Stiles answer his question. "Okay, if you want it, come, kneel, and ask for it." He knew this was being a little sneaky, collaring Stiles like this before actually offering the one collar that was his, but he couldn't help it. He wanted this, needed this.

"I thought I was only supposed to do that for your collar?" This wasn’t actually Stiles’ collar and he didn't bother answering the question as to whether it bothered him, because it didn't. He was just curious. "Do I have to take my clothes off?" he asked and started to pull his shirt off. "How am I supposed to ask for it? Do I have to say something specific?"

Maybe he'd taught Stiles a little too well. "You don't have to strip if you don't want to." Although Derek was never going to say no to getting Stiles naked. "And you can just ask." He licked his lips. "Think of this as a dry run for what's going to happen when I put my collar on you." Derek had actually considered having Stiles wear that for the night, but he knew neither of them would want to take it off after the night was over.

Stiles nodded, not stripping down and trying to take this seriously even though his sleepy brain wanted to make a joke out of the whole thing since it wasn’t his collar and Derek was still asking him to do this. "That's not fair," he commented before moving to kneel in front of Derek, then stretched out his neck to show it to Derek. "Derek can you please collar me so I don’t get attacked by every Dom at the club tonight when we go?" Okay, so Stiles couldn’t quite keep a straight face and he smiled up at Derek and laughed softly. Stiles felt so stupid. Mostly because it was a play collar he was asking for.

Derek burst out laughing at the way Stiles phrased the request. "Okay, okay. It was a stupid request, I get it." Shaking his head, Derek handed the collar over, telling himself that Stiles would ask differently when it was HIS collar he was holding. At least, he hoped he would. "Go ahead and put it on and we'll go get ready."

"Nuh-uh mister. You made me ask for it, you put it on me," Stiles said, refusing to take it, raising an eyebrow and looking up at Derek. "It's only fair," he added and remained kneeling at Derek's feet.

Derek let out an exasperated sigh. He had never collared anybody like this - it was always something that led to a scene, something that meant sex and domination, not a joke, but with Stiles it was turning into one. And somehow it just fit because it was so Stiles. "Stiles, I give you this collar to keep you safe at the club tonight so you won't get overrun by the Big, Bad Doms," he joked, putting it around Stiles’ neck and fastening it in place. "There, how's that?"

"Perfect," Stiles smiled and chuckled, grabbing Derek's shirt and pulling him in closer for a kiss. "Thank you for protecting me so I don’t get dragged away tonight." He kissed Derek again, slower this time and before he released Derek and stood up with a sigh. "Can I wear normal clothes at this place?" Stiles was already picking at the collar around his neck even though he was trying not to.

Derek had been planning on putting them both in leather, dressing up a little bit, but Stiles' request for 'normal clothes' made him rethink that. "Jeans are fine. Whatever you'd wear to go clubbing anywhere else. You'll see pretty much every kind of dress there, so anything you want."

"Okay, cool. I'm just not really sure what to expect. I've never been to one of these places before," Stiles reminded him, taking Derek’s hand and tugging him along so they could leave their scene room. "What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know." Derek locked the door behind him and followed Stiles upstairs. "Jeans and a T-shirt, I guess." He'd never really gone casual when he went clubbing, but then most dominants didn't, especially the single ones.

"Well, what do you usually wear?" Stiles asked, following Derek back to their room where he stripped out of his slept-in wrinkled clothes. Stiles had no idea what he was going to wear because he hadn’t really planned on going anywhere this weekend other than Derek's bed so he really only had jeans and t-shirts.

Heat crawled up Derek’s neck and ears as he admitted, "Leather pants." And he was pretty sure Stiles was going to mock him relentlessly for falling into the stereotype, but some things were just expected. Besides, one of his friends had gotten him his first pair and they'd turned out to be a lot more comfortable than he'd expected. And a lot more expensive, but as Laura had pointed out when he'd complained, quality tended to cost more. "And, uh, a silk shirt. But jeans are good, too."

Oh. Right. Because Derek had a thing for leather. Derek bringing up leather pants made Stiles remember Derek had mentioned leather as one of his kinks. That and the panties. "You should dress up then," Stiles commented and tossed his shirt onto the floor and kicked off his tennis shoes so he could strip out of his jeans. "Don’t let me cramp your style."

"It's not about cramping my style," Derek tried to explain. "It's about us going in there looking like a couple. And if I'm dressed up while you're casual, that looks more like a casual pickup." Derek didn't want anyone thinking of Stiles like that.

"I doubt our styles are really compatible beyond jeans and t-shirts.” Stiles smiled over at him. "I don’t own any leather or silk, for example. And for this kinda place your clothes are way too big for me. At least when I go to school no one comments on the loose fitting shirts."

"I, uh, I kinda... got you something," Derek admitted. "We talked about the clubs in some of our sessions, and when I went shopping, I just ended up... buying it." He knew it was pretty pathetic, admitting to essentially pretending Stiles was his while he'd been shopping, but for one day it had felt good and Derek had been unable to stop himself. He went over to the closet and pulled out the leather pants he'd found for Stiles and the blue button-down shirt. "You can wear them - if you want."

"You bought me leather pants?" Stiles asked and looked at them and then at Derek. "How much did these freakin' cost? Probably as much as one of my textbooks if not more." Since his Folklore textbook had cost him at least $250 new because they didn’t have any used ones.

"I was getting some stuff for me and they were there, so." Derek shrugged. "Don't worry about the cost. I can afford it, and I wanted you to have them." Derek rubbed over the back of his neck and ducked his head. "Actually, I, uh, I liked shopping for you."

Stiles couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks and neck at the thought of Derek enjoying shopping for him. "Just don’t spend too much money, okay?" he kissed Derek and put on some new boxer briefs before he grabbed the shirt from the bed and put it on, buttoning it up. "I usually shop at the thrift store."

"Like I said, I can afford it." Derek kissed Stiles and stroked down his neck, petting over the leather. "You look good like that - should brave the clubs more often if it'll get you to wear this." He kissed Stiles again and went to get his own club outfit - leather pants and a dark grey sweater that clung to his chest and shoulders like it was molded to him. He pulled on a pair of bright red briefs - Laura's doing, but they made him feel sexy and silly at the same time - and started getting dressed. When he was done, he turned around and spread his arms. "How do I look?"

Stiles was looking in Derek's small mirror and fidgeting with his collar and his shirt and trying to make sure that he looked good in the small mirror so he hadn’t really taken the time to watch Derek dress. He turned around and looked Derek over, his eyes licking up and down his body and fuck - "Like a sex god," he grinned at him and walked over to kiss him, running his hands along Derek's leather pants that were just as soft as the pair that he was wearing. Stiles couldn’t believe Derek bought him leather pants and they were more comfortable than Stiles thought that they would be.

"Good. Have to look like I'm worthy of you, after all." Derek grinned, kissing him back. He ran his hands down over Stiles’ shoulders and arms to settle on his hips. "You look good in leather. Real good." Good enough to tempt him to say forget the club and just strip him right out of the leather, but he knew this was what Stiles wanted. "Promise me I get to take this off you later, okay?"

"I promise," Stiles grinned and pressed in closer to give Derek another kiss. "And I look good in leather because you have a thing for leather, not because I look good in leather," he chuckled softly, nipping Derek's lips. Stiles still thought he looked like he was playing dress up, but he wasn’t used to seeing himself in anything but jeans and t-shirts and the occasional nice outfit Lydia made him wear.

"You look good in anything." Derek smirked at Stiles, hands drifting back to Stiles’ ass to pull him in tight against him. "And nothing. You look really damn good in nothing, too."

"Now that I can believe," Stiles laughed softly. "I do look pretty damn good in nothing," he agreed and kissed Derek open and wet, holding him close. "We should go before I drag you back to bed." Stiles couldn’t believe that Derek was his or that he was this damn happy. Things like this just didn’t happen for him.

Being dragged back to bed sounded like a good plan for the night, but Derek reluctantly kissed Stiles again, took his hand and led him out to the car. "I texted some of my friends while you were finishing your paper, told them we were going to the club and asked them to join us if they're in the area." When Stiles gave him a curious look, he chuckled. "Their, uh, their jobs take them out of town a lot." He got Stiles settled in the car and walked around to the driver's side. "Hopefully at least a few of them will be around."

"Oh. Well. I hope so," Stiles smiled and looked at Derek when he got in, buckling himself up. "I wanna meet your friends. You met mine already," Stiles pointed out. Granted, it had been a surprise visit, but still. "Am I allowed to touch you in this club like I can at home?"

"You can touch me all you want. More than you do at home, if you'd like." Derek smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "And I'm sure my friends will love you, once they get to know you. Just don't let them scare you off at first, okay?"

"So that means they're scary?" Stiles chuckled nervously, reaching for Derek’s hand and giving it a squeeze. He really hoped not, especially since he was supposed to be on his best behavior at this club so he couldn’t really be his sassy self that he'd otherwise be when meeting Derek's friends.

"Just kind of... protective." Derek tried not to think about how truly scary he'd seen them be on occasion and hoped Stiles wouldn't find them too much to deal with. "And you can relax the rules around them. They're really not concerned with that kind of thing."

Stiles nodded and sighed, trying not to be too nervous. "Okay. Let's go before I change my mind." Because he really wasn’t beyond dragging Derek back into the house and locking themselves away in his room for the rest of the weekend until dinner tomorrow night with Laura.

Derek started the car and pulled out. "Do you remember your safe word?" Stiles nodded. "Good. Anytime you want to leave, just tell me the whole place is bananas and we'll get out of there right away."

"I kinda made it silly on purpose," Stiles smiled at Derek and shook his head, relaxing into the seat. "But I'll remember that." Stiles thought he was bananas asking to go to this club, but he wanted to check it out and see what it was like. He thought it was important and Derek wanted him to see it too.

Once they got to the club, Derek turned to look at Stiles. "Ready for this?" Stiles nodded and Derek got out, then went around to the other side, pressing him up against the door to kiss him once Stiles was out. "I want you looking well-kissed when we get in there," Derek teased, then offered Stiles his neck. "Feel like refreshing the mark you put on my neck earlier? Make sure everyone knows I'm yours."

Stiles looked at Derek’s neck, not hesitating as he leaned in and sucked a dark mark onto Derek's skin, kissing and licking the purpling flesh before closing his mouth on it and biting HARD. He bit Derek harder than he ever had before and he closed his mouth over the mark, kissing the pain away. "Mmmm, mine," he smiled and gave Derek a kiss on the lips. "No one else's."

"Yours entirely," Derek assured Stiles, smiling at him and pulling him in for another long kiss. He could feel his neck throbbing, a dull pain that reminded him that everyone would be able to see him just as marked as Stiles. He liked that, and resolved to make sure he had a few more marks before the night was over. "Okay, let's go in." Taking Stiles’ hand, he led him up to the door, holding up a gold-plated key to show the bouncer that he was a member.

Once they were in, Stiles looked at Derek, confused and curious. "You have to be a member?" Wow. Derek hadn’t told him that. "How do subs get in if they don’t have a Dom? Or do just Doms and their subs come here?" he asked quietly as he walked close to Derek.

"It's a private club, but membership's open to anyone willing to pay the $25 fee and fill out the forms." Derek passed his key over to Stiles. "Having it set up like that means they don't have to worry about laws against public nudity, so they can have areas for people to scene." And have sex, although he didn't mention that part just yet. "It's pretty much D/s people - you'll get some tourists every so often who just want to gawk, but the membership thing tends to keep them away."

Stiles nodded and took the key, looking it over. "You want me to hold onto this?" Which surprised Stiles even more because it was DEREK'S membership key, not his. Without really waiting for an answer Stiles put it into his pocket and leaned into Derek as they walked into the club. Derek was right. There were LOTS of different people here and Stiles had a hard time not just looking all over the place.

Derek guided Stiles through the club, the heavy beat of rock music thrumming in his ears and vibrating through his body. He headed over to the bar to get drinks, ordering a tequila sunrise for both of them, then guided Stiles toward a corner in the back. To his surprise, they weren't the first ones back there, and he dropped Stiles' hand long enough to go embrace the two men that stood up to greet him. "Sam! Dean! It's good to see you - I wasn't sure you'd be around when I texted. Last I heard, you were in Wyoming."

Dean laughed and hugged Derek tight, patting his back before letting him go. "Well, we were just passing through when we got your text and decided to come check out your boy," he grinned and looked over at the kid standing there quietly watching the three of them. Dean smiled over at Sam. "Isn’t he a sight to see," Dean smirked.

Stiles just smiled back at them since he wasn’t supposed to talk according to Derek. Sam and Dean. They seemed nice enough.

"Don't listen to him," Sam said. "He just wanted to see if your boy was hotter than him." He cast a fond look at his brother. "Dean's always afraid he's not going to be the prettiest thing in the room."

"Yeah, I can see why," a rough accent said behind them. "Face like that, he's gonna end up scarin' away everyone 'cept your giant overgrown ass."

Derek's smile widened as he turned around to see two more men standing there, a slender blond and a tall brunet. He hurried over to hug them as well. "Thanks for coming." Once he stepped back, he held a hand out to Stiles. "So... everyone, this is Stiles. My boyfriend."

"Am I supposed to talk?" Stiles asked quietly and then looked around at the laughs that bubbled up at his question. He guessed that was a yes. "Hi," he smiled, looking at all of them as he took Derek’s hand.

"He's so adorable," Dean grinned and took a swig of his beer before moving over to give Spike a manly hug that neither of them would admit wasn’t manly and then patted Angel on the back. "So how exactly did you meet this cute kid?" he asked Derek before moving to take a seat in a chair and leaned back comfortably.

Stiles waited until Derek sat down and quickly planted himself in his lap, not really sure how he was supposed to act around these people.

"He's a right treat," Spike agreed, taking a seat on the floor at Angel's feet once his sire sat down. He leaned back against Angel’s leg and glanced up at him. "Looks like you're gonna be the only broody one left, mate."

"Stiles is good at making me happy," Derek agreed, blushing when he saw both Spike and Angel staring at his new mark. "And this is his first time, so be nice to him, okay?" He wrapped one arm around Stiles and took a sip of his drink.

"I'd say we're always nice, but that really doesn't apply to Dean," Sam said, grinning as he took a swig of his beer. "I'm Sam, by the way," he told Stiles. "That's Dean, and whatever he says, don't play pool with him unless you give Derek your money first."

"Well unless he takes dining hall credits I don’t have any money to bet on pool games," Stiles commented and smiled, taking a sip of his drink. A thought crossed his mind though, making him frown, because all of a sudden he wondered if he was supposed to ask permission to speak to Derek's friends like he'd would with other people.

Dean just laughed and elbowed Sam. "Don’t make me take his dining hall credits," he teased and glanced over at Angel petting Spike, already off in their own little world.

"When are you planning on taking the boy then?" Angel asked, smoothing cool fingers over Spike's neck with a gentle smile. "That's not your collar," he pointed out. They all knew the collar that Derek adored and it definitely wasn’t black.

"Way to be discreet," Spike muttered, leaning into Angel's touch. "But he does have a point. Way you've always talked about your collar, you'd think he'd have it welded on by now."

"Would you rather have something else?" Derek asked when he saw Stiles make a face after tasting his drink, fighting the blush at Angel's question, wishing yet again that he hadn't actually told them about the one he had waiting for his sub when he finally found him. "We're, uh, we're still waiting on that. For now."

"No, the drink's fine." Stiles gave Derek what he hoped was an encouraging smile, mentally cursing himself that of course Derek had seen him make a face. He took another nervous sip when the others asked about the collar. Figures Derek's friends would know this wasn't Derek's collar. "So how long have you all known each other?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"I've known Sam for three years, and Dean a little less." Derek didn't tell him that Sam had been a complete wreck when he came to him demanding to be hurt and hit, breaking down into tears at every session. Their professional relationship hadn't lasted long, but he'd ended up making a friend for life. "And Spike helped me out with a little problem I was having a while back."

"Haven't had any more trouble with that lot, have you?" Spike asked, smirking at him. "Laura hired us to take care of a client that was givin' them some trouble, didn't want to take 'no' for an answer. We convinced him."

Stiles nodded, leaning in to give Derek a kiss on the cheek. "Well, we're not gonna have any more problems with that." Derek didn’t have any more clients and never would if Stiles had anything to say about it.

"You want another beer?" Dean asked, finishing his and looking over at Sam before standing up. "Anyone want anything while I hit the bar?"

"Whiskey for the old man an' a Guinness for me," was Spike's lazy response.

"I'm good," Derek said, hand rubbing along Stiles' spine. "And Stiles is right. We won't be having any more problems since I'm out of the business. Laura's going to keep it going, but I'm done."

Sam leaned forward when Derek said that. "Really? That's great. Although I'm pretty sure Laura wouldn't agree."

Stiles shrugged. "She wasn’t too happy but I think she's managing," he offered, not telling them that she flat out hated him and blamed him for Derek quitting the business. He also didn’t mention that he'd been one of Derek's clients before that all changed. Stiles took another drink, carefully studying Derek's friends and their close relationships. They seemed normal enough.

Dean came back all giddy, handing out drinks before sitting on the floor with Spike and putting a plate between them. "Check it out! They had one of those onion things. Oh my god these are so good. You should try some Stiles."

Spike perked right up at the onion ring. "Angel, sorry pet, but I'm leavin' you for Dean, here. He knows just what I like." He flashed his sire a smirk and reached over to break a piece off, moaning as he popped it in his mouth. Dean invited Stiles to join them and Spike scooted a little closer to Angel to make room. "C'mon over, then, 'fore it's all gone."

"Oh, these things are great," Stiles said and hopped off of Derek's lap to plant himself on the floor with Spike and Dean, picking at the onion ring and groaning right along with them. "Oh my God, this is the best one I've ever had. If we come back we're coming back for this," he commented over at Derek and Dean chuckled at his remark.

"We stop by just to get one of these every time we're in town," Dean told Stiles and quickly took a piece that he knew Spike would go for and dunked it in the ranch dressing, eating it slowly and giving Sam an innocent look.

Derek laughed. "I'll remember that." He wondered if the club delivered, or if maybe he could learn to make it himself. It couldn't be that hard, right? They had infomercials for machines that helped, he knew that.

"It's good to see you laughing," Sam said quietly. Derek hadn't been this happy in - well, ever. Stiles seemed to unlock something in him, and that was a good thing. Sam watched Dean tease Spike and saw Spike snap a piece of the onion out of his fingers, but when he saw Dean start licking his fingers clean, his eyes fixed on Spike, he drew in a sharp breath. "You're pushing it," he warned Dean in a low voice as he bent to get a piece of onion himself.

"Uh-uh, it's my onion ring," Dean replied and grabbed Sam's wrist, holding it and eating from his fingers and then licking the grease from them. "You like it when I push it," he grinned and bit his finger before releasing him.

"Push it too far and you'll end up at one of the stations," Sam warned. "We don't have to wait to get back to the room when we're here."

Stiles just watched the whole interaction while he ate, trying his hardest not to blush at the bold display and picked at the onion thing some more. So he guessed those kinds of things were okay then? He just really didn’t want to do something that was against the rules. "So how long are you here for?" Stiles asked Spike since Dean was busy.

Spike shrugged. "Probably just 'til Monday, but I'm workin' on Angel, see if I can convince him to take some time off, so maybe longer. Thing is, he doesn't think the place can survive without 'im - an' the whole Christ complex he's got goin' on doesn't help."

"Spike also likes to speak as if I'm not here," Angel commented and flicked him in the ear for good measure just because he was petty like that before sipping his whiskey. "But we've been really busy at the firm," he commented and turned to Derek. "And if you ever need somewhere to go if you want to get away from this place you know you have a job there," he reminded Derek.

"I know, and thanks for the reminder. But Stiles is in school up here, so I'm really not up for relocating right now."

"Station here we come!" Dean laughed and leaned over, grabbing Spike by the neck and dragging him into a wet kiss to force Sam's hand. He didn’t have the patience for a slow simmer tonight and he needed to get fucked.

"Whoooaaaaaa... okayyyy." Stiles was shocked and hand to lean back so he wouldn’t be smashed between the two men kissing in front of him. He looked up at Derek, wide eyed and this could NOT be an okay display.

Derek took a sip of his drink, then choked on it when Dean hauled Spike in for a kiss. He knew the blond had joined the Winchesters in bed once or twice before, with Angel's permission, he assumed, but he hadn't expected to see the evidence of that displayed quite so blatantly.

Sam was on his feet within seconds, one hand grabbing Dean's collar and ripping him away from Spike who had just licked his way into Dean's mouth, tangling their tongues. Spike had to work to keep from falling on the floor when Sam yanked Dean away.

"All right, that's it." Pulling Dean to his feet, Sam looked over at Angel and Derek. "We'll be back later. If you'll excuse us." He didn't wait for a response, just pushed Dean into walking. "Hope you enjoy this tomorrow when we're on the road again, because I'm gonna turn your ass so red it'll hurt to sit for a fucking week."

As they walked away, the group could hear Dean's laughter, and it was obvious that he was quite pleased with himself.

Stiles was horrified, but somehow he'd managed to save the onion ring thing when Spike almost smashed it when Dean was pulled away. "What the hell is a station?" Stiles finally got out once his brain started working again. He looked over at Derek, putting the plate back on the floor. "And why the hell was he so hell-bent on going to it?"

Spike leaned back against Angel's leg as he recovered from the whopper of a kiss Dean had planted on him. He grinned over at Stiles as he asked about the stations. "'S like a little slice of heaven, all over the place. An' you'd be set on it, too, if you'd ever been there before." Glancing up at Angel and the half-aroused, half-glower on his face, he decided it might be a good time to get away for a little while. "Second thought, it's somethin' better seen than told. Wanna go take a look?"

Stiles was still confused and looked between the three of them. "I guess so...if Derek says it's okay." He wasn’t sure how he felt about being away from Derek in this place, but he needed a new drink anyway and they needed a new onion thing since it was almost all gone.

Derek nodded. "It's fine." He reached out to pull Stiles into his lap to kiss him first, though. "You sure you're okay with this?" he asked in a low voice. "It's not too bananas or anything?"

Stiles kissed him back, relaxing into his touch and sighed, shaking his head. "I'll be okay. You catch up with your friend and I'll go check the place out with Spike. I need another drink anyway," he pointed out and finished his before giving Derek another kiss.

"Okay. Just remember - no touching by any other Doms, okay? Spike can help you out if you need it."

"Yeah, yeah, Spike'll take care of your lil princess self," said the blond as he got to his feet.

"Yeah, okay," Stiles stole another quick kiss from Derek before standing up and looking over at Spike, rolling his eyes, but thankful for the help.

"You gonna be all right here on your own for a bit, pet?" Spike directed the question toward Angel.

"I'll be fine," Angel assured him and pulled him down by his lapel to give him a peck on the lips. "Make sure you don’t get carried away and decide to join the boys while I'm not there to watch," he warned. "No touching. Watching only."

Stiles blushed at that. Okay, so it was a sex thing then.

"Talk about stompin' all over my fun," Spike grumbled, but he was smiling as he turned to Stiles and jerked his head in the direction Sam and Dean had gone off in. "C'mon, then, let's go see what Dean's managed to get himself into now."

"So I'm guessing it's a sex thing?" Stiles asked as he followed Spike, not sure if he was supposed to be watching people's sexcapades at the club. "What else does this place have?"

Spike told Stiles all about the club, chatting easily as they moved through the growing crowd around the station where Dean was currently getting his ass paddled by Sam. They'd gotten fresh drinks from the bar on the way and ordered another onion thing for their way back, and they'd been watching the show for about five minutes before someone tapped Stiles on the shoulder. "Stiles?"

Stiles was RED from watching Dean get his ass paddled and he couldn’t imagine Derek doing something like that to him in public. Blowjobs were one thing, but doing scenes in front of people he didn’t know were another. He turned when he heard his name, looking over his shoulder - "Danny." _Oh crap._ He turned around to face him. "Uh, hey. Wow. Never thought I'd see you here." He looked around for Jackson briefly, wondering if he was going to have to deal with him as well.

"Twice in one week - you know, some people might call that fate." Danny's eyes dropped down to the collar Stiles wore and he moved back just a little. "I'm gonna guess you're here with your boyfriend?"

"More'n just his boyfriend, mate. Bloke's his bloody Dom, so you keep your hands to yourself," Spike snarled, glaring at the guy who seemed to have designs on Stiles.

"Uh, yeah," Stiles nodded and smiled. "And Spike's right. He's my Dom," he told Danny. "Danny this is Spike and Spike this is Danny. From high school." He had no other way to introduce him. What was he supposed to say? The friend I used to fuck two years ago?

Spike relaxed a little and nodded at Danny, then turned back to watch the show.

"Wow, that's really big," Danny said, smiling at him. "He must be a pretty good guy."

"Yeah, he is. He really, really is." And Stiles knew that it was too soon to say that he loved Derek, but he thought that he really did and he was happy with him. "I didn’t think you'd still be into this kinda stuff," he commented. So then Derek had been right yesterday at the grocery store.

"Well, you remember the handcuffs, right?" Danny blushed and shifted from one foot to the other. "Kind of turns out that I wanted to be the one doing the cuffing, not getting cuffed."

Stiles chuckled at that. "Uh... yeah...apparently I wanted to be the one being cuffed." He motioned to the collar around his neck. "Funny how that works out." Things probably would have turned out a lot differently if they had found that out sooner rather than now. Stiles couldn’t help but think about it, but he was happy with Derek and wouldn’t trade Derek for the world.

"Guess we should've tried to switch it around. So, uh, you and Derek should stop by my table before you leave. I’m right over there." He pointed to one of the closer tables. "Jackson's not here, though. He doesn't go in for all this."

"Good," Stiles laughed. "Because if he was, Derek might strangle him for trying to steal my tomatoes," he joked, but what had really been the problem was Danny touching him. At least now they both knew that wasn’t tolerated. "We're in the back so maybe we'll stop by whenever we leave. How long are you going to be here?"

"A little while - at least, unless somebody... interesting shows up," Danny laughed. "Maybe I'll get lucky and find someone who can look at me the way Derek looks at you."  

"Should probably get back," Spike commented, although he didn't look away from where Dean was writhing in Sam's lap, the beating having given way to a handjob, Sam's large, capable hands showing off just how good he was at making his brother beg.

Stiles smiled at the mention of Derek and nodded at Spike. "Hopefully I'll see you later," he told Danny. "I'll make sure to call you too so we can do something with Lydia, Scott and Allison if I get a chance," he offered. He nudged Spike with his shoulder then and smiled at Danny before heading back toward the table with Spike.

*

Derek had been enjoying talking with Angel, telling him about going back to school and hearing about how his son and Spike's adopted sister were enjoying their own college days when a curvy blonde landed in his lap. A very familiar curvy blonde, who really should've been named Trouble instead of - "Erica. Is there a seat shortage or something?"

Stiles was talking to Spike about the whole Sam and Dean thing when they rounded the corner and his smile fell at the sight of a gorgeous blond in Derek's lap. That was NOT what he was expecting to come back to. "She's in my seat," he turned and whispered into Spike's ear. "Why is she on Derek's lap?" It wasn’t loud enough for anyone but Spike to hear, but the look on Stiles' face said it all.

Spike snorted. "That's Erica. She's been after Derek for an age." Then he caught sight of Stiles' face and hurried to add, "Not that he's ever looked twice at the likes of her. But you know her type - she keeps after him every chance she gets. Oughta go over there an' snatch the hussy bald, show her who she's messin' with when she helps herself to your spot like that."

Stiles sighed, not feeling any better with the answers that Spike gave him and looked over at the two of them. "I don’t want to embarrass him," he commented. "I don’t think pulling her hair out would be respecting him," he pointed out to Spike even though he wanted to go over there and yank her off of Derek's lap and stomp on her face until she wasn’t pretty anymore.

"Right, an' him not shovin' her off the second she sat down is REAL respectful." Spike shook his head. "Gotta say, you're a sight more understandin' an' thoughtful about it than I'd be, mate. But then, most of the little girls around here are afraid of Angel, think he's 'too big' or some such shit."

"Well, he is kinda scary," Stiles smiled a little at that, even though there was no real happiness behind it. "And I'm not collared yet...he wants to wait. If I do something he doesn’t like here I don’t want it to change his mind." Derek had been pretty clear that he was supposed to follow the rules here, even if he could be lax with them around his friends. He doubted dragging Erica off Derek's lap and pulling all her hair out, making sure no one wanted to look at her again in front of the whole club would end well. Stiles had never been jealous before, but now he was starting to understand what Derek felt at the grocery store when Danny touched him. "If I try to kill her you might have to hold me back," Stiles pointed out. Because he wouldn’t stop.

"C'mon, let's go get her off him. An' I won't let you kill her, even if I would know how to get rid of the body."

Stiles was tempted when Spike said he knew how to get rid of the body, but he sighed and walked with him back over to their table. He just stood there glaring at both Derek and Erica as he held his drink. "Looks like you didn't miss me much," he commented.

Erica looked up at the guy standing next to them with a heated look in her eyes. She was perched on Derek like she belonged there with her hands all over him and had left big red lipstick marks on his neck where she'd been kissing on him. "I've been keeping him warm," she grinned and wiggled in his lap.

Spike growled behind Stiles and Derek shifted uncomfortably. "I don't need you to keep me warm. Thanks for the offer, but Stiles can do that just fine." He looked up at Stiles, silently begging him to help get her off him. If she'd been a guy, Derek would have pushed her off, but he couldn’t do that to a girl, so he was stuck.

Stiles didn’t understand WHY Derek wasn’t removing her HIMSELF. He wanted to kick Derek and tell him to go fuck himself if he thought it was okay to let himself be touched by other people when Stiles couldn’t even be touched by Danny. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, before sighing deeply and moved to sit on the floor, which was the only other option he had. He looked up at Spike to join him, but the blond was yanked into Angel's lap and Stiles gave him a disappointed look because now he had to sit down here alone.

Erica laughed at that and grinned, gripping Derek's face and giving him a big smooch on the cheek to leave more lipstick on him, marking him up. "We've all missed you around here, Der. You really need to come by more often and let me take care of you."

Derek grimaced at both the kiss and the nickname. "It's Derek," he said shortly. "And Stiles takes care of me just fine." He put his hands on her hips and tried to push her back but she just wriggled in closer. "Erica, don't you have someone else to go chase? What about Boyd? I thought you and he were together now."

"Soddin' witch," Spike grumbled, leaning back against Angel. "Should be glad she wasn't puttin' the moves on YOU, pet. Stiles ain't gonna touch her, says it'll disrespect Derek. She tries that with you an' I'll have me a nice new fake-blonde wig."

"We're not going to get involved, Spike," Angel commented and smoothed a hand along his side and squeezed his hip. "Derek is letting her do this and if he wanted her not to be there, he'd move her."

"Boyd doesn’t mind as long as I give him all the details," she grinned and shifted on his lap to straddle him. "So everything is game."

Stiles just sippedd his drink and glared at the two of them and stared at Derek's hands on Erica’s hips and how she wiggled and rocked against him when she straddled him. He sat there and watched until he was done with his drink and he was ready to pounce on her. Or maybe break his bottle on the floor and stab her to death with it. Yeah, that would work too. Then he started to believe that maybe Derek wanted her in his lap and that’s why he wasn’t pushing her off.

Spike frowned as he heard Stiles' heart rate starting to increase. "Speak for yourself, mate. Not about to sit here an' listen to the boy freak out over nothin'."

Erica straddled him and Derek sighed. "There's not going to be any details to tell him," he said flatly. "Now, if you don't mind, could you PLEASE get off my lap?"

"You know I'm not going anywhere Der," she grinned wickedly at him and grabbed his head firmly and kissed him nice and wet on the lips.

The kiss did it. Derek didn't even protest the nickname, just shoved her hard off his lap. "In case you missed it, I have a collared sub RIGHT. HERE." He growled at her. "And I don't appreciate you trying to take his place when you aren't fit to wipe his boots. Now get out of here before I call the bouncers over and have your key revoked."

Angel sighed, overly annoyed and grabbed Erica's arm when she didn’t move, dragging her to her feet and shoving her along. Angel had seen Stiles dart off, obviously upset when Erica started kissing Derek, Spike having followed after him. "Move. The last thing you want to do is test me, girl." She shot a quick pleading look at Derek before turning and leaving. Angel took out a handkerchief from his pocket, handing it to Derek. "Clean yourself up."

"It's gonna take more than a hankie to do that." God, he felt dirty. He wanted Stiles, needed to hold him to take some of that away, to remind him that he had someone so much better than Erica. But Stiles had left, and Derek wasn't sure where to begin to find him. "Did you see where he went?"

"Outside. Spike went after him. He'll bring him back," Angel said and waited for Derek to take the handkerchief. "You have lipstick all over you. I'd suggest removing it before you try and find him." Once Derek took it he waited for several seconds. "You should have ended that before he had a chance to see it," he pointed out flatly. "You disrespected him and your relationship letting that go on as long as it did."

"I was trying not to push her," Derek said miserably, wiping the lipstick off his mouth, then his neck when Angel pointed at it. "I thought she'd leave if I told her to, or he'd get her off..." But Stiles shouldn't have had to do that, nor would he have known to. That was Derek's responsibility and he'd let Stiles down.

It seemed to take forever for Spike to come back, but when he did, Stiles wasn't with him. Derek stared at him, only to have Spike scowl in return. "Nice to see you finally got rid of the bitch. Decide she'd rubbed over you enough now that Stiles wasn't here to see it, did you?"

Derek shook his head. "Where's Stiles?" That was all he cared about. He needed him, had to explain why he hadn't just dumped her on the floor the instant she sat on his lap.

"Parking lot," was the terse reply. "Havin' a soddin' panic attack, can't even talk. Hope you're happy with what you reduced him to, you thoughtless berk."

_Oh, God._ Derek didn't wait to hear anything else. He ran out of the club, nearly colliding with a returning Sam and Dean on the way. All he knew was that he had to get to Stiles and help him through it, but when Derek rounded the corner, he saw someone else hugging Stiles. No, not someone else. Danny. The friend from high school Stiles used to fuck. And as Derek watched, Danny leaned forward to kiss him and Stiles - Stiles let him.


	6. Chapter 6

At the sight of Erica kissing Derek, Stiles bolted. All he could see was Erica planted in Derek's lap and Derek letting her stay there despite his words. He felt like the room was closing in on him and the only thing he could think of was getting to Danny. He couldn’t breathe and the second he was at Danny's table he clung to him. "Get me out of here. Please." He was shaking and started to hyperventilate.

Danny looked up to see Stiles practically fall into him and he caught him automatically. He was pale and sweating, his breathing fast and shallow, and Danny knew just what this was. "Yeah, okay." He stood up and started to help him towards the door. "Are you gonna be able to get it under control or do we need to go to the hospital?"

Spike followed Stiles. "Stiles, you all right, mate?" Jesus, his heart was pounding and his breathing was all kinds of fucked up.

Stiles couldn’t say anything to Spike or Danny as he went with them and once they were outside he had to plant himself on the ground so he wouldn’t fall over, still clinging to Danny. Stiles couldn’t get his breathing under control. Derek was going to leave him and replace him and Erica was going to laugh at him like she had been the whole time he'd been sitting there watching.

Frowning down at Stiles, Spike watched Danny kneel and pull him into a hug. "I'm gonna go get Derek," he said. Stiles needed his Dom, no question about it. "You'll be all right here 'til I get back?"

"It's just a panic attack," Danny replied. "He gets them sometimes when he's stressed. Stiles, I need you to breathe - in and out. Just look and me and breathe, okay?"

Stiles shook his head, everything too bright and too loud and it was all just closing in on him. He felt like he was choking, but between the tears and being unable to breathe he wasn’t sure if he was choking or drowning.

Danny tried to coach Stiles through breathing, but he wasn't listening to him. Finally, he leaned in and kissed him, remembering how Lydia sometimes did that to help Stiles when he'd had an attack at a party that got too hot and crowded for him.

The kiss caused Stiles to hold his breath and after several seconds of Danny kissing him, Stiles pulled away and just looked at him. He took several deep breaths, trying to get his breathing back to normal and closed his eyes. "Thanks..." he said softly before withdrawing into himself and burying his head into his knees. He really needed to thank Lydia for kissing him that one time in front of everyone while he was having a panic attack. Figures Danny would remember something like that.

"No problem," Danny said, hugging him close. "I'm just glad you're -" He broke off when he saw Derek standing there looking at them. "Shit."

So that was it, then. A moment of stupidity and trying to be a gentleman had cost Derek everything. He stared at Stiles and Danny for a moment, then turned and trudged back into the club.

Stiles just rolled his eyes and looked away from Derek, shaking his head. It made him angry and he buried his face into his hands and cried softly. "Take me home, please," he begged Danny softly. He didn’t want to go back into the club and see Derek with Erica again. The only reason he probably left her was because Spike had gone to get him and made him leave her. "Please."

"Yeah, sure thing." Danny helped Stiles up and carefully looked him over. "You, uh, you want to text your boyfriend and let him know you're leaving?" He led Stiles over to his car and unlocked it, helping him inside. "Sure you don't need a doctor?"

Stiles wiped at his face and shook his head, letting Danny get him settled into his car. He buckled up and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting until Danny got in. "I'm sure he's busy with that blond bitch again. He just let her kiss all over him and touch him in front of everyone and I had to watch..."

Blond bitch. That could only be one person. "Sounds like you met Erica." Danny started up the car. "I'm gonna guess she hasn't gotten any easier to take or learned what no means." He pulled out of the parking lot and started for the college. "You should at least text him, so he doesn't worry about you."

"I'm sure he's too busy kissing her," Stiles replied bitterly, running his hands over his face. He was getting a headache now. Stiles pulled out his phone and punched in Derek's address and then handed his phone to Danny. "I'm staying here. All my stuff including my Jeep is there. At his place."

They stopped at a red light and Danny took the phone, looking down at the address. "You want me to take you there, then? Are you going to stay there? Because if you're planning to get your Jeep and drive, that's not happening. I'll take you to the dorm and bring you out for your Jeep tomorrow, but you can't drive after a panic attack. It's not safe and you know it."

"Just take me there or drop me off at the damn hospital." He was NOT going back to the dorms to face Scott and Lydia. He didn’t want to tell them what happened.

"I'll take you there if you want, but it seems a little weird for you to be going back to your boyfriend's if you won't even text him to say you left," Danny pointed out, pulling over long enough to punch the address into his GPS. Once it was in, he handed the phone back to Stiles and pulled back out into traffic.

"Thanks," Stiles sighed and locked his phone, shoving it back into his pocket. Stiles didn’t say anything as they drove, wondering if he even had any sedatives back at the house. He hadn’t had a panic attack since his first semester of college and right now all he wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep.

Danny pulled up into the drive and whistled as he looked at the house. "Hard to believe this is just for you guys," he remarked, putting the car in park and looking over at Stiles. "You want some help getting your stuff together?" He realized he had no idea how long Stiles had been living here or how much of his stuff they might be moving, but he wasn't about to let him do it alone. This was where friends came in handy, and Stiles definitely looked like he could use a friend right now.

Stiles sighed, wondering if Laura was home or if she was busy with a session. "His sister lives here. They kinda run a D/s business with everything in the basement." Stiles sat in the car, not moving to get out. "I'm just gonna go in and go to sleep," he told Danny quietly. "Sorry, I ended your night prematurely," Stiles apologized and glanced over at him.

"Seriously? He's a pro?!?" Danny shook his head. That was hot, but he guessed it didn't make for a real steady relationship.

Stiles just glared at Danny when he got all excited about Derek bring a pro Dom. "Not anymore," he pointed out. "He quit when we got together. Anyway..." that didn’t matter anymore. Not when Erica was slutting it up with Derek. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, call me and let me know you're okay. We can have lunch or something. And you know I'm here anytime you need to talk, right?"

"I know..." Stiles reached out and gave Danny's arm a squeeze before getting out and walking up to the door before he realized he didn’t have a key. He sank to the porch and cried, banging his head against the door. He couldn’t even get inside.

Laura had just finished cleaning up after her last client when she heard a thudding coming from upstairs. She closed the dungeon up and went up to realize it was the door. When she opened it, she saw Stiles curled up on the porch. "Stiles? What the hell are you doing?!? And where's Derek?"

Stiles looked up at her helplessly, wondering if she was going to let him in or not. "He's at the club with Erica and his friends," he said and pulled out the gold key he had in his pocket. "I just wanna go upstairs and go to sleep. Can you let me in?"

"Of course." She reached down to help him up and guided him inside. "What's this about Erica? I can't believe that slut finally got her claws into my brother, not when she's chased him for years and he said no. Besides, he has you." Closing the door behind him, Laura studied him carefully. "He DOES have you, doesn't he?"

"I think he's too busy getting Erica's lipstick all over his neck and face and lips to think about me," Stiles told her and turned towards the stairs, not wanting to talk about it more. "I'm going to sleep..." He went upstairs and stripped, shoving the leather pants and shirt Derek had bought him into the small trash can in Derek's room along with the collar he wore tonight before moving to curl up in bed under the sheets, hoping for sleep. 

***

Derek stopped by the bar long enough to order a scotch and tell the bartender to keep them coming, then went back to his friends. "I fucked up," he said bluntly as he dropped down into his chair, draining half his glass in one swallow. Maybe he could drink until it didn't hurt anymore.

Dean was grinning and happy, sitting in Sam's lap and kissing him deeply for long moments before looking over at Derek and frowning. "Why are you in a sour mood? Where's Stiles?"

"The Wicked Bitch of the West came over an' Stiles decided he didn't care to see his Dom bein' pawed at right in front of him," Spike said, glaring at Derek. "An' a good thing, too - apparently his Dom lacks the stones to bring him back, just like he didn't have enough to get her off his soddin' lap."

"Oh." Dean sighed and unfortunately their bad moods were ruining his good mood. "So that's it then? Did he start walking down the highway or something?"

"He's with Danny," Derek mumbled and drained his glass, then went to get another.

"Friend of his from high school," Spike told Dean. "We ran into him while we were watchin' you get what you had comin' to ya." He smirked.

"Okay so he's a friend. What's the big deal? Is there a reason Stiles isn't here now other than Derek's being a dick?" Dean asked, taking a swig of his beer.

Spike shrugged. "Got me. All's I know is the boy sat right there, watchin' that skank rub up on his Dom like a cat in heat 'til he went into a soddin' panic attack an' left. Guessin' he decided he didn't feel like comin' back for Round Two. Probably took the collar off too." And Spike couldn't exactly say he blamed him if he had.

"So that means we have to deal with Derek’s drunken ass all night and take him home," Dean pointed out and sighed. "This is not how I thought tonight was gonna go. We drove from Washington to get here tonight."

"Least whoever takes him home gets to drive his sweet-ass car," Spike reminded him with a grin. He fully intended to be that person, and to see just how fast that black beauty of Derek's could go.

Derek came back with two more glasses of scotch. He set one down on the table and started on the second, then fumbled his phone out of his pocket. "Should text Stiles," he muttered. "Let 'im know..." What? That he was here waiting for him? That he wanted him to come back? That he was pathetic and weak and didn't deserve Stiles, so he couldn't blame him for leaving because it was what he had coming to him?

Dean leaned over and grabbed the extra glass of scotch so Derek couldn’t drink it and tossed it back with a wince. "Man that's good." He watched him for a few moments just staring at his phone. "Why didn’t you just apologize and beg him to come back?" he asked Derek. "Because that was a douche move."

"Hey, that was mine!" Derek hurried to down the one in his hand before anybody could take it. "An' I would, but he - he wouldn't listen. Serves me right, anyway. Looks like I'm a douche an' I'll die alone." He knew it was the scotch talking, but that sounded about right. "Be right back, gonna get more." He got up and headed back to the bar, his steps not quite as steady as they'd been the last trip.

Dean sighed. "I guess this means I'm babysitting," he commented since Spike and Angel were both pissed at Derek. He got up and went after Derek, not allowing him to get any more drinks. "Nuh-uh, big boy. Not tonight, okay? You know what you get like when you drink."

Derek was about to protest that he was a grown man and he could drink all he wanted when his heart was broken, but then he remembered that there was scotch at home, too. "Said he loved me. Last night. Was puttin' him to bed and he said he loved me, just like that. And now I've been a jerk and lost everything. Just leave me alone, go back to Sam. You don't get it - you've got him and Spike has Angel."

"I'll get you a beer," Derek offered and got three beers, handing one to Derek and getting Spike and Angel a drink too. "None of the hard stuff, alright? If you're gonna drink a lot then we're sticking to beer." He got everyone’s drinks and steered Derek back over to their table.

Derek didn't argue, just resigned himself to drinking beer after beer as quick as he could. He let Dean shepherd him back to the table and listened to his friends talk, and somehow managed to only check his phone two times a minute. But there were no texts from Stiles, nothing to let him know what was going on, if the panic attack had stopped or where he was, although he knew WHO he was with, and that hurt enough to make him drain his beer and go back for another. And another. And then another.

With the night winding down, Dean maneuvered Derek into the passenger seat of the Camaro. "Alright, no throwing up in your own car or you are gonna be the one that's unhappy," he warned Derek, buckling him in and then looked over at Spike behind the wheel. "You gonna get him to bed or you need us to follow you?"

"Angel's gonna follow, so I'm all right. Go on an' finish up your night, show that Dom of yours a good time." Spike grinned at him and once the door was closed, gunned the car, eager to see just what it could do.

Derek managed not to throw up in the car, although with the way Spike drove, it was a close thing. He'd never realized his car was so fast or swerving or dizzying. Eventually, however, they pulled up to his house and he was able to open the door and stumble a few paces away before he leaned over to throw up in the bushes.

"All right, let's get you to bed." Spike helped him unlock the door, but Derek shook his hands off when he moved to get him inside.

"Gonna sleep on the couch. Jus' leave me alone." He didn't want to face his bed, too big and empty and cold without Stiles in it. Hell, maybe he'd just move down here and start sleeping on the couch permanently. Thankfully, Spike didn't argue and Derek fumbled his way into the living room, only tripping twice before he landed heavily on the couch. "Said he loved me," he mumbled into the pillow right before he passed out.

*******

Stiles woke up at noon, just like he did every weekend only to find that the spot next to him was empty. So Derek hadn’t come home. He'd gone home with Erica or someone else. Stiles turned into Derek's pillow and sobbed quietly, crying so hard and so long, his head throbbed and he didn’t think he could get out of bed. He sighed, rubbing his face to try and clear his blurry eyes as he rolled out of bed an hour and a half later, forcing himself to shower and dress before going downstairs. He hoped to avoid Laura as he went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. So he guessed this was it. He leaned against the counter, picking at the wristband he still wore as he waited for the coffee to brew. He hated everything and his head was killing him from all the crying he'd done since last night. When the coffee was ready Stiles poured himself a cup and sipped it black, the caffeine easing his headache just enough for it to be bearable. He had to pack his things and leave since it was obvious Derek had made his choice and it wasn't him. He wasn't about to stick around and beg and he really didn’t want to go crawling back to Lydia. He couldn't imagine facing her, after how stupid he'd been to fall for Derek so hard and so soon.

The smell of coffee coaxed Derek out of sleep, but waking up meant a headache and a churning stomach, and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to get vertical long enough to go get the coffee, even if he managed to keep it down. He rolled onto his back, slinging an arm across his eyes with a groan when the movement made his throbbing head pound harder. Jesus. He couldn't believe he'd gotten that drunk.

Stiles walked out of the kitchen and stopped dead when he saw a lump on the couch. A Derek shaped lump. Stiles didn’t know what to do, so he just stood and stared for several long moments. Finally, he did the only thing he could think of which was to go back into the kitchen for another cup of coffee. He wanted to dump the hot coffee on Derek's head, but instead he pushed it up to his nose so he could smell it.

The smell of coffee suddenly got a lot stronger, which could only mean one thing - Laura had decided to end Derek’s suffering. Or pump it up to new heights, since she apparently wasn't going to leave him alone to die. "Gimme a minute," Derek mumbled, knowing he wasn't up to sitting and drinking just yet. Or anything except lying there. "I fucked up, you know. And now he's gone." He sighed. "Said he loved me..." Those words were going to haunt him forever, especially since he'd never heard Stiles say them awake so now he'd never really know if he'd meant them.

Stiles sighed. "Who? Some dick you found last night to suck your cock off?" The temptation to dump the coffee on Derek got stronger. "Or did Erica end up doing that after I left?" When Derek didn’t take the cup Stiles put it on the coffee table with a loud thud before walking off. He didn’t want to hear whatever shit Derek did last night.

Derek's eyes flew open. "Stiles?!?" He was still here? He bolted upright, but Stiles was gone and when Derek tried to get up to go after him, he got tangled up in his own feet and tripped over the coffee table, sending scalding hot coffee pouring over him. "FUCK!!!" He scrambled up, stripping his soaking shirt off, hoping he was fast enough to not get too burned.

Stiles went back up to their bedroom - or really, Derek's bedroom and sat on the bed, sighing and quietly drinking his coffee, willing himself not to get overwhelmed again and either start crying or having a panic attack. He focused on his coffee for several minutes before he put it on the nightstand and got his phone to text Danny: _I'm alive._

_Glad to hear it_ , was Danny's reply. _Little late for lunch tho. Want to get dinner instead?_

Derek's back was throbbing right along with his head when he picked himself up off the floor. He was pretty sure the coffee had burned him, but that didn't matter. Not when Stiles was here - even if he was angry with him. Wincing, he limped upstairs and tapped on the bedroom door. "Stiles? Can I come in?"

"It's your bedroom, Derek," Stiles pointed out and looked at the text before replying to Danny. _Not feeling well. Think I'm going to stay in bed all day. Rain check?_

It wasn't long before his phone chimed. _Sure thing. Just call me,_ showed up on Stiles’ screen.

Derek opened the door and crept in, grimacing a little as the wet leather rubbed over his dick and thighs. He paused when he saw the clothes he'd gotten Stiles in the trash can, along with the collar, and he wondered if HIS collar was underneath, if Stiles had thrown that away as well. "I'm sorry," he offered quietly. "I should've shoved her off as soon as she sat down."

"Yeah, you should have," Stiles agreed and turned his phone off, throwing it onto the nightstand with a loud clunk. "But you didn’t. You know how you felt at the grocery store when Danny was touching me? I felt a hundred times worse watching her put her hands all over you and kiss you leaving her lipstick prints all over your skin. Like you belonged to her."

"I would never be hers and she knows it." But Derek felt like the lowest worm in the world when he thought about how Stiles must've felt. It was his fault for not dumping Erica on her ass a hell of a lot sooner, his fault for telling Stiles about all the rules that had probably kept him from responding, his fault for taking him there in the first place. Now Stiles was going to leave because Derek hadn't been there for him and Danny had been, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Yeah, well, you could've fooled me and everyone else last night," Stiles replied and took another sip of his coffee. "Your words don't really match up with your actions, not when you let her sit on your lap and get her grubby hands all over you when all I could do was sit and watch, thinking you'd rather have her then me. You should be glad I didn’t rip her hair out and stomp on her face and have Spike help me hide the god damned body."

Derek bowed his head under the onslaught of Stiles' words. He deserved them, along with a lot more, but it was the ones he didn't deserve that he desperately wanted to hear again. And those were the ones beyond him. "I wish you had," he replied quietly. He'd have helped Stiles and Spike hide the body, too, although everyone in the club who knew Erica wouldn't have blamed them for her death.

Stiles sighed and rubbed his temple, his head throbbing again. "So what happened after I left?" He didn’t really want to know but if he didn't find out he knew not knowing would eventually consume him. "Looks like you had yourself a good drunken time."

Derek snorted. "Nothing good about it." Not the night and definitely not the morning after. When Stiles just stared at him, Derek swallowed hard, fighting the nausea that made his stomach churn. "I got drunk off my ass and Spike dragged me home."

"What happened with Erica?" Stiles clarified firmly. Obviously Derek had gotten drunk. He reeked of cheap beer. Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if he'd drunk a fortune of cheap beer before getting dumped on the couch last night.

"I dumped her on her ass as soon as you left." Derek didn't mention going out to the parking lot or finding Stiles kissing Danny. Either Stiles already knew about that or he didn't; either way, it wouldn't change the fact that Derek had lost Stiles through his own stupidity. "Told her I'd have the bouncers kick her out for good if she did it again."

"So you thought it was okay to freakin' torture me, making me watch her rub all over you like a fucking cat in heat and only after I leave you decide you've had enough? Were you trying to teach me some sort of lesson? You said you were sorry, but it still hurts. If you don’t even like Erica and let her do that then what would’ve happened if someone you did like came over and did what she did? Would I have had to watch then too?"

"I wasn't trying to torture you. And I wasn't trying to teach you a lesson. I just - I kept telling her to leave and she didn't and -" He shook his head. "Never mind. I know what's coming and I deserve it. I'll just... leave so you can - Yeah." He turned away from Stiles as he went to get a pair of sweatpants out of the dresser, but no shirt. The very thought of a shirt on his throbbing back made Derek wince.

Stiles sighed and put his coffee down, running his hands over his head. "What do you mean you know what’s coming?" His stomach twisted and his heart sank at the thought of leaving. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Derek looked over at him, panic welling up just at the thought. "But I can't expect - I mean, I know you won't want to stay after what I did..." He swallowed hard, fighting to hold the tears that clogged his throat at bay. "It's my fault, I know that. I fucked up."

Stiles studied him carefully. He was angry with Derek and wanted to kick him in his fucking dick for hurting his feelings but he just sighed and rubbed his eyes again. When Derek turned his back to Stiles he noticed the bright pink patch on his skin. "What happened to your back?" he asked, and then remembered Derek cursing earlier. "Did you burn yourself?" He started digging through the nightstand to see if he could find some cream and came up with some Neosporin, getting up and walking over to Derek. "You need to put something on that."

"I knocked over the coffee." Derek took the cream from Stiles, although there was no way he was going to be able to put it on himself. He didn't think now was a good time to ask for Stiles' help though. "Thanks. I'll take care of it later."

Stiles took the cream from Derek. "I'll put it on you," he offered and sighed in resignation. Even though he'd wanted to dump hot coffee on Derek he didn’t actually want him to get burned. "I’ll help you lay down," he told him, watching as Derek stripped out of his pants.

"Thanks." Derek struggled out of the wet leather, leaving it in a heap on the floor. It was probably ruined, but he didn't care, since he was never going back to any of the clubs again. Grabbing his sweatpants, he carried them with him as he limped over to the bed and stretched out on his stomach. "Should probably shower," he mumbled, since he knew he had to reek of alcohol. And he still felt dirty and disgusting from having Erica touch him, but he doubted one shower would wash that away.

"I'll bring a washcloth and wipe you down after I put the cream on," Stiles offered, looking over Derek's back before opening the tube and squeezing some out on his fingers. He carefully touched the pink skin to put the cream on, slowly spreading it until it covered all of the burn. "I'll be right back," he said softly and kissed Derek's shoulder before getting up to get a cool wet washcloth. Stiles was furious with Derek, but he still loved him and caring for Derek would help calm his rage. He felt like such a fucking idiot for wanting to stick around after how he’d been treated, but he couldn’t just walk away. Not if this relationship was something that he wanted as badly as he did. "Probably have to wash the sheets later," he commented seconds later upon his return. Stiles started to wipe down Derek's legs, breathing quietly, focusing on cleaning him up for several minutes. "So what were you talking about earlier when you woke up on the couch?"

Stiles kissed him. Derek told himself not to read too much into that or the comment about washing the sheets, told himself it was just habit, but God, it felt good. Just that little kiss on his shoulder was so much better than anything would've been with Erica or anyone not Stiles. "When I woke up?" He frowned, trying to remember. "What did I say?"

"You said, 'Said he loved me...' and then I said some choice words and left," he reminded Derek. "Who said he loved you?" Because Stiles needed to go kill them and find Spike's number and ask him to help him hide that body right along with Erica's.

Derek turned to look at Stiles as best he could, confused by the question. "You did." And he hadn't really expected him to remember, just hoped... "Like Wall-E and Eva."

Stiles looked at him carefully then down at the rag in his hand and - _crap_. "Oh," he said softly. Fear gripped Stiles as his mind started to race and he really hoped that he wasn’t about to have another panic attack. He'd told Derek he loved him? Like Wall-E and Eva? He must've been asleep. "What did you say back?" his heart in his throat as he asked.

Derek didn't answer right away, the memory of that night and how happy he'd been a stark contrast to last night with its pain and drunken stupor. Finally, he licked his lips and said, "You asked if I loved you like Wall-E loves Eva. I said yes." And he'd been rewarded with that sleepy smile that had gone straight to his heart.

Derek said yes? Stiles had asked him that? He looked down again and tried to remind himself that he really shouldn't be in love with Derek so soon. "I do," he admitted and nodded. "I do love you, or at least I think I do. I've never - I mean," he huffed in frustration. "I've never been in love with someone before, so I don't have anything to compare it to."

Neither had Derek. Not really, anyway - he'd believed he loved Kate, but he knew that was infatuation. Stiles was different - special and amazing and he loved Derek back, except Derek had screwed it all up. "I know. And I'm sorry I fucked up your first relationship." He'd been so happy to be part of that, to know that Stiles hadn't ever wanted a boyfriend until him, but then he'd gone and hurt him with his careless lack of action last night.

"You didn’t fuck it up, Derek," Stiles said carefully. "You just… hurt me. There's a difference," he pointed out. He sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just don’t do it again. If I can’t trust you to force Erica to respect us then how can I trust you with everything else? With anyone else? I hate fighting with you."

Derek twisted around and winced when the movement pulled at his back and hip. "So you're not - ow - you're not leaving?" God, he hoped not. He didn't think he could stand it if Stiles left. He knew for damn sure he'd need a new bedroom, since he wouldn't be able to stay in theirs without Stiles.

"Lay back down," Stiles said pushing at Derek’s shoulder carefully. "You're gonna hurt yourself." And Derek was starting to frustrate him again. Stiles got some more cream out and put it over the burn on Derek's hip before adding, "No. I'm not leaving."

There really was a God. And somehow Derek had done SOMETHING right, because he'd just been given a miracle. "Thank you." He let Stiles push him back down, relief making him too weak to bother fighting. "I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"You better," Stiles grumbled, shaking his head and making sure that he got all of Derek's coffee burn covered with cream. After he was done he tossed the cream aside and stretched out next to Derek, still fully clothed. "You want me to go make us food?"

"Not unless you're hungry." The thought of food turned Derek's stomach. And he really didn't want Stiles too far away from him, especially now that he wasn't leaving. He slowly reached out, laying his hand on Stiles' chest. "Stay here for a little while?"

"Okay," Stiles agreed, even though he was hungry and his headache probably wasn’t going to go away anytime soon unless he ate something because coffee wasn’t food. He lay there, staring at the ceiling. So Derek loved him back. He smiled to himself at that thought, really hoping that they could work past last night. Stiles never wanted to go to a club again.

Derek scooted a little closer, happy just to have Stiles near him. He wasn't an idiot; he knew they still needed time before it would be okay, but now at least he had hope. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift back to sleep, and this time, his dreams were pleasant ones instead of the pain that had come out of his drunken stupor. "Love you," he slurred right before he slipped into unconsciousness again.

Stiles looked over at him and smiled, moving his hand to run a finger over Derek's brow. "Love you too," even if Derek was a punk. He lay there and watched Derek sleep until a soft snore overtook him and he fell asleep right long with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles had been in the kitchen all day and he REFUSED to let Derek come downstairs and spoil the surprise that he had baking for him. He looked at his creations and sighed happily, cleaning his hands before hurrying upstairs to get Derek. "Derek? I'm ready for you!" He grinned and burst into their room. "You can come down now."

"It's about time," he grumbled, pulling Stiles in for a kiss. "You know, birthdays are supposed to be spent WITH your boyfriend, not shut up in your room without him..."

"Well, I wanted to make sure you had a special birthday," Stiles smiled as he crawled on top of Derek to give him a deep kiss. "Plus, I checked on you and provided you with food and drink so you wouldn’t starve or become dehydrated."

"Food and drink, but no boyfriend-time or sex," Derek reminded him, conveniently overlooking the morning blowjob he'd been woken up with so he could continue to complain. "I think you owe me a movie for that." And he knew just which one he'd pick, the same one he almost always did. He just hoped Stiles wasn't sick of it yet. He pulled Stiles down for another kiss, nails raking down his spine in a light tease. "So what did you do with your day besides ignore your boyfriend?"

"I made you special treats," Stiles smiled and kissed him again, groaning softly into Derek’s mouth as he rocked against him. "Come on... I wanna show you before we watch a movie and have lots of sex. I got you presents, too." Another quick kiss and he rolled off the bed, reaching out to take Derek's hand and tugging him up. Stiles was excited to show Derek his efforts which exhibited his limited baking skills.

"Sounds good." Derek rolled off the bed and followed Stiles downstairs, grinning at the thought of a birthday celebrated with more than just a store-bought cupcakes or pizza. "It smells really good," he commented as they got to the bottom of the stairs. "Did you make me a cake?"

"I'm not telling you," Stiles said, tugging him along as they walked through the house. "Okay, hands over your eyes and you can’t take them off until I start singing Happy Birthday," he ordered, waiting just outside the entrance of the kitchen until Derek did what he asked.

Derek shook his head, but did as Stiles asked, shuffling forward under his direction, hands clamped over his eyes. When he heard Stiles start singing Happy Birthday, he lowered his hands and gaped at the stuff spread out on the table. This wasn't a cake and some cookies - this was a feast! "Oh my God. You really did all this just for me?"

There were 28 cupcakes on the table, each with a candle in them, lit, and waiting for Derek to blow them out along with lots of brownies and other goodies that Stiles thought Derek might like for his birthday. "Of course I did," Stiles grinned and kissed him quickly. "Hurry up and blow out the candles before they melt onto the cupcakes and don't forget to make a wish!" He got his phone out and took some pictures of all the goodies and Derek together.

A cupcake for every year. Derek could hardly believe it. He shook his head, still smiling. "This is really amazing." Turning to Stiles, he kissed him. "Thank you. I love it. And you." Then he headed over to the table, took a deep breath, and bent down to blow out the candles.

Stiles made sure to get video of Derek blowing out all the candles and when he was done he smiled and moved to give Derek another kiss. "Happy Birthday. You want your presents now or later?" Because Stiles knew once they went up to their room they wouldn’t be coming down until they were both satisfied. Or until Stiles needed some brownies.

Looking from the cupcakes to the brownies to the presents, Derek could still hardly believe Stiles had done all this just for him. "Now. Then we can take some of the treats upstairs with us." He had plans for the brownies that included Stiles' naked body as his personal plate.

"Okay," Stiles grinned, stealing another kiss before pulling out a chair for Derek to sit. "Sit here, right next to the pile of presents and the brownies."  When Derek sat, Stiles put his phone away and picked up one present to hand it to Derek. "This one first."

"Well, I can tell it's a book," Derek teased, grinning up at Stiles. He unwrapped it carefully, easing a fingernail in under the tape and flicking it open, then running it along the seam in the back until it parted to reveal a paperback. He took it out and looked down at it, smiling when he saw one of his favorite author's names. "Wow, this is great! I was planning to get this one after I finished rereading the series." Turning to smile at Stiles, he pulled him down for a kiss. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." Stiles just hoped Derek liked the other two, too. "I saw a few of his books on your shelf and I thought it would be a nice edition to your collection." Stiles grabbed another chair and slid it up next to Derek to sit down and watch him open the other two books.

Derek unwrapped the next one just as carefully as the first, but the contents were more of a surprise - children's books. Two of them, both copies clearly worn, one a picture book and the other a chapter book. "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea and I'll Love You Forever," he said, reading the titles. He looked up at Stiles, curious about why he'd been given these books. "I, uh, I don't get it."

"Well..." Stiles started nervously and looked at Derek and then the books. "Uh...they're mine," he said quietly. "They're important to me." Stiles took the picture book and smoothed a finger over the title. "My mom used to read this book to me when I was a kid, before she was sick," he confessed. "It was our favorite book to read. And when I got older... when my mom was sick, I got this book -" Stiles put one down in favor of the other. "- at the gift shop in the hospital... I thought it looked cool and thought my mom might like it so I used to sit and read it to her while I stayed at the hospital with her." The memories were sad, but Stiles wanted to share it all the same with Derek.

Derek stared down at the precious books. They were a part of Stiles' history, proof of his mother's love for him and his love for her. "I can't - Stiles, these are yours. I can't accept them." They belonged with Stiles, to give to the kids he might have someday and tell about the grandmother they'd never get to know because life was just no damn fair.

"I want you to have them," Stiles said softly and looked at the books and then Derek. "I won't be losing them," he assured him. "If that's what you're thinking... they're part of me and I wanna share that with you.These books are some of the last good memories that I have of my mom and it’s important for me to share them with you.” Sharing this with Derek made him feel vulnerable, but he was trusting Derek with something as special as this was to him.

Derek stroked a hand over the battered covers, touching them gently as he took them in. That kind of wear could only come from reading the books over and over again, and he could almost see Stiles sitting by the hospital bed reading to his mother or curled up against her while she read to him. They really were part of Stiles, and Derek was honored and humbled all at once that he was being trusted with them. "Thank you," he said softly. He opened the picture book and smiled at the name printed there in neat letters. "Who's Go - Gosis -"

"Uhhhhhh..." Stiles laughed nervously and shut the book on Derek. "Just forget you ever saw that." He'd forgotten that his real name was on the inside of the books and Derek never needed to know how to say it because then he'd make fun of him forever.

"Why? What does it mean?" Derek opened the book again and studied the word, wondering if it was some kind of pet name in a foreign language. He'd have to Google it later and see. "How do you say it, anyway?"

"If you EVER!" Stiles just gave him a look and sighed, dropping his head in defeat. "It's my first name. Goscislaw... kinda sounds like...GoCHEEslaw," he said, trying to sound it out. "There was a kid in my class that called me Goat Cheese Coslaw all the way through third grade before he moved away."

"So my name is STILES..... not Goscislaw... okay?"

"Goscislaw," Derek repeated slowly, trying it out. "It's... different. Unusual." And, he was willing to bet, some kind of family name. But it didn't exactly fit Stiles, so he could see why he preferred not to use it. Derek smiled and reached out to pull Stiles over into his lap. "It doesn't matter what your name is," he told him, kissing him lightly. "I love you, whatever you want to call yourself."

Stiles smiled and kissed him back, then buried his face into Derek's neck and laughing softly. He was so embarrassed. "Tell no one ever. Not even my friends know what my name is," he confessed. "They know Stiles isn’t my name but they'll never know what my real name is. Other than my father you're the only one that knows. Well... and the administers at school that have my paperwork."

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and rubbed his back. "I won't tell," he promised. He set the picture book down and picked up the other, where Goscislaw had been crossed out and a defiant, childish hand had scrawled STILES underneath. "How old were you when you decided to switch to Stiles? And why'd you pick that name?"

"I dunno… I was like... six," he shrugged and smiled as he looked down at the book in Derek's hands. "I thought S.S. would be an awesome initial-thing so I got a dictionary and went to the Ss and found a word that looked cool and Stiles kind of looks like Stilinski with an E and not an I - or an S," he said as he thought about it. "It was actually the word Stile, but I wanted an S on it," he shrugged. "And you know a Stile is an arrangement of steps that allows people but not animals to climb over a fence or wall so yeah, I thought it would be cool to be like a bridge and so I became Stiles." Oh god he was rambling. "Anyway... that was kind of a pointless story," he chuckled and kissed Derek's neck, shaking his head.

So six-year-old Stiles had been just as adorable and convoluted as the twenty-year-old version. Derek smiled and kissed his temple. "I think it's sweet. And I like you being a bridge too - so long as I don't ever have to pick one side or the other." Because he didn't ever want this to go away.

"Well, you know, the bridge might just break and then we'll both drown in some river," Stiles chuckled, wrapping his arms around Derek and holding him close. "I'm not always a strong bridge," he reminded him, placing another kiss on his lips. "Sometimes I'm one of those unstable third world country bridges that people don’t want to walk across because I might break and then they'll get eaten by crocodiles."

Only Stiles could take a metaphor like that and turn it into a talk about third world bridges and crocodiles. Derek laughed and hugged him tightly. "I'll help hold your bridge up when it starts to get into trouble." He kissed him, slow and sweet, savoring the taste of him. "Thank you for one of the best birthdays I've ever had."

"As long as you don’t get eaten by crocodiles I'm okay with that," Stiles teased. "And your birthday is not over yet," he reminded him, giving him a slow kiss. "We've still gotta watch that movie you wanted to pick out," he added, giving him another kiss. "And then....I was thinking maybe if you wanted we could go down and use our room, but the bedroom is fine, too," he assured him. "It's your birthday, so anything you want today is yours."

Their room. Just the thought of it sent a shiver down his spine and made his cock harden. "God, yes." They hadn't really scened since they'd gotten together and Derek didn't realize how much he'd missed it until just that moment. He kissed Stiles hard, hands slipping down to pull him against him and let him feel what the suggestion had done to him. "I want to. Can we do that first, then watch the movie after?" It sounded like a good way to come down from a session, with chocolate and a movie about two little robots that fell in love at the end of the world.

"Mmmm," Stiles grinned and rolled his hips against him. "You wanna meet me down there? I can go down and strip and get ready," he offered, just like they used to. "Or you wanna go down with me?" It didn’t really matter to Stiles and today was Derek's day. But a scene and a movie after sounded like a pretty great way to end the day.

Derek pulled Stiles in for a long, deep kiss. "I think I like the idea of you waiting, naked for me, showing me what a... good boy," he breathed the words hotly in Stiles' ear. "You are for me. And I think I want to see how many times I can make you come for me before we stop. How does that sound?"

Stiles groaned softly into Derek’s neck at that. Someday Derek was going to kill him with those words. "Sounds so fucking good," he breathed heavily and kissed Derek wet and open. "Is the key upstairs?" he mumbled between kisses.

"Mmmhmm." Derek kissed him, then scraped his teeth over Stiles’ neck and picked his hand up, kissing his way down to the black band around his wrist. "Love seeing this on you." He drew one long finger into his mouth and sucked on it, hand moving around to cup Stiles through his jeans.

Stiles whimpered, thinking about Derek's mouth wrapped around his dick and alternately Derek fucking his mouth and - "Oh god, I have to go get it." He yanked Derek into a hard kiss before he forced himself to jump out of his lap and tripped on his own feet to run out of the room. "See you downstairs!" he shouted over his shoulder before stomping upstairs to get the key and then darting back downstairs toward the basement. He even surprised himself by not falling and bashing his face in somewhere along the way from hurry and natural clumsiness.

Stiles made it downstairs, unlocked their room and put the key on the little table just inside the door before he started stripping down. Instead of folding his clothes like he usually would have he just tossed them aside on the floor and moved to kneel in the center of the room once he was naked.

*

Derek cleaned up the wrapping paper, put the cupcakes in a plastic bin to keep them from going stale (and hopefully keep Laura out of them) and took the books and brownies up to their room before he went down to the dungeon. He let himself in and took a minute to just appreciate how fucking hot Stiles was kneeling naked on the floor for him. And this time he was allowed to do anything he wanted to him - God, that just made it better. "You look good on your knees," he commented as he walked over to him, reaching out to card fingers through his hair. "You gonna be a good boy for me, show me how much you want me?"

Stiles smiled and leaned into Derek's touch as he looked up at him. "God, yes." He grinned and turned into Derek's hand, kissing over his palm before taking his thumb into his mouth and closing his lips around it, sucking and licking and making it nice and wet as if it were his dick.

Derek moaned and pumped his thumb slowly in and out of Stiles’ mouth. "Don't have to worry about rules anymore," he told him as he slid it free and bent to kiss him. "That means I can fuck your mouth if I want to..." And he did. God, he did. He ran a hand down over his cock, squeezing himself through his jeans. "You want me to do that, Stiles? Fuck your mouth 'til you sound all rough so everyone knows what we're doing?"

Stiles whimpered when Derek’s thumb disappeared and then chased his kisses to try and get more. God they didn’t have to have those rules anymore. Derek could - "Fuck yes." He licked his lips as he watched Derek squeeze himself. "Want you to fuck my mouth Derek, and come down my throat. Please? Need you to."

"Oh, I will. Can't say no to my boy, can I?" Derek kissed him again, then stood up and started unfastening his jeans. "My good boy," he said softly, reaching out to stroke his thumb over Stiles' mouth. "Fuck, so hot how bad you want it. Think you'll get off on it? Just me fucking your mouth like I own it?"

Stiles groaned and nibbled on Derek's finger before sucking it into his mouth. "Fuck yeah, I can," he agreed and reached out for Derek, hands moving up and down his thighs as he scooted in closer to him, pulling away from his thumb in favor of closing his mouth over his dick through his jeans as Derek undid them.

It was so much like that first time that it made Derek dizzy with want and need. "Want you to lose it just like that. Want you to come with my cock down your throat." He cupped the back of Stiles' head, holding him in place, groaning at the damp heat of his mouth. "Go on, open 'em up. Let's see how bad you need me to fuck your mouth."

Stiles groaned against Derek's dick, making the denim nice and wet before he had to pull away and work Derek’s jeans open, undoing the button and yanking the zipper down before gripping his jeans and underwear and pulling them off of Derek's hips to release his cock. "Fuck, you're leaking," he grinned and licked over the tip and closed his lips over him and sucked.

"Can't help it," Derek moaned, shuddering as Stiles' mouth closed around him. "Wanted to do this since that first night. You've got no idea how hard it was not to just fuck you right then and there, with how much you were begging for it." He sucked in a sharp breath as Stiles did something with his tongue that made his knees weak. "Fuck, don't think I'd have been able to hold back if I'd known just how good a cocksucker you really are."

"Shoulda just shoved me down and fucked my mouth then," Stiles grinned playfully, licking up Derek's dick and flicking his tongue against him before closing his mouth around him and groaning. Stiles gripped Derek’s ass and yanked his hips forward, relaxing his mouth and throat when the tip of Derek's dick pushed against the back it. Stiles sucked him as he pulled back and looked up at Derek with a heated look. "Gonna fuck my mouth? Make me choke on your cock?" Fuck, that was hot, just the thought of it. He was already hard.

Oh, FUCK. Stiles opened up and swallowed him right down and there was no way Derek could keep still after that. He set a hand on Stiles' head, and then pulled back, dragging himself almost all the way out before he pushed in again. Stiles' mouth was hot and wet and slick and so goddamn good that Derek thought he might just pass out from it. Stiles took it with the slow push in and Derek groaned as he fucked his mouth with slow pushes in and out. "Fuck... so good..."

Stiles groaned around Derek with each push into his mouth, gripping and squeezing at Derek’s thighs as he moved his mouth with Derek's shallow thrusts. Stiles tried to roll his hips against Derek's leg to rub off on him as best he could, hands moving up to squeeze and grip Derek's ass, urging him to fuck his mouth harder.

"Yeah. Fuck, look at you, just taking it and loving it," Derek panted, starting to fuck in a little faster. He felt Stiles gag around him and that really should've made him stop, not made him even harder with the way his throat fluttered around him. "Ohhh yeah. Shit, that's good..." He pulled back enough to let Stiles get a good breath, then looked down at him. Stiles was already wrecked - lips swollen and red, spit and precome dribbling down his chin, eyes watering. He was gorgeous. "Okay, gonna really fuck your mouth now," Derek told him. "If you need me to let up, tap my thigh twice. Can you remember that?"

Stiles was panting, nodding and grinning up at Derek as he licked his lips and wiggled in closer to Derek's body. "Yeah, okay," he breathed heavily and gave Derek's ass a firm squeeze, opening his mouth up for him to fuck. Stiles was so hard and fuck this was so hot. No one had ever used his mouth like this and even before Derek hadn’t really gone to town fucking into his throat like Stiles had wanted him to. "I'm ready," he assured him, stretching and relaxing his jaw so he wouldn’t tense up.

Derek groaned and shoved in with one steady push, not stopping until he felt Stiles swallow around him. "That's it," he growled. "Fucking take it. Gonna use your mouth to get off, fucking shoot right down your throat..." He was fucking in faster than before, hips working as he let himself fall into the situation, let himself actually have this with the knowledge that Stiles wanted it just as much, if not more, than he did.

Stiles groaned around him, clinging to him and letting Derek fuck his mouth and throat. Stiles was thankful that he'd done this to himself numerous times with a dildo to the point where he wasn't actually choking on Derek's dick even though he did gag every now and then when Derek fucked into his throat at a certain angle. Stiles was humping against Derek's leg the best he could, slicking him up with precome as he did. He had to tap Derek's thigh after a couple of minutes to take a couple of deep breaths.

As soon as Derek felt Stiles tap him, he pulled out and waited for Stiles to let him know it was all right to start again. "Doing so good," he told him as Stiles sucked in some air. Derek stroked his face, massaging his jaw briefly, then when Stiles opened for him, he eased in again. "Such a good boy, taking me so deep," he told him, pressing all the way in and back out again. "Fuck, feels so good. Not gonna last much longer..."

Stiles moaned when Derek pulled slowly out again, sucking against the head of his cock and lapping at his dick. "Want you to come down my throat," he breathed, voice ragged and used from Derek fucking his mouth and throat. He opened for him again, relaxing for Derek to use him and reached down to grip his dick. He jerked himself quickly, wanting to come with Derek, so fucking close already he hoped Derek would come soon because Stiles needed to feel it and wanted Derek to feel his throat constricting around him when he came.

"Fuck, yeah," Derek gasped, loving how raw and hoarse Stiles sounded. Derek had done that, and he knew he was going to get excited every time he heard Stiles say anything for the next day or two. He was fucking in fast now, shoving into his mouth and groaning. "Oh shit... gonna - fuck, Stiles, gonna come. Gonna fucking shoot right down your throat... FUCK!" He yanked Stiles' head down onto his dick as he started to come, the hot pulses jetting out of him so hard it actually made his vision go black for a few seconds.

Stiles groaned around him as best he could when Derek yanked him down, shooting down his throat. It only took Stiles a few more strokes before he was tensing up and jerking against his hand, swallowing around Derek as he came hard, caught between trying not to choke and fucking his hand as he dirtied himself up. When Derek stopped coming Stiles had to pull off to breathe, coughing and wiping at his mouth as he gasped for air. "Saliva went down the wrong pipe," he tried to explain, the words barely understandable with how his voice sounded. After a few seconds he got himself under control and swallowed, his throat more sore than his jaw but he was smiling up at Derek and reaching out for him to pull him into a sloppy kiss.

When Stiles pulled off and coughed, Derek dropped to his knees to check him over, making sure he was all right, but after just a few seconds, he recovered and Derek got a good look at him. And then Stiles spoke and Derek groaned, pushing Stiles back against the floor as Stiles pulled him into another kiss. He licked the taste of himself out of Stiles' mouth, hand drifting down to swipe through the mess coating his boyfriend's stomach and chest. "So fucking hot," he mumbled, kissing him again. "Jesus, you're just WRECKED."

Stiles tried to laugh and it sounded strangled as he kissed Derek, wrapping his legs around the back of his thighs and pulling him in tight to his body. "And you did it to me," he grinned, raising his hand to lick his own come off, watching Derek as he did. "I'm all dirty now.... you gonna clean me up?"

"Yeah," Derek groaned, watching Stiles lick his fingers clean. "Gonna clean you up and get you all dirty again..." He kissed him hard, then started working his way down his body, already planning on what he wanted to do for round two.

***

Stiles was happy, sated, and curled up against Derek's side in bed as they watched Wall-E. He was sore all over, throat, jaw, skin, and ass so used that he didn’t think he'd be able to move comfortably for at least a couple of days. He was happy to stay right here in bed with Derek and he smiled, turning to kiss his chest and snuggled in closer. "I love you," he said softly, giving Derek a squeeze. "Now give me a brownie," he chuckled, biting Derek's nipple playfully, licking over it to soothe the sting. The brownies were on the other side of Derek and Stiles was not moving to get them.

Derek groaned softly, both at the bite and lick and at the raw sound of Stiles' voice. His boyfriend was a complete wreck - lips swollen and bruised, voice raw, ass red and hot, and Derek loved it. He scooped a brownie out of the pan and offered it to Stiles, but moved his hand out of the way when he started to take it. "Uh-uh. You want it, you let me feed it to you." He loved this part of aftercare, getting to spoil and pet Stiles in the aftermath of incredibly hot sex.

"Are you gonna take the brownies with you if I ask you to go get me some milk?" Stiles chuckled and smiled, leaning up to open his mouth for Derek to give him some of the brownie. Every time he spoke or swallowed or just breathed or moved he was reminded of their session and that had Stiles already ready for another, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do much other than lie in bed and take it if Derek fucked him. Not that he was opposed to that. "Because I want some milk and some cupcakes and....what else did I make?" he asked and took a bite of the offered brownie, groaning at how good it was. "I'm the brownie God."

Breaking off a piece for himself, Derek popped it in his mouth. "Mmmm, yeah, you are." He kissed Stiles, chocolate and the faint taste of come combining to tease him. "And how is it that it's my birthday but you're the one getting spoiled, here?" He pinched Stiles’ sore ass, then nipped Stiles' lip. "Okay, milk and cupcakes and I'll try to find some actual food for us down there as well." Derek smirked at him. "It's the least I can do, for a good boy like you... MY good boy."

"Augh, you're gonna kill me," Stiles laughed again, a shiver coursing through him at those words and he laid back in bed, stretching out and running a hand down his chest until he reached down to squeeze his dick. "You know what that does to me." He looked up at Derek and smiled, sighing happily. "But you're right... it's your birthday. I can go get everything," he offered. He didn’t mind.

"Yeah, I know." And Derek fully intended to mash that kink button until it wore the fuck out. He looked Stiles over and licked his lips. "My birthday, and I want you laying right there, just like that when I get back." Stiles was like a gorgeous pornographic work of art, fucked out but still willing to go another round if Derek wanted to. Perfect, absolutely perfect. Derek kissed him again, then rolled out of bed and pulled a pair of sweats on.

"I can do that," Stiles smiled and relaxed back in bed lazily, turning over on his side and propping his head up on his hand as he watched Derek dress.

"I think we should take over Laura's bathroom again - and I really need to see about getting one of those tubs for myself." Along with a small refrigerator for the bedroom.

"Well it's your birthday. She should let us use it and if she doesn’t we can just sneak in anyway," Stiles assured him. "Is she working today?" he yawned. They hadn’t seen her, but then again they'd been pretty busy all day.

"Actually, she's spending the night somewhere else," Derek admitted. "She, uh, she wanted to give us some privacy. Sort of her birthday gift to me." He had a sneaking suspicion she was spending the night with Lydia, but he didn't mention that. If Laura wanted to break the rules, she was welcome to do so - it wasn't his business anymore. He bent over to kiss Stiles one more time, then headed down to raid the kitchen for the requested treats. There were two party packs of Taco Bell soft tacos waiting on the dining room table for him with a note from Laura wishing him happy birthday and telling him to have fun. Derek grinned and scooped them up, sure he had the best sister ever as he took it all upstairs to Stiles. "Look what Laura got us."

"Oooooo, tacos!" Stiles grinned and winced a little as he sat up, carefully moving around in bed so he could eat and reached out with grabby hands for the tacos. "You're gonna let me feed myself tacos, right? Because I might bite your fingers off," he chuckled. "When did she stop by and leave these?" Either way she was the greatest for leaving them secret food so they didn’t have to make anything.

With a laugh, Derek handed over one of the box of tacos. "I know better than to try to get between you and tacos as fast as you can get them down." He set the other box down on his side of the bed, then passed Stiles one of the glasses of milk. "And I'm guessing she came by while we were downstairs. We did end up staying down there longer than we planned."

"Not complaining," Stiles smiled and opened the box, reaching in and fishing out his first taco and opening it up, taking a big bite. "Mmmmmmmmm... fooooddddd." Sweets were good, but food was better right now since he hadn’t realized how hungry for food he really was until right then. "So what are we doing for my birthday?" he asked as he ate. "It's in like four days."

"Yeah, I know. Big birthday, too." Derek had spent the last two weeks trying to find the perfect gift for Stiles, texting Lydia back and forth as she planned the party and they negotiated how much Stiles-time he had to provide her with for his birthday. "I was thinking we'd go out to dinner before the party, but other than that, it's your day. What would you like to do with it?"

"I wanna spend time with you," just like every other day. "I was thinking I could bring my mom's cook book over. She has this one cake recipe in there that she used to make for my birthday so I was thinking we could make it together. It's a white chocolate cake. Basically it's a white cake and then all the toppings and stuff are white chocolate. It's really great." He took another bite of his taco and smiled a little as he thought about it. "I haven’t had it since she died... I mean... my dad can’t bake or cook and I just never had the time." And he'd never wanted to share it with anyone before. "I wanna share it with you."

Derek smiled as he listened to Stiles talk about the special birthday cake that he hadn't had in years. He didn't care how long it took, if that was all they were able to do that day - Stiles was getting that cake. "If you email me the ingredient list, I can go shopping while you're in class Tuesday," he offered, kissing him lightly. "And I'm pretty hopeless at decoration, but if you talk me through it, I'll help you make anything you want."

Stiles smiled brightly at that. "Okay... I'll just scan in the pages and send them to you so you can look at them," he offered. "And the decorations aren’t too bad. We just put on the frosting, which has white chocolate in it and then sprinkle ground up white chocolate on it and white chocolate chips. But I can show you how to make flowers," he smiled and chuckled. "Or those little dollop things. They're pretty easy to do."

"Sounds like a plan." Derek kissed him lightly and stole a taco from the open box, unwrapped it and took a bite before Stiles could steal it back. "Do you have anything special you really want, present-wise? Or anything else you want to do?"

"Hey you got your own box," Stiles chuckled and smiled at him, smacking him on the leg. He finished his taco before getting another one out of his box. He shrugged as he thought about it. "I don’t know. I just usually spend it with my friends. We do Lydia's party and then we play video games or Lydia takes us out. We really don’t do anything special."

"Well, this year you have a boyfriend who wants to make your whole day special." Derek kissed him, and then offered him a bite of brownie. "So tell me, just off the top of your head, three things that would make your birthday almost as good as mine." He had to say almost since he didn't think there was any way he would be able to top what Stiles had given him for his birthday.

"Can I just say you three times?" Stiles laughed as he tried to think about it. Stiles shrugged and stayed quiet for a long time as he ate. "I want you to meet my mom," he said softly. "You think we could do that on my birthday? My hometown is only about two and a half hours away... maybe we can get up early and drive there? Spend the afternoon with my Dad after?" Then they could have dinner and go to the party and then come home and make a cake.

Meet his mom? But how could he meet her if she was - oh. Derek felt pretty incredibly stupid as he realized what he was talking about. But he already knew his answer. "Yeah, we can do that." He'd like to see where Stiles had grown up and meeting his dad sounded like a good idea. "You know, if you don't mind your party not being ON your birthday, I could talk to Lydia and maybe move it to the day after, if you wanted to stay in your town long enough to have dinner with your dad..."

Stiles smiled at that, nodding. "I think I'd like that." He thought his dad would enjoy it too and he really wanted Derek and his Dad to get along, because Derek was his family now. "My dad will wanna cook steak so be prepared for lots of meat," he chuckled. "And him lecturing you on how to grill properly, because I'm not a griller." He leaned over and gave Derek a kiss before turning back to his taco. "You're really cool with meeting my Dad?"

Derek swallowed hard at the thought of facing Stiles' father, and only partly because the man had a badge and legal access to a lot of guns. "Yeah, I think I am. And a grilling lesson sounds pretty good." They could have barbeques in the summer while he practiced. Although the mention of parents reminded him of something. "If we're taking a road trip, maybe we could stop by my parents' house, too. They're about two hours south of here, kind of out in the middle of nowhere. But I know they'd like to meet you."

"Really?" Stiles’ face brightened at that. "That would be great. Where are they exactly? My Dad is out in Beacon Hills. My mom's buried there too." He wondered if Derek was in a town near there and how ironic would that be that he might be and they had never met.

"B-Beacon Hills?" Derek wasn't quite sure he'd heard him correctly. "My parents are just over the county line from there!" He wondered if it was really possible they'd grown up just a half hour from each other but never met until now. "You really - you're from there? Like, your whole life?"

Stiles coughed, almost choking on his taco when Derek said his parents were near there. He had to get a drink of his milk before he could look at Derek again. "Yeah....I lived there my whole life until I came out here. YOU’RE from Beacon Hills?!" Since there was nothing really between Beacon Hills and the next town over, Stiles considered everything in between Beacon Hills.

"Well, we weren't IN the town, exactly," Derek hedged. If Stiles was from Beacon Hills, Derek knew he'd have heard of his family. "My, uh, my parents sort of have a house outside town." Along with a few hundred acres of land. He thought about the tiny town he'd grown up near. "So, your dad, he's - wait. You're Sheriff Stilinski's kid?!?"

"YES!" Stiles was still in shock. He just stared at Derek and narrowed his eyes at him, pointing his taco at him. "Oh my god... are you a HALE?!" He hadn’t even really thought about asking Derek's last name and hadn’t even realized until then that he didn’t know it. There was only one house outside of town that wasn’t an empty shack. "Holy shit." Derek HALE was his boyfriend. "What the hell am I going to WEAR to meet YOUR parents?!" The Hales were loaded and mostly kept to themselves, everyone in Beacon Hills knew it, so of course Stiles knew.

Derek felt his ears getting hot when Stiles started to freak out over him being a Hale. That was one of the nice things about being two hours from home - here he was just Derek Hale, professional dominant and soon to be grad student, not Derek Hale, son of the richest family around. "Uh, yeah. And your dad might've, sort of... arrested me when I was in high school." He rubbed over the back of his neck, and then frowned when Stiles asked about clothes. "Jeans and a shirt should be fine. What were you planning on wearing to go see your dad?"

"Jeans and a t-shirt," Stiles commented and dropped his taco, running his hands over his face. "Oh my God my dad arrested you..." Well this was a complicated development. "And your sister," he said as he thought about it. He used to hang out at his Dad's office and snoop through files. "Several times." He remembered snooping through the Hale files once he found them because having dirt on the richest family in town made him feel like a mobster. And cool. Not that he ever told anyone about it, but still.

Derek flinched. "How did you know about that?" The arrests hadn't been anything serious - underage drinking, breaking curfew, and one time he and Laura got caught smoking weed when they'd cut school. There hadn't been any charges pressed, just lots of community service and months of being grounded, and both he and Laura had come out of it without even a juvenile record, much less a permanent one. He'd thought nobody knew about it - except apparently Stiles did.

"Uh... Sheriff's son," Stiles pointed out and smiled over at him. "Access to all the files. Plus, everyone at the station loves me and I pretty much got away with everything and anything ever under the sun," he added. "I used to read through the files because I thought it would be cool to have like secret mafia Hale information," he chuckled. "And -" Stiles blushed so hard he wasn’t sure he was any color other than red all over. "I, uh - I took one of your photos from your file and used to, uh - jerk off to it all the time." Oh God. How was this his life right now?

"You - you really jerked off to my photo?!?" Holy shit, that was hot. Derek had to pause for a minute to appreciate that. He could almost picture Stiles looking at that picture while he jerked off and - "Wait a minute. You were that skinny kid in the red hoodie that was always skulking around our backyard!" Laura used to tease him about the two younger boys that were always hanging around, said they had a crush on him, but he'd done his best to ignore them. "You hung out with that other kid with asthma." He'd lost his inhaler in the woods and Derek's mom had made Derek return it when he'd found it.

Stiles laughed at that. "Uh, yeah. I was that skinny kid in the red hoodie and that asthma kid was Scott." He smirked and shook his head. "Oh my God how did this even happen? I can't believe I grew up so close to you and never even knew you until a few months ago. Then again, your family is kind of reclusive so that's why I had to do my investigations and sneak around the woods to get glimpses of the elusive Hales," he chuckled. "You know your Uncle's file is like this thick." Stiles held out his fingers with about three inches of space between them. "He's done a lot of crazy shit."

"Yeah, he, uh, he hasn't changed much," Derek admitted. Peter would probably always do crazy shit, but he'd gotten better at keeping it within the law than he used to be. "And if you were that interested in me, why didn't you ever try to talk to me?" He probably would've ignored him, seeing as he was a teenager, but Derek had to know.

"Because I was just a kid and you were the gorgeous Derek Hale that would never even look at a lowly Aladdin like me, ever." Okay, Stiles wasn’t exactly a street-rat, but he had still been a kid. "And by the time I was old enough to do anything about it you were gone," Stiles shrugged. "You probably would have ignored me anyway..."

Derek probably would have, but he wasn't about admit that, so he just pulled Stiles in close and kissed him. "Well, at least we've met now." And that was better than not having come across each other again. "I want to see Beacon Hills through your eyes - will you still show me everything you were going to?" He definitely wanted to meet Stiles’ mom, although now he wasn't quite sure about his dad. "You don't think your dad's going to remember arresting me, do you?"

"My Dad remembers everything," Stiles said with a small smile and kissed him back. "It's okay... we'll be fine," especially since Stiles had never brought anyone home other than Scott. His dad would know how special Derek was to him just by that fact alone. "And I'll show you everything," he promised and scooted in closer, leaning against him and grabbed his taco box. "Even my shitty lacrosse stuff," he chuckled. "Oh my God I was so horrible, but at least I wasn’t the worst one on the team."

Derek chuckled. He hadn't thought about the lacrosse team or its crazy coach in years. "I was a starter," he told Stiles. "We'll have to play catch for a bit. So who was the worst on the team, if it wasn't you?"

"Scott," Stiles laughed. "He couldn’t do much with the asthma, but we warmed the bench anyway and were usually the ones put in the goal during practice to make the team feel better," he punched Derek on the arm playfully. "I can so see you starting. You have to show me your room when we go meet your parents."

"I don't know - I might be tempted to do some dirty things to you in there." Derek wasn't surprised to discover that was a turn-on, the thought of shoving Stiles up against the door of his old bedroom and either jerking him off or sucking him off. "Kind of like I think you'd do to me if I were to go up to your room with you..."

"I can be quiet if you can be quiet," Stiles grinned and chuckled, handing Derek a taco and taking a bite of his own. "Are we thinking blowjobs, then? Cause there's no way my dad would leave us alone long enough to fuck." Even though Stiles really wanted Derek to fuck him in his bed or over his desk.

Derek thought about that for a minute, an idea that made heat curl low in his gut slowly forming. "What would you have done if we really had met back then and you'd snuck me into your room at some point?" Because he was willing to be that even Stiles in high school would have stopped short of getting fucked hard, especially with his dad in the house.

"Well I wouldn’t have gone without getting fucked if that's what you're asking," Stiles chuckled and finished another taco. "In high school my dad worked a lot and I was pretty much at home by myself most of the time. I kinda came and went as I pleased, snuck out a lot other times..." he shrugged. "Pretty much would've made sure I had you in my bed."

"I know I should probably say something about how I would've been responsible and kept from fucking you until you were eighteen, but I don't know if I'd have been able to hold back," Derek admitted, leaning over to kiss him. "But I know I'm not gonna fuck you while your dad's right there in the house." And he wouldn't be able to fuck his mouth like he had today, either. "I could suck you off, or we could keep it to handjobs, or we can just fool around until you shoot right in your jeans..." He'd need to make sure they both had clean pants if that was his choice, since Derek knew he'd be right behind him.

Stiles smiled and kissed him again. "Well if we get there early, then maybe we can go up for an afternoon nap or something, strip down and go from there," he suggested. "My door does have a lock on it," he leaned into Derek's touch. "I'll call my dad. Maybe I can see if he can take a mid-day shift. We can show up for breakfast at your parent’s house and maybe do the cake at my house so we can have it for dinner. I still have a key to the house so I don’t think my dad would have a problem with us just staying while he's working."

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" Derek laughed and kissed Stiles again. "That sounds like a pretty good plan." It wasn't a surprise that Stiles had come up with a way to get what he wanted - he usually did, and Derek was more than happy to give it to him. He took a taco out of his own box. "But if we spend the afternoon in bed, how are we going to make the cake?"

"Good question..." Stiles sighed and thought about it. "We could always make it the night before? And just take it with us. It's not really hot right now so it wouldn’t die in the car if we leave it there while we're visiting your family." Stiles thought the cake could last in the car for little bit, especially since he knew there was plenty of shade near the Hale house.

There really was no way Derek could say no to that. "All right, we'll do that." He finished off his taco and smiled at his boyfriend. "It's going to be your birthday, so you can have whatever you want." He thought about his parent’s house and his mother's smile and knew they'd love Stiles. "So we'll go spend the day in Beacon Hills. But you still haven't told me what you want for your present."

Stiles had an idea of what he wanted for his present, but he wasn’t about to mention it to Derek and he just smiled and shrugged. "I already have you... what other presents do I need?" He didn’t need Derek to buy him anything. He already had what he wanted and Stiles was really happy with his life. "Why don’t you just surprise me?"

Surprise him. Great. Now Derek not only had no idea what to get Stiles, but it had be a surprise as well. Derek resigned himself to going shopping with Laura while Stiles was in class tomorrow. Maybe she could find something good for a present. Right now, though, he kissed Stiles and smiled. "Thank you. This has been the best birthday I've had in a long time. Or maybe ever."

Stiles laughed softly and moved both the taco boxes on the floor before sliding into Derek's lap to straddle him and give him a playful kiss. "Well, it's not over yet," he reminded him, pressing him back against the bed and kissing him deeply. "We've still got several hours left. What else do you want to do, birthday boy?" Because Stiles could go for another round of being fucked even if he was already aching all over.

One hand drifted down to squeeze Stiles' ass. "You really think you can handle another round?" A hungry kiss was Derek's answer and he laughed as he turned and pressed Stiles down onto the bed. Then he set about making this birthday the very best he'd ever had. And Stiles was right there with him until at last they subsided into a sticky, sated tangle that they didn't move out of, not even when they finished the tacos and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles smiled, breathing deeply and then yawning as he woke. Derek was wrapped around him and they were tangled from sleep, but he managed to turn around in Derek's arms and snuggle in closer before giving him a kiss. "Wakey," he teased and kissed Derek’s nose. "It's my birthday." Stiles couldn’t believe that he was 21 today and today he would get to spend all of his birthday with Derek and they were going to Beacon Hills. He was stoked and Stiles decided it would be the best birthday ever.

Derek smiled sleepily at his boyfriend as he woke up. "Hey, birthday boy," he murmured, kissing him while his hands ran down his back to cup Stiles’ ass and squeeze. "How's it feel to be completely legal in all respects?"

"Uhhh... the same as it feels to be not legal," Stiles chuckled and kissed Derek again. He tucked himself into Derek and smiled, staying in his warmth a little longer. "We need to get up if we're going to make it to your parents house in time to eat," he pointed out, but made no move to actually get up. Which meant no morning sex. They'd have to wait until lunch for that.

Derek groaned at the thought of moving, but reluctantly kissed Stiles and rolled out of bed. "Remind me again why we thought it was a good idea to get up at the asscrack of dawn and go spend today with our parents?" Because right now calling the whole thing off and lazing in bed all day sounded a lot better.

"Because it's my birthday," Stiles pointed out and smiled. "And because I wanna meet your parents and I want you to meet mine," he added, following Derek out of bed and stealing another kiss before grabbing Derek’s sweats off the floor and pulling them on. Stiles smacked Derek playfully on the butt before slipping out of the room to go to the restroom to brush his teeth, knowing Derek would be following him seconds later.

Stiles wasn't gone two seconds before Derek trailed after him like a little puppy dog. Derek pissed and brushed his teeth, then started the shower and got in, wrapping his arms around Stiles when he joined him. "Happy birthday," he said quietly, kissing Stiles nice and deep. "I'm going to make sure it's the best one you've ever had just like mine was."

Stiles grinned and kissed Derek back, moving his hands through Derek's wet hair. "It already is," he assured him and then grabbed the shampoo to wash Derek's hair first and then his own. After that he used the bar of soap to lather up and wash both of them as well. "So you think your parents are gonna like me?" He eased Derek back into the water to rinse him off and kissed over his chest after the soap was gone.

"I think they'll love you almost as much as I do." Derek sighed as Stiles washed him up, smiling wryly at him. He just hoped Stiles' father liked him even one-quarter as much. "And it's your birthday, so shouldn't I be the one washing and pampering you instead of the other way around?"

"Probably, but if you do then we're never going to make it to breakfast," Stiles pointed out and kissed Derek before switching places with him and rinsing himself off. "We'll never leave the house. So. That means I get to wash both of us so we actually leave the shower on time."

Derek had to admit, Stiles had a point. "Okay, we'll put the pampering off 'til tomorrow." And then Derek was going to spoil him absolutely rotten. Once they were both rinsed off, he shut the water off and grabbed their towels, passing one over to Stiles. "What should I wear to meet your dad?"

"Normal clothes?" Stiles suggested and shrugged. "You're hot in anything," he pointed out as he dried off, wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed their dirty clothes from the floor. "Wear that leather jacket I like. And those jeans that make your butt look awesome."

"I'm not trying to look hot," Derek protested. "I'm trying to look responsible and respectable and all those other things you want to see in some guy who shows up to take your son out." And the jeans that were faded and hugged his ass like they'd been crafted for it along with his black leather jacket didn't exactly scream 'nice young man'. More like 'hoodlum who fucks your son until he screams'. "I just don't want him to think I'm still some kind of delinquent."

"Okay... I'll go through your stuff." Stiles leaned over to give Derek a kiss before heading back to their room. "And that was a long time ago. You're 28 now. Most of that stuff happened when you were like between 16 and 18," he pointed out. "I'm sure my dad will know you've changed. Besides, what you did wasn't that bad." Stiles tossed the dirty clothes on the floor and went to dig around in the closet to find some clothes for Derek. He pulled out some nice dark jeans that didn't fit Derek as tight as the others and tossed them on the bed along with a light colored button down shirt to go with them. "We'll roll the sleeves up to your elbows.”

Derek nodded and started getting dressed. "I've just never had to worry about wanting to impress someone who used to arrest me for drinking and smoking pot before. And now I'm dating his son and I want him to like me." Because he could tell that Stiles cared a lot about what his father thought, and Derek didn't want him to have to choose between the two of them.

"Well, I've never brought anyone home before so my dad should know exactly how I feel about you." Stiles pulled out a nice pair of jeans that Derek had gotten him a couple of weeks ago and a t-shirt, before pulling a plaid shirt over it and fixing his collar. "It's kind of a big deal. The only person I've ever really had over was Scott and he's just my best friend."

"Never?" That was hard to believe, especially with how much sex Stiles said he had in his past, even before he left for college. "Not even Danny?" And Derek didn't like bringing him up, but he had to ask, had to know just how big a part of Stiles' life the guy had been, since he thought Danny was the closest thing Stiles had to a boyfriend before him.

"Danny came to my house when my dad wasn't around, sure, but I never brought him home to MEET my dad," Stiles shrugged. "Danny was on the lacrosse team. There was that one time my dad caught Danny giving me a blowjob when we were parked at that one spot. What was it called?" He knew for sure Derek had to have gone to it when he'd been his age.

Jealousy flared, hot and bitter. "Lookout Corner," Derek gritted out, trying not to scream at the thought of Stiles and somebody else. But the images were forming and he had to know. "Did you fuck him in your bed? The same bed you want me to fuck you in?"

"Um, yes," Stiles said hesitantly and then peeked over at Derek, seeing his not too happy face. "I also jerked off a lot in the same bed to your picture," he pointed out. "And fucked myself with a really nice dildo. Does that make up for it?"

Not really, but there was no sense getting mad about it. Derek tried to ignore the small twinge of hurt that he wouldn't be the first Stiles had taken to that bed in favor of reminding himself that he was the one there now. "Yeah, that helps." He kissed Stiles and stepped back to pull his shirt on, tucking it in when it was buttoned up. "How do I look?"

"No one has ever fucked me in my bed," Stiles pointed out and kissed Derek back, un-tucking his shirt. "It looks better out. And remember you're the first one I've ever bottomed for," he added. "So technically if you fuck me in my bed you'll be the first one to actually fuck me in my bed."

There was that. Derek stood still while Stiles fixed his shirt, and then gave him a rueful smile. "I know I shouldn't be jealous. It's just... he had you first." And there was a part of Derek that worried that Stiles would someday go back to him, and he'd be left with his life and heart in ruins.

Stiles smiled at Derek, moving to wrap his arms around Derek's neck and kiss him gently. "Derek.... no one has really had me at all other than you," he said carefully. "So you had me first. I didn’t really connect with anyone before you and I don’t mean just sexually, I mean at all. And you're the only person I've ever loved like this. You've got nothing to be jealous about." And if Stiles had any say in it, Derek would always have him for the rest of their lives.

Derek automatically wrapped his arms around Stiles when he moved in close, pulling him in until he was pressed up against him and Derek could bury his face in his neck. "I love you." It was all he could really say - he couldn't say Stiles was the only one he'd ever believed himself in love with, but he knew now that he was really the only one he'd ever actually loved. With Kate, it had been all about her, never about them together, and with Stiles, it was always about the two of them, together.

"I love you too," Stiles whispered against his ear and smiled, kissing him there. "Always and Forever," he promised. He just held Derek and snuggled in close for a while, kissing his neck and breathing him in until his phone started going off on the nightstand and he sighed. "That's my alarm that says we need to leave to make it on time to breakfast," he pointed out quietly.

With a groan and a last kiss, Derek let go of him. "I'll go down and get the cake and meet you at the car," he told Stiles. "You get the extra clothes to put in the backseat?" Because if he was going to end up fucking Stiles the way he already knew he would, he wanted a change of clothes for both of them afterward.

"Yeah, I'll pack a little bag," Stiles smiled and stole another kiss, giving Derek another smack on the butt. He grabbed his backpack and dumped it on the floor next to the bed. Stiles went about getting them jeans and t-shirts and underwear and even socks just in case they needed them. He packed it all into his backpack, worrying his lip and went back to the dresser and opened the top drawer to dig around inside of it. He frowned when he came up empty handed and then dug more just to make sure. His collar was gone. "Huh." Where the fuck was it? He faintly wondered if Derek had moved it so he wouldn’t take it and that made his heart sink, so he dug through all their drawers just to make sure and even looked around in the closet before giving up. He sighed, grabbing his wallet, cell phone and keys from the nightstand (and Derek's phone since he forgot it) before snatching their bag and heading downstairs and out to the car. "Hey, Derek?" He moved around back to toss their bag into the trunk before closing it and handed Derek his cell phone. "Uh....have you seen my collar?"

"Your collar?" Derek frowned when Stiles asked about it. "It should be in its usual spot. Why, did you want to put it somewhere else? I can move it for you when we get back if you want." He glanced over his shoulder at the backseat and the cake that sat securely under a glass dome. "We really don't have time to do it now - you don't want the icing melting while we wait."

"It's not there," Stiles said and sighed, going around to the passenger seat and getting in. He glanced back at the cake in the back seat and then looked over at Derek when he slid into the driver's seat. "And I couldn’t find it in any of the other drawers or the closet..." He was super disappointed because he wanted to bring it with him just in case they got stuck in Beacon Hills overnight and it had been part of his birthday plans.

The car roared to life as Derek started it up. "I'm sure it's fine," he assured Stiles. "You, uh, you have your wristband, right?" He wondered what Stiles wanted with the collar, why he was bringing it up now when it had sat in its drawer for weeks without Stiles ever so much as looking at it. "Was there something you wanted with it? I mean, I didn't think you'd want to have something like that on when we're going to our parents', but if you really want it, I could get you that black one from downstairs..."

Stiles pulled back his sleeve to show Derek the wristband. "I didn’t say I wanted to wear it," he commented and shrugged. "Never mind. It's okay," he sighed, wondering where it was. He hadn’t moved it so he couldn’t have lost it. Which meant Derek had put it somewhere else where he wouldn’t be able to find it. "We should go or we're gonna be late."

For a second, Derek was tempted to call the whole trip off so they could work this whole thing out, but then Stiles said they needed to leave, and he nodded. "Yeah, okay." Putting the car in gear, he pulled out of the driveway and turned the radio on, then pointed the car towards Beacon Hills. "Maybe you can drive home tonight if you're not too tired."

"Okay." Stiles said, raising his shoulder and glanced out the window with another sigh, trying not to be nervous about meeting Derek's parents. "I'm gonna take a nap so I don’t have a panic attack on the way to your parents' house," he joked, but it was the truth and he rested back in his seat. "If I do, just kiss me. It makes me hold my breath."

"You'll be fine. They're going to love you almost as much as I do." Derek was sure of that, if only because he knew his mother constantly worried about him being alone and not having anybody special in his life. He wouldn't have to tell them just how special Stiles was - they'd know just from Derek bringing him home. "Go ahead, get some rest. I'll wake you when we get there."

"Okay," Stiles nodded and reached over to give Derek's hand a squeeze before closing his eyes. He was just tired enough to pass out in a few minutes and a quick two-hour nap would have him bright eyed and bushy tailed when they showed up at Derek's parents’ house.

The drive down to Beacon Hills was one Derek didn't make often - probably not often enough, really. He'd seen the longing on Stiles' face when he talked about the town they'd grown up in and his father, and he felt a little guilty for not going home as often as he probably should. But with Stiles there to go with him, he thought he might find more time for visits. When they pulled up in his parents' drive, Derek killed the engine and leaned over to kiss Stiles softly. "We're here," he murmured, smiling as his eyes slowly opened. "Feel like waking up for breakfast, Sleeping Beauty?"

"No," Stiles grumbled, shaking his head and yawning, then sighed. "That was quick." It hadn’t even felt like he'd been asleep for two hours. "You told them we were coming, right?" At least he hoped Derek had, but knowing Derek this would be a surprise breakfast visit and he hadn’t even thought of that until right this second. "Right?"

Derek looked sheepish. "I, uh, kind of forgot about that," he admitted. He'd just basically assumed they'd be welcome, and he really didn't doubt they would be, but now he realized he should've let them know they were coming. "I'm sure it'll be fine, though. Ready to go in?"

"Oh my God, I'm gonna die," Stiles said and sat up, running his hands over his face to rub the sleepiness away. "Not only are you showing up unannounced but unannounced with a boyfriend." He couldn't believe they were about to do this. "Way to give me and your parents a heart attack." He rubbed his eyes again and just sat there with them closed like he was still sleeping. "Okay.. okay I'm awake. Do I look awake?" He opened them again and smiled at Derek, trying to be as awake as possible.

"They're going to be pretty surprised," Derek agreed. Especially since they weren't aware he was even interested in men. His mother thought Kate had broken his heart and that he was just waiting for the right woman to come along to set him right again. For the first time, Derek wondered what she'd say when the right woman turned out to be a man. "I, uh, I haven't exactly told them. About us." He hesitated. "Or me, actually."

"WHAT?!" Stiles whipped his head around so hard to look at Derek that he thought he might actually get whiplash from the movement. "You - Oh my God. They're gonna burn me at the stake for turning their son gay." Stiles buried his face into his hands and groaned. "Am I supposed to act like your boyfriend or a roommate?" he asked and looked over at him again. He didn’t want to out Derek if he wasn’t ready to come out to his family yet.

There was no hesitation at all as Derek said, "My boyfriend." He wasn't about to ask Stiles to lie about what they were to each other, and he wasn't going to lie, either. He belonged to Stiles every bit as much as Stiles belonged to him, and if his parents couldn't accept that, then... well, he hoped they'd see why he'd fallen for Stiles once they met him. "They didn't say anything when Laura brought her roommate home from college and sexed her up all during spring break. They're not going to blame you because there's nothing to blame you for."

Stiles nodded and sighed. He really hoped there wasn’t. "Let's just hope this is one of those good coming out stories people like to tell other gay kids about." Because Stiles had heard some horror stories. Thankfully he'd never had to worry about that, since his first day of kindergarten he'd come home declaring that he had a boyfriend (even though the boy didn’t know that he was his boyfriend) so his parents had known for a long time about him. "Okay. Okay. I'm ready. Are you ready?" They could do this. He was just going to be himself and dive right in like he always did and hope for the best.

Derek kissed Stiles one more time and opened his door. "Ready." He got out and waited for Stiles to come around, kissed him again, took his hand and led him up to the door. If it had just been Derek, he'd have walked in, but with Stiles there with him, he rang the bell instead. He smiled at his mother once she opened the door. "Hey. You have some extra room for us at the breakfast table?"

She laughed and pulled him into a hug. "Of course." Then she looked at Stiles. "Who's 'us', by the way?"

"This is Stiles." Derek turned a proud look on him. "My boyfriend."

Talia's eyes widened at the term in obvious surprise. "It's very nice to meet you," she managed, holding her hand out. "Stiles, was it? I'm Talia."

Stiles smiled nervously at Talia when he saw that look cross her face at the mention of him being Derek's boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm Stiles," he nodded and instead of taking her hand he let go of Derek's and hugged her. "It's so good to meet you finally!" He gave Derek a nervous look when he pulled away and smiled at Talia again.

Talia laughed and hugged Stiles in return. "Come on in, both of you. If you drove all the way down here for breakfast, the least I can do is feed you."

"Mom." Derek's quiet word stopped her as she started to turn away. "We can't stay too long. It's Stiles' birthday and he wants me to meet his mom, so -"

"Of course," his mother assured him, hugging first one and then the other again. "Happy birthday, Stiles. You'll have to ask your mom if she and your dad would like to join us for dinner tonight. Unless they had something special planned for a celebration."

Stiles just gave a sad smile, but a smile all the same as he thought about his mom. "I would, but she's, uh - dead." There wasn't any way to really put it lightly. "We were gonna stop by the cemetery and have dinner with my dad, but I could always ask him if he'd like to have dinner here," he suggested and smiled again, giving Derek's hand a squeeze.

Derek watched his mother gasp when she realized what she'd just said, and he wasn't at all surprised to see her pull Stiles in for another hug. "I'm so sorry," she said softly, rubbing his back without even thinking about it. And that right there was why Derek adored his mother so. "Of course, you can bring your father for dinner or we can wait another time. It's your birthday and I don't want to interrupt any plans you might have with him."

"It's okay... it's been a really long time," Stiles assured her, not wanting her to feel bad over it. When he pulled back he gave her a nod and another smile. "I'll ask. I mean, we're all family now so I think maybe we should be having dinner together like a family." And Stiles really wanted their families to be an actual family. He thought it would be good for his Dad to have more people in his life other than him and the people he worked with and Melissa.

"All family?" Talia drew back and looked from Stiles to Derek, and Derek wanted to groan when he saw her eyes light up.

"Now you've done it," Derek muttered, although he wasn't sure if that was for Stiles or himself. "Mom, he meant that as a figure of speech. We've only been dating a few months." He recognized that look on her face and knew if he didn't do something fast he was going to find himself in a church before he'd know what hit him. "We're taking it slow, right, Stiles?"

Stiles meant what he said, but he guessed that he shouldn't have said it from the look Derek had on his face. Oh. "I think that means I'm supposed to agree and say yes," he said to Talia with a smile and glance at Derek. They were NOT taking things slowly. At all. It had been a little over six months since they'd met, they were in love and that was far from taking it slow. He needed a new definition of slow according to Derek, then.

Talia laughed. "Come on in. What would you like me to make for you?"

"I'm not picky," Stiles smiled and went with her into the kitchen. "I pretty much eat everything. So whatever you have for breakfast normally will be fine," he assured her and when they got into the kitchen he wondered where the rest of Derek's family was. "I can help with breakfast," he offered.

"Nonsense. Birthday boys don't cook, especially when they're guests. You and Derek have a seat and I'll get something started." Talia glanced over at Derek, who mouthed 'waffles' at her. She nodded, then suggested, "Derek, why don't you show Stiles your room while I make breakfast? Hopefully your dad will be back from his workout before too long."

Derek nodded and reached out to take Stiles' hand. "Come on. I'll show you where I used to go to hide out from Laura." He led him up the stairs to his old room. There had been some changes made - a different bed, a few less books on the bookshelves, but it wasn't THAT far from what it used to be. "So... here it is."

"It's a normal bedroom," Stiles teased and smiled at Derek, closing the door behind him before moving to throw himself onto the bed and lay there looking around the room. "So we're going slow?" he chuckled and leaned up on his elbows to look at Derek still standing by the door. "That's news to me."

They were practically living together, which was far from slow. Derek knew that. He sighed and went to sit down on the bed by Stiles. "You know we're not. But if I hadn't said SOMETHING to call her off, we'd be shopping for rings within the next two weeks, whether we liked it or not." Laura obviously was never going to settle down, which meant all hopes for weddings and grandbabies and all of that were firmly pinned on Derek.

Stiles didn’t mind the sound of that, especially since he'd planned on asking for his collar tonight, which was practically a permanent marriage and commitment for life and more important than a wedding ring on the commitment side of things from how they'd talked about it. "Is that why you moved the collar so I couldn’t find it?" he asked quietly and fingered the comforter, picking at the stitches in the design without looking up at Derek. Stiles hadn’t touched it, so he knew Derek had to have been the one who moved it.

"What?!? No! That's - that's different." The collar wasn't a wedding ring - in its own way, it was more, better, and stronger, but most of all, it was just for them. "I didn't - I wasn't... hiding it from you." But he'd seen Stiles' face every time he opened the drawer and saw it and he thought it might be better to have it out of sight.

Stiles nodded and sighed, laying back in bed and shoving his hands behind his head and frowned as he looked up at the ceiling. "Why do you have glow in the dark stars on your ceiling?" That made him smile and he reached out to pull Derek down to lie next to him. "How old were you when you put those up there?"

Derek lay back beside him, looking up at the stars. He couldn't believe they were still there. "I was ten. I wanted to be an astronomer because I couldn't imagine anything better than studying the awesome power of the stars. They're actually accurate, you know."

"I would have been three," Stiles let out a snort of laughter at the age difference. "And I can tell they're accurate, you nerd," he teased. "I can't believe you actually made constellations on your ceiling. That's pretty cool." He studied the room more, looking at the bookshelf, and glancing over at Derek's desk. Part of him wanted to dig around in everything and see what Derek was like when he was younger, but he trusted Derek to tell him everything. "Where's your lacrosse stuff?"

Derek turned onto his side, reaching out to rest a hand on Stiles' stomach. "In the closest. The net's probably all full of holes by now." It was pretty disgraceful, how he'd let them deteriorate, but there hadn't been anybody to play with, or anyone he particularly wanted to impress. "Still want to take it all with us?"

"We can just take the stick. It doesn't take me that long to string a net." Actually that's what Stiles had spent most of his time doing in high school was doing his net over and over again. He turned over on his side to face Derek and leaned in to kiss him, sliding in close and moving a hand to trace at the waist of Derek's jeans against his hip. "You want me to flip the lock on the door?" he asked quietly before kissing him again.

Derek actually considered it, but if his dad was expected back from his workout soon, he knew he'd probably come upstairs to check on him as soon as his mom told him they were here. "We'd better not," he said reluctantly, going back for another kiss. "Dad's probably gonna come in as soon as he gets home." And he REALLY didn't relish the thought of being cockblocked by his family.

"Okay," Stiles mumbled into another kiss and wrapped his arm around Derek, pulling himself close and sliding his thigh over Derek's hip. "We can just make out," he suggested and nibbled on Derek's lips. "We won't take any clothes off," he assured him and deepened the kiss. He was NOT going to be robbed of the chance to make out in Derek's childhood bedroom, even if it was just for a little while.

There was absolutely no way Derek was going to pass up a suggestion like that. He rolled Stiles onto his back, rolling with Stiles until he was pressed up tight against him. Then he proceeded to show Stiles just what he wished they could've spent his high school years doing. He was really getting into it when a knock on the door made him break apart, rolling off Stiles and sitting up, crossing one leg over his knee to hopefully hide his erection as he called out, "Come in."

Stiles sighed, shaking his head and smiling at how quickly Derek broke away from him when there was a knock on the door. Stiles sat up and rather than try and be all stealthy he just grabbed a pillow and shoved it into his lap, resting his elbows on it and rubbing at his sleepy eyes. His hair was already all messed up from the few minutes they'd been making out so there wasn’t going to be much hiding of anything.

David poked his head into the crack of the door as he opened it to peek in. "Boys," he grinned and once it seemed safe he came in and gave Derek a tight hug. "It's so good to see you, Derek." And then he reached out and gave Stiles' shoulder a squeeze since he was too far away to hug on the bed.

"Hey, I'm Stiles."

"David," he smiled at the both of them. "But your mother told me that we're family, so you can call me Dad if you want," he chuckled and gave Derek a look. "Don’t be so hard on your mother... you know Laura is never going to settle down.”

Derek ran a hand over his face. "Excuse my family, they were apparently all raised by wolves," he told Stiles. He'd forgotten just how good both his parents were at embarrassing him, but they seemed to like Stiles, and he knew he'd put up with a lot more for that. "And yeah, I know. Just... try to hold her back, if you can? For me? It's Stiles' birthday and I really don’t want her to turn it into a whole list of reasons why we should be settling down or anything."

"Happy birthday," David smiled over at Stiles. "How old does this make you?"

"Twenty-one." At the look Stiles got, he chuckled. "Yeah, I'm finally legal, wooo," he said weakly and bumped his shoulder with Derek, and kissed his cheek.

David laughed. "I guess congratulations are in order, then." He gave Derek's shoulder a squeeze. "Breakfast will be ready in about five or ten minutes. Come down so your mother doesn’t come up to get the two of you." At that he went for the door and gave the two of them a quick wave before letting himself out and closing it behind him.

"Your dad is kinda strange," Stiles teased and smiled over at Derek.

"Yeah, I know." But it was his dad who'd taught him to love reading and his dad who used to take him out for walks in the forest, so a little strangeness was easy to overlook. "I think he had to learn to be, to survive. And all dads are kind of weird, anyway." He kissed Stiles, then pulled away before he could be tempted into pressing him back onto the bed and making out. "You ready to go down for breakfast or do you need a minute first?"

"I think your dad officially killed my boner," Stiles laughed and tossed the pillow aside before kneeling up on the bed to kiss Derek again. "Is my hair too messy?" After all, he'd been the one pushed back against the bed so his hair had to be sticking up in all the wrong ways.

Derek took a minute to look at Stiles, smiling when he saw how it was standing out in back. "I think you're okay, but you might want to stop in the bathroom and wet it down in back." He kissed him again then pulled Stiles to his feet. "Want me to go down there and make sure my mom hasn't put out wedding catalogues for you to look through over breakfast?"

Stiles laughed at that. "Make sure they have suits and not dresses and tell her she can’t pick out the rings because I want us to do that," he teased before walking to the door with him. "Where's the bathroom anyway?"

"Uh, on the right, just down the hall," Derek replied on autopilot, still reeling from Stiles' comment about rings. He'd actually thought about that? About them getting... married?!? Was that what he wanted or was he just teasing? And if it was what he wanted, then was he upset that Derek wasn't giving it to him? Would he leave him over it? Derek took a deep breath and headed downstairs to find his mom putting out plates full of waffles, bacon, sausages, and eggs. "It smells great," he told her as he sat down. "Thanks, Mom. I'm sorry about not calling. I just didn't think about it."

"It's fine," Talia assured him, hugging him before she went to get some juice. "I'm just glad you brought Stiles by to meet us." She smiled at him and kissed his head. "I like him."

"Me, too. A lot." More than he'd ever expected to, enough to not run away screaming with the mention of rings. In fact... "Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"How long did you and Dad date? You know, before you, uh, before you knew it was for keeps?" He watched her eyes light up and hurried to add, "Just asking. I'm not really - I mean, it's still kind of -"

"Early, I know." But she couldn't stop her beaming smile. "And I don't know how long it was for your father, but I knew he was the one for me after our fourth date."

Well, that was oddly specific. "Why then?"

She smiled. "His allergies were acting up like crazy, but he still brought me flowers and would've sat with me through the whole movie while he sneezed and sniffled if I hadn't made him stay on the couch while I whipped up some chicken noodle soup for him. Then we watched a movie and it was just... it was exactly what I wanted to do every night, with the person I wanted to do it with."

"Hey! I kinda got lost. This place is really big," Stiles pointed out as he walked into the kitchen and went to grab a plate as if he were at home. "Oooo, waffles! How did you know these are my favorite?" He got a couple on his plate, passing up the eggs and bacon because there wasn’t enough room for them on his plate. He got some syrup, pouring it all over his waffles and then stopped to look at them. He realized a little too late he might have walked into something that was probably a private conversation. "Uhh... I'm sorry. I'll go eat, like, outside if you guys wanna talk," he offered, wondering why Derek looked like he was a deer caught in headlights.

"That's okay, honey," Talia told Stiles, smiling as she went to put a hand on his shoulder. "Derek's just doing some thinking, isn't that right?"

"Uh, yeah." Because what she described was a lot like how he felt with Stiles. And if that was the case, then maybe he SHOULD start thinking about rings and suits and all that. "It's okay, though. Nothing bad."

"Okay," Stiles said a little confused and smiled at them before going to put his plate down next to Derek and loading a plate up for Derek. He got two glasses and poured them both orange juice and gave Derek one. "You okay?" he asked quietly, leaning into him, wondering what they'd been talking about.

"Yeah." Except for having everything he'd ever thought about his future completely rocked. He'd expected to stay a dominant, had given up on a career and love and then Stiles had walked into his life and now it seemed like everything was possible. Not just possible, but HIS. "Thanks." He picked up the glass and took a sip, then placed a hand on Stiles' thigh under the table, a reassurance for them both.

Talia watched the two of them together, enjoying the son she hadn't seen in far too long and the son she'd just been given. She smiled up at David as he came in and went to greet him with a kiss. "I went a little overboard with breakfast, but one day of indulgence won't hurt you."

David chuckled and wrapped his arms around his wife, giving her a brief kiss back. "One day," he assured her. "Tomorrow I'm going back to a carefully planned diet." After another kiss, he took a seat at the table with the boys.

Stiles gave Derek’s hand a squeeze and leaned over to peck him on the cheek before turning his attention back to his waffles. They looked so good. "We totally need to get a waffle maker for the house," he commented and cut into them both at the same time with his fork before taking both pieces into his mouth and smiled with stuffed cheeks at Derek. "You never make me waffles, just pancakes..." he mumbled around his mouthful of waffles, groaning in pleasure.

Talia's eyebrow rose and she glanced over at David as she sat down, and his smile told her that he knew just what she was thinking. "A waffle maker's always a handy thing to have around," she agreed, filling first David's plate and then hers. "Happy birthday, Stiles. I hope it's the first of many you celebrate with us."

Derek just nodded, his mouth too full of buttery waffles to speak. He was all for a waffle maker, especially if he could get Stiles to make those sounds when he made them for him. "I could always stop making you breakfast," he teased once he'd swallowed his food. "You know, since you don't like my food."

"WHAT!? No!" Stiles pouted and gave Derek a puppy look. "I like your breakfast and if you stop making me breakfast I'm not making you breakfast anymore either," he said, pointing his fork at him before taking another bite of his waffles. He smiled and looked over at Talia. "Thanks for the waffles. I'm guessing Derek secretly managed to tell you that I like waffles." That was the only way she would know. "And yeah… hopefully we'll be around more often." He didn't look at Derek when he said that, but it was true. Now that he was here, he realized not only did he want to see Derek's parents more but he really should have been visiting his Dad more often then he had been. Stiles ate quietly, smiling at Derek and his parents between waffles and orange juice and then the eggs and bacon he got afterwards until he was stuffed. "Oh my god... that was totally worth the drive," he chuckled and leaned back in his chair with a happy sigh.

"I'm glad you liked it. And if you can get Derek to come visit more often, I'll make waffles every time you come." Talia got up to clear the table, then patted Derek on the shoulder when she came back. "Why don't you and your dad do the dishes? Maybe he can help you with your questions."

"That sounds good," Derek agreed, kissing Stiles briefly before he got up, habit taking over until he realized what he'd just done. And who he'd done it in front of. His ears were bright red as he turned around and headed into the kitchen to start washing up.

David looked up from where he was filling the sink with water and smiled at his son. "You look like you have something you want to talk about," he commented and added some soap, swirling it around to make some bubbles before rolling his sleeves up.

Derek took up a position next to his dad, passing him a plate to get started. They'd done this a lot, one washing and the other rinsing and drying, and it was comforting to be back here. "Yeah, I guess so." He took the plate when it was handed to him, concentrating on the work as he asked, "How did you know Mom was the right person for you? I mean, when did you decide you wanted it to be just her?"

David smiled at that and washed some more plates, handing them to Derek one at a time as he cleaned them. "I know I told you about just knowing," he commented and continued scrubbing a plate. "With your mother I just always knew," he added. "I had been asking her out for months before she finally said yes and it was just right. I know your mother sticks to the whole fourth date thing, but I think she knew before then, too. It's not really something I can explain to you. She just made everything worth it and I wanted her to always be a part of my life." He stayed quiet for a few moments, handing Derek another plate to rinse and dry. "How do you feel about Stiles? It seems pretty serious..."

His mother's explanation sounded easier to understand, but then Derek had always doubted he'd ever 'just know' the way his father had. He knew he wanted Stiles in his life, that he couldn't imagine him not being there, but was that the same? "Yeah, it's kind of getting like that," he admitted. "And I don't know. I mean, I love him, so that's not really a thing. But I don't know if he'd want to - I mean, that's kind of a big step..."

"You know you don’t have to get married to live a happy life together," David commented without looking over at his son. "I know your mother wants both you and Laura to get married and give her kids, but all that really matters is if you're happy, son. If you both love each other and you're happy, you don’t need a ring to make that statement. It's just something your mother and I wanted, both for ourselves and you and your sister."

Derek considered that. On the one hand, he could see himself spending the rest of his life with Stiles, so why not marry him and make it official? There were legal protections there that didn't exist otherwise; he knew that. But on the other, what if Stiles didn't want to get married? What if they did and then he decided it was wrong and he left? "Why did you want it?" he asked, remembering what Stiles had told him about his mother's refusal to marry his father for a long time. "Was it just because you thought you should?"

"No, of course not," David said and shook his head, handing Derek two more plates before starting to wash cups. "I knew your mother was mine," he started. "I guess I just wanted everyone else to know that she was mine too and that I belonged to her. I know a lot of young people your age don’t take marriage seriously these days... but when your mother and I were younger things were different. When I asked her to marry me I was asking her to spend the rest of her life with me and in return I would do my best to give her everything she ever wanted, including you and your sister." He smiled at the thought of THAT conversation when it had come up. "I never wanted there to be a chance of not having her in my life and for us, that was marriage. We don’t believe in divorce," he reminded Derek. "Like kids these days, anyway. I don’t really think people understand how much of a commitment marriage really is."

His dad had known his mom was his and he'd wanted everyone else to know it, too. Derek understood that - it was why he sometimes had to bite his tongue to keep from begging Stiles to just fucking ask for the damn collar already. "I don't want a divorce." He knew that was out of the question, that if he did take that step with Stiles, it would be for life. "I guess I just don't know if I'm ready - or if Stiles is - for that big a commitment."

"There's no rush," David assured him and smiled, putting more clean cups into his side of the sink before pulling the plug on the drain to let the soapy water out. He rinsed his hands and got a drying cloth to help Derek dry the dishes and put them up. "When it's right, you'll know," he assured him. "I know it's hard to understand that, but I think when the time comes you will. There's no need to make any decisions now about something like that when you're not sure about it. I didn’t ask your mother to marry me for at least a couple of years after I knew it was only her for the rest of my life."

Hearing that it had taken several years for his dad to ask helped. Derek relaxed a little, giving his dad a smile as he started putting some of the dishes away. "Thanks." He knew he wanted Stiles and he was pretty sure it was for the rest of his life, but he hadn't realized that he could wait until he was completely ready to take that step.

David nodded and gave his shoulder a squeeze before putting up the rest of the dishes with him quietly. So his son loved this Stiles? He couldn’t wait to tell Talia all about that revelation. It made him smile though, that his son was happy, especially after they hadn’t been sure he'd ever find someone to be happy with after he'd gotten his heart broken.

*

Talia beamed at Stiles. "So how did you and Derek meet?"

Stiles just smiled as he watched Derek hurry away. He wanted to chase after him, jump on his back, and give him lots of kisses on those red ears of his, but he turned back to Talia and leaned up again. How did they - oh. Shit. He chuckled nervously at that. "We kinda met through Laura," he settled on which wasn’t a lie. He had talked to Laura first.

Through Laura?!? Now that was a surprise, especially since Talia couldn't possibly fathom where her oldest would've met someone like Stiles. "I see. So are you and Laura... good friends?"

"Not really?" Stiles laughed softly. "Actually she's seeing one of my friends Lydia," he added, throwing her under the bus for whenever she came home next. Because they were totally dating, and Stiles knew that Lydia didn’t pay for every session. "So somewhere between Lydia and Laura, I met Derek and we just hit it off." He was trying to stay as vague as possible since he and Derek hadn’t really talked about the stories they were going to tell their parents.

"Is she, now?" And Laura hadn't bothered to tell them anything about it. "How long have they been dating?"

Stiles laughed softly at that. Great. This was going to be awesome. "Uhh... I think it's only recently become more serious," he said honestly, pulling out his phone and texting Derek that he was spinning webs of how they met before pulling up a picture to show Talia of Lydia. "But they've been... friends for a while," he commented. "That's Lydia."

"She's very pretty." But even more important, Lydia was making Laura smile in a way that Talia hadn't seen in years, wide and happy, like she used to back before she'd left home. "I'll have to invite them for a weekend so I can get to know Lydia. And hopefully you and Derek will join us as well?"

Fuck. He totally had to tell Lydia now. Stiles just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, maybe we can figure something out. Lydia and I both have school so it might be a little difficult to all get together unless it's a holiday."

"Of course. And if it would be easier for us to come up for a visit, just let me know. If the mountain won't come to Mohammed..." She waited for a moment then asked, "I know this might be none of my business, but chalk it up to a mother's concern. How serious are things with you and Derek?"

Stiles shifted uncomfortably for a moment, not sure if Derek would be upset with him for answering since he hadn’t really liked the idea of them being called family because his mom got all weird with that. "I'm not really sure that's okay for me to answer," he said honestly. "I mean I know you want Derek to get married and have babies and stuff, but I think that's a lot of pressure for him too, to give you that." He hoped he didn’t upset Talia by saying that, but she had to know that Derek was uncomfortable when she made comments like that, didn’t she?

"I know. David's always telling me I need to ease up about that," she sighed. "I just want to see him happy, and he seems so happy with you that I got a little carried away." She gave him a rueful smile. "But what about you? What do you want, as far as things go? I promise I won't say a word to Derek about it."

Stiles gave her a look, wondering if he could trust her at all for keeping secrets. He also wondered if she'd just come on stronger after he told her how he felt about Derek with the whole marriage thing. He tapped his fingers on the table before leaning back in his chair to look into the kitchen where Derek was still busy with David. "If you say anything I'm never telling you anything ever again," he told her and then leaned back closer to her so he could talk quietly. "I love him," he said quiestly, smiling at the thought, knowing Derek loved him too. "And I'd like to spend the rest of my life with him, but I know Derek wants to take things slow to make sure it's right. So we have been." At least on that front. Everything else they had barreled right through.

Talia covered his hand with one of hers. "I won't say anything," she promised. "And I can tell Derek loves you, too. He's just a little... cautious when it comes to things like that." She cast her own fond glance toward the kitchen. "He takes after his father in that. David made me wait three years before he proposed, and we were engaged for another two. Hopefully Derek's not going to be quite that slow."

Stiles laughed softly at that. "Knowing Derek it'll be longer," he told her and shook his head. He hadn’t really thought about them getting married until Derek’s mom had made the comment about it. But he knew it would take Derek a long time to be comfortable with something like that, if ever, so he wouldn’t be surprised if he took Derek ten years to actually propose, if he proposed. "It's okay though," he shrugged. "Even if we don’t ever get married I still want to be with him. I'm not planning on going anywhere. Ever, if I have a say in it."

She leaned over to hug him. "That's all I can ask for, honey." Someone to love her son and make him happy, someone who wouldn't leave or hurt him, and if that someone was Stiles, then Talia would gladly welcome him to the family with open arms.

"What's all you ask for?" Derek wasn't overly surprised to find his mom hugging his boyfriend, but he was a little surprised to see Stiles' face. It looked like they'd been talking about serious things - hopefully nothing too dire.

Stiles smiled over at Derek when he pulled apart from Talia, reaching a hand out to pull him down into the seat next to him. "That we try and visit more often," he deflected easily before leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "Or your mom offered to come visit if we can’t make it down here."

"We'll come visit," Derek promised quickly. Laura would kill him if he said yes to a visit without giving her at least three months' warning, murder him in cold blood, and Derek had no wish to die just yet. "And, uh, I guess I should tell you my other news. I'm going back to school - this summer, actually."

Derek winced as his mother's glad cry rang in his ears right before she hurried around to give him a hard hug. "Honey, that's wonderful! Did you tell your dad?" When he shook his head, she turned to call, "David! Derek's going back to school!"

"That's great!" David called out, coming from the kitchen to give him a tight hug. "Have you decided what you're going to get your Masters in?" They hadn’t talked about it in a while, especially since Derek had said he didn’t want to go back to school once he'd finished his first degree. "Where are you going?"

"Berkeley," Stiles filled in. "That's where I'm attending right now and Derek thought it would be good to start there," he smiled and gave Derek's hand a squeeze.

"I, uh, I was thinking maybe history?" He had a few theories about the trading routes between Africa and the Americas that he kind of wanted to explore. Derek knew his dad would appreciate them, and he'd been meaning to talk to him about them, but he'd never expected to actually pursue them. Glancing over at Stiles, he added, "It was Stiles' idea, actually."

Talia hugged Stiles next. If he'd convinced Derek to go back to school, then she owed him a debt for life. "Thank you."

"You're welcome?" Stiles smiled and hugged her back, not sure what else to say and laughed softly at how excited they were about all of this. Derek must have really not wanted to go back to school if they were making this big of a deal out of it.

David looked happy. "Next time you come we should discuss what you're thinking about for your thesis." When Stiles gave him a confused look David explained, "I'm a Professor of History."

"Ohhhh...." Now Stiles understood. Derek’s family was just crazy about education. It all made sense now.

Derek ducked his head, embarrassed by his parents' sheer joy. He should've tried to go back to school earlier, should've realized that refusing to even consider hurt them too, not just himself. "I, uh, I was thinking about possibilities of trade routes between Africa and America in the pre-Columbian era."

"Just write up your ideas and I'll jot some down, maybe make a reference list for you to check out," David suggested. "That way you can get a head start before classes begin."

Stiles' phone started buzzing and he frowned down at it before quickly texting his Dad back that they were already in town. "Oh, shit," he grumbled, then realized he had cursed in front of Derek's parents. "Sorry..." he made a face. "I wonder if the cake melted already in the car?" He'd totally forgotten about it until his dad texted him.

At the reminder of the cake, Talia remembered what else they had to do that day. "We shouldn't be taking up all your time. You know you're always welcome here, for breakfast or the whole day. Or the whole weekend."

"I know," Derek assured her, hugging her and then his dad. "And I'll write that up and email it to you soon." He looked from one parent to the other. "And thanks. For breakfast and... everything." Then he glanced at Stiles. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah." Stiles felt bad for cutting Derek's time with his family short, but he hugged both of them anyway. "I'll make sure to ask my dad about dinner," he told them, both reminding himself and Talia that she'd asked him to. He wasn’t sure how his dad would react, but the least he could do was ask. "It was really great meeting the both of you." Once they'd said their goodbyes and were outside, Stiles sighed. "I'm sorry... I didn’t mean to make that the ending of our visit."

"It's fine." Derek kissed him, lingering the way he hadn't been comfortable doing since they'd left his bedroom upstairs. "I'm glad you talked me into doing this." Another slow kiss. "You want to go see your mom now or drop the cake off at your dad's house first?"

"We should drop the cake off first so it doesn’t melt more," Stiles said as he looked into the back seat to see the cake looking kinda droopy and sad. "My dad just texted me saying he went on shift and asking when we were going to be in town." He smiled and went around to his side to get in and when Derek got into the car he leaned over to kiss him. "I'm glad we came too and that went a lot better than I thought it would. They seemed pretty okay with you being into dudes."

"Yeah, they were." Derek thought they might be, but he hadn't been sure until he'd actually brought Stiles home to meet them. It was a relief to know they weren't going to turn either of them away. They settled into the car and Derek pulled out, and then got directions from Stiles for his dad's house. "So you and my mom seemed pretty cozy," he commented. "Everything okay there?"

"Yeah, why wouldn’t they be?" Stiles asked and glanced over at him. "Oh... I sent you texts.. but I guess I'll tell you anyway since we're gone now. We didn’t really agree on a whole 'how did we meet' story so I told them that we met through Laura and that Laura was dating my friend Lydia... and yeah, that's how we met," he shrugged. "And I think they really are dating, but you might want to warn your sister."

Derek groaned. "You realize you've just handed her blackmail material for the next five to ten years, right?" Not that he really minded, as long as Stiles was there to pay off the blackmail right along with him. "Unless we can turn it around and get something on her from Lydia... you think she'd help us out so we don't end up owing Laura our souls or something?"

"I think your mom is gonna keep her busy enough," Stiles laughed, giving Derek a shrug. "But I'm sure Lydia would be willing to help... for a price," he added and shook his head. "I'll probably have to give her some dirty sex stories or something." Which if it kept Derek from being blackmailed by Laura, he wouldn’t mind. Once the got to his house and parked, Stiles got out and reached into the back for the cake. "You wanna come in or wait out here?"

"I'll wait." Because Derek was pretty sure if he went inside with him, Stiles would end up dragging him upstairs to his bedroom, and then they wouldn't make it to the cemetery. And meeting Stiles' mom was part of the reason they were here - a big part, one that Derek didn't want to lose just because they couldn't keep their hands off each other. He sent Stiles off with a kiss and turned the radio on while he waited for him to come back.

Stiles went in with his key and went to put the cake in the fridge (which he had to make room for since there wasn’t any) and then went upstairs to check that his room was clean just in case it wasn’t. He hadn’t seen it since Christmas so he had no idea what it looked like. Once Stiles cleaned up a bit he headed back downstairs and grabbed the silk flowers that he'd asked his dad to get from the table just inside the door. He locked up and headed back out to the car and got back in. "Okay, I'm ready. You know where the cemetery is? I mean, I know there's only one but I figured I would check."

Derek nodded, then glanced at the flowers. "Those are pretty." Putting the car in gear, Derek headed for the cemetery.


	9. Chapter 9

"So what was your mom like? I mean, I can tell she was great because she raised you, but you don't talk about her that much."

Stiles thought he had talked about his mom at least a couple of times before, but he couldn’t remember when or what exactly they talked about other than her death and his parents not getting married until right before he was born. "The flowers are poinsettias," he said and looked at them. "They were her favorites." Stiles thought they were pretty too and he always made sure to get her some to replace the ones he knew would be tattered to shreds by now from the weather. "What do you wanna know?" He didn't really know where to start.

"What she was like, I guess. You know, the things she liked, some of your favorite memories about her... whatever you want to tell me." Derek had wondered about the woman who'd shaped Stiles, but he’d been reluctant to ask because he didn't want to risk hurting Stiles by asking. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me about her. I'm just - I want to know her, wish I could've met her."

Stiles started to think about things he'd already told Derek, like about him and his mom cooking and how she loved it and then the cake and the books that he'd given him for his birthday that they used to read together. "I don’t know... I guess the easiest way to describe it is that I'm just like her," he pointed out. "I think that’s why after she died it was really hard on my dad because I look like her and I act like her a lot. She was really cool. I don’t wanna say she was a hippie but she was just kinda... free. I don't know, it's really hard to put into words."

If that was even close to true, then Derek couldn't imagine how Stiles' father had kept going after she died, unless it was because he knew he had to be there for Stiles. "Do you think she'd have been okay with us?" Or more specifically, with him. He doubted someone as free as Stiles said his mom had been would've had a problem with her son dating a man. But that didn't necessarily mean she would have approved of Derek, especially if she knew what he did for a living.

Stiles laughed softly at that thought. "I think so. I mean, I think I've always been out," he commented as he thought about it. "She used to tell me all the time that the first day I came home from kindergarten I declared I had a boyfriend, then went about chasing the kid around and giving him kisses until his big brother beat me up. I'm pretty sure at the time I was devastated, but it’s funny to think about now." So he'd never really been in the closet. "I think she would've liked you because I love you," he told him, realizing that was what Derek might've been asking. "She'd want me to be happy and you make me happy."

The imagine of a small Stiles chasing a boy around to give him kisses was so adorable Derek couldn't keep from smiling if he'd wanted to. "I bet you were really damn cute," he commented, taking the turn into the cemetery. "And I hope she would've. I want to make you happy." He glanced over at Stiles. "Always."

"I'm sure I've got tons of pictures at my house to embarrass myself with," Stiles chuckled and reached a hand out to take Derek's, giving it a squeeze. "I know... and I wanna do the same for you," he assured him. "Always." He stroked his thumb over Derek's hand as he held it, telling Derek where to go and once they were parked he sighed softly, feeling both sadness and happiness swell up in his chest. "You ready?" he asked Derek quietly, even if the question was more for himself than Derek.

Derek nodded and kissed him. He got out and went around the car to open Stiles' door. He took Stiles’ hand and laced their fingers together. "Okay, let's go talk to your mom." He wondered what Stiles would tell her about him, if he'd be allowed to stay or asked to leave, and knew it didn't matter. This wasn't about him - it was about Stiles and Derek intended to make sure he was there for him however he needed.

"Okay," Stiles said softly and took a deep breath before he walked Derek over to the gravestone. He let go of Derek’s hand and smiled down at his mother's name. He took the old tattered silk poinsettias out of the flower holder and put them aside before putting the new ones in their place. “Hey mom,” he said softly and started picking at her name to get the dirt off of the stone and the little weed seeds that were trying to make their home there, trying to grow into the granite. “I know I haven’t been to see you in a while. I’ve been really busy.” He knew it was a lame excuse, but it was the truth. He hadn’t been home often enough to see his dad and really hadn’t been by to see her in a while. “I miss you,” he added quietly and brushed more dirt off of her headstone until it looked like someone was there taking care of it every day.

Stiles started to pick at the weeds then and the long grass growing around it that the people always missed when they mowed because they were too close to the headstones. “I brought someone with me. Someone really special. Someone that I love.” He smiled at the thought and paused as if his mom would actually say something back. “I know I never bring anyone with me to see you, but I really wanted you to meet him. His name is Derek and I love him very much. I think you would really like him.” He reached his hand up to wipe away the tears that had spilled down his cheeks and he sighed, taking a shaky breath before he turned and gave Derek a small smile and reached a hand out for him. “Come meet my mom.”

Derek’s eyes were shining with unshed tears when Stiles turned back to him. He could picture Stiles coming here over the years, talking to his mother, bringing her test results and telling her about crushes, sharing all the small victories and defeats of growing up without her. Derek stepped forward, taking Stiles' hand and knelt down next to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, just as he would've if she were standing in front of them. "Stiles has told me a lot about you."

Stiles smiled, giving Derek's hand a squeeze and reached out to touch the stone again, smoothing a finger over her name. Elizabeth Anne Stilinski. "We made our cake. Derek helped me and we haven’t tasted it yet but I think it'll be good. At least I hope it will be," Stiles laughed softly and smiled at Derek again, leaning over to give him a kiss. Stiles settled more into the grass then, sitting cross-legged and holding Derek's hand as he talked to his mom about school and his friends and then he told her how he really met Derek (even if he didn’t give her any of the details of what they actually did). He told her everything that had happened in the past few months and then some stuff before but it was mostly about school. Stiles mentioned wanting to take Derek's collar and wanting to spend his life with Derek and wishing that she was there. After about of hour he fell silent and just leaned into Derek. "Thank you for coming with me," he told him softly, glad that he could share this experience with him.

Derek had listened in silence, amazed at how naturally and easily Stiles talked to his mom. When Stiles told her about the collar and wanting to take it and loving Derek forever, Derek had to bite his tongue to keep from offering it to him right then. The only reason he didn't was because he was pretty sure Stiles had forgotten he was there. Derek nuzzled him and kissed Stiles’ temple. "I'll come with you whenever you want," he promised. "Anytime you need me."

Stiles wanted to tell him that he would need him always, but he just nodded and let Derek hold him for a little while before he kissed his fingers and reached out to touch her name again. "We'll visit again soon," he promised and sighed, then started to get up so they could leave. He offered his hand to Derek to help him up. "We should visit more often," he said quietly before heading back to the car with him.

The thought of Derek’s parents and how long it had been since he'd visited them before today, filled him with guilt. Derek still had them both and he'd taken them for granted. "We will." And maybe after they were both done with school, they could see about moving a little closer - assuming that's what Stiles wanted. Derek kissed him and squeezed his hand. "How does one weekend a month sound?"

"That sounds good," Stiles smiled up at him. "I'll have to make a schedule so I can make sure to have a free weekend, but that shouldn’t be too hard." He'd just have to stay on top of things so he wouldn’t have to worry about school stuff that weekend. He slid into the passenger seat once Derek opened the door for him and buckled himself up. Stiles was emotionally exhausted from talking to his mom and he reached for Derek's hand when they were both settled in the car. "Let's go back to my house. My dad should still be at work for a few more hours."

"You could stay at the dorms for a night or two the week before if you need to," Derek suggested, not that he wanted Stiles do that. But Derek had promised him when they'd first gotten together that he wouldn't come between Stiles and his schoolwork. If that meant giving him up for a night or two so they could have the weekend he sensed Stiles really needed, then he knew he'd do it. He started up the car and put it in gear and headed back to the sheriff's house.

Stiles thought about Derek's suggestion on the way back to the house and he would honestly rather study at home than have to be stuck in the dorms. With Scott and Allison all over each other and the tons of other kids making noise, he'd probably get more work done at Derek's place than a the dorms. He didn’t say anything as they drove, just held Derek's hand and relaxed in his seat. Once they parked in front of the house Stiles got out, not waiting for Derek to come around and open the door for him. "So you want to see all my embarrassing pictures?" he chuckled softly.

It wasn't until Stiles didn't respond to his question that Derek realized he'd been hoping he'd say no. But he'd made the offer and he'd stand by it if Stiles needed that. He snorted as he got out of the car and kissed Stiles. "Is there one of you naked on a rug? Because I'm pretty sure that's going to be one of the first ones my mom whips out when we go back there."

"I don’t think it was on a rug, but there's plenty of me in the bathtub and on blankets," Stiles kissed Derek back. "And it's too loud at the dorms," he finally told him. "If I stay away from home a couple of nights a week I'll be spending the night in the library. I mean... I haven’t really stayed at the dorms in a long time," he pointed out. Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if Allison had already moved in with Scott.

"Spending the night in the library doesn't sound too comfortable." Derek said, knowing Stiles was right - he hadn't stayed at the dorms in almost two months, not even before his early classes. Most of his clothes and books and DVDs were at Derek's. Where he said he wanted to be forever. "You know, you could always just move the rest of your stuff out..." He licked his lips. "We've got extra rooms at our house."

"Well none of the furniture is mine at the dorms," Stiles pointed out. "It all belongs to the school. So if I pack up everything I'll only have a few boxes to bring over. It'll all fit in the Jeep. Mostly it would be books, video games, the console, and the rest of my clothes and some random stuff."

"That's not that much to move." Derek glanced over at Stiles, stomach tightening into a knot with the full weight of just what he was really asking. "So, uh, do you want to? We could stop and get you a key on the way home..." And he really should've done that a long time ago, but somehow he always forgot.

"You're really asking me to move in? 'Cause you know once I move in you're never getting rid of me," he teased and gave Derek a slow kiss. "So you better be sure." Stiles was nervous to make his move-in official, but he couldn’t think of anything more than he wanted to do just that.

Move in. They were big words, and an even bigger step, but Stiles had practically done it already, and Derek didn't want to be rid of him. Not now, not ever. "I am." He pressed Stiles up against the door of his father's house and kissed him breathless. "Move in with me. For good."

The words made Stiles warm all over and he drew Derek into a deeper kiss, holding him close until he had to pull back enough to breathe. "Yes. Yes I'll move in with you, for good. You're already my home," he told Derek softly, stroking fingers over the back of his neck.

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles again. He liked that, the thought of being Stiles' home, and he knew Stiles was his, as well. "Looks like we'll never have to worry about not having a home, then, because you're mine, too." Another slow, sweet kiss. "We should probably go in, though - too much more of this and we'll end up shocking the neighbors."

"More like they'll call the police and my dad will find out," Stiles chuckled and dug in his pocket for the key before turning around in the small space between Derek and the door and opening it. He stepped into the house and waited for Derek to follow him inside. "Are you hungry? I can make us some sandwiches... if my dad has food," he said after a moment..

"We just had a huge breakfast a couple hours ago," Derek reminded him, kissing him again. He smiled and hooked fingers into Stiles' belt loops, tugging him in close. "How about you give me the grand tour? I want to see where you grew up."

Stiles laughed softly against Derek’s lips, drawing him into another kiss. "Or I can just show you to my room and give you the tour later before my dad gets home," he offered, already moving towards the staircase as he kissed him. They'd missed morning sex and had barely been able to make out at Derek's house and now they had his house all to themselves.

"Mmmm, that sounds like a plan." Derek kissed him deeper, then started walking backwards, tugging Stiles along with him. "Gonna have to tell me where we're going if you don't want to end up right here on the floor," he mumbled against his lips.

"Totally okay with ending up on the floor," Stiles breathed between kisses, stopping Derek at the staircase. "But I don’t think my dad would appreciate it," and Stiles didn’t want to clean up any of the mess. He had to stop kissing Derek to take his hand and run up the stairs with him, tugging him along to his bedroom door, opening it before Derek could press him up against it. "This is my room," Stiles said before launching himself at Derek and attacking his mouth with his lips.

"Nice room," came Derek's muffled reply, although it could've been a shack with tin walls and a dirt floor and Derek wouldn't have noticed, not with Stiles plastered up against him. He dragged Stiles over to the bed and pushed him down, then started unbuttoning his own shirt. "We definitely need to stay here when we visit." Since Derek didn't want the constant worry of his family interrupting them when they visited. Derek wasn't about to give up sex one weekend a month, and he was pretty sure Stiles wouldn't either.

"We'll just have to be quiet when my Dad's home," Stiles replied, starting to unbutton his own shirt and tossing it over onto his computer chair before working on his pants. He kicked off his shoes onto the floor. "I don’t think he'd mind us staying, but he's not exactly going to appreciate the sex either so super stealthy quiet skills are a must." Thankfully his dad wouldn’t be here for a few hours though so they didn’t have to worry about that now. Stiles pushed his underwear and jeans down kicking them onto the floor with his shoes, leaving him naked for Derek. "Should still be some lube in the nightstand." At least the last time he visited there was.

"Maybe we can set our visits for his night shifts." That way they could have all the sex they wanted and not have to worry about noise. Derek dropped his shirt to the floor. "No touching," he warned Stiles, licking his lips at the sight of his boyfriend completely, gloriously naked on the bed. Unbuckling his belt, Derek opened his pants and stripped them off, moving slowly and deliberately to give Stiles a good show. "Like what you see?" Derek yanked his pants off and squeezed his hardening cock through his boxer briefs, groaning softly.

Stiles watched Derek strip down torturously slow and fuck he was already hard and needed to touch himself. Stiles sat up in bed and reached out for Derek, grabbing his hips and pulling him close as his kissed over his abdomen. "I can suck you fully hard," he breathed against wet skin, licking over the band of Derek's underwear and nibbling at the elastic, pulling down with his teeth and sucking a bruise into the newly exposed flesh of his hip.

There was absolutely zero chance of Derek saying no to anything involving Stiles' mouth. His own hand fell away, leaving Stiles to do whatever he pleased. "Not gonna take long," he gritted out. He'd be lucky to last until Stiles actually got his mouth on him before he was fully hard, especially with him teasing around his underwear, offering just the hint of teeth. "Gonna drive me crazy with that mouth of yours... never knew anybody could love it that much."

Stiles chuckled, closing his teeth over Derek's hip and biting just enough to mark him before licking and sucking against the mark, his hands already pulling Derek's underwear down and over his thighs. "That's because at the time you hadn’t met me yet," he commented before taking Derek's half-hard cock into his mouth and groaned around him, not bothering to tease him like usual. Hands drifted back to squeeze Derek's ass, pulling his hips forward to fuck Derek’s dick into his mouth as he sucked him.

Wet heat surrounded him and Derek moaned, hand moving down to cup Stiles' head, hips moving with small thrusts. "God, that feels good." He tried not to just shove Stiles down on the bed, knowing just how much Stiles enjoyed this, and it was certainly no hardship for Derek to give it to him. But soon enough, he was too close to let him go much longer without shooting down his throat. "Fuck... you gotta stop." He pulled him off and pressed Stiles back on the bed, then crawled up onto it after him and kissed him deeply. "My turn," Derek purred as his hand slid down to wrap around Stiles' cock.

Stiles gave a sound of protest when he was pulled off of Derek's dick, but opened for his kiss quickly enough. "Your turns always last longer," he laughed softly and relaxed against the bed, hips rising at Derek's touch with a soft moan. "Fuck that’s good." He was already leaking from how worked up he'd gotten from sucking Derek and he thrust up into Derek's fist.

"Is that a complaint?" Derek teased, moving down to scrape teeth over the side of Stiles’ neck while he stroked him. "Fuck, love it when you get wet like that." He bit down on his collarbone, then started working his way down to first one nipple and then the other, flicking his tongue over each and nipping them gently. "Wanna drive you crazy, make you scream for me."

"Oh my God... you're such a fucking tease," Stiles groaned, threading fingers into Derek's hair and holding him against his nipple. He rolled his hips into Derek's fist again when Derek stroked him. "We only have a few hours," he reminded him, dragging blunt nails against Derek's scalp. "Before my dad gets home." So Derek couldn’t tease him all night long like he usually did. "Clock on the wall should work." He pulled Derek up for a kiss, licking into his mouth to kiss him deeply.

Derek grinned once they parted. "So is that your way of telling me you need to get fucked sooner rather than later?" He kissed Stiles hard and kneed his legs a little further apart, then reached down to rub over his hole. "I was planning on licking you open, but if we're in a hurry I guess I could skip that..." There was a teasing glint in his eyes, one that he'd only ever had with Stiles, but that was because it had taken Stiles to show him that sex wasn't always serious business.

"I think we can make time for that," Stiles said quickly and wiggled against Derek's finger, legs falling open for him as he kissed Derek. "But I am getting fucked before my dad gets home," he assured Derek with a look and closed his teeth on Derek's bottom lip, biting and then sucking it into his mouth. "I want you to fuck me in this bed and maybe over my desk if we have time."

They'd have time, Derek would make sure of that. But if he fucked Stiles twice, that meant twice the mess, especially since he hadn't thought about condoms. Or lube. Or anything but getting Stiles naked. "Do you have something for after?" Derek kissed him and started working his way down Stiles’ chest. "Think I can get you wet enough with just my mouth?" he asked, pausing somewhere around his hipbone to grin up at him.

"Fuck," Stiles groaned at the look Derek gave him and at the thought of Derek licking him that wet and open. "Sure as hell give it a try," he mumbled and rested a hand in Derek's hair, raising his legs for him already and wrapping a hand around the back of one of his thighs to pull himself up and open for Derek. "Might have something in the nightstand. I haven’t really been here since Christmas but I doubt my dad went through my stash."

"Better hope there is or you're gonna have one hell of a wet spot to try to explain away." Derek sucked a mark into life on Stiles’ hip, then bit it and kissed his way along the crease of Stiles' thigh, moving down until he was staring right at his hole. "So fucking gorgeous." He kissed it, a soft press of his lips, then flicked his tongue out against it, offering the barest tease before he retreated and rubbed over it with one finger.

"Oh fuck, I don’t care," Stiles moaned softly. "I'll figure something out." Even if he had to get in the shower and wash himself out the best he could before his dad got home. Thankfully the showerhead was removable. A groan fell from his lips at the feeling of wet heat flicking against his hole and Stiles tried to wiggle closer to Derek's mouth, head lolling back on the bed at the feeling of Derek’s finger rubbing against him.

Derek smirked and rubbed over Stiles’ hole again, then pressed in with just the tip of his finger. He fucked Stiles shallowly a few times before he pulled out and leaned in again, licking over him with one broad stripe. His hands slid under Stiles' ass, raising him up for one more lick, one more teasing flick of his tongue, a promise they both knew he'd follow through on. God, he loved this part, the tease and hint of more in those moments before more became a reality.

"God, fuck, your mouth," Stiles whimpered, arching against Derek, trying to get leverage but between his legs up in the air and Derek's hands holding his ass and pulling him to his mouth Stiles was helpless and open, all for Derek. "Love it when you do that," he breathed, reaching down to tug on Derek's hair just a bit. "Gonna fuck me with your tongue?"

Derek hummed an agreement against his skin then licked Stiles again, but this time he didn't move away. Instead, he circled Stiles' hole with his tongue, licking every little crease and wrinkle, tracing them all with slow precision, making sure not a single one of the little starbursts went unexplored. He worked up some extra spit to lick into his skin, feeling his cheeks and chin get wet the longer he licked him.

Stiles was a whining, whimpering mess the more Derek's tongue worked over his hole and he gasped and writhed as he felt himself grow slicker from Derek's mouth. "God Derek... feels so gooood....unngh.. need to touch myself," he begged softly, needing more than he was getting, but he knew that Derek liked to tease him so he tried to stick it out as long as he could.

Derek grunted out a denial and pressed his tongue against Stiles' hole, working a small, tight circle there before he pushed forward. He felt the resistance, then the yield as Stiles' body gave way and Derek groaned as he pushed his tongue into him. Hot and tight and fuck, just the press inside was enough to make his dick throb with need. Derek pushed his tongue in as far as it would go, until his teeth were pressing against the rim, then eased back, fucking and licking his way into him.

Stiles had to stop touching Derek in favor of grabbing the back of his other thigh and holding himself up for Derek because if he didn’t make his hands useful he'd end up trying to jerk off. He gave a long groan when Derek's tongue pushed into him, his hole spasming around Derek's tongue from the intrusion and _fuck_ it felt so good. "Oh God. Oh fuck. Unnnghhhhh, Derek." His dick jerked, a fresh swell of precome leaking from the tip and his hips tried to buck against Derek's mouth for more, but Stiles just whined out a strangled sound of need.

Derek loved the whimpers and moans that slipped out of Stiles' mouth as he fucked him with his tongue. He did it a few more times, then swapped his tongue for one finger, sliding in easily with all the spit. "Look at you... wet just like a fucking girl," he teased, pumping it slowly in and out. "Check for lube?" Because Stiles was wet, but he wasn't about to try to fuck him with just his spit - not unless they got really, really desperate.

"Okay...okay," Stiles whimpered and he had to force himself to let go of his thighs and drop his feet onto the bed before leaning up and over to open the nightstand and dig around for his lube. He tossed it to Derek and kept digging in his drawer before he pulled out a small plug and tossed that onto the bed next to his hip before lying back down. "Found one." And if they were at home he wouldn’t care if he was leaking all day, but he really didn’t want to explain to his dad why his jeans were wet.

Lube. Thank God. But instead of reaching for it, Derek added a second finger and licked around them, then raised his head and smirked at Stiles. "Good boy," he purred, pulling his fingers nearly out, then shoving in hard at just the right angle to hit Stiles' prostate.

Stiles jerked on the bed with a loud moan at the sudden impact against his prostate and he whined softly before pressing his hips back against Derek's fingers and fucking himself onto his hand. "Oh fuck...ohhhhfuck, Derek. Oh my God. Do it again." Stiles gripped the comforter, twisting his hands into it so he wouldn’t touch himself.

Derek was only too happy to comply, doing it again and again. He kept it slow, not wanting to overwhelm Stiles with the pleasure, trying to build it, stoking it like a fire, careful and easy. "Look at you, keeping your hands off yourself. Bet you want to touch, don't you?" He licked a stripe up Stiles' cock, sucking once on the tip as he hit his prostate again. "Such a goooood boy for me..."

"Oh God Derek, please fuck me. Oh my Goddd...fuck, oh fuck." Stiles forced himself not to fuck into Derek's mouth when he sucked him, caught between wanting to fuck against Derek's fingers and into his throat. "Wanna feel you. Fuck. Want you to come in me. God, need you."

Derek sucked him one more time, then pulled off and yanked his fingers out sharp and sudden, knowing the emptiness would be all the more torturous for it. He grabbed the lube and opened it up, rising up onto his knees as he squeezed out a dollop and slicked himself up. Leaning down on his clean hand, he positioned himself and pushed in just as fast as he'd pulled out.

"Oh, FUCK!" The sudden thrust into his body had Stiles arching up into Derek with a loud groan, the burn a pleasant reminder that he hadn’t been stretched enough and he rolled against Derek to fuck himself on his dick. He reached up and pulled Derek down into a hard kiss. "So good."

"Yeah," Derek agreed, grinding against him, giving him a minute to adjust to it. "Jesus, so fucking tight... like you haven't had it in weeks." Derek kissed him, tongues tangling while he rocked against him a little. "Okay to move?" He hoped so, because he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm okay," Stiles assured him, drawing him down into a deeper kiss, moaning softly into his mouth. He shifted around under Derek to wrap his legs around the back of his thighs to draw himself in closer. "Missed you. Know we usually get to have sex in the morning," he mumbled between kisses, rolling against him again.

That was true. Even on school mornings they usually managed blowjobs or frottage in the shower, but there had been no time for anything today. "God, so fucking good... missed fucking you." Derek kissed him as he started to move, short little thrusts that he knew wouldn't get them off anytime soon. "Think I can make you come just like this?" He still remembered the first time he had, how he'd felt like a sex god for DAYS afterward.

"Know I can," Stiles grinned and kissed him again. He smoothed his hands over Derek's back, dragging blunt nails back up before threading his fingers into Derek’s hair. He took the time to really kiss Derek, lazily rolling his hips against him to meet each thrust. "Fuck, you feel so good. I love you," he breathed into the kiss. He was going to move in with Derek when they went back and if Stiles had his way, when they got back home he would be collared and Derek's forever.

"I love you." Derek kissed him, groaning into Stiles’ mouth at the faint sting of nails and the roll of Stiles' hips against his. He gradually started to pull out more and thrust in a little harder, hearing the bed begin to creak under them. "God, wish I'd known about you earlier... could've done this -" A particularly hard thrust emphasized his point. "- years ago. Would've fucked you every chance I got." And then a few more times, as well.

"Oh, fuckk," Stiles groaned at Derek's hard thrust into him. Then he laughed softly, kissing him again. "I would've begged you to fuck me when I was fifteen if you had still been here. Wouldn't have stopped begging until you did." He wouldn’t have taken no for an answer. He'd been jerking off to Derek's mug shot for a while by the time he was fifteen and Derek had been away at college. Stiles rolled his hips to meet Derek's a little more frantically, giving him a heated, needy kiss as he drew him down flush against him.

"Wish you had," Derek panted, burying his face into Stiles' neck, teeth closing on the skin there. "Wouldn't have been able to resist you, especially if you'd begged." Because he knew Stiles would've gone after him, probably planted himself naked in his bed and begged for it, and underage or not, fifteen or not, Derek would have fucked him. He started moving a little faster, thinking about what it would've been like to take a young Stiles to bed. "Would've fallen in love with you then, too."

If Stiles was honest with himself, he'd been in love with the idea of Derek for years before he'd even met him and without even knowing it was the same Derek, had fallen in love with him still. "Yeah?" he grinned, turning to close his teeth on Derek's neck and groaning as he bucked against him on a thrust. "Wouldn’t have given up until you did," he assured him. "You've always been mine."

"Yours," Derek agreed breathlessly, hips working as he fucked him hard. "Fuck... knew I should've gone back home..." He'd wanted to - after things had ended with Kate, he'd thrown himself into his studies, and once he'd graduated, he'd wanted to go home to lick his wounds, but Laura had insisted he stay, that he 'take his power back' and eventually he'd given up on the idea. Now he wondered what might have happened if he'd ignored her and gone home, where a fifteen-year-old Stiles would've been waiting for him. "And you've been mine. Always."

"Always," Stiles promised, kissing him hard and groaning into his mouth. "Fuck, Derek.. oh my... gonna, fuck - not gonna be able to hold out." He was so close to coming and he wanted Derek to come with him, wanted to feel his come filling him up. Stiles bucked against Derek's hips, meeting his hard thrusts and turned into Derek's neck, closing his teeth there at the junction of his shoulder and biting hard as he jerked under him and came.

"Yeah, c'mon..." Derek fucked him harder. "Come for me, wanna feel it -" He groaned as Stiles bit down on his neck and came, and fuck if he wasn't developing a kink for biting right along with Stiles. He managed a few more thrusts before he was grunting loudly and coming with Stiles, hips jerking against him as he shot off inside him. "Ohhhhh, FUCK!"

Stiles grinned, holding onto Derek and breathing heavily, nuzzling into his neck. It took him a few minutes to notice the coppery taste in his mouth as he licked his lips and pulled back to give Derek a deep kiss before it registered. He had to pull back from the kiss and turn Derek's head - "Oh fuck. I broke skin. Shit!" It wasn’t too bad, but he had definitely bitten through skin and there were little swells of blood coming up from his bite mark.

"It's okay." Derek’s neck was throbbing as the endorphins started to fade, but it wasn't too much to handle. Derek kissed him and rested his forehead against his boyfriend's. "I'm not bleeding too badly, am I? So there's no real harm done - we can slap a band-aid on it when we're through."

"You're not gonna bleed to death if that's what you're asking," Stiles smiled and gave him another kiss before kissing his shoulder and looking at the bite mark. His mark. Stiles worried his lip before leaning in and closing his mouth over the wound, carefully kissing and sucking against it. It tasted like warm metal and it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

"You turning vampire on me?" Derek teased, shifting his hips a little as he tilted his head to give Stiles better access. He closed his eyes, enjoying the attention, the press of lips and swipe of tongue all contributing to the echo of pleasure that was still humming through his body. "Or maybe you're a werewolf, marking your mate... make sure nobody else can have me..." He kind of liked that idea.

Stiles laughed softly at that, pressing another kiss against his mark. "I like that idea better," he teased. "I'm not really a vampire fan. Werewolves are so much cooler." He turned to kiss him, sharing the taste of his blood with Derek. "Bloodplay was one of those soft-whatever-things on my list," he reminded him and gave him another kiss. "I had to at least lick your neck clean."

"Soft limit." Derek chuckled, stroking a hand up and down Stiles’ arm, drifting down to his hip, touching any skin he could reach. "Gotta say, this wasn't exactly how I pictured getting past it." He hadn't really given it any thought at all, actually, since blood didn't do it for him. Derek kissed Stiles, then groaned softly as his dick softened and slipped out. "You know, I nearly came home when I was done with college," he told Stiles, moving over to lie on his side so he could face him. "I wanted to spend some time with my parents after everything with Kate."

"You should have if you wanted to," Stiles said as he turned onto his side and scooted in close, running his fingers through Derek's hair and scratching his scalp gently. "I woulda been here," he smiled and kissed Derek’s nose.

"Maybe somewhere out there, there's a version of me that did." Derek smiled at that thought and kissed him, leaning into the petting like he always did. If he could've purred, he would've. "Maybe that me and that you have been together ever since." At least, he liked to think that's how it would've gone.

"I believe that," Stiles said softly and smiled, giving him another kiss. "If we're making this perfect little world I'm gonna say they found a cure for cancer and my mom was cured and didn’t become a zombie from some mutated virus cancer strain," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around Derek and burying himself against him. "I know what else I want for my birthday... that's why I was looking for my collar this morning."

Mutated virus cancer strain zombie?!? Sometimes Stiles' mind was a scary place. Derek wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and wishing he could give him what he wanted, his mom back and whole. But then Stiles mentioned his birthday gift and Derek thought about the DVDs that were in the car. "What is it?" He'd go shopping before supper - sneak out and get it, whatever it was.

"I wanna spend my life with you," Stiles said softly, kissing Derek's chest where he'd buried himself. "I know I'm supposed to kneel down and ask for my collar and I will when we get home, but I wanted to tell you now. I'm ready. I'm ready to be yours forever." He just hoped Derek didn’t say it was too soon, but Stiles didn’t see why he wouldn’t give it to him and he was already going to be moving in. Wasn’t that all too soon too?

Derek could hardly believe it. Stiles was asking for it - begging for it, actually, and Derek already knew what his answer was. Swallowing hard, he licked his lips and eased back enough to nudge Stiles up so he could look at him. "You asked for it before, when you didn't really understand what it was. Do you understand now, what you'll be getting into?" He was fairly sure Stiles did, but he had to make sure.

Stiles just looked at him, still not sure why Derek didn’t believe that he didn’t know what he wanted after all this. It made Stiles feel like Derek didn’t trust him and believe him when he said he wanted to commit to him. "I thought I just made it pretty clear what I wanted. Why don’t you believe me?" He didn’t know how else to explain to Derek what he wanted and how he only wanted him for always. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Ask for it again, then." Laura had told him once that three was a magic number, that witches and gods always did things in threes because it was powerful. He could see the refusal forming in Stiles' face and he kissed him, and then prompted quietly, "One more time, Stiles. Tell me what you want."

Stiles just shook his head and sighed, burying himself back against Derek. He wasn’t going to get fucking denied twice in a row just for Derek's pleasure. "I'll ask again later when we get home." Or maybe he wouldn’t. "I couldn’t find it anyway," he reminded Derek and he guessed that was a good thing if Derek was just going to tell him no again.

"Oh." Derek told himself not to be disappointed. He was the one wanting the whole three times thing, just to fulfill some stupid superstition that might not even be real. "Okay." He kissed Stiles' temple and held him, hoping that Stiles would trust him enough to ask when they got home. "I know where it is - just so you know." And he'd put it on him if he'd ask him just one more time. Or maybe Derek should just get the hell over himself and do it anyway.

"Obviously. I didn’t think it walked off by itself." Unless it had super secret collar powers and just refused to be put around Stiles' neck so it up and ran away so it wouldn’t have to be. Then again sometimes he didn’t know how he came up with these things when they popped up in his mind. He guessed it was easier if his brain always tried to make it into a joke when he felt hurt. Asking Derek to spend his life with him was a big deal and being told no two times in a row? Hurt like a bitch. Maybe Derek just wasn’t ready to make that kind of commitment. If that was the case, Stiles guessed as long as he stayed his boyfriend and didn’t collar anyone else he'd be okay with that too. He would have to be because the thought of losing Derek made his chest ache.

Dammit, he was fucking this up. Stiles wasn't happy with him, he could tell that, but he didn't know how to make it better without changing his mind about the collar, and even that probably wouldn't help, since Stiles would likely think he was doing it just to keep him from being mad. Derek sighed and kissed his temple. "I'm sorry."

"Don’t be. I'll be okay." Stiles didn’t want Derek to be sorry for his decisions if it was something he didn’t want. "I'm gonna go get some juice. You want some juice?" he asked and gave him a quick kiss as he slid out of bed and started digging through his drawers for left over clothes. Thankfully he found some sweats and pulled them on, pulling on a holey t-shirt too just in case his dad decided to come home early and caught him in the kitchen.

"Sure." Derek didn't really want juice, but this wasn't the time to say so. Stiles needed to get away, he could see that, and while he wanted to explain, to tell him all about the stupid superstition and how he didn't mean to fuck it all up, he was pretty sure he'd fuck up whatever explanation he tried to offer. He sat up and watched him get dressed. "You want me to clean up while you get it?"

"If you want, but I wasn’t really planning on cleaning up," Stiles said as he went to the door. "The bathroom is right across the hall." Stiles slipped out and closed the door behind him and sighed, heading downstairs. Once he got to the kitchen he poured himself a glass of juice and leaned against the counter, sipping it quietly. He really hadn’t thought Derek was going to make him ask for his collar a THIRD time. Not after asking for a second time. Stiles let out another sigh, running a hand over his face. This sucked. He rolled his eyes at his thoughts and drank more of his juice then rinsed out the cup before getting Derek a glass of water since Derek didn’t really drink juice. After several more minutes of standing in the kitchen thinking about his relationship with Derek and worrying that Derek didn’t want to spend forever with him, Stiles decided he should go back upstairs.

Derek sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. Looks like he'd fucked up yet again. This was getting to be a pattern with him, one that he was getting really sick of, but one he had no idea how to break. He scooted over to the end of the bed, staring down at his hands while he tried to figure it all out. "Fuck," he sighed, hoping he hadn't completely ruined the whole day.

Stiles slipped back into his bedroom and walked over to hand Derek the glass of water. "Water," he offered without another word and moved to sit on the bed next to him.

"Thanks." Derek took the water and took a sip, then stared down into the glass. "I fucked up." And he really wouldn't blame Stiles if he decided never to ask for his collar again. He just wasn't sure how to get him to do it without outright begging, although that might not be such a bad idea.

"It's okay," Stiles said softly and stared down at his hands without looking over at Derek. “It just hurts and I just really need to stop asking for it," he said more to himself than Derek. "It's only been a little over six months. I understand why you don’t want to give it to me." Even though he thought they'd moved past all that already. Part of Stiles felt like telling Derek he loved him and wanted to spend his life with him and ask him why that wasn’t good enough for Derek to give him his collar. He wasn’t sure what else he could say to convince him that he meant it.

"I didn't say I didn't want to give it to you!" Derek burst out, unable to believe Stiles would actually think that. And it might have been six months, but they'd spent almost every waking moment of those six months together (especially after they’d become official) and he knew Stiles better than he knew anyone, outside of his family. "I told you to ask again and you said no."

"Why so you can just tell me no again? I'd rather not, okay? I'm not gonna ask just so you can tell me no." And Stiles really didn’t want to fight with Derek on his birthday but it looked like they were going to do this. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I don’t want to fight with you, Derek."

"I didn't say no!" Derek didn't know why Stiles kept insisting he'd turned him down, but it was starting to really frustrate him. "And I don't want to fight with you either, but we need to work this out." Although Stiles had just made it pretty clear where they stood - he wasn't going to ask again, and that stung. It felt like Stiles didn't trust him enough to ask again, although if that was the case, maybe they were better off without the collar. "Maybe I should just get rid of it."

"But you keep asking me if I know what the fuck it means like you don’t believe that I do!" Stiles stood up, needing to move away from Derek and pace the room. "What part of the rest of OUR LIVES don’t you get?!" Stiles had gone from hurt to pissed in a matter of seconds. "What part of that says I don’t get it? Really Derek? Because I'd like to know."

"That's just it - it's the rest of our lives and I need to know you mean it as much as I do!" Derek shot back, pushing himself to his feet and stalking over to his clothes to pull his boxer briefs back on. He didn't want to have this argument, but if he had to, then he wasn't going to do it naked. "If you can't trust me enough to listen to what I'm asking you instead of what you think it means, then you shouldn't ask for it, because you're not trusting me to take care of you. And if that's the case, then I can be your boyfriend, but not your Dom."

There it was again and Stiles just shook his head and rubbed at his eyes, hating everything right now. "Well, maybe I would ask you again if it didn’t fucking feel like my heart kept getting smashed every time you question me rather than listening to what I'm fucking saying. I always tell you what I'm feeling and thinking and you're not always straight with me because sometimes I don’t think you trust me enough to not leave. So it goes both ways Derek."

And there it was. Stiles was afraid to trust him with his heart and Derek was afraid to trust him not to leave. His request had hurt Stiles, really hurt him, and Derek hated himself for it. "I'll get rid of the collar," he said quietly, picking his clothes up off the floor. It wasn't worth it, not if it was hurting Stiles like this. He just hoped he wasn't going to lose him entirely because he'd failed this badly. "Bathroom's across the hall, you said?"

"I don’t want you to get rid of the collar, Derek," Stiles said, watching him. "That's not what I want. I told you that I want you. I want you. Just you. Only you. For the rest of our lives. There's not any other way I can say that." He moved to stand in front of him, reaching out to take Derek's face in both of his hands to force Derek to look at him. "When are you going to believe that?"

"I already do." Then honesty compelled him to admit, "Mostly." Derek had believed it completely until about fifteen minutes ago, had asked if Stiles knew what the collar meant more as a formality than anything else, so he knew for sure that it was the same for both of them. Then he'd asked him to ask again and it had all gone to shit.

"I don’t know what else to say to convince you that I do," Stiles said honestly. "I don’t know what else to say to convince you that I love you and that I want to be with you. I've asked you twice for your collar, even if I didn’t really know what it meant at first - three times if you count me complaining that I wanted to wear it to the club that time we went. I just don’t know what else to do."

"Ask me again," Derek said softly, staring at him like he could somehow will him to do it, like he could command him to trust him. _Please_ , he silently begged, _please trust me and give me this and you'll get everything you could want, everything I have to give_.

Stiles swallowed the knot swelling in his throat, his stomach twisting at the thought of being told no and his heart clenching at the possibility. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, stepping away and stripping his shirt off, tossing it aside. He pushed his sweats down and let them pool at his feet, stepping out of them. Stiles moved to kneel at Derek's feet, reaching out to take Derek's hand and pressing his cheek against it for comfort and strength before looking up to him. "I love you," he told Derek softly. "Like I never thought I could love anyone in my entire life, but then I met you." He smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "I want your collar, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. You're my home."

Derek smiled and bent to kiss him, slow and deep, smiling as he drew back. "Yes," he said simply, giving Stiles a minute to let the word sink in before he offered up his own pledge. "I want you to take my collar and wear it so everyone will know I was lucky enough to win you for my own. And I promise I'll spend the rest of our lives showing you just how much I love you and how grateful I am that you've agreed to be mine and let me be yours."

Stiles could hardly believe it, staring up at Derek in freakin' awe at him saying yes and what he was promising. It was all that Stiles ever wanted for the both of them and when Derek was done he tugged on his hand to pull him down onto the floor with him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him deeply. "Always yours," he promised, giving Derek another kiss. "I love you, so much."

Derek's clothes hit the floor as he was tugged down, but he didn't care. All that mattered was Stiles and kissing him senseless. "For the rest of our lives," he promised, kissing him again. "I love you, always will, no matter what."

Stiles smiled into the kiss, losing himself in Derek. He had what he always wanted, just Derek and love and forever and he'd spend the rest of his life making sure Derek knew how much he loved him just like he knew Derek would do the same for him. “And if you ever act like an jerk again, questioning how much I love you, I’m going to kick your ass,” Stiles joked, even though he was being completely serious.

Derek laughed and held Stiles close, pressing another kiss to his lips. “I’ll do my best,” he promised. “But always tell me if I do and I’ll let you get on with the ass kicking.” He smiled as Stiles buried his face into his neck and breathed deeply. “And thank you… for asking a third time. There’s this whole superstition thing that Laura told me about once, that three is a magic number and that witches and gods always do things in threes because it’s powerful.”

“And that’s why you wanted me to ask again?” Stiles asked, kissing over the mark he’d left on Derek’s neck earlier. “Why didn’t you tell me that before?”

“I should have and I’m sorry I didn’t,” Derek replied, running a hand up and down Stiles’ back gently.

“I guess that means we’re going to have a blessed forever,” Stiles chuckled. “You know, since it’s got that whole power of three thing you’re so superstitious about.”

“Yeah, we are. We really are,” Derek smiled, dropping a kiss to Stiles’ head. He was going to spend the rest of forever making sure Stiles knew just how cherished and loved he truly was.

  



End file.
